


30 days of Lukanette

by Dark_Phoenix6661



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Akumatized Luka Couffaine, Akumatized Viperion, Cat Blanc - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Hawkmoth is a terrible parent, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Luka Couffaine, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Luka works out that Marinette is Ladybug, Lukanette September 2019, Marinette Gets Over Adrien, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, but it will get better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 121,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Phoenix6661/pseuds/Dark_Phoenix6661
Summary: It all started when Luka's Mum became Captain Hardrock....





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So it would be called Lukanette September but I started it really late so it will be going through October too. Hence the 30 days thing. Yay.

“Hey, Luka,” Juleka’s voice made him look up from where he was playing his guitar on the deck. She pushed back her hair and mumbled shyly before clearing her throat. “So… um… my friends are coming over to help with the set up of tonight’s gig and I was just wondering if you could.. -”

“Hide while you set up because I’m too handsome for your friends to see?” He joked, smiling before playing rolling his eyes. “Is this to do with Operation Adrinette again?”

“W-what?! You’re not suppose to know about that!” She gasped, clearly embarrassed but he chuckled lightly and stood up before lightly kissing her cheek.

“I think it’s sweet that you’re trying to help your friends fall in love,” He mumbled, sliding the guitar to his side. “Don’t worry. I need to do my mediation anyway so I won't be in your hair but I can’t make any promises about Mom,”

“I’ll work out something,” She mumbled. He chuckled and walked towards the stairscase.

“Just come and get me when you need me,” He stated before going below the deck. He headed into his room and placed his guitar on the bed before sitting cross legged. He closed his eyes and began to relax his mind as he listened to the sound of the world. He could hear the sound of the water, splashing about on the sides of Libarty and gradually, he lost track of time. Soon or maybe not, he heard the sound of people joining Juleka and his mom. He recognized Ivan and Rose’s voices but then voices he didn’t know became part of the gathering sounds. He listened carefully before let out a deep breathe, continue to zone out as he thought about the music festival. Juleka was so excited when his mom had suggested they do their own concert. She had practically invited all of her classmates and it sounded like a few of them had came by. He couldn’t help but smile. He was glad she was making friends. Especially that girl… Maria… Mary… he couldn’t quite remember her name as Juleka used mumbled her words and had only spoken about a couple of times but what she did say was great. This girl had made it her mission to help Juleka break the curse of the school photo. He hoped that she would be there so he could thank her for that. Eventually, the sounds of footsteps could be heard coming towards his room. He guessed that everything was ready and that Juleka was coming to get him but he then realized he didn’t recognize the footsteps. They were too light to be a male but not timid enough to be Juleka. Definitely wasn’t Rose as she would have been shouting his name and well, his Mum wouldn’t be walking to his room. She’d just yell. The person seemed to walk as if they were in a slump and their heart music matched. They finally came in and for a second they were fine.

“Urrg!” They gasped, confirming that it wasn’t the people he knew but he figured it was probably one of Juleka’s friends. He heard them step forward and could feel their eyes on him as he breathed in slowly before he slowly opened his eyes and smiled. She was really pretty in his eyes. Blue blue eyes, a simple style in fashion that suited her and her hair was tied back in cute bunches. However, she instantly lost herself and panicked, stuttering her words. “Ah… err.. Hey… my n-name’s Mamer.. um… Ma-Ma-Marinette. Er.. your mum’s sent me down.. ur… the groove… um… the group’s waiting for you,”

“Hello, Ma-Ma-Marinette,” He replied, placing his hand near his mouth as he chuckled but she instantly looked hurt. He realized he must of embarrassed her and frowned as he realized again that he just isn’t good with words. “Sorry. I tend to make more with this,”

He picked up his guitar and strummed the strings. Instantly, her eyes went wide with surprise so he smiled and lightly patted the bed. She sat down as he watched her.

“That’s strange,” He mumbled, closing his eyes. “It seems you have something like this inside your heart,”

He played a mellow tune on the strings as she listened. He opened his eyes to look at her and smiled as she smiled back before she closed her eyes as he continued playing. She placed her hand on her heart as she listened to his music before he slowly closed his eyes as he continued to play.

“How do you do that?” She asked as he came to a stop. He leaned on his guitar and looked towards the floor a little.

“Music is often simpler then words,” He stated, looking towards her as she got up and walked over to his Jagged Stone poster and pick collection. She lightly picked up one of the picks to have a look at it before looking up at the poster.

“You like Jagged Stone’s music?” She asked with curiosity. He smiled as he watched her.

“He’s my favourite singer,” He replied, getting up and swinging his guitar on his back. He walked over and stood next to her.

“Mine too,” She replied then she noticed he had moved next to her. She briefly lost her cool again, almost dropping the guitar pick but she managed to catch it. He thought it was cute.

“You can have it if you like,” He smiled, looking down at her. “I’ve got plenty,”

“O-oh… T-thanks,” She gasped, blushing a little as she looked at him.

“I think I better go and join the groove you said,” He suggested, rolling his eyes playfully. Instantly, she got embarrassed again.

“Did I really say that?!” She gasped, moving her hands over her hair before hunching her back as if ashamed. “Oh, nooo,”

“You’re a funny girl, Marinette,” He stated, hoping to make her feel less embarrassed as he walked out to head to the deck but not before stealing a look at her. She really was pretty. He heard her sigh softly as he headed upstairs. He walked over to the amp and started to set up as Juleka set up.

“You took your time,” She mumbled to him. “You didn’t scare Marinette, did you?”

“I don’t think so,” He replied. “I just did what I usually do when I meet a pretty girl,”

“You played her your guitar…” She dead-panned as he smiled a little.

“So what if I did,” He mumbled, stealing a glance at her as she walked over and sat next to her friend. “She’s pretty, funny and she seems very kind,”

“And she’s in love with someone else,” Juleka mumbled as he closed his eyes to play his guitar a little.

“Are you ok, girl?” The girl next Marinette asked. Juleka had said her name was Alya.

“Um hmm,” Marinette replied before he felt her eyes on him again. He opened and looked over at her, smiling at her with a kind of sly look. Marinette blushed a little.

“I think Marinette the compass has found herself a new statue,” Alya hinted.

“What?! Luka? No way.” She gasped, looking away before glancing over at him. “You’re been ridiculous,”

She sucked in a little bit of air as he focused on the guitar.

“Sure, he’s cool and nice and everything,” She stated, looking at him as she held her face in her hands, completely unaware that he was listening. “But there’s only one statue that drives this compass crazy,”

It took every bit of his strength not to laugh as she literally did a hand action to show what she meant. Fortunately, his mum had perfect timing.

“Ho, ho! Sailors! Let’s give them a show!” She shouted, moving her hand in a flick motion before looking at Luka. “Whenever you’re ready, Luka,”

He grabbed the cloth that covered a tall something and pulled it down, revealing a huge set of speakers before looking at it. Alya and Marinette stared at the monstrous speaker as Melanie offered them some earplugs. Of course, they would need them. He liked to play as loud and as clear as he wanted but sometimes, it could be too loud for others so ear plugs were a necessary thing.

“You’re gonna need these,” She states as they take them out of her hands. “Believe me,”

Once he was sure they were both wearing them, he lifted his hand and struck the strings with his pick. The sound blasted out through the speakers and he was pretty sure several cars had been over turned. Marinette, Alya and Nino were all looking surprised and a little bit frightened but Melanie was just sat there happily. He wasn’t surprised. She had been to several of their band practices. Of course then the police turned up. Luka bit his lip as two helicopters, three boats and three cars surround the boathouse before he looked at Juleka.

“Was that too loud?”

“What do you think?” She rolled her eyes as the policeman got out of the car,

“Mrs. Anarka, are you completely out of your mind? I’m reading 160 decibels!” He gasped, showing her a piece of equipment. “That’s 10 times the sound of a jet engine! You just can’t do this. You’ll have to play something else!”

“It’s the National Music Festival today Officer Roger! My crew’s allowed to play whatever they want!” She argued back, causing Luka to frown. He really didn’t mind turning down the volume as long as he got to play.

“It’s a music festival, not a noise festival. If you don’t turn the volume down, I’ll ban your concert altogether!” Roger threatened. Luka went to say something but Marinette got there first.

“Uh, maybe we could turn the volume down a bit Captain? Then there’d be no more problem, right?” She pointed out but his mother wasn’t hearing anything. He knew better then anyone that she was a stubborn, old goat. It’s her way or the high way sometimes.

“No, out of the question. I didn’t name my galleon Liberty for nothing, you know! It’s a matter of principle!”

“Mum, please. Let’s just turn down the music,” He stated, walking over before turning to Roger. “We’ll be allowed to play if we tu

“Of course,” Roger agreed.

“Out of the question! Haven’t you ever heard of freedom of speech, Roger? This is me home! I will do as I want!”

“Do you have a document stating you can moor your houseboat in this location?”

“The Seine belongs to everyone!” So that’s a no. He thought.

“You are not allowed to moor here without a parking permit! Which means you can’t play your concert here either. Not to mention this incredibly messy deck!” He gasped, handing her tickets. “Public visual disturbance you get a ticket! And this decoration it’s too decorated! Another ticket!”

“Yayha!” She yelled out as she ripped up the ticket before laughing. That didn’t go down well with Roger.

“You asked for it, One more ticket for making me use too many tickets, one more for your attitude, one because I can’t sleep, one more because I’m seasick, one more because I say so…” He went on and Luka could see his mom get angrier and angrier. Roger left soon but his mom stormed off into the bridge as he frowned deeply to himself before walking over to Marinette. Before he could say anything to her, a black and purple smoke suddenly started to spread over the ship, beginning to transform it. Marinette looked around panicked.

“Oh no,” She gasped as the ship completely transformed.

“Raise the mainsail me deck hands! Let’s get swashbuckling around here!” The familiar voice of his mother shouted but it seemed different then normal. He looked over and saw a different woman in her place. She was dressed like a pirate with short red hair and yellow eyes.

“Mom?” Juleka questioned as he stepped forward.

“What’s going on?” He demanded as the other looked at her.

“Your mom has weighed anchor, me lad. I’m Captain Hardrock and today Paris’s timbers are about to be shivered by my cannons,” She cackled as she looked through her telescope that had previously been her sword. “Westward ho, Liberty next stop, Jagged Stone at the Eiffel Tower,”

The ship shifted and began to sail in that direction.

“Soon, there will only be one concert in Paris only one Music Festival. We will destroy all the others. Now, get to your instruments and rock those decibels!” She ordered but Luka stepped forward.

“Mom please, you can’t ruin the Music Festival,” He begged as Marinette stood next to him.

“You can’t force people to listen to your music!” She reasoned.

“No way we’re playing like this!” Ivan piped up, getting nods of everyone else.

“Mutiny? On my ship? Liberty, seize these scallywags and throw them down into the hold!” She ordered, pointing her sword at them. Instantly, chains came at them in all directions. Rose and Juleka were chained together as were Nino and Alya and Ivan and Melanie. The chains then wrapped around Luka, chaining him to Marinette before the floor literally opened, causing them to fall and roll into the deck before it closed up.

“Is everyone ok?” Luka asked, worried that someone might have gotten hurt.

“No real injuries,” Alya reported. “Just chained up to my boyfriend,”

“Yeah, we’re as good as we can be, dude,” Nino added in.

“Juleka? Rose? You ok?” Luka asked.

“We’re fine, Luka. So is Ivan and Melanie,”

“Marinette? You ok?” He asked, trying to look over at her.

“Y-yeah… I’m use to Akuma attacks,” She mumbled but then realized what she said. “Um.. I mean-”

“Yeah, we all are,” Alya pointed out. “Always seems to happen around us. And we’ve had a lot in school,”

“Yep but Ladybug and Cat Noir will save us!” Rose gasped.

“I hope they should up soon,” Luka mumbled before trying to move and struggle. “No good. These chains are tight. Ah if only I had learn how to pick locks instead of guitar,”

“That’s ok.. I like your music,” Marinette smiled as she looked down. A few seconds later, the chain loosed and felt off as the padlock opened

“Wow, how’d you do that?” He asked. She looked flustered.

“Uhh, I, uhm…” She gasped before pulling out the pick he gave her. “With this,”

“You’re amazing,” He smiled, looking at her softly. “A real magician Marinette,”

“You think so?” She gasped as he offered her his hand to help her up. He nodded and she blushed a little before placing her hand on her arm and looking at him. “Oh, it was nothing, uh, amazing, really?”

“Excuse me, but some of us are still chained up here you know,”. Alya interrupted before they heard Captain Hardrock coming. “Marinette, she’s coming,”

“We’ll come back, I promise,” Marinette gasped as Luka and her ran out of the room. He grabbed his guitar and used it to seal the door. It only buy them a little bit of time but enough to try and escape. He rushed over to a porthole and opened it as Captain Hardrock began to try and kick down the door.

“Go,” He ordered but Marinette shook her head.

“I can’t swim,” She squeaked, causing him to frown. He then rushed open to the bed and pulled out a large hidden draw underneath it.

“Hide in there,” He ordered.

“What about you?” She asked.

“Don’t worry about me,” He smiled, making her worry but she got into the draw. “There should be a button on the side that will slide it open once she’s gone. You’ve got the akuma alert app on your phone right?”

“Yeah… I’ll use it to inform Ladybug and Cat Noir,” She smiled as he closed the draw. She heard him rush over to the porthole again as the door gave in.

“Run, Marinette quick!” He shouted, making her realize he made it look like she got off the ship. She couldn’t help but admire him.

“Seize him.!” Captain Hardrock ordered, causing Marinette to hear the chains coming towards Luka and him yelling out as he struggled against them before been pulled away. She heard footsteps as Captain Hardrock looked outside.

“She won’t get very far,” She mumbled before leaving the room. Marinette felt around and pressed the button, opening the draw. She sat up as soon as it was open.

“Phew, that was close,” Tikki stated as she flew up. Marinette looked at her.

“Tikki, I have to save my friends,”

(***)

“Luka, did Marinette get away?” Alya asked, worried about her friend.

“She’s still on board…” He admitted. “But she’s activated the akuma alert app to alert ladybug and cat noir,”

“Excellent,” Alya grinned. “That app is a life saver literally,”

“Yeah…” He mumbled, worried. “I hope mum.. I mean Captain Hardrock doesn’t capture her,”

“She’ll be fine,” Melanie smiled, trying to reassure him. “We’ve had enough akumas at our school so Marinette knows what to do. We have akuma drills once a week,”

The sound of a door opening and someone coming down the stairs made everyone tense and look towards the door but it wasn’t Captain Hardrock who came through it.

“Ladybug,” Alya gasped, happy to see the heroine. Luka couldn’t help but be happy. Marinette managed to activate the alert. Ladybug looked at them then broke the chains with her yo-yo, freeing everyone. To his surprise, she walked over to him and offered him her hand. He took it and she helped him up. He placed his hand over hers as he looked at her with concern.

“Ladybug, is Marinette okay?” He gasped, worried.

“She’s safe,” The heroine confirmed, causing relief to flow through his mind. “She’s the one who alerted me,”

“That girls unbelievably brave,” He smiled, noticing the small shy smile that Ladybug did before she summoned her lucky charm. She frowned a little, unsure of why it had given her a chain.

“Huh? Another chain? Some pliers would’ve come in more handy,” She mumbled before turning to the teens. “Don’t worry, guys, I’ll find a way to get you out,”

She rushed off back upstairs, leaving them downstairs. Luka watched her leave before rushing into the room where Marinette was.

“Marinette?” He gasped but found the draw she should be hiding in was empty. He really hoped his mum hadn’t recaptured and had her tied to the rigging. He rushed back to the others. “Marinette is gone,”

“Don’t worry. Ladybug must of taken her off the ship when she got here,” Alya reassured, making him nod. He opened that was the case but before he could do anything else, they all feel the ship lurch in a different direction then suddenly, it felt like it went up a ramp before it slammed onto the ground and came to a stop before falling on it’s side then rust started to spread everywhere before it completely turned into dust. Luka just looked around in complete shock as Ladybug purified the akuma and his mum turned back to normal.

“Pound It!” The two heroes shouted, fist bumping each other.

“What happened?” His mom asked, confused as she sat on the floor. Cat Noir looked at her.

“Oh not much, you just had a bout of… Seasickness,” He explained before his ring beeped. “Time to raise the sails my lady,”

With those words, he was off and Ladybug threw the chain up in the air, shouting the magic words that would fix everything. Luka was completely amazed as one minute he stood on the grass, the next he was back on a completely restored It was like none of it happened.

“Enjoy your gig,” Ladybug suddenly stated, confirming it had happened. “Bug out,”

He watched her fly off before he remembered Marinette. He looked around but she still wasn’t around. However, a few minutes later, she ran back on board. He rushed over.

“Marinette! You’re ok!” He gasped, surprising her.

“Y-yeah… I’m glad you are too,” She smiled, causing him to smile back as Roger made sure the sound wasn’t too loud. He tested Luka’s guitar, Rose’s voice and Juleka’s bass. He mentioned that it was technically over the legal limit but he let it slide as it was the music festival. Luka grinned as Marinette smiled. He went to talk to her but he soon lost her attention as a blonde haired boy came onto the ship.

“Hi everyone,”

“Watch where you’re walking, the-” She stuttered as Adrien processed to trip over the old keyboard. He picked it up and opened the case as Nino and Luka rushed to help him.

“Adrien are you okay buddy?”

“Nah it’s all good, I-” He grinned before actually looking what was inside the case. “Whoa, an original ZX20.4, I love the sound of this instrument,”

“Aww, that old thing,” Anarka shrugged. “No one knows how to play it,”

“I know how to play it,” He declared as Luka offered him a hand.

“Great, welcome to the band Adrien,” He smiled, happy to have made a new friend but he had an inkling that this was who Marinette liked.

“Thanks, uhh,”

“Luka,”

“Thanks Luka,” He smiled before he waved at Marinette, who blushed. Luka looked over before looking at Adrien.

“You like her?” He asked but Adrien lightly chuckled.

“Yeah,” He replied, causing Luka’s heart to drop slightly before he looked over at her. “She’s a great friend of mine. How could I not like her,”

“She is great,” He agreed, only he meant it in a way Adrien didn’t


	2. First Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Juleka has a birthday, Luka invites Marinette to his first gig and Lila is just Lila...

Luka hummed to himself as he walked to the bakery. His mom had asked him to pick up the cake for Juleka’s birthday party and been that he could do with the walk, he agreed. Since his mom had gotten akuamtized, he took extra precaution to keep his emotions under control but today had been very hard. Not because of anything too bad. Just because his school work was stressing him out. He was suppose to be writing a song for his exam and he had a gig for Saturday that he was nervous about. However, he couldn’t find any inspiration for the song so a break was good and he figured he might find inspiration somewhere outside of the boathouse. He hummed to himself as he came to the bakery and pushed open the door. The baker looked up and smiled. He was a huge man but seemed to have a friendly vibe.

“Hello, can I help you?” He asked.

“Hey. I’m here to pick up a birthday cake. Um I have the order receipt here,” He smiled, handing it over to the baker. 

“Aah, yes,” He smiled. “It’s almost ready. My daughter is just adding some finishing touches to it. I’ll go let her know to wrap it up,”

With that, he turned away, leaving Luka alone in the bakery. He looked around and checked out the different foods on display. They all looked so good. 

“Here we go,” The bakery stated as he carried the cake out before placing it on the counter. He opened the box, revealing a two tier black and purple cat with little bats and spiders on it. Luka smiled. “Are you happy with it?”

“Yes, it’s perfect,” Luka smiled as the bakery’s daughter came out. Her eyes went wide when she saw him but he smiled coolly. “Hi, Marinette. I didn’t realize you lived here,”

“L-luka...” She gasped, blushing a little before getting her cool back. “It’s nice to see you. Are you collecting Juleka’s cake?”

“I am,” He smiled, closing the lid as her dad rose an eyebrow. “Are you coming to her party?”

“Of course. Actually, that’s where I was just heading. I can walk with you to the boathouse if you want since we’re both going to the same place,” 

“That would be great. I’d like the company,” He smiled, picking it up and walking to the door with her. She opened it and he stepped out before she waved to her father. They began to walk to the boathouse in silence but Luka bit his lip as he thought what he should say. He wanted to talk to her. See how she’s doing since she last came round the boathouse. She had been round several times since they first meet but it was mostly to hang around Juleka and the other girls. They seemed to use the living room as a sort of Head Quarters of discussing her interest in Adrien. However, she never failed not to acknowledge Luka when he would come into the living room. She would always smile and wave or say hi to him before his sister chased him away. “So… your Dad said you decorated the cake?”

“Oh, I only made the spiders and bats. They actually weren’t going to be on there but I figured Juleka would love them so I wanted to add them on,” She mumbled as they walked. 

“Well, I think she’s going to love it,” He smiled, making her smile but he didn’t know what to say to keep the conversation going but then an idea popped into his head. “So um… I’m playing at the local bar on Saturday and I could really do with a friendly face in the audience… I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind coming along… you know so I have someone I know in the crowd. I know it’s a bit of an odd request but it really would be great if you were there…”

“I’d love to come and watch you. You’re an amazing guitarist, Luka,” She grinned. “I don’t know why you’re nervous though. You’ll totally kill it,”

“Thanks but it actually the first time I’ll be playing in front of people that aren’t my family,”

“Well, that makes sense,” She grinned, making him smile. “Hey, I can bring Alya and Nino as well! Three people is better then one so you’ll be more confident if you see more then one person you know and you’ve played in front of them before”

“The more the merrier,” He smiled, admiring her idea to make sure he felt confident. 

“Oh I can try and get Adrien to come too!” She gasped and it took all his willpower not to let his face fall. He liked Adrien but as long as he was there, Marinette wouldn’t see him. He realized that quickly after they went ice skating together. He had a wonderful time with her but in the end, he decided it was best to let her go so he told her to go after Adrien. It hurt him to say those words but her happiness was important to him. 

“That would be awesome to see him there too,” He smiled, ignoring the hurt in his heart. However, Marinette frowned still. “Marinette?”

“Well… it’s a maybe for him cause his dad is really strict and doesn’t like for him to go anywhere,” She explained, frowning deeply.

“That’s awful,” He frowned as well as they came to the boat. “Is that why he can’t make it to Juleka’s party? She mentioned she had invited him but he said he couldn’t come,”

“Yeah. Mr Agreste is overprotective and strict,” She replied before leaning towards him. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Sure,” He smiled.

“He really scares me. He’s so uptight and strict,” She stated, making him smile softly at her.

“Don’t worry. I’ll protect you from him and his fashion choices,” He laughed, making her smile. 

“My hero,” She grinned as he put down the cake before she joined the other girls. Luka smiled to himself as he watched her before Juleka came up. Instantly, everyone rushed over to wish her a happy birthday. Luka couldn’t help but smile as he watched the scene unfold. The smile on his sister’s face was worth a million words. 

~Saturday Night~

Luka hummed to himself as he set up his guitar and mic in the pub. It wasn’t big or spacious and it definitely wasn’t a huge arena but it was a step closer to where he wanted to be. He didn’t mind playing in small venues as his hard work would add up and one day, he would be as big as Jagged Stone. He smiled to himself at the thought before he lowered his mic and made sure he could sing into it. Once he was happy, he walked over to the bar and ordered a coke and a bottle of water. The bartender gave them to him and wondered back to his set as he heard the door open. He looked over and smiled as he saw Marinette walk in with her friend Ayla and a girl he hadn’t met yet. He put his coke down and walked over to them but as soon as he did, he shivered. There was something about the way Marinette was stood, as if she was on guard and the way the new girl was acting that he didn’t like. And her heart song made him feel sick. He studied her for a moment as he walked over. She had long, hip-length chestnut colored hair with bangs similar to a horse mane. They were loosely tied at the tips with orange bands. Her eyes were oliver green and she had slight smirk on her lips. The word that instantly came to mind was Trickster. There was just something not right with her. 

“Hi, I’m Lila,” She grinned, moving over to Luka. “Alya said you invited us to your gig here tonight. That’s super kind of you by the way,”

“Right.” He stated, coldly before turning to Marinette and smiling. “I’m so glad you made it, Mari,”

“Wouldn’t mind it for the world, Luka,” Marinette smiled shyly. He noticed in the corner of his eye Lila narrowing her eyes. “I can’t wait to hear your music,”

“Thanks,” He grinned. “I wrote some songs especially for this,”

“Oh, I write music too!” Lila suddenly butted in as she moved into his line of sight and smiled sweetly. “I composed the whole set list for the orchestra italiana. They were so blown away and touched by my pieces that they begged me to come back and write for them again,”

Luka ignored and when to speak to Marinette as Lila looked around.

“Oh, do you sing as well?” She asked, noticing the mic. He mentally rolled his eyes. “My grandmother was a famous opera singer in Italy before she passed away,”

“Hey. Marinette. Can I have a minute?” He suddenly stated, nodding to the entrance to the beer garden. 

“S-Sure,” She nodded. He took her hand and led her outside before closing the door and let out a breath of relief. “Are you ok?”

“That girl… Lila was it? God, I don’t like her!” He gasped before looking at Marinette with slightly concern. “You didn’t invite her, did you?”

“No,” She gasped. “Alya kind of did. I tried to tell Alya that it should just be us but Lila had overheard and insisted on coming,”

“Ok,” He nodded before taking her hand and looking at her. “Please be careful around her though. She lies through her teeth like it’s second nature,”

“I know,” Marinette stated, blushing as he looked at her. “Wait you didn’t believe her?”

“No. She clearly just wants attention and is willing to do anything to get it,” He confirmed. “Beware the trickster for even they don’t know when they are lying,”

“Said the wise old snake,” Marinette added, smiling. “Don’t worry, Luka. I don’t trust her at all,”

“That’s my girl,” He smiled, causing her to blush before they went back inside. He walked over to his set and began to play. He was still kind of nervous but knowing Marinette was there made it all worth it. Especially when he came to the song he had written for her. He hoped that maybe she would see his feelings once she heard his music but he didn’t hold his hopes too high. After all, Adrien still had her heart right now and he understood that but he hoped that just maybe she might give him a chance. He would sweep her off her feet if she did. Unfortunately, his little gig didn’t last long for him to play it as Cat Noir was literally thrown through the doors and landed in the amp. He quickly got up and grinned.

“Best to get to safety everyone. Got an akuma on the loose and my lady is yet to be seen but don’t worry, Cat Noir has got this and she’s on her way. I know it!” He grinned before charging back outside. As soon as he did, people began to panic, rushing around to get to a safe spot. Luka grabbed his guitar and ran to the bar area to find Marinette but found she was gone. He looked around and spotted her slipping out the doors unnoticed. He went to follow but panicked people got in his way and a hand grabbed his arm. 

“W-wait… stay with me… I’m scared...” Lila gasped as crocodile tears rolled down her face.

“Stay there. You’ll be fine,” He stated, coldly before freeing his hand. “I have to find Marniette...”

He noticed Alya was gone too. 

“And Alya by the looks of it,” He mumbled before rushing off. He found Alya rather easily but Marinette was a different matter. She was no where to be seen and wasn’t answering her phone but Ladybug was here now so everything would be fine. Soon, the akuma was defeated and everything was back to normal. Luka returned to the bar but found his stuff had been packed up and his place take by the next singer. He sighed and slid the guitar into his case before he walked out of the pub. Marinette had long gone by the looks of it and so had the others. He began to walk home but instead, his feet led him to the bakery. The lights were on but it had it’s close sign up. For a second, he wasn’t going to do anything but once again, his body took control and before you could say music, he knocked on the door. A woman answered the door and smiled at him. “sorry to disturb you. I just wanted to know if Marinette got home ok? There was an akuma attack near the venue we were in and she got separated from me. I’ve tried to call her but she didn’t answer,”

“She just got in,” She smiled, causing him to look relieved. “Would you like to come in and see her? I’m sure she’d be happy to know you’re ok too,”

“Um I should-” He looked at his phone and saw she had tried to call him back. “Actually, yeah, I would if you don’t mind,”

“Not at all,” She smiled, letting him inside and showing him where to go. He climbed the ladder and knocked on the door.

“come in,” Marinette’s voice ordered as he fell his phone vibrate. “Come on. Answer,”

He pushed it open and climbed in, causing her to squeak in surprise.

“Luka! You're ok!” She gasped, rushing over to him and hugging him. “I was so worried so I tried to call you and you didn’t answer,”

“I’m ok,” He smiled, patting her hair.”I’m sorry you didn’t get to hear much of my music,”

“Me too,” She frowned softly but an idea popped into his head.

“Why don’t I play for you?” He asked. “Your own private concert,”

“Really?!” She gasped as he took out his guitar and began to play the song he wrote for her. He began to sing as she looked at him in absolute awe as he sang about her soft blue eyes and silky, blue hair. He moved over to her and sat next to her as he played and sang. She smiled softly and closed her eyes, feeling the music. A small tear slid down her face as the song came to an end and Luka went to wipe it away but she beat him to it. “T-that was beautiful,”

“I wrote it about a girl I like,”

“She’s one lucky girl,” She smiled. “Thank you for sharing that with me,”

“Well, I wanted you to hear it,” He smiled. “I think me and you should hang out again. I like spending time with you,”

She blushed as he looked at him with a loving look.

“Well, it just happens I’m at Gabriel Agreste’s fashion show this week as my hat will be modeled and you did say you’d protect me from him and I have a plus one so would you like to be my plus one?”

“I would love too,”


	3. First Fashion Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luka attends the fashion with Marinette, is captured by a villain and finds a little something in the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storyline differs from Canon universe slightly and based on the Style Queen episode

Marinette frowned to herself as she fixed the feather onto the hat before lifting it up to make sure it was ok. However, she wasn’t satisfied so she fiddled with it again.

“Honestly, Marinette, it’s perfect the way it is,” Tikki piped up but Marinette frowned deeply as she looked at it.

“Ah, Tikki, I don’t know,” She gasped, moving her chair to face the little Kwami. “I feel like it’s the ugliest hat in the world and Adrien is suppose to model it in front of everyone. He’ll resent me for the rest of his life,”

She moved her hand to her face as she worried.

“I have zero talent and everyone is going to find out that out tonight,” She gasped, finally collasping on the floor.

“You’re a great designer, Marinette,” Tikki started but they were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking her door. Tikki stopped talking, reading to hide as Marinette panicked and quickly got up.

“W-who is it?!”

“It’s just me, Marinette,” Her dad echoed. “The taxi is here so I thought I’d come and get you. You ready?”

“Y-yeah!” She exclaimed, putting the hat in it’s box and opening her purse for Tikki to fly into. As soon as she did, Marinette rushed outside and hopped in the taxi with her mum and dad, both were beaming at her.

“I’m so proud,” Her dad piped in. “My little girl having her first fashion show,”

“D-dad,” She blushed as her phone went off. She unlocked it and saw Luka was ringing. She smiled and pressed answer. “Hey, we’re on our way,”

“Awesome,” He sounded excited and it made her smile.

“You ok?”

“Yep. Just psyched. I just got to meet Jagged Stone. Like I didn’t even ask to. He just came up to me and said he liked my hair. How cool is that?” He gasped, excitedly before realizing he must sound nuts. “So-sorry,”

“Why you apologizing?” She questioned, laughing softly. “It’s ok to get excited about meeting your idol,”

“True. I got a picture with him as well so that is awesome. Jules is going to be so jelly,” He chuckled, making her smile. “Thanks for inviting me, Marinette,”

“That’s ok,” She smiled shyly. “Anyway, we’re about two minutes away so I’ll see in a moment ok?”

“Ok,” With that, she hung up and her father raised an eyebrow at her.

“Luka,” She stated and instantly her parents nodded. They approved of the young musician as he seemed sincere and sweet. Her father was unsure of him when he first walked into the bakery as he looked like a bit of a punk but when he saw how Luka checked up on her after an akuma attack and heard the song he sang to her, he felt his mind change. He smiled as the taxi pulled up. Marinette opened the door and climbed out as Luka walked over. She smiled as she looked at him. He had actually put in a slight effort. Sure, his jeans were still ripped but he had a blue shirt on, instead of his usually Jagged Stone shirt and hoodie. Sabine got out as Tom paid the taxi driver before he got out and it drove off. Marinette took out the tickets for all three of them. “Right, these will get your seats and I’ll join you shortly. I just need to drop-”

“This is it. Here she comes,” Her face fell as a car pulled and the doors open to reveal the mayor of Paris, his daughter and who Luka could only guess was his wife. She had a large black hat on with a golden rose, a black and white jumpsuit and golden shoes. “The international queen of fashion, director of style queen magazine, Audrey Bourgeois!”

“Oh no!” Marinette gasped, looking terrified. Luka and her parents frowned and looked at her. “It’s Audrey Bourgeois!”

“Who’s that?” Luka asked, making Marinette look at him.

“Only the harshest fashion critic in the entire world!” She gasped, looking more panicked. “I didn’t know she was coming. Oh, she’s going to hate my hat for sure!”

“Hey, I doubt that,” Luka smiled. “You’ve got this, Mari,”

“T-thanks, Luka,” She smiled, trying to calm down. “R-right, I better go and give this to Adrien. Deep breathes, Marinette, deep breathes,”

She muttered as she walked off. Luka smiled and shook her head, following her parents as they walked to the entrance. They handed in the tickets and headed inside. Luka looked around as he walked through. He was surprised to find they were front row. There was quite a crowd gathered for it but he smiled when he saw Juleka and Marinette’s other classmates. They were sat on the third row, apart from Alya and the girl he recognized as Lila. Rose waved at him and he waved back before he sat next to Tom and Sabine. Alya grinned at him and moved closer.

“How did the infamous punk rocker Luka Coffaine get front row tickets to the cat walk of the century?” She grinned, causing him to smile.

“The top designer invited me,” He grinned, making her smile but naturally, Lila had to butt in.

“I invited Prince Ali but he couldn’t make as he was helping the poor children of Africa,” She stated. “Oh and Audrey Bourgeois will be showing off one of my pieces here today,”

“Wow, I didn’t know you had a piece been shown here today as well,” Alya gasped, clearly unaware that it was a lie. Luka rolled his eyes as Marinette came out with a woman with red and black hair. She looked so nervous.

“Marinette! Yoo woo!” Her dad called, waving at her, along with Alya and her mom. Luka waved as well as she looked over but naturally, Lila ignored her. She waved back and began to walk over.

“She looks nervous,”

“No doubt!” Alya pointed out. “It’s her first fashion show with her first professional piece and not to mention, Adrien will be modelling it,”

Luka was sure Lila almost exploded with jealous at Alya’s words but even he had to admit, he was a little jealous but for a different reason.

“I’m sure it was just go great,” Tom reassured as Audrey Bourgeois walked over, looking at everything like it’s covered in mud.

“How delegated is this place,” She states before looking everyone like they were scum. “And I have to share the front row with this group of low lives. Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous,”

With that, she sat down in Marinette’s seat. Luka went to speak up but Alya beat him to it.

“Um sorry but that seat is reserved for Marinette,”

“This Marinette girl again,” He hated the way her name rolled off her tongue and then her daughter stepped in.

“Let me handle this, Mother,” She grinned, waving her hand before putting her hands on her hips. “Hey, losers. Do you know who my mother is?”

“To be honest, I don’t and I don’t care,” Luka piped up, making everyone look at him in surprise.

“She’s the head of Style Queen,” Her daughter gasped. He was sure she was one of Juleka’s bullies. “This show is for her so get lost,”

“No. Just because she’s ‘Style Queen’ doesn’t change that seat belongs to Marinette,” He pointed out. At that point, the woman Marinette had walked with came over.

“Mrs Bourgeois,” She stated calmly, making the fashion queen look at her. “Mr Agreste has reserved a seat for you,”

“Finally,” She gasped, getting up. Luka watched with interest.

“On the second row,”

“What?!” She screeched.

“My mother always sits in the front row,”

“Not today,” She replied, calmly, causing the Audrey Bourgeois to look horrified. It made Luka want to laugh but he wasn’t a mean soul so he shook the thought from his head.

“This is unacceptable. Gabriel can not do this to me!” She gasped, angrily. “I’m the one who discovered him! Without me, he’d still be drawing his unworldly designs in his dismal, cramped studio,”

“I can offer your seat to someone else if you don’t want it,”

“How dare you!” She gasped, pointing her finger at the woman. “You’re fired,”

“I don’t work for you,” The woman replied, coolly. “I work for Mister Agreste,”

“We’ll see about that,” Mrs Bourgeois growled, pulling out her phone and tried to call Mr Agreste but she couldn’t get through. She growled again.

“I’m guessing from your expression that I’m not fired,”

“This is unacceptable!” She screamed, crossing her arms. “I will not view a fashion row from the second row ever!”

With that, she stormed off and her daughter followed her. The woman showed Marinette to her seat and smiled before walking off. Marinette took a deep breathe and smiled at everyone before Luka leaned over to her.

“Are fashion shows always this dramatic?”

“Only when the Bourgeois family are in town,” She giggled before pushing a strand of her hair back. “I’m really nervous, Luka. What if everyone hates it?”

“I doubt anyone could hate something you designed,” He smiled sweetly, making her blush a little as the light dimmed and the show started. A few female models walked out first, doing their thing as Nino played the set music. Luka leaned over to her. “Isn’t that your friend, Nino?”

“Yeah. He’s trying to be a DJ so Adrien got him to be the DJ for this,” She smiled.

“That’s nice of him,”

“They’re best friends and Adrien’s so caring- oh here he comes,” She gasped, blushing as Adrien strutted his way down the cat walk in a graceful and profession way. He posed and smiled charmingly at the camera before winking at some girls, who fawned over him before his eyes met Marinette’s. He shot her a seductive smile, causing her to smile and blush but it made Luka feel bad. How could he ever match up to him. He lightly shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts as he was here to support Marinette. “You ok?”

“Yeah. Just not use to all those flashes,” He smiled. “I love the hat by the way,”

“Thank you!” She gasped, clearly happy with his words. He smiled and continued to watch as Adrien moved in front of the cameras, posing at every angle. Suddenly, a cloud of gold glitter landed on the stage and formed into a golden woman with a staff.

“A fashion show without the queen of style! Glittery unacceptable!” She screamed, facing the camera.

“Is this suppose to happen?” Tom asked. “I’ve never been to a fashion show before,”

“Me neither, sir but I think that’s Mrs Bourgeois,” Luka pointed out.

“She’s been akumatized!” Alya gasped a little too excited as Marinette looked around.

“Where’s that ungrateful Gabriel Agreste?!” She demanded. “I demand he kneels before me!”

“My father isn’t here,” Adrien pointed out but it was a bad choice as she turned her attention to him.

“Well then, if fashion destatory daddy isn’t here, I’ll have to settle for Agreste Junior!” She gasped, shooting a golden ray of glitter at him. “You’re fired!”

As soon as it hit him, it turned him into gold, causing everyone to scream and panic.

“Adrien!” Marinette gasped as everyone began to run to escape. She started to run as well, to find somewhere to escape but Style Queen landed in front of her.

“Ah, just the girl I’m looking for!” She cackled, causing Marinette to step away. “You’re fired!”

Marinette raised her arms to protect herself but was shocked when she wasn’t turned to gold. However, a person stood in front of her with their arms out was.

“Luka!” She gasped as she released who it was. However, Style Queen stamped her staff down and Luka’s golden form was sucked into the staff before it was pointed at her.

“Seems like your boyfriend thought he could save you. Too bad, his sacrifice was for nothing!” She laughed. “You’re-”

“Wait! Mum… I mean Style Queen… look, Dupan-Cheng is a loser and isn’t worth your glitter so let her suffer, knowing her boyfriend took her place!!” Chloe gasped, surprising Marinette, even if she used an insult to stop her mother. Style Queen lowered her wand slightly. “Also, if you want to get revenge on Agreste, I know where he lives but we should go now before he escapes. The media will be covering this and he’ll hear about Adrien soon and then he’ll hide,”

“Good point, Clair… I mean Chloe,” She ordered before stamping her staff down again and stealing Adrien as well before she transformed into a cloud of glitter, taking Chloe, Adrien and Luka with her. Marinette frowned to herself and looked around, making sure the place was completely empty before opening her purse and allowing Tikki to fly out.

“That Style Queen has made a big mistake,” She stated. “Tikki! Spots on!”

(***)

Luka blinked as he came back round. He frowned to himself as he was sure he had been turned into a golden statue, like Adrien as he had jumped in front of Marinette to protect her but now he was here and no longer gold. He looked around to see where he was. To his surprise, he was no longer at the fashion show but in fact, in the Eiffel tower and he was surrounded by a golden forcefield. He got up and tried to push against it but it was hard like glass. He tried to break it but it wouldn’t shatter. Style Queen walked over to him and tapped it with her staff.

“Hello there, fashion disaster,” She grinned, evilly, making him step back. “You’re going to help me capture that ridiculous bug and that sly tomcat,”

“Where’s Marinette?!” He demanded but she laughed.

”Don’t worry, Prince Charming. Your princess is fine but can’t say the same for you. You see this dome is made from my glitter and soon, you’ll be drowning in it!” She grinned, causing him to notice the glitter falling down on the floor quickly. “Nothing like live bait to lure out the heroes, hmm?”

He glared at her as Chloe came over,

“You’re not going to really hurt my Adrienkins, are you, Mum.. I mean Style Queen?” Chloe asked, looking over to her left. Luka followed her line of vision and saw Adrien in a similar shield, only he was gold and lying down on a golden slab with a rose in his mouth. Style Queen turned to her and threatened her with her staff.

“You want to join Agreste Junior, Kylie… Chloe?” She shouted, pointing the glow staff at the girl. “Just ask and I’ll fire you,”

“Um no thanks! I’m good!” Chloe gasped, pushing the staff out the way. “You’re right. We don’t care about him!”

“Make yourself useful, assistant!” She growled, pointing at her. “Tell me if you see Ladybug and Cat Noir!”

“Yes, Style Queen!” Chloe sultered. Style Queen turned into glitter and flew off and that’s when Chloe lost her cool. “Oh! What am I going to do?! What am I going to do?!”

“Hey!” Luka called out, making her look at him. “Is that your mum?”

“Yes! She’s been akumatized and I don’t know what to do!” She gasped, clearly scared. “I just agreed to help her because she turned my dad into a gold statue and I didn’t want to end up like that! Wait, you’re Dupan-Cheng’s boyfriend right? is that why did you jump in front of her?”

“I’m actually not her boyfriend,” He replied, feeling a little sad. “I’m her friend and I care about her so there was no way I wasn’t going to do nothing. Is she a statue?”

“No. I convinced my mum to go after Adrien’s dad,”

“I’m glad she’s ok,” He stated, noticing the glitter was just covering his feet. “You need to break these domes. I’m pretty sure your mum is planning to drown me with Glitter,”

“Ok!” She tried to hammer her fist on his then tried Adrien’s. “Oh it’s no good!”

She looked around but then her eyes lit up.

“Pss!” She hissed, looking up at the rafters. Luka followed her line of sight again and saw Ladybug. “Ladybug. Hurry up! Adrienkins is crumbling and Marinette’s boyfriend is going to drown in glitter!!”

“I’m really not her boyfriend,” Luka corrected as she gasped, pointing over to him and Adrien. The glitter in Luka’s dome was nearing his knees now. Ladybug looked at Chloe with determination.

“Did you see where your mother’s akuma landed?” She asked, her eyes lingering on Luka.

“It’s in the rose she put on Adrien,” Chloe answered, looking worried. “Where’s Cat Noir?”

“I wish I knew,” She stated from her hidden place.

“Ladybug,” Luka gasped, his voice echoing, making her look over at him. The glitter was just over his knees now. “Is Marinette hidden in a safe place? Chloe said she stopped her mother from turning to her into glitter and I think Style Queen partly blames her. Not that’s she to blame,”

“She’s well hidden,” Ladybug assured. “And don’t worry. I’ll save you and Adrien,”

“I’m relieved to hear that,” He smiled but worry invaded his eyes as the glitter reach his thigh.Seeing that and that more of Adrien was crumbling away, Chloe panicked more.

“You better come up with something fast,” She gasped. “My mother’s going to see you,”

As if on cue, her mother appeared behind her in a cloud of glitter, landing on Adrien’s dome.

“It’s really impossible to find qualified staff these days,” She stated as Chloe turned around before she point her staff at her. “You’re fired!”

“No!” Chloe gasped, waving her hands but she was hit anyway. Luka gasped. As much as he didn’t think much to her, she didn’t deserve that.

“Ladybug, hand over those awful earrings and I’ll let this peasant live,” Style Queen stated, pointing to Luka.

“Ladybug! Don’t!” He shouted. Style Queen glared at him and stamped her staff, causing the glitter to speed up a little. Ladybug gasped as she noticed it, allowing Style Queen to point her staff at her. “Ladybug! Watch out!”

Ladybug dodged it last minute but Style Queen was relentless. Luka gasped as he watched the fight between the hero and villain. Style Queen was impossible to defeat. She was made completely of glitter so Ladybug couldn’t land a hit. She was forced to hide. Luka tried to look for her but the glitter was now up to his waist.

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug shouted, somewhere from the rafters but it gave her location away to Style Queen. She attacked her again, even knocking Ladybug down. Luka frowned deeply as Ladybug dodged her attacks but then she suddenly flew off the eiffel tower and left. Style Queen didn’t follow and instead landed in front of him.

“Your hero has left you to your fate,” She grinned evilly.

“Ladybug will be back!” He argued but she laughed before walking over to him.

“Your faith in her is admirable but ill placed,” She stated, leaning against the dome.

“Why take me anyway?” He asked, noticing the glitter was up to his chest. “What do you want from me?”

“You got in my way. If you had moved in front of your little girlfriend then you wouldn’t be here now plus like I said. Live bait draws out a hero and I have no intent of giving up Agreste Jr. I need him to lure daddy to me so I can my revenge,”

“All this over a seat?” He questioned, making her frown.

“It’s not over a seat!” She shouted back. “It’s the principle but I don’t expect a street urchin like you to understand. You look like trash, even when you try to put in an effort!”

“I’m a musician not a fashion critic and everything looks like trash to you!”

“Excuse me!”

“You don’t even know your own daughter’s name!” He pointed out. She huffed and disappeared in a puff of smoke again, leaving Luka alone. He looked down and noticed it was nearly up to his shoulders. “Please, hurry Ladybug,”

A few seconds later, a girl sneaked into the area where the domes were. He recognized her as Alya as she snapped some photos before seeing him and rushing over.

“Where’s Style Queen?” She asked, causing him to look up. She nodded and looked around before studying the dome. “This is made out of glass and glitter. I should be able to-”

“Alya, you should be more careful,” Ladybug stated, making her jump before she turned to Luka. “I’m sorry if it looked like I was running away. I had to get help,”

“That’s ok,” He smiled but the glitter was now nearing his neck. “But whatever your plan is, you should do it now,”

“Alya, is it just you here?” She asked. Alya nodded and Ladybug frowned before pulling her out of Luka’s line of hearing and sight. Suddenly, Ladybug went flying across the floor and he saw her let go of two little boxes that bounced and fell off the tower before Style Queen landed before her. He managed to move through the glitter so he could see a little behind him. Alya was now a golden statue. “Lucky Charm!”

A tube of something landed in Ladybug’s hand and she looked at it confused before she looked around and grabbed the flagpole before covering it in glue and started to fight Style Queen. Panic set in for Luka as the glitter began to reach his chin as Ladybug fought against her. She did well at first but Style Queen got the upper hand. He wasn’t able to watch the rest of the fight as he pushed himself through the glitter. He tried to break the dome with his shoulders but the glitter made it hard to move and the dome was basically indestructible, Soon, the glitter started to touch his lower lip and he realized he wasn’t going to escape on time. He managed to move his hand so he could pinch his nose and took a deep breathe before it moved over his mouth and nose. He slammed his eyes shut as it washed over them and before he knew it, he was completely submerged in golden glitter. His mind raced as he knew he couldn’t hold his breathe for that long and he was afraid Style Queen might defeat Ladybug. However, all those thoughts were driven out of his mind as the ground shook violently. The glitter suddenly shifted, freeing him from it. He gasped for breathe as he fell to his hands and knees before looking up. Everything was breaking and Ladybug was making a grab for the rose on Adrien’s lips while dust and broken metal surrounded them. He heard the sound of cracks spreading throughout Paris and felt the towel fall.

“No!” Style Queen screamed but Ladybug quickly broke the rose, freeing the akuma before she purified it. She then threw up the tube of glue in the air and shouted those magic words. Within minutes everything when back to normal and everyone who was a statue was restored. Even the glitter on his clothes was gone and Style Queen turned back into Chloe’s mum. Adrien and Chloe helped her up. “What happened? You’re all fired!”

Ladybug landed next to him, causing him to smile.

“Thank you rescuing me,” He smiled before realizing he was on the other side of Paris. “I’m sorry, Ladybug! I really have to go!”

With that, he rushed out and down the stairs. When he was almost on the last stairs, he came to a stop as he noticed a little hexagon shaped box sat on the stairs. He realized it was one of the boxes that Ladybug had dropped. He picked it up and went to turn around but a flash of red told him that she had just left and he had no idea how to get in contact with her. Looking at the box again, he carefully slid it in his pocket, promising himself that he would find a way to return it to her before he ran down the last step and hailed a cab to get back to the fashion show.


	4. First Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated on Marinette's birthday....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is one is based on Heroes day and I thought it would be cool to have Marinette's birthday on that day
> 
> Also updating maybe be a little hard at the moment as I just moved house but don't worry I will update. It just might be slow over the weekend

Luka looked at the little box in his hand as he tried his best what to do with it. He had tried to return it to Ladybug on several occasions but each time, it was like something had gotten in his way. He sighed to himself and lifted it closer to his face.

“I have to try harder,” He mumbled before getting up and sliding it into his coat pocket. He grabbed his iPhone and put the earbuds in his ears before pressing play and heading off the boat. There hadn’t been so many akuma attacks recently. Sure, the mayor had been turned into one and so had his daughter after she had found the bee miraculous but that was a few weeks so Luka wasn’t worried about going out to look for Ladybug or Cat Noir. He hummed to himself as he walked by the old bridge to when over the water. To his surprise, Ladybug was sat on the rail, dreamily looking out towards the water.

“Ladybug?” She looks over and saw him stood there. A soft smile graced her lips.

“Luka right?” She asked as he nodded before she moved off the edge and walked over to him. “What can I help you with tonight?”

“Actually… Um mm I want to return this,” He mumbled, taking out the little box. Ladybug’s eyes went wide and he quickly explained why he had it. “I saw you drop it during the fight with Style Queen attacked and when I was leaving the tower, I found it. I haven’t opened it or done anything to it and I’ve been trying to return to you since,”

She carefully took it out of his hands before opening her yo-yo and slipping it inside. He looked down, expecting her to call him a thief and to tell him off for keeping it so long.

“Thank you so much,” She smiled, making him look at her. “I did lost it that day and I’ve been trying to find it for a while. I’m glad you found it instead of someone else. Thank you for looking after it for me,”

“You’re not mad that I only just returned it? I mean I could off tried harder to get it to you faster but you’re really hard to get in contact with,” He mumbled, rubbing his hand on his neck. She smiled fondly.

“You’re friends with Marinette Dupan-Cheng right?”

“Yeah,” He smiled at the mention of her name.

“If you need to get in contact with me, just tell her to pass on a message,”

“Ok but how do you know her?”

“Oh, she provides me with Macrons for my kwami!” She gasped, confusing him a little.

“Kwami?” He asked and she nodded.

“That’s how I get my powers. From a little creature called a Kwami,” She explained, as he listened. “Mine’s the kwami of creation and good luck hence my powers. Anyway, her favorite food is Macrunes and everyone knows the Dupan-Cheng bakery are the best so I asked Marinette to create some for me. I swing by her place to pick them up once a week so if you ever need to get in contact with me again, just tell her,”

“Wow. I had no idea she knew a superhero,” He smiled.

“I asked her to not tell anyone. You’ll keep it a secret right?”

“Of course,” He smiled before clearing his throat. “I should get back. That’s the only real reason why I came out tonight,”

“I understand,” She smiled. “I’ll let Marinette know that I’ve told you about our deal and thank you again,”

“Ok,” He smiled as she threw her yo-yo and flew up onto the building. He watched her go before heading home. It didn’t take him long to get there but once he did, he kicked off his shoes and laid down on his bed. His phone buzzed and he looked at it, seeing Marinette was calling. He picked it up and pressed answer. “Hey,”

“Hey,” She replied back. “So Ladybug just dropped by and said she had told you about the deal I have with her,”

“Yeah. Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry but I really needed to give something back to her,”

“Did you get it to her?”

“Yeah, I did,” He decided not to mention the mugging as he didn’t want to worry her.

“Ah, that’s good,” He could tell she was smiling. “So I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I know Ladybug. We’re not friends or anything. She just comes to collect some Marcones once a week,”

“She explained and don’t worry. I understand that you couldn’t say,” He replied, smiling.

“You seem to be the only person that understands me,” She mumbled, making him frown a little.

“Whys that?”

“Oh… just Lila been Lila again,” She sighed. “She took two week off for stress due to Style Queen and Queen Wasp and is now claiming she’s gone to help Prince Ali with little children again so she won’t be back in school for another month or so,”

“You sound like you don’t believe her?” He questioned.

“I don’t,” She admitted. “You don’t believe it do you?”

“Oh god no,” He laughed. “But her not been there for a month sounds good to me,”

“That’s the silver lining to the cloud I guess but everyone is making out she’s so great,” She sighed as a slight thump was heard. He guessed she had fallen on her bed.

“Well, don’t worry too much for now,” He stated. “After all, tomorrow is Hero’s Day and it’s gonna be great,”

“True. It’s also my birthday,” She mumbled, making him sit up.

“What?! Why didn’t you tell me?!” He gasped, wondering what to get her for a present.

“You’ve been stressed out with your studies,” She sighed. “Besides, it’s not important,”

“Please don’t ever say that again,”

“S-say what?”

“That it’s not important,”

“It isn’t,”

“Of course, it is. It’s your birthday,” He corrected, causing her to giggle slightly. “I’m gonna have to get you something now that I know,”

“You don’t have to,”

“I know but I want to,” He explained, lying back down. “You’re important to me, Mari. I care about you a lot,”

“T-that’s sweet, Luka,” He grinned as he knew she was blushing. “Well, Alya has set up something in the park for me at 12pm so why don’t you come by as well?”

“Perfect,” He smiled. “Gives me time to get you a nice gift,”

“Really. You don’t have to,” She stated but he chuckled.

“I know,” He yawned before looking at the time. “I better get going. It’s getting late,”

“Oh crap. It is. isn’t it?” She gasped, making him chuckle. “Good night, Luka,”

“Good night, Mari,”

**~The Next Day~**

Luka hummed to himself as he walked to the park with Juleka. They entered the park and he felt a wave wash over him as nerves began to kick in. He really hoped she liked the necklace that he got her. He stopped as he saw her with her group of hers. She truly was a vision to him. She was dressed a light pink dress with a rose petal print with matching shoes. For once, her hair was loose and in his eyes, she looked beautiful. Juleka instantly rushed over and hugged her but he felt his heart drop slightly. Adrien was there and was stood right next to Marinette. He knew that she probably wouldn’t even notice him today He sighed and thought about leaving but he really wanted to wish her a happy birthday and give her the gift. He knew it wouldn’t be as good as Adrien but he put a good amount of thought into it and even roped in Juleka to help him. Juleka looked over and waved at him, causing Marinette to look in his direction. Instantly, her smile got widen and her eyes light up. He felt himself get even more nervous as he carefully walked over.

“I’m so glad you made it, Luka!” She gasped, hugging him. He chuckled and hugged back.

“Wouldn’t mind it for the world,” He smiled as she pulled away. He slid his hand in his pocket but before he could pull out the gift, Adrien captured her attention.

“Marinette, I haven’t given you your other gift yet,” He stated, his eyes flickered to Luka as if challenge him, which surprise Luka as he didn’t think Adrien was the jealous type or that he even saw Marinette in that way. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Marinette took it and nervously opened it, revealing a golden keyring that had a picture of Marinette and Adrien together. Around the edge, it read ‘Best Friends Forever’. Luka instantly felt for Marinette in that moment as Adrien had given her a permanent reminder that he only liked her as a friend. Though by the look of Adrien’s face, he thought it was the best gift to give her. Marinette looked at it before she broke out into a smile.

“Thank you so much!” She grinned. “It’s the best!”

“I’m so glad you like it,” Adrien grinned, generally happy before he saw a car pull up. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Aah looks like Father wants me home,”

“That’s ok,” She smiled. “I’m glad you were able to hang out for a couple of hours. Thank you for the lucky charm and the keyring,”

“You’re welcome,” He smiled. “See you in school,”

“Bye, Adrien!” Everyone shouted. While everyone was distracted, Marinette carefully slipped away. Luka noticed as she walked over to the fountain and sat down next to it. As everyone began to chat and chill, he carefully slipped away too. He walked over and sat next to her. She was resting her face in her hands and had a little bit of a pout going on.

“Hey there, Ma-Ma-Marinette,” He grinned, getting her attention. She huffed at her and crossed her arms as if annoyed at him but the small smirk on her lips gave her away.

“You’re so mean to me, Luka,” She pouted, trying not to laugh before looking back at him. “And on my birthday too,”

“Oh, forgive me, princess,” He winked, bowing slightly.

“Princess?” She giggled. He blushed as he didn’t realize he had called her that. “Well, I am the birthday girl, aren’t I?”

“Speaking off which,” He took out the little black box and held it out to her. She looked at him surprised. “I told you I was going to get you a gift,”

“You didn’t have to,” She states before leaning over and gently kissing his cheek. “But Thank you,”

“You’re welcome,” He smiled as she carefully took it and opened it. Instantly, her eyes went wide and a blush spread across her face.

“Oh, Luka, it’s beautiful,” She gasped, looking at the necklace. It was silver and the pendent was a little rose.

“It’s real silver and the petals are made out of ruby, which is your birthday stone right?” He asked, clearly nervous.

“This must have cost you a fortune,” She gasped but he smiled as he gently took it out of the box and placed it around her neck. She touched it softly.

“It’s worth every penny,” He smiled before generally leaning down and kissing her softly on the cheek, causing her to blush again. “Happy birthday, Marinette,”

“Thank you,” She smiled shyly at him as her blush remained on her cheeks. He smiled softly at her, leaning forward slightly but before anything could happen, screams were heard and Luka instantly jumped up in defence, Marinette following suit. Both of their eyes widen at the thousand of red butterflies that were flying across the city.

“A-Akumas?!” She gasped.

“Don’t be frightened,” He stated, calmly as two fluttered over. Marinette watched him as the butterfly fluttered in front of him but pretty soon, it fluttered away, along with the other one.

“Wow, you’re amazing,” She smiled, impressed that he was able to resist the Akuma. He smiled a little before turning to her, frowning.

“I need to go see if my sister is ok,” He mumbled, feeling bad for abandoning her.

“Luka, go. I’ll go hide somewhere safe. I promise,” She smiles softly, causing him to smile.

“I’ll come back for you,” He promised before running off. She nodded and pretended to go hide but as soon as she knew he was out sight and no one was around, she transformed and flew off into the centre of the commission, ready to fight Hawk moth.

**~Later That Evening~**

“I’m glad you both got my message,” Master Fuu stated as Ladybug and Cat Noir joined him. He handed them some green tea.

“What is the problem, Master?” Ladybug asked with Cat Noir nodding in return.

“Firstly, you both did very well against Hawk moth today,” He smiled. “But with the arrival of the Peacock Miraculous and the swamp of akumas, one thing has become obvious. Hawkmoth is more dangerous then ever and as a result, we too must become more dangerous. That is why I have summoned you here tonight,”

The two of them sat there, waiting for Master Fuu to continue.

“I will be choosing two new miraculous holders,”

“What!?!” They both gasped in surprise.

“Master, surely we can just give Rena Rogue and Carapace their miraculous permanently,” Ladybug points out.

“I’m afraid not. You know their identities and if either of you were ever akumatized, do you think they could really fight against you?” He asked, shocking them.

“He has a point,” Cat Noir pointed out.

“I know,” Ladybug agreed.

“As guardian, I did not have to tell you but I consider you family and so, I have informed you,” He smiled. “But I can not tell you who I will be choosing. Only that you should expect two new holders very soon,”

Both heroes nodded before finishing their green tea.

“Is that everything, Master?” Ladybug asked and he nodded. The two heroes got up and left the house, leaving Master Fuu with Wazz.

“Who do you have in mind?”

“I have one person in mind right now,” He muttered. “But like Ladybug and Cat Noir, I’ll have to test him to see if he is worthy,”


	5. First Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Luka confesses his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based after Silencer but the events happen slightly differently

Luka groaned to himself as he laid on his bed, full of regret and feeling stupid. He had been akumatized. He had hurt people. He has stolen the heroes of Paris' voices. He had almost destroyed someone's life_._ Bob Ross deserved it but that's not the point. The point was he was angry with himself. He had screwed up big time. Sure, Bob Ross ended up getting Kitty Section to play on set but that wasn't what he had screw up. As an akuma, he had said something to Marinette and he had a terrible feeling that it was mean. Especially since she wouldn't tell him what he had said. He wanted to tell her in that moment how he felt but before he could, he needed to be on stage. He swore he would tell her as soon as he got the chance too.

"Are you ok?" Juleka asked, making him jump as she stood by the doorway. 

"I'm ok. I'm just-"

"Thinking about been akumatized?" She asked. He signs and nods. "I get it. I think about been Reflecta alot,"

"I'm afraid that I hurt her. What if I stole her voice?" He sighed, clearly worried. Juleka moved and sat on the bed.

"You would never hurt Marinette akuma or not," She reassured but he shook his head. 

"I think I did. She mentioned that I said something to her as an akuma but wouldn't tell me what I said,"

"Talk to her about it then," She suggested. Luka bit his lip before taking a deep breathe and nodding.

"You're right. All this brooding isn't going to help," He smiled, picking up his phone. He unlocked it and pulled up her number. He typed a text and sent it before holding his breath a little, hoping she would reply.

**~Over in Costa~**

"Are you ok, Marinette?" Adrien asked as she just smiled at him as if he entranced by him. She nodded before blushing and gasping. 

"I'm food... I mean I'm good!" She gasped, blushing even more before he gets up and smiled.

"I'll go get us some drinks. Hot chocolate good for everyone?" He asked, getting nods of everyone. Marinette sighed happily as she looked at him before Alya clicked her fingers in front of her eyes and cleared her throat, causing Marinette look at her.

"So me and Nino are going to disappear after we have those hot chocolate-" Alya started but Marinette's phone went off. Marinette unlocked and looked at the message.

**L: **Hey. Are you free?

Marinette frowned as she read the message. It wasn't like Luka to sent such a simple text. It felt cold too. Not harsh though. Something else but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"So we'll go and you get to spend time with Adrien," Alya grinned as Adrien began to walk back over with the drinks.

"Y-yeah..." Marinette mumbled as her phone went off.

**L: **I understand if you're busy but could you come by later on? It's really important.

"Here you go, Marinette," Adrien smiled but Marinette stood up, causing the three of them get really confused. 

"I'm really sorry but I have to go," She states, grabbing her jacket.

"Marinette?" Alya asked but she shook her head.

"It's important," She stated before walking out of the shop and dialling Luka's number. It rang a couple of times before the ringing stopped.

"Hey," Luka didn't sound like himself. He sounded tired and like he was just done. 

"Are you ok?" She asked. "You sound... tired,"

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just need to talk to you. I'd rather speak to you in person though," He stated, honestly but it had her worried. Was he hurt? Had she hurt him? Or did someone else?

"Then it's a good job I'm on my way to the boat," She replied.

"You are?" He sounded surprised. "I figured you were busy,"

"There'll be other chances. Right now my main concern is making sure my favourite guitarist is ok,"

She blushed as the words came out but Luka chuckled at her words.

"Wow, you're like magic, Marinette," She could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm already feeling better,"

"Good!" She grinned as she walked up to the boat. "Anyway I'm here "

"Ok. I'll come out," with that, he hung up and then a few minutes later, he appeared from inside the boat. Marinette took a moment to look at him. He was wearing his usual hoodie but the hood was up and he was walking with a slight slump, not his usual spring. She frowned before walking over and taking the hand he offered before he helped her onto the deck. "Thanks for coming. I hope I didn't ruin your day,"

"I was only having hot chocolate with some friends," She informed, waving her hand. "But they can wait. Its been ages since we've hung out and beside, you said it was important. Anyway, are you ok? You look so sad..."

"I need to say something to you... it's about what happened while I was... you know..."

"Akumatized?" She asked. He nodded.

"When I became... Him..." He never referred to his akumatized self as part of him or by its name. "I think I said some awful things to you, Marinette. Maybe even stole your voice and I wanted to say I'm sorry,"

"Luka-" Marinette started but Luka lightly grabbed her hands and looked at her.

"I can't stand that I hurt you. It kills me a little bit inside to know that I caused you pain," He was looking so deeply into her eyes as he spoke. His hand moved to her shoulder as he looked at her intensely. "I never wanted to hurt you,"

"Luka..." She started as she stared into those deep blue eyes. She couldn't finish her words as she found herself lost in them but it didn't last long.

"Marinette!!" She looked over and saw Adrien stood by the entrance to the ship. Luka also looked over and pain surfaced in his eyes.

"Adrien,"

"I was worried about you. You just rushed off,"

"I'm ah- um!" She gasped so Luka stepped in.

"I was akumatized last week and I hurt Marinette so I asked to come over so we could apologise," Luka stated calmly. 

"You hurt her?"

"I didn't intent to but I did,"

"I... see...." Adrien mumbled before looking at Luka. "Marinette, we should go back to where our real friends are,"

That comment hurt Luka but he didn't show it. Instead, he lowered his head in defeat. He hurt her so he didn't deserve to be near her. He could see her mocking him in his head and he even felt tears in his eyes.

"I get the idea," He sighed, turning to Marinette. "I won't bother you again I promise,"

He turned to walk down below but she suddenly grabbed his arm, startling him. He looked at her in utter surprise as she had never actually touched him before. Sure, they had hugged or a few brushes here and there but she had never on purposely touched him yet here she was doing exactly that.

"I don't want that..." She whispered shyly as a blush crept on her face before she looked at Adrien. "Adrien, I appreciate your concerns but Luka didn't actually hurt me,"

"He didn't?" Adrien questioned, looking at her in surprise as Luka stared at her.

"No, he didn't. Even in his akuma form, all he did was try to get justice for me and Kitty Section," She explained before she looked up at him. "But we do need to talk," 

"O-ok," Luka mumbled as Adrien stood still.

"In private,"

"Oh. Right," Adrien stated, frowning. "Um... so I'll see you when you get back to Costa?"

"I think I'll be going back home after this," She mentioned, honestly. Adrien nodded and left, causing her to turn to Luka, who felt bad for interrupting her time with Adrien.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you two were with together..." He looked away. "Were you on a date?"

"What?! Noooo. Alya and Nino were there too! Just friends hanging out!" She grinned but the way she said just friends was almost bitter and sounded wrong in her voice before she moved over to him.

"You didn't have to lie to Adrien to stop him from been annoyed at me," He mumbled but she giggled a little.

"I didn't," She smiled. "Luka, you didn't steal my voice. You didn't harm me and the only thing that caused me pain was that I'm the reason you got akumatized so if anything I should be apologising to you,"

"But I said something to you and you wouldn't tell me what..." He stated but that blush came across her face again. He placed his hand on her shoulders. "Marinette, please. Tell me what I said..."

"...You said the sweetest thing I've ever heard and you never took my voice because... " She trailed off, blushing. "Because you could never hurt me... I never mentioned it because I didn't think it mattered. Akumas say a lot of things they don't mean...."

She looked away slightly hurt and shy and it was in that moment Luka realized why. She didn't think he liked her as more then a friend. He moved closer to her, causing her to look at him. 

"I don't know exactly what I said, Marinette but I'm glad it wasn't bad. Because you're the most extraordinary girl, Marinette," He whispered, leaning closer. "As clear as a music note. As sincere as a melody. You're the song that's been playing in my head since the first time we met,"

"T-that's exactly what you said to me as Silencer..." She whispered as a huge blush crept on her face. "Word for word,"

He couldn't help but smile a little as she shyly pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Do you want to hang out at mine for a bit?"

"I'd love to,"

**~Later that Night~**

Luka smiled to himself as he walked back from Marinette's. They had spend the rest of the evening watching a film together. He was happy that he hadn't hurt her. The sound of a bang dragged him out of his thoughts and he saw an old man on the floor. His walking cane was out of reach and his groceries had split, spilling all of his food on the ground. Luka rushed over.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he helped the man up, causing the old man to smile at him in a kind way.

"I am. Thank you for helping me," He asked as Luka helped him collect the food. "Could I trouble you some more, young man?"

"Sure. What can I help you with?" Luka answered.

"Could you just help me carry my food to my house? It is literally across the street but I do not have many arms,"

"That's ok," Luka smiled as he followed the old man to his house. It really was across the road and the old man even let Luka have an apple for his trouble. Luka wasn't going to accept it at first but then his stomach rumbled and he realized he was hungry. The old man did too and insisted he had one. So taking a bite from an apple, Luka began to walk back to his home. He strolled softly and thought about Marinette. He had basically told her that he loved her without directly saying it and she hadn't rejected him. Sure, she was still infatuated by Adrien but Luka could see why. Even if his reaction to him upset him earlier. He was more upset at the possibility of hurting her but he's happy to know that he didn't. Stopping by the edge of the Seine, he sighed to himself. He looked in the reflection and saw Silencer staring back. He shook his head and looked back. His normal look had replaced but he had to admit. Silencer had awoken something in him that he thought was long dead but the reality was he had just repressed it. When he was younger, Juleka and him suffered at the hands of bullies. He took the worst of it to protect her but she was still affected. She was affected so much by it that she barely had any confidence left. Luka, on the other hand, didn't seem to have been effected at all but he was. He suffered with depression because of it. It's why he played guitar but since his akuma, his depression had crept back up on him. That same feeling of been powerless to stop people from hurting his friends was back. He sighed softly to himself as he shook his head. This time he wasn't going to let it get the better of him. This time there's more at risk. He could be akumatized again and then everyone he loved would be hurt by him so he wasn't going to let Depression or Hawkmoth win. With that thought in his head, he walked back on the boat and headed into the bedroom. Juleka was already curled up asleep and he guessed his mom was too. He turned kicked off his shoes and turned to face his bed. only to notice a little box on it. His eyes went wide as he instantly recognized it. It was a miraculous box but he was so sure he had given it back to Ladybug so what was it doing here? He noticed a little piece of paper tucked underneath it. He picked it up and unfolded it.

_Luka Coffaine,_

_I have chosen you to wield the miraculous of the snake._

_If you accept it, you will use it to support Ladybug and Cat Noir_

_The Guardian_

_PS: Sass will explain everything_

"Sass?" He whispered. He looked over at Juleka before picking up the box and going up to the deck before he hid himself in the bridge. He carefully opened the box and to his surprise, a little green light came out. He instantly put up his arms to protect him as it flew around him before it took the form of a small green creature that looked similar to a snake. Only this little guy had arms and legs.

"Hello, My name is Sassss and I'll be your Kwami," It spoke and Luka couldn't help but stare in amazement.

"Wow," He finally said. "Um I'm Luka,"

"It'sss nice to meet you, Luka," The little creature or Sass stated, bowing slightly. "You have been chose by the guardian of the miraculous to help Ladybug and Cat Noir in their battle against the terrible Hawkmoth,"

"That's cool but why me?"

"You are worthy," Sass commented.

"You do know I was akumatized by Hawkmoth right?"

"Doesn't make you any less worthy, Luka," The snake smiled. It actually made Luka feel better. "The guardian chose you because of your kindness and your insight. He knows that you gave back a miraculous without hesitation. Even your akuma form was selfless. It only seeked to right what was wrong but allow me to explain the pros and cons of been a chosen one,"

"Pros and Cons?"

"Pros first. As a Kwami, I can grant you superpowers and in particular, the power of second chance. This allows you to go back in time as much as you want after you activate it. However, you only have five minutes til you de-transform once you use it. You will also have much more enhanced skills, such as speed, agility, strength, inhuman reflexes and stamina. You will also be almost invulnerable to physical damage," Sass states as Luka listened. "Because I am a snake, you will so gain snake related abilities in the sense that you will be able to see in infrared vision. Of course, this abilities are intended for good and you will be an ally to Ladybug and Cat Noir,"

"So what are the cons?"

"Firstly, no one must ever know your civilian identity. Not your family, not your friends, not even Ladybug or Cat Noir. No one can know," He explained in a stern manner, causing Luka to nod. "And the second con is while Hawkmoth is at large and the miraculous are needed, you must never leave Paris without the master knowing. If you need to leave, he can give help you return if you're needed but it must be for a short amount of time or an extremely important reason. There will be a lot of pressure on you. People will idolize you and will view you as a hero. You mustn't let them down and you must be careful not to be akumatized again. The Master intends for you to fight Ladybug and Cat Noir if they are ever akumatized and finally once Hawkmoth is defeated, you'll be retired as a hero,"

"Me? Fight against them?"

"Yes but that is a worst case scenario and you won't be alone," Sass explained.

"And I can never leave Paris?"

"While you're a hero without the master's help," Sass reconfirmed.

"And no one can know?"

,

"It must remain a secret no matter what. If you told anyone and they were akumatized, they could use that to harm you,"

"I see," Luka nodded before looking at Sass with determined eyes. "Hawkmoth has hurt my mum and my sister and tried to use me as well so I'm down for helping Ladybug and Cat Noir. I accept these terms,"

"Then to transform when you're needed, all you have to say is Sass, Scales Slither and the de-transformation words is Sass, Scales Down," Sass informed. Luka smiled before putting on the bracelet. To his surprise, it turned silver. "That means it's in camouflage mode. No one will recognize it as a miraculous,"

"What about me? Won't anyone realize it's me?"

"Noo," Sass grinned. "A hidden power of the miraculous is to hide their users in plain sight. When you take your hero form, your own mother won't recognize you. That's how no one has worked who Cat Noir and Ladybug are,"

"Oh cool. Can we try this out then? You know so I can get use to this. I don't want to go into battle inexperienced,"

"Very smart move. I think me and you are going to work very well as partners," Sass smiled, holding out his little hand. Luka shook it with his finger and thumb, smiling as he did so. "You know what to say,"

"Sass, Scales Slither," He stated as he made small wave movements with his hand. Instantly, he felt the power flow through him. He couldn't help but throw his hand in the air as Sass got sucked inside the bracelet, activating it. He struck his hand down, causing a lyre to appear and he started to play the strings as he glowed before pointing his finger up. The glowing slowly disappeared, revealing his superhero costume before he flipped his head back and slid his hand across his eyes, creating the mask before he moved his hand in a swift movement, almost mimicking a snake before striking a pose. He blinked and looked at his hands before looking up. He stepped forward as he noticed himself in the mirror. His eyes were now green as was the highlights in his hair. He grinned before he slipped outside and jumping off the boat. He began to run across the rooftops of Paris, enjoying the light evening breeze in his hair before he stopped as he came to a rather big gasp. Ladybug always swung with her yo-yo and Cat Noir often used his pole to catapulted himself around. Luka took out his lyre and noticed parts of it were removable. He slid out one part and turned it over in his hand. He realized it was a phone. He guessed to keep in contact with the other heroes. He slid it back in and pulled out a round shaped thing. He realized quickly that it was an earpiece used to keep in contact during movement. He put that back in too before removing another piece of the lyre. This part had a thick string attached to it and was hooked shaped. He realized it was a grapple hook to help him move away. He grinned before spinning it and swinging across Paris, with only one thought in his head. He could get use to this.


	6. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luka becomes Viperion and Marinette's heart is broken...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Desperda and The Puppeteer 2...

Sometimes, Luka wondered why Marinette bothered with Adrien. It's so clear that she's in love with him and yet he's completely obvious to this and her feelings. Sure, Luka doesn't think he does it on purpose but the way Adrien acts or his words have hurt her more then she admits. The term 'blinded by love' often comes to his mind but he also questions Marinette's actions when in regard to Adrien. Marinette is amazing, caring and sweet but she loses herself when Adrien appears, which can be a problem. Like right now. He understands that she thought she was been smart by suggesting Adrien plays as Jagged Stone's guitarist, despite even Jagged pointing that Luka was better for the job but in her mind, Adrien was perfect, even when he wasn't. So he gave him his guitar to practice. He wanted Marinette to be happy but then Desperada appeared and now she's hellbent on finding Adrien as he 'replaced' her. Luka was a little glad that he wasn't the one who had been chosen if he was honest but he still cared about Adrien, which is why they are now hiding in the sewer with Ladybug. 

"Come on, Cat," Ladybug gasped, trying to phone her partner. "Where are you?"

"Ladybug, is everything ok?" Luka asked.

"I just can't get hold of Cat," She smiled but he could tell she was worried. "Adrien, where are you going?"

"Umm... to find a hiding place!" He gasped. "You know- watch out!"

Adrien suddenly pulled Ladybug down and Luka dodged out of the way off Desperda's shoots. He couldn't help but notice Ladybug's look of admiration for Adrien. It was very similar to Marinette's, which brought a problem to mind. Adrien could distract her. Luka rushes over and pulled Adrien and Ladybug up. 

"We need to leave," He hissed at him as Ladybug spun her yoyo creating a shield.

"Luka! Adrien! Get out of here!!" She yelled. Luka didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Adrien's arm and ran, dragging him with him.

"We can't leave Ladybug!" He protested but Luka dragged him into the locker room.

"We'll just slow her down if we stay. She needs her attention to be completely on Desperada. I'm gonna hide in here. You should do the same," He stated before looking worried. "I hope Cat Noir gets here soon," 

"Me too," Adrien stated before nodding and pushing Luka into one of the lockers, surprising him. "You hide in that one and I'll hide in another,"

He closed the door on Luka, who frowned but it sounded like Adrien went into the other locker until he heard the door to the room, open and closes. He shook his head and opened his jacket. Sass popped out of his pocket.

"Ladybug needs help. Time for me to try out this hero thing," He stated, causing the little Kwami to nod. "Sass! Scales slither!"

As soon as he transformed, he ran out of the locker room and back to where Ladybug was. She was on the floor, pinned down by Desperada with her foot. Luka frowned as he thought it was odd that Desperada hadn't captured her yet. He frowned as he also noticed that Desperada had Ladybug's yoyo. Ladybug struggled but she couldn't seem to get the upper hand. Her features were full of worry as she tried to look around as if looking for someone instead of focusing on the villain at hand, which was completely out of character for her. Luka dkeep his distance as he watched.

"Where's the newbie, bug girl?" She growled.

"I won't let you hurt Adrien!" Ladybug growled but Desperada laughed and then a purple butterfly shaped appeared around her eyes. It disappeared again as she reached towards Ladybug's ears.

"I'll just take your earrings, Little Bug. That way you'll be out of my way," She laughed, wickedly. Luka took that as his que and threw his lyre at her, knocking her back before he landed a kick to her head, making her fall. He grabbed the yoyo, his lyre and Ladybug's hand before running off. Once he felt they were safe, he stopped to catch his breathe. Ladybug was painting too.

"You must be the holder of the snake miraculous," She gasped as he handed back her yoyo.

"The name's Viperion," He grinned. "Any sight of Cat Noir?"

"Not yet," She replied, straightening up. "Thank you for the rescue,"

"Hm. That's ok but you need to keep your head in the game," He pointed out. "She's dangerous and loss of focus could be a serious mistake,"

"You raise a point," She nodded but he held up his hand and sniffed the air.

"Desperada's coming," He stated, turning to her. "Ready to run again?"

"When you are," She grinned. He grinned back and the two of them ran off. It didn't take them long to find Cat Noir but he didn't seem impressed with Viperion. Ladybug caught him up with what had happen.

"So an axe wielding villain is after Pretty boy Agreste and we have to deal with a newbie while trying to defeat her. Great,"

"We'll be fine," She stated before turning to Luka. "Don't mind him, Viperion. He's just been catty... Lucky Charm!!"

A horse saddle appeared out of thin air and Ladybug frowned.

"What am I suppose to do with this?"

"Maybe a lucky horseshoe would have been better for his first mission,"

"Cat!"

"No need," Luka smiled. "Ladybug brings enough luck for all of us,"

Both him and Cat winked, causing her to blush.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, Desperada hasn't come looking for us yet. Oh no! What if she captured Adrien?!" She gasped, looking at Cat Noir, who merely grinned but Luka began to put two and two together. That's why she was acting out of character. Because she was worried about Adrien. It reminded him of how Marinette reacted. He had to make sure she stayed focus. 

"Agreste is fine, bugaboo," Cat assured but she looked panicked.

"Focus, Ladybug. If he has been captured then the best way to help him is to defeat Desperada," Luka stated, calmly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes met his and she felt his calm influence her. She nodded and took a deep breathe.

"You're right, Viperion," She smiled. "Thank you,"

"That's ok," He smiled back before looking around. "Now if she hasn't come for us then she must be somewhere else,"

"Up on the surface!" Cat pointed out. Luka smiled and nodded.

"Exactly. If we exit the sewers without knowing where she is, we'll be sitting ducks," He mumbled, thinking.

"Hold this!" Ladybug gasped, shoving the saddle in his hands as she climbed up the ladder. A few seconds later, she came down and took the saddle off Luka. "Thank you. She's using the Eiffel Tower as a vantage point. Let's take it away from her!"

"After you, mi'lady," Cat grinned as they began to run off. 

"Cat, use your cataclysm," Ladybug ordered before turning to Viperion. "Our team would be lost without him,"

"Here! Cataclysm!!" Cat shouted, touching the wall. It instantly was destroyed. "That was the foundations of the tower. Bye, bye vantage point,"

"Alright, let's exit there!" Ladybug pointed to a ladder. They all climbed up and hid behind a tour bus as Desperada pulled out her trumpets, holding them like guns as she looked around. Ladybug looked around and nodded. "All her weapons come from her guitar case. We need to prevent her from using them then destroy the case. Ready?"

"Second Chance!" Luka flicked the head of the snake bracelet, activating his power before they ran into battle. The three of them fought against Desperada. Ladybug grabbed her arm with her yoyo, restraining her and Cat Noir charged. Desperada yanked her arm and slammed the two heroes into each other before shooting them. Luka frowned and pulled back the head of the snake before opening his eyes. 

"Wait," He stated, getting a nod off Ladybug. This time they charged at her but Cat Noir threw his baton at her, making the trumpets disappear before Ladybug leaped at her with the saddle. She pulled out her axe and hit Ladybug, causing her to disappear. Luka pushed the head back again. This time, Ladybug captured both of her arms and forced them to the ground as Cat Noir jumped in the air with the saddle. Desperada used the trumpets to create a yellow mist around her before kicking him and hit him with her trumpets. Luka pushed back the head once more. This time, he didn't join in with the fight. He decided to observe. Maybe he could find something they missed. He watched as Ladybug and Cat Noir fought Desperada. He frowned to himself and subconsciously began to play the lyre. To his surprise, Desperada heard it and looked around trying to find the source, allowing Ladybug to hit her. Luka smiled and pushed back the head of the snake again, returning him when he first activated his power. This time, he knew how to stop her. 

"Wait," He stated, grabbing Cat Noir's arm to stop him from charging. "This time... I know what to do. Cat Noir, you take the saddle. Don't go over her but go low. Ladybug, me and you are going to stop her from using her weapons,"

"Sounds like a plan but she has her weapons and focus," Cat Noir pointed out but Luka smiled. "You have a plan for that too don't you?"

"She's distracted by music so that's what I'll give her," He states, taking out his Lyre. "Cover me ok?"

"We got you," Ladybug grinned as Luka climbed the Eiffel tower and began to play his lyre. Desperada looked around, trying to find the source. She saw Luka and pointed her trumpets at him but Ladybug and Cat Noir knocked them out of her hands. Cat Noir charged at her with the saddle. She grinned and when to grab one of her trumpets again but Ladybug restrained her hand with her yoyo. Desperada went to use her free hand but Luka jumped down and used his lyre to restrain her as Cat Noir slid through her legs, trapping her in the saddle and pulling it, forcing her on her knees. He threw up the bag and Ladybug broke it before she purified it and restored Paris back to normal.

"What happened?" Vivica asked as she turned back as the three of them placed their fists together.

"Pound it," They shouted, smiling before Cat Noir's ring and Ladybug's earrings beeped. 

"Time to go," Cat grinned. "See ya around, Viperion!"

With that, he jumped off. Ladybug turned to leave but Luka grabbed her arm softly.

"Thank you for trusting me,"

"Modest and smart," She grinned. "You're the right choice for the snake, Viperion. I'm sure we'll see each other soon,"

With that, she swung off as he watched her with admiration. He had a theory about who Ladybug was and if he was right, she was more extraordinary then he ever imagined. 

"Hey! Snake boy!" A female voice yelled, causing him to turn around and he saw Alya running towards him with her camera phone. "Are you a new member of Team Miraculous?"

"Um," He didn't know how to answer. "I'm sorry. I have to go. I'm about to transform back,"

He turned to leave but Alya shouted out.

"At least, tell us your name!" She yelled. He smiled and turned to her.

"I'm Viperion," He smiled before jumping up on the building and running off.

**~A Few Days Later~**

Luka grinned to himself as he jumped around the skyline, thinking about the day. He had helped Ladybug and Cat Noir take down another Akuma calling herself The Puppeteer. This particular one really opened day his eyes to how evil Hawkmoth was as his victim was a child this time. However, they had saved the day and everything was back to normal. No other bad guys attacked. He decided to go back out as Viperion as he enjoyed the freedom. He only ever felt free when he played music but this was something new and amazing. The feeling of the wind in his hair, the sound of the city below, all of his senses heightened too. It was truly amazing. Even though he had helped capture two villains, he was still getting use to this but he was getting better at it. Yesterday, he had fallen off a tall building. However, he was completely unharmed by the fall. After today, he just wanted to run around to get better so that's what he was doing. It was 2am and he was jumping from building to building. Gradually, he heard the sound of a girl crying. He frowned as he realized it wasn't too far away and sounded familiar. He followed it till he found himself in a familiar place. The top of Marinette's house and there she was crying to herself. It pulled at his heartstrings to see her so upset. He carefully landed on the side of her building.

"Are you ok?" He asked, making her jump and look up. She blinked as she tilted her head. 

"Who are you?" She asked, wiping her tears.

"I'm Viperion," He stated. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to see if you were ok,"

"I'm fine," She smiled but he knew it was a lie.

"I can tell you're not," He replied, calmly. She sighed before looking at him.

"You're good," She smiled weakly.

"Do you need someone to talk to?" He asked, sitting next to her. "I know we just met but bottling this up inside is dangerous. It's something Hawkmoth could take advantage off,"

"I take you work with Ladybug then?" She asked.

"Yeah but I'm still kind of new and only just got my miraculous," He admitted, honestly. "So I've been learning how to use so I'm not a burden to Ladybug and Cat Noir,"

"You seem wise,"

"That would be because I'm a snake. In case you can't tell," He winked, making her smile. He nodded he felt more confident and seemed better with words as Viperion. She smiled a little before noticing the lyre.

"Is that a lyre?" She asked as he took it out.

"Yeah,"

"Can you play it by any chance?" She asked. He nodded. "Would you mind playing it for me? I have a friend who plays music too and it always makes me happy to hear it but its 2am so I don't want to bother him..."

"I'm sure he would abandon sleep to play for you," He smiled, knowing she meant him. "But sure, I'll play,"

"Thank you," She smiled as he started to play it for her. Of course, he wanted to tell her that he was her friend but he knew he couldn't. He had to protect his identity so instead of playing her a song that he wrote, he just played generic but beautiful music. She smiled as she listened as he slowly finished the tune. "That was amazing,"

"Thank you," He smiled as the two sat there comfortably. Marinette sighed softly.

"I feel like we've met before," She mumbled before she clicked her fingers. "Alya caught a small video of you on her blog after you heroes defeated that Desperada. Thank you for doing that,"

"No need to thank me. It was Ladybug who did the work," He smiled but she shook her head.

"I'm sure you helped too," She smiled, yawning. "I think I need to sleep. Thank you for randomly dropping in and cheering me up,"

"Anytime, M-Miss," He mentally swore as he almost messed up but if she noticed, she didn't show it. He got up and waved at her before disappearing into the night. He jumped across several buildings before landing on the Liberty. "Sass, Scales Down,"

His outfit disappeared in a green light and he caught Sass as he reappeared. He walked over to the fridge and took out a slice of ham. Sass happily eats it as Luka yawns and stretches. 

"Nothing liked a good run right, Sass?" Luka chuckled as the little kwami yawned. Luka yawned as well before heading to his bed. He flopped on it and closed his eyes.

**~The Next Morning~**

Luka groaned as his phone buzzed before leaning over and grabbed it. He looked at it and frowned as he saw Marinette was calling. He pressed the answer button and place it to his ear.

"H-Hey... i didn't wake you did I?" Marinette sniffed. It sounded like she had been crying. Luka instantly sits up, full of concern.

"No. Of course not," He gasped. "What's wrong?"

"I just... I just really need a friend right now," She sobbed. "Can you come round?"

"Yeah, of course," He replied, already getting up and grabbing his jacket, opening it for Sass to fly in his pocket. "I'm on my way,"

"Thanks," She mumbled as he left the boat. 

"See you soon," He stated before hanging up before practically ran to the bakery, barely saying hi to her parents as he went straight to her room. He knocked on the trapdoor. It opened and he climbed in. As soon as he saw her, he pulled her into his arms as she sobbed. "Sssh, it's ok,"

"T-thank you for been here, Luka," She looked up at him but slowly pulled away.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked. She sat down and began to tell him everything. How Alya didn't seem to have her back, how it was her fault Manon had been akumatized again, how she messed up big time with Adrien with the kiss and how he had told her that he was in love with another girl. Luka just simply sat there and listened as all of her feels spilled from her, freeing her from the darkness that was within. She cried a few times and constantly thanked him before she finally hugged her knees.

"I know what I did was stupid but I really thought it was just a statue and I just wanted to not sound like an idiot around him but now I'm sure he thinks I'm a creep and a weirdo," She sniffed, wiping her eyes again. "I feel like that's why he said he loves another girl. Because he's freaked out by the idea of me liking him. Am I really so bad that he had to invent another girl? Am I really that creepy?"

"I wouldn't say you're creepy but when Adrien is around, you do tend to go a bit... nuts?" Luka tried to say it in a way that wouldn't hurt her feelings but to his surprise, Marinette laughed a little.

"I go a bit more then nuts. It's like I completely forget who I am, where I am and who I'm with," She frowned, looking down. "I understand that I went too far in the museme but what gets me is he could have stopped it any point. Sure, I would have been shocked and a bit upset but the damage to both of us would have been less if he just went 'boo, it's me' but he didn't. He let me pour my heart and soul out to him and even let me actually kiss him before pulling away then tells me that it was just a joke and that he's in love with another girl, which is cool if he is but if it feels like he made her up... and all those times he called me a 'good friend' but acted like he likes me. We have slowed dance together, he acts like he likes me then does this and honestly, I'm just so confused. Am I just not good enough for him?"

"Marinette," Luka states firmly, making her look at him.

"He thinks I'm worthless and a nobody,"

"He may think that but you're not," He cupped her face and looked at her. "To me, you're so special that you're priceless, like the world's most precious music note. I meant those words what I said that day and I haven't changed my mind. You're precious to me, Marinette and I love you,"

"Only as a friend," She mumbled, bitterly but he shook his head.

"I like you as more then a friend, Marinette. I always have since I first met you and I respect that you don't have feelings for me. I know you're in love with Adrien and I accept that but you should know that you're amazing, kind and thoughtful and that you deserve to be happy so please, don't ever think that you're worthless again because you're not,"

"Luka..." She gasped as he looked deep into her eyes. She looked at him. "You like me as more then a friend?"

He smiled as he nodded and suddenly, she felt like a fool. How could she had not noticed? When she thought about it, it was so obvious but she was too busy eyeing up Adrien to even notice Luka. She felt so bad. She must have treated him, like Adrien treated her. She lowered her head.

"I'm sorry,"

"For what?" He asked.

"For not realizing you like me. I must have hurt you so much,"

"Don't be silly, Marinette," He smiled.

"But I feel like I should have noticed your feelings. Like I owe-"

"You don't owe me anything," He smiled, making her look at him with admiration. "I like you but you don't have to like me back. There's no rule that said that. If you did decide you like me as more then a friend then that is awesome and I would happily date you but I also accept that you might not and I'm happy to be your friend too. That choice belongs to you. Not me,"

"Luka..." She started but he cupped her face and looked at her.

"I'll be here for you whatever you choose," He promised before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her forehead as if to confirm his words. She blushed as she realized it was the first time he had ever kissed her. 

"Thank you, Luka,"


	7. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the miraculous team lost their memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Oblivio...

He blinked as he opened his eyes. He felt light headed and confused as he wondered where he was or how he got there. It looks like a lift but he was unsure as to wear it was. Pushing himself up so he could sit up, he also frowned at what he was wearing. He was in a green body suit that resembled a snake and could feel a mask around his eyes. There was a musical instrument laid next to him that he guessed belonged to him due to it's coloring. He rose an eyebrow at it as he wondered if he had been at a costume party but a couple of groans grabbed his attention. He blinked and found he wasn't alone. There was two other people with him. A girl in a red and black outfit and a boy dressed up as a black cat. The boy looked around confused as the girl sat up.

"Who are you?" The Cat boy asked before looking around. "And who is she?"

"I don't know," He admitted, frowning to himself as the girl rubbed her head. "Are either of you hurt?"

"I don't think so," The girl replied as the cat boy looked at them all.

"Think we all went to the same shop?" He asked in regard to their outfits. He frowned to himself as he hear a beeping noise coming from his wrist. He looked at it and saw a light flashing on his snake bracelet. To his surprise, the beeping echoed, making him look at the other two. "Your ring and your earrings... they're beeping like my bracelet,"

"What does it mean?" The girl questioned but suddenly, the beeping stopped and their outfits disappeared. As they disappeared, three little creatures appeared and landed on the floor. The girl instantly screamed and moved over to the boys as they all stared at them. 

"What are those things?" He gasped in shock as he looked at them.

"Giant bugs! No! Mice! Bugmice!!" She gasped, holding onto his arm

"Hi there. What are you exactly? Are you like the genie in the lamp?" The boy who was the cat asked the black one as all three of their stomachs rumbled. 

"Hungry is what I am," The snake one hissed as he stared at it. 

"If I were a genie, where's my lamp?" It asked before looking around panicked. "Besides where am I?! And who are you?!"

"The fussy one raises a point," The snake hissed, floating up. He sighed and shrugged.

"I wish I could tell you but I have no idea who I am or who these two are,"

"What is that thing doing in my earring?" The girl gasped, making him think. They did appear from their jewelry. Or at least, that's what he thought but who knows right now? Certainly, not him.

"I'm not a thing! I'm a- I don't know what I am," The little red one gasped as her belly rumbled. Or at least, he thinks it's a her. "But I do know I'm very hungry,"

"Aww, poor no... thing..." The girl cooed, picking her up and stroking her belly, making her giggle as he helped the snake on his hand.

"Ok everyone! We're gonna keep our cool here," Cat boy stared, getting up. "We've all lost our memories and we don't know why but we'll find-"

The lift suddenly jolted and the lights began to flicker. He quickly got up and looked around as the girl and the cat boy looked panicked.

"This is not good," The snake hissed as something began to pound on top of the lift as all three of them looked up. It seemed like something was trying to get in.

"The Danger Noodle is right," He stated, causing the other two to look at him. "What? He's a snake right?"

"Danger noodle," The girl laughed softly, making him smile. "You're funny,"

"But he's right. We should leave," Cat boy stated as the three of them tried to force open the door. The three creatures threw through the door and then a few seconds later, the lift doors opened. The three of them ran out just as they heard something climb inside but the lift's doors closed before they could see it. The three of them ran as fast as they could through the fire escape before running down the stairs and to the exit but all of the exits had been blocked and then the thing chasing them seemed to be trying to break down the lift doors. He frowned and looked around.

"Over there!" He yelled, grabbing them both by the arm and dragging them into a rest room before locking the door as the girl stressed.

"Ok! We're stuck in a building with amnesia been chased by a thing that's obviously got it in for us big time,"

"We're screwed," He sighed, shaking his head as the cat boy frowned.

"Let's not forget the three strange creatures that magically appeared when our costumes disappeared," He pointed out as the black cat flew over.

"Ah excuse me but the creatures are hungry!" It grinned. "Would you mind opening your shirt to see what smells so good?"

"You also seem to have something delicious on you," The snake hissed to him as the cat boy opened his shirt and pulled out a chunk of cheese. He frowned and reached into his hoodie and took a small bag of slice ham. The snake licked it's lips as he opened it and gave him some. The little red one frowned as her stomach rumbled so the girl looked in her purse and took out a sweet macron. She handed it to her as the cat declared his love for the cheese.

"Will this do?" She asked as the small thing took it.

"Thank you," She grinned as she ate it. The girl seemed to have an idea and searched in her bag for something. She pulled out a card and looked at it.

"Marinette!" She gasped, looking at them. "My name is Marinette Dupan-Cheng,"

"Pleased to meet you, Marinette," Cat boy bowed, grinning.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," He smiled, picking up her hand and kissing it lightly, causing her to blush before cat boy reached into his pocket.

"Adrien Agreste," He grinned before wiggling his eyebrows at him. "Do I get a kiss on the hand eh?"

"If you want," He teased before searching for his ID card. "I'm Luka. Luka Couffaine,"

"It's great to meet you, Luka," Adrien grinned.

"Super nice to meet you," Marinette blushed, pushing her hair back shyly before she reached into her bag. "Of course! We have our phones!"

"Brilliant!" Adrien gasped, taking out his. Luka did the same but they all frowned as they looked at the lock screen. "Is yours locked too?"

"Yeah... I can't remember my pattern," He mumbled but before they could try, they heard a screech. The little red thing flew through the door and then back.

"The thing's coming!" She gasped. Adrien pushed them into one of the cubical and locked the door. Marinette was pressed against Luka and a blush crept on her face again but the door to the rest room was kicked down and then the thing started to kick the other doors in. 

"What do we-"

"Sshh," She hissed as she looked around. "There,"

Luka moved and saw a vent in the side of the wall. Adrien and him grabbed the sides and pulled it off before helping Marinette climb in first. Adrien went next and then Luka followed as they crawled through.

"Good thinking, Marinette," He smiled as they moved through the network.

"Yep. She seems to have the right idea at the right time," 

"That must be why we trust her," Luka grinned.

"I hope you're right," She mumbled as they found an exit. Adrien exited first and looked around before giving the all clear. Luka carefully slid past Marinette and crawled out before helping her down. 

"Ok. I suggest we go upstairs,"

"But there's no where up there," Marinette frowned as they ran upstairs. "We're gonna get trapped again,"

They came in an office before looking around.

"We can stay in here," Luka suggested. "Maybe we can find a working phone or something to signal someone,"

"The phone's dead!" Adrien gasped as he tried one.

"And the glass has no handles and it's tinted. There's no way to signal anyone," Marinette gasped as she fell on her knees. "We're doomed!"

"If we could just unlock our phones," Luka groaned but Marinette suddenly stood up and grabbed his phone. She lightly breathed on it revealing the unlock pattern before handing it back to him. He slid his finger across and unlocked it. "Wow. You're amazing. A real magician, Marinette,"

"A-amazing?" She blushed as Adrien did the same on his phone and she did the same on hers.

"Who do we call?" Adrien asked. "Should we try our parents?"

"Good idea," Luka nodded as he scrolled through his numbers. "Anaki Couffaine? Guess that's my mum,"

He pressed the dial number and it rang.

"Luka!" The woman gasped, clearly worried. "Where are you? Me and Juleka have been going mad with worry,"

"Sorry, Mum... um... I'm kind of trapped in a building..."

"Are you safe? There's a supervillain on the loose,"

"Supervillain?"

"Yes but Ladybug, Cat Noir and Viperion are fighting it!" She stated before her voice went quiet. "Luka, please tell me you're safe. I can't bear to think that you're not,"

"I'm safe. Cat Noir and Ladybug found me and got me to hide from the villain. I promise I'm ok,"

"Good,"

"I'll be home as soon as i can," He mumbled. "Love you,"#

"Love you too," He hung up and noticed Marinette hang up too as she looked at them nervously.

"So I have good news and bad news!" She gasped. "The good news is there are superheroes in the tower that will stop that supervillain. The bad news is we're the superheroes and that thing that chasing us is a super villain and we're suppose to be defeating it with superpowers that we no longer have!"

"That explains why my mum mentioned a Ladybug, Cat Noir and Viperion. I'm guessing you're Ladybug and you must be Cat Noir... which means I'm Viperion,"

"So what do we do?" Adrien gasped as the little red bug shouted at the black cat, who then flew out of the window. Luka frowned but before anyone could do anything, they heard the door open.

"Ladybug! Cat Noir! Viperion!! Come and hang out with your bbf Oblivio... or did you forget about us?!" It laughed, wickedly as the three of them ducked down and crawled carefully as it threw stuff. 

"Adrien, can I borrow your phone?" Marinette asked as she quickly grabbed a few office items. She attatched it to tape and placed it down, using the tape as a string to pull it back. Once they were at a safe distance, she rang it before hanging up and pulling it back to them. While Oblivio was distracted, the three of them ran out the fire exit. The three of them rush up the stairs but move lower as the red bug pours coffee on the floor. Oblivio rushes through the door and looks around, seeing the coffee on the floor. Luka holds his breathe as he tries to remain quiet.

"You're trying to trick us but you can't fool Oblivio!" It states, going to move up the stairs but then they hear the door below them open and close and Oblivio goes after 'them', declaring that it gave them too much credit. The little red bug flew over and Marinette hugged her.

"Thank you," She whispered before the three of them headed back onto the floor they were on, knowing that it was the last place the villain would look. Adrien sighed and sank down to the floor as soon as they barricaded the door and Marinette sat next to him. Luka, however, was looking through his pictures. He had a lot with a purple and black haired girl who he guessed was his sister since they looked like each other and a lot with a band but he also had a lot of him and Marinette together.

"If my own mum doesn't know I'm Ladybug then does anyone," She wondered out loud as Luka walked over to her.

"I think I know," He replied, showing her the pictures. "It looks like we're a couple,"

"And I'm clearly the pet cat!" Adrien grinned, cheekily making them laugh as he looked at the photo. "Aww you two are so cute together!"

"But I have pictures of you, Adrien," She stated, taking out her phone before scrolling. "But only of you on your own. Where as with Luka... we're in pictures together,"

"Well, it's obvious why,"Adrien grinned. "Obviously, I'm your best friend and he's your boyfriend!"

"That does seem correct," She mumbled before shaking her head. "We need to focus. We're suppose to be the ones who are going to defeat this thing and right now, we don't have powers..."

"We're doing pretty well without them," Luka pointed out.

"This is true. The three of you make an effective team," The Snake pointed out, causing Marinette to think.

"Yes but if we want a real shoot at defeating this villain, we're gonna have to become Ladybug, Cat Noir and Viperion again,"

"How do we do that?" Adrien asked, getting a nod of Luka.

"Maybe we can gather hints by watching news reports before we lost our memory," She states, going on her phone. "Hm lower battery,"

"Mine's dead,"

"Use mine," Luka stated, pulling up youtube and putting up the videos they need. The policeman didn't know he was police, the new reporter was just as confused but finally, they came to a decent video that showed them what happened. 

"It seems Ladybug and Cat Noir are having a hard time against this villain... wait is that Viperion? Three against one? Surely, they can win this," The news lady spoke as the three of them fought. The fight seem to be unfair, despite the three of them and for a second, he was still but then he suddenly pushed Cat Noir out of the way and got hit by Oblivio. "Oh no! Viperion's been hit after pushing Cat Noir out the way. Ladybug has just shoved him into a lift and Cat Noir seems to be distracting the villain... no! He just got hit as well... wait what is Ladybug doing?!"

The three of them frowned as they watched her doing something on the wall before getting hit as well. As soon as she did, the lift door closed and the video ended.

"The drawing!" Marinette gasped. "There was a drawing on the lift wall,"

"It was a turtle," Luka pointed out as she gave him back his phone, just as it died.

"I know!" She grinned, going through her phone before coming to a number with a turtle icon on it. "I left myself a message,"

"Brilliant," Both Luka and Adrien said at the same time before grinning each other as Marinette dialed the number.

"Hello?" A voice replied.

"Mr Turtle?"

"Marniette?" He asked. "Is there a problem?"

"Listen, I can't remember who I am or who you are. Oblivio has erased my memory but I think I'm suppose to phone you,"

"You did the right thing. Is Cat Noir and Viperion with you?"

"Yeah. Well, Adrien and Luka,"

"You know each other's idenities?"

"We're not suppose to?" Luka questioned.

"It's fine. The ladybugs will fix it," He mumbled, making the three of them confused.

"We figured out we're superheroes but we don't know how to become them again," She gasped as her phone beeped at her. "And please hurry. My battery is about to die,"

"Are your kwamis with you?"

"If you mean the flying creatures then two of them are with us. The red one and the green one,"

"Ok, listen carefully. Marinette, your kwami is called Tikki and she gives you your powers. To transform, say Tikki, spots on. There's a user's guide in the bug phone," He states. "Luka, your kwami is the snake and is called Sass. To transform, you must say Sass, Scales Slither. You will also find a user guide in the snake phone. Adrien, yours is the black kwami and is called Plagg. Say Plagg, Claws out and you'll become Cat Noir again. The rest in your cat phone,"

"But my kwami took off,"

"You won't be able to transform without him-" At that point, her phone died and then they all heard a strange noise. The three of them looked outside and gasped as they saw a huge dark purple bubble forming over the city.

"We have to do something," Adrien gasped.

"Then it's time to bring Ladybug back," Marinette stated, knocking her earrings with the side of her hand. "Tikki! Spots on!"

Tikki got sucked into the earring and Marinette created a mask across her face before throwing out her hand as her costume appeared by a light. She span as it spreaded across her body before it created the yoyo and then she made a pose.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Adrien gasped, clearly impressed. Luka nodded in agreement.

"Thanks but I don't really feel like a superhero,"

"Well, you've already proved that you are with or without a costume," Luka smiled, making her blush.

"Right, there appears to be a button on here," She stated, pressing the yoyo. It popped open. "User's guide?"

The screen reacted and showed her it.

"Yoyo's features.. hmm one time power.. lucky charm," She read out loud but as soon as she read it, it activated and summoned a teapot. She caught it as Luka and Adrien rose an eyebrow. "What am I suppose to do with this?"

"Tea party with the villain?" Luka joked, making her smile. "Could be a hint,"

"Or part of a riddle!" Adrien gasped. "Like you need to help defeat the villain,"

"But it isn't the whole solution," She gasped. "Right, time to take action,"

"Wait. This villain is fearsome so you shouldn't face it alone," Luka stated before he made small wave movements with his hand. "Sass! Scales Slither!"

He threw his hand in the air as Sass got sucked inside the bracelet, activating it. He struck his hand down, causing a lyre to appear and he started to play the strings as he glowed before pointing his finger up. The glowing slowly disappeared, revealing his superhero costume before he flipped his head back and slid his hand across his eyes, creating the mask before he moved his hand in a swift movement, almost mimicking a snake before striking a pose. 

"Double Wow!" Adrien gasped as Luka took out his phone and checked through his user guide.

"Oh wow," He mumbled as he read it. "I have the power to rest time,"

"Useful," Marinette grinned as the two of them turned to run.

"Wait! I want to help you," Adrien gasped.

"Adrien, you don't have your kwami or your powers,"

"And if you go with us, you'll expose your identity to the villain," Luka stated, placing his hand on his shoulder. "You're safe if you stay here,"

"I guess you're right but just be careful," He stated, looking at both of them. They both nod and run up to the roof. The two of them duck down and look around. Luka pushed back the head of the snake on his bracelet, muttering 'second chance'. 

"Ok. I'm gonna get Obivio's attention," Marinette muttered. "Since you have the time power, maybe you can obverse better then me,"

"Alright but I got your back if you need it," He smiled, rushing over to the side as Marinette stepped out, spinning her yoyo. Oblivio instantly attacked her as Luka watched. As soon as she got hit, he reset the bracelet before suggesting then go out together. Again, she got hit and he rest again. She nodded and span the yoyo again but this time, she dodged the attack and got a hit in but Oblivio still got in an attack. This time, it knocked her to the floor and threatened to take away her powers but before he could rest time, Adrien, in a box outfit, started to throw stuff at Oblivio, giving Luka a chance to grab Marinette out the way. Oblivio attacked Adrien as he tried to defend himself. Marinette used her yoyo and pulled him out of the way of the attack before the three ducked behind the vent. "Are you mad? You could have gotten hurt,"

"I had to help," Adrien admitted as Luka looked from behind the vent. "You needed Cat Noir so I-"

"Became Box Noir... well, I knew that cats like boxes,"

"We have another issue," Luka pointed out. "I can't rest time. If I do, Adrien could get hurt worst then what he did now,"

"Well, lucky for you I'm back then," The little black cat stated, flying over.

"Plagg!" Adrien gasped, taking off the box.

"Plagg? Is that my name?!" 

"Yes. Perfect timing," Adrien replied before punching his fist out. "Plagg, Claws out!"

"What's that-whoa!" Plagg gasped as he was sucked into the ring. Adrien held his hand up before sliding his fingers across his face, creating a mask and brushing his hand through his hair, giving himself cat ears. He stretched out his arms as a green light created his outfit and a leather belt burst out from it, giving him a sort of tail before he striked a pose too.

"Cool," Luka grinned before Marinette grabbed his hand and the three of them ran off.

"Let's try not to lose our memories again," Marinette stated as they jumped into the middle of the floor but Oblivio jumped and aimed at them, causing to Marinette to spin her yoyo. 

"Hmm, stick features... cat-"

"Stop. It will trigger it if you say it out loud," Marinette gasped as the two boys stayed behind her.

"What does your power do?" Luka asked, checking on his bracelet. The snake was half way down. 

"Apperently, I can destroy anything I touch,"

"Best to keep your paws to yourself then," Luka grinned before Adrien charged at the villain. Instantly, his stick went through him before he joined back with the others. "We can't land a hit on it,"

"And it will be impossible to defeat as long as it's still firing at us," Adrien piped in.

"Of course. It's left hand is different from the rest of it's body," She gasped, looking at it. "That must be where the Akuma is,"

"The what?" Luka gasped as Adrien shrugged.

"I don't know what hakuma tata is but I trust you so what's the plan?" Adrien asked as Luka nodded. Marinette looked around before grinning. 

"Can you two make it forget about me for a little while?"

"I'm on it," Adrien gasped, going to the right. "Hey, you! Wanna play cat and mouse with me? First one, who takes the other wins?"

"Why play with the kitty cat when a snake can easily beat you?!" Luka gasped, going to the left, causing Oblivio to try and aim at them at the same time. Marinette took the chance to attack from behind, sliding under it's leg and wrapping her yoyo around her wrist before pulling down it's hand and forcing the kettle on it.

"Cat Noir! Now!" She shouted as it tried to fire at them but the teapot stopped it from doing so. Cat Noir ran at it and jumped, holding his hand in the air.

"Cataclysm!" He shouted, slamming his hand on it's arm gun, destroying and freeing a purple butterfly. Marinette unlocked her yoyo.

"No more evil doing for you," She stated before spinning it around. "Time to de-evilize!"

She threw the yoyo and caught the butterfly in it, shouting 'gotcha' as she did before opening the yoyo.

"Bye, little butterfly," She smiled, freeing the now white butterfly as the villain disappeared in a purple smoke and revealed it was two different people. One girl and one guy.

"Wow," Adrien gasped. "So this villain was both these guys?"

He walked up to them and knelt down, making sure they were ok as Luka looked up at the sky.

"What do we do with that?" He asked, pointing to the bubble in the sky. Marinette picked up the teapot.

"This is where my second power comes in," She went to throw it up but Luka stopped her, causing her to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"We won't remember this..." He stated, frowning. "And I have this terrible feeling that we don't actually know who we are in the sense of been heroes and that we're not a couple,"

"What makes you think that?"

"It's just this feeling I get..." He mumbled as she moved over to him. Before he could do anything, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. He closed his eyes and kissed back as they leaned into each other. He moved his hands to her hips as she cupped his face with her free hand before they pulled away, unaware that the girl had taken a picture. 

"We have to fix this," She smiled before throwing the teapot in the sky. "Miraculous ladybug!"

With those words, red ladybugs swamped around, fixing everything. Luka and Marinette leaned into each other as they do before a few of them moved around them and Cat Noir, causing the two to serperate. 

"What?!" Viperion gasped as Ladybug looked around.

"Cat? You ok?"

"I'm good, mi'lady!" He replied, turning to Alya and Nino. "Either of you seen a villain called Oblivio?"

"Oh you guys already defeated it," Nino replied, causing the three of them to look at them in confustion.

"It was us," Alya admitted. 

"Oh... pound it?" Ladybug questioned before the three of them did a three way fist bump, saying Pound it.

"We do make a good couple, otherwise we wouldn't have defeated it,"

"Oh I see how it is," Viperion teased, rolling his eyes. "Leave out the snake,"

"Cat, I keep telling you I'm in love with someone else,"

"Is that someone else Viperion?" Alya asked, causing the three heroes to raise an eyebrow before she showed them the photo.

"What?!" Cat gasped as Viperion stared.

"I kissed Ladybug?!" He gasped before turning to her. "I am so sorry. That was completely unprof-"

"Actually, Viperion... um... Ladybug was the one who kissed you," Nino butted in.

"What?!" All three of them gasped before Viperion's bracelet beeped.

"Um... I have to go but... so... be careful..." He didn't know what to say so he just leave as Cat Noir cheekily asked where his kiss was. Viperion jumped down and landed in an alleyway before looking around. No one was around. "Scales rest,"

He caught Sass and took out the bag of ham before feeding him some. 

"So ladybug kissed me apperently?" He mumbled as the snake ate. 

"Was it good?"

"I don't know," He mumbled, touching his lips. "I don't remember but what if Cat thinks I'm the person Ladybug is in love with?"

"He'll hate you for sure,"

"You're suppose to reassure me," He smiled a little before his phone went off. He looked at it and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw it was Marinette. He pressed answer. "Hey,"

"So I have no memory of anything that happened today because I got caught in a blast by that villain and then when everything was fixed, I got upset because I realized I forgot someone who means the world to me,"

"Adrien?" Luka asked.

"That's the thing," She answered. "I didn't get upset because I forgot Adrien. I got upset because I forgot you,"

"M-me?"

"Yes... so I was wondering... you don't have to say yes but... would you like to go out to the cinema?"

"As a friend outing?"

"Yes... No... I mean No... just free.. i mean me and few...you... me and you... as a fate... Date!" She stuttered, causing Luka to stand still and speechless. "Luka?"

"You... want to go on a date... with me?"

"Yes," She whispered. "I don't think I gave you much of a chance before I was blinded by Adrien's light to notice yours... would you be willing to give a chance?"

"Yes. I would love to,"


	8. Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Viperion and Ladybug talk about their feelings for other people and Adrien tries to date Marinette...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't actually based on any episode. Anyway, have another chapter because I know I've about one or two days behind

Ladybug jumped and swung across the buildings as she followed the sound of a lyre. Viperion had sent her a message, saying he wanted to talk to her alone so as soon as she went on patrol, she began to look for him. Landing on a roof, she found Viperion sat on the chimney, softly playing the strings of his lyre. He stopped as he noticed her. She walked over. 

"You wanted to talk?" She asked. He nodded. "About the picture?"

"Kind of," He admitted. She sat next to him. "The person you're in love with... it isn't me right?"

She frowned before hugging her knees.

"Ladybug?" He asked, concerned.

"No... you're not the person I was in love with,"

"Was?"

"He wasn't who I thought he was," She admitted. "I placed him on a pedestal above everyone else and I started to realize he isn't the person I thought he was,"

"I see," He replied but he noticed her smile.

"But since I started to look away from his light, I noticed someone else's... it's not the same as his but it's more beautiful and pure then anything I've ever seen," She smiled, happily. Viperion couldn't help but smile. "He's kind, funny and I don't feel nervous around him like I did with the other guy. Around him, I couldn't be myself. I was afraid to mess up and show that I'm human. I'd forget about the world around me and the people I was with too but... this other guy... he makes me smile. I don't forget who I am and while I have messed up in front of him multiple times, tripped over my own feet, crashed into stuff, messed up my words and yet, he still thinks the world of me. He encourages me to shine my own light and his music is so genuine. It makes me smile every time I hear it,"

"It sounds like the first guy brought out the worst in you and this second guy you like brings out the best in you," He smiled. "So are you and this guy a couple?"

"Not yet. I've asked him out on a date though," She replies, smiling. "He's really sweet, Viperion,"

"I'm happy for you,"

"Thank you," She smiled. "What about you? Do you have a special person?"

"I do," He smiled, lightly playing his lyre. "She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Both inside and out,"

"She your girlfriend then?"

"Not yet," He admitted, smiling sheepishly. "I don't want to rush her. I just want to live in these moments with her. Even if she decides I'm not the one for her,"

"You wouldn't hate her?"

"Never," He smiled. "She isn't just the girl I love. She's my friend too. And even if it didn't work out between us, I could never hate her,"

"That's sweet," Ladybug smiled as she was looked out into the distance. A few seconds later, Cat Noir jumped down and sat next to them.

"Mi'lady. Danger Noodle," He grinned.

"Kitty cat," Ladybug grinned. "No Akumas yet,"

"Just a nice peaceful evening," Viperion smiled, playing his lyre a bit louder. Ladybug was sure Cat Noir had started to purr but before they could even relax, the three of them noticed someone jumping across the rooftops. "Akuma?"

"We better check it out," Ladybug stated as the three of them got up and gave chased. As they got closer, they began to realize it wasn't an Akuma at all but a young woman dressed in a dragon like outfit. She stopped and landed on the roof of the school, causing the three heroes to jump down near her. Ladybug narrowed her eyes before smiling. "I'm guessing you must be the holder of the dragon miraculous. I'm Ladybug. This is Cat Noir and Viperion. It's nice to meet you,"

"I'm Ryuko and while it is a honor to meet you, I go my own way," The dragon woman stated, causing Viperion to frown.

"That's no-" He started but Ladybug held out her arm, stopping him.

"Very well. Ryuko, if you need us, you can contact us on your dragon phone," She stated, making both boys frown. Ryuko nodded before jumping away and leaving. Both of them gave her a questioning look. "She'll work out that we're a team in her own time. Anyway, time to head home for now,"

"Ok," Viperion nodded. He trusted Ladybug's judgement, besides he had to be up early tomorrow. Juleka wanted his help with something and he was going out to the cinema with Marinette plus he needed to sort out those tickets for the Jagged Stone gig. He wanted to ask Marinette if their cinema date goes well.

"I'm gonna stay out a bit longer," Cat Noir grinned. "Been a while since I've been on patrol,"

"Ok, kitty cat. Bug out!" Ladybug grinned before swinging off. Cat Noir grabbed Viperion's arm lightly before he could leave.

"You and Ladybug aren't a couple right?" He asked, looking down.

"Oh what?! No!" Viperion gasped, causing the cat to raise an eyebrow. "I'm interested in someone outside of the hero life and I only have eyes for her,"

"Good because I would hate for us to be rivals, Viperion," Cat admitted, looking down. "I consider you a friend,"

"Likewise, Cat but you should also respect that Ladybug is her own person and makes her own choices. If you love her then cool but she is under no obligation to love you back. That choice is hers and hers alone," He stated, removing Cat's hand from his arm. "Besides, her light may be blinding you to who's truly there,"

**~ A Few Days Later~**

"Ok, Girl, so Adrien is going to be attending Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale's concert and guess who has tickets to make sure we can go too?!" Alya grinned, excitedly holding up three pictures. Marinette stared at them. "So Nino is going to tell Adrien that we are all going to do and then invite Adrien to hang out with us during and after the concert and we'll make sure you're the one stood next to Adrien during the concert and afterwards, you two can actually finally spend some together,"

"That's great of you, Alya but um... I'm already going to that gig..." 

"Perfect then you can go with Adrien! Me and Nino can give the spare ticket to my older sister and we can get a lift there!" She grinned, clearly proud of herself. Marinette sighed and shook her head. "What is it?"

"I'm already going to that gig-"

"Girl, you already mentioned that," Alya interrupted her, crossing her arms. Marinette sighed.

"With someone else," She continued, making Alya look at her with a strange look.

"You're going with someone else?" Alya asked, seemingly shocked. Marinette nodded. "But this is your chance with Adrien! The boy of your dreams! The statue that drives you crazy,"

"It's really sweet that you thought of me, Alya. You're a great friend but to be honest, I'm kind of glad I'm not going with Adrien. I'm not myself when he's around and I think it's unhealthy to be like that," She admitted, causing Alya to frown a little before she grinned.

"If you say so, Marinette!" She grinned before lightly elbowing her. "So who is this mysterious person you're going with huh?"

"Um... well... errr..." She gasped, blushing as she pushed her hair behind her ear before she looked over at Luka, who was fixing the strings on his guitar. He looked up and gave her a gorgeous smile before waving at them. Another blush instantly rushed across her face as she waved back shyly, causing Alya to look from her to Luka then back again.

"No way," Alya gasped. "You're going with Luka?!"

"Y-yeah," Marinette blushed, smiling softly. "He kind of asked me after we went to the cinema the other day,"

"Whoa... hold up... you went to the cinema with Luka as well?" She gasped, shocked. "Where was our invite?"

"Um... I would have invited you and Nino and the rest but... I kind of wanted it to be... just me and him..."

"Are you saying that you, Marinette Dupan-Cheng, asked the Luka Couffaine out on a date?!" She gasped, looking a little over excited. Marinette blushed and slowly nodded. "Girl! Why am I only just hearing about this now!? What made you ask him?! Did he say yes?! Did you kiss afterwards?!"

"Calm down, Alya," She giggled at her friend's reaction. "Yes, he said yes, you were still upset about been one half of Oblivio and we didn't kiss. My parents were watching us through the window and I'm not sure how my dad would have reacted if we had,"

"But you wanted to?" She asked, making Marinette blushed even more. "You did, didn't you?!"

"I thought you were team Adrien?" Marinette asked, confused by Alya's reaction, causing her friend to laugh.

"I'm team whoever makes Marinette happy, silly," She smiled. "Beside, Luka is hot,"

"Alya! You have a boyfriend!"

"Doesn't mean I'm wrong though," She grinned, making Marinette blush. "See... you agree... now more importantly... I haven't had a chance to talk to you about that fab superkiss that I caught on Camera between Viperion and Ladybug! Thoughts?"

Marinette went to answer but before she could, Adrien literally walked onto the houseboat, waving at everyone. She was surprised that his dad even let him.

"Hey, everyone," He smiled before seeing her. He walked up to her and smiled. "Hey, Marinette. Um... can I have a word?"

"S-sure," She answered, getting up and walking to the side. "What's up?"

"So I just wanted to apologize for the museum again. I thought about it and I think I was a real idiot," He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. She crossed her arms. "Also I was wondering if you were free this Saturday? I have two tickets to the Jagged Stone concert and wanted to know if you like to come with me as my date,"

She was shocked. Techincally, her every wish was coming true right now. How many times had she thought about been asked out by him? Millions. How many times did she wish it would happen? Thousands. And yet, it felt so wrong to her. It was like her best friend was asking her.

"What about the girl you love?" She asked, feeling surprised. He laughed nervously before frowning.

"She's in love with someone else," He admitted, making her frown.

"So basically I'm your rebound?" She asked, angrily. He frowned and shook his head.

"No, of course not. You're a great girl and besides, I know you're into me," He replied, in a cocky manner. It took all her strength not to slap him. She was definitely not into him right now with that attitude. It was exactly how Cat Noir acted with Ladybug. "How could you say no hm?"

"Easily. It's a no," She turned around but he grabbed hold of her arm. 

"Marinette..." He stated but frowned when she pulled her arm away. "Come on. It'll be fun,"

"Look I do like you, Adrien but only as a friend. Besides, I'm going to the gig with someone else," She replied calmly, making him frown.

"As a friend?" He questioned as she turned on her heel and walked away. She was fuming with him. She walked past Alya and everyone else before going into the kitchen to calm herself down. She sucked in deep breathes and closed her eyes. The last thing she needed was to get akumatized because of Adrien Agreste. The sound of someone entering the kitchen caught her attention and she thought it was Alya or Rose checking on her.

"I'm fine," She snapped but they didn't leave. instead, she felt a slightly rough feeling hand on hers, causing her to open her eyes and look straight into the ocean blue eyes of Luka.

"You ok?" He asked, tracing soft circles in her skin. She felt herself calming down.

"I'm fine," She repeated in a calmer voice. "Sorry,"

"No need to be sorry, Mari," He smiled, bringing her hand to his lips. "Wanna tell me what's got you upset?"

"Adrien," Luka frowned at the way she said his name. It sounded angry and unlike her at all but then she sighed. "He asked me to be his date for the gig,"

"Well then it's a good thing I asked you first," He joked, making her smile. "But that's not what upset you is it?"

"It was the way he asked, Luka. Basically asked before the girl he loves is in love with someone else then he was like 'I know you're into me' and 'how could you say no'," She did a poor impression of his voice but Luka got the idea. "Then he was like 'Come on. It'll be fun'..."

"What did you say?" He asked, linking their hands together.

"I said no and told him that while I like him it is just a friend and that I'm going with someone else," She admitted. "I just can't believe how cocky he was. I felt like he expected me to drop all my plans and be like 'Oh, Adrien. I'm so grateful for you actually noticing me and asking me out that yes I will go with you'.... he must think I'm so weak to think he could act like that,"

"You're many things, Marinette but weak is not one of them," Luka smiled, frowning slightly. "But I don't know what to say to comfort you,"

"You don't need to say anything," She mumbled, moving to lean against him. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her hair with his nose. "Just you been here is enough,"

"Hm. I'm glad," He mumbled. "I don't want you to get akumatized over him. He's not worth it,"

"I don't hate him..."

"I would never expect you too," Luka whispered before she gently pulled away. "He's just going have to get use to that you no longer like him as more then a friend,"

"When did you get so wise hm?" She asked, looking up at him with her hands on her hips. He just chuckled and leaned on the edge of the counter.

"That's my secret to keep," He winked, making her blush but he chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I better go join the others. There's some juice in the fridge. Feel free to have some and come out when you're ready,"

With that, he walked off, leaving Marinette alone. She sighed to herself before grabbing a drink and walking out to watch Kitty Section.


	9. Needles & Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luka and Marinette go to the gig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made up a villain! Go me!!

"I'm really nervous," Luka admitted as he followed Marinette backstage. It was one thing meeting Jagged Stone once but Luka only briefly met him and didn't have much time to actually talk to him. Marinette turned to him and smiled. "Ok now I feel less nervous,"

"You'll be fine," She grinned, taking his hand and linking his fingers with hers. "Jagged is really cool and Penny is awesome as well. She's the one who gave me the backstage passes,"

"But why did you pick me to come back stage with you?" He asked as they headed towards security but before she could answer, she stopped. To her surprise, Adrien was also backstage with his friend, Kagami. He smiled as he moved aside like a gentleman and let her pass first before following her. Marinette felt herself shaking softly as seeing with him hurt a little more then she expected. Not because he was with someone but because it made her feel like he lied to her about the girl he loved. However, those feelings were pushed out of her head when she felt Luka placing his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder. "Marinette,"

"I'm ok," She whispered before shaking her head and turning around to face him. Luka looked down at her with a soft expression. "Come on. Jagged is waiting for us!"

Luka couldn't help but smile as she grabbed his hand again and walked over with him to the security. The guy looked over as she held up the pass. With a nod, he smiled and opened the door.

"Miss Penny is expecting you," He replied, letting them pass. Marinette thanked him then walked through. Adrien was chatting to a few of the other people with back stage passes. To her annoyance, Lila was also there. She was stood right next to Adrien and was gushing over him. He was happily talking to her but Kagami looked like she wanted to kill her. Marinette could relate. Sat on one of the chairs was Chloe Bourgeois. She was looking at her nails and was making annoyed faces at Lila. 

"Jagged himself invited me," Lila gasped. "As a thank you for rescuing his kitten,"

"That is so cool," Some guy that Marinette didn't recognize smiled, clearly smitten for her. She rolled her eyes as Luka looked at her.

"You ok?" He asked as Chloe noticed them and got up.

"How did you even get a backstage pass, Dupan-Cheng?" She asked. 

"Oh, Jagged gave me two actually," She mumbled, quietly. "Just as a thank you for designing his album cover. Nothing major,"

"So you didn't rescue a kitten like Little Miss Lila or should I say liar?" Chloe laughed quiet enough just for Marinette and Luka to hear her then she turned her attention to him. "Hey. Haven't we met before?"

"The fashion show," He replied, causing her eyes to go wide.

"Oh, you're the other boy my mother kidnapped as Style Queen!" She gasped before rubbing the back of her neck. "Look. Sorry about that but my mother wasn't herself and-"

"It's fine. Ladybug saved me," He smiled before looking away slightly. "Besides, been akumatized isn't fun,"

"You... You were akumatized?" Chloe whispered, a little shocked. Marinette cleared her throat. "Sorry,"

"It's fine. I just don't like to talk about it," He replied before smiling. "Anyway, we're here to have fun. Right, Mari?"

"Yep," She grinned as Kagami walked over.

"Marinette, it is good to see you again," She smiled before looking at Luka. "A friend of yours?"

"Yes," Marinette smiled, looking up at him. "This is Luka Couffaine. Luka, this is Kagami Tsurugi,"

"I remember you. We all went ice skating together," He smiled, causing her to smile back. "You were really good at it,"

"You weren't too bad yourself," She replied before looking at both of them. "Are you on a date then?"

"Y-Yes we are," Marinette blushed a little as Luka smiled at her. Kagami smiled a little as Adrien walked over. However, he completely ignored them and lead her away from them as Lila smirked before she walked over.

"Hey, did something happen between you and Adrien?" She asked, flicking her hair. Marinette sighed but Luka slightly tightened her grip on her hand. "Oh, aren't you that musician? How's that going? You know I personally know Bob Ross. I could totally-"

"That's kind you to offer but no thanks. Bob Ross is someone I don't want to work with," Luka stated.

"Oh you don't want to be successful?" She asked, fluttering her eyes.

"I'd rather earn my success then steal it from another person," He replied. She then laughed her false laugh.

"Of course, you do," She replied before grinning slyly. "Didn't you get akumatized for that exact reason? It would have been easier just to let XY have your music and her designs. I'm sure his version was better anyway,"

Luka gritted his teeth but Marinette placed a gentle hand on his arm, making him look at her. Instantly, he found himself calmed down but Lila's false laugh was heard again.

"Wow, Marinette. You sure know how to pick them," She grinned. "First, Nathaniel and now... Luke was it?... you know I don't care but if i didn't know any better, I'd say you clearly have a thing for villains. Shame, it's the ones with lame powers,"

"Marinette," The familiar voice of Penny interrupted before anyone could say anything farther. Lila grinned and walked off as Marinette sighed and turned to Penny. "Jagged and Clara are ready now,"

Marinette nodded and took Luka's hand as they began to walk backstage. Penny stopped by a door and turned to face them before looking at Luka.

"You should know that there is a crocodile called Fang also in the room. He is very friendly but for obvious reason, most people are afraid of him," She explained. "And Jagged can be... lot to handle,"

"It's fine," Luka smiled. "I have to deal with huge personalities at home. My mum is a whole different level of crazy,"

"Then you should be fine," Penny smiled before pushing open the door. Marinette and Luka walked in, looking around in amazement.

"Marinette!" The sound of Jagged's voice echoed before Marinette found herself picked up and spun by the rockstar, who then put her down and grinned. "How's my favorite fashion designer doing?"

"I'm good thank you," She smiled, blushing a little.

"Hey! Clara! Vivica! Looks who's come in to say hi!" He yelled as the two girls came over. Luka recognized both of them. It was hard not to recognize Vivica given that she had gone after Adrien and him as Desperda and he recognized Clara, despite not personally been a fan of her music. Sure, she was good and he respected her as a singer but she was more Juleka's kind of singer then his. There was also the fact that he was an extra in her music video with Marinette and Adrien. He smiled as that had been a fun day. He lightly shook his heaad, reminding himself to get the copy of her new album signed for Juleka.

"Marinette, it's been too long," She grinned, hugging her as Marinette hugged back. "Have you heard my latest song?"

"It's very good," Marinette smiled as Vivica came over. "I'm glad to see you two are getting on well,"

"Vivica is really quite the find. Her music is truly one of a kind," Clare grinned before turning her attention to Luka. "And who is your friend, standing in blue? He looks quite smart. Who is he to you?"

"This is my... um- ah-" Marinette gasped, getting her words confused.

"I'm Luka," He smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Clara,"

"Aww, such gentleman. So kind to the core," She grinned before thinking as Jagged came back over. "But tell me, Luka, have we meet before?"

"I was one of your extras in your miraculous video along with some of my friends," He replied, looking at Marinette as Jagged looked over at him.

"Wait... I know you as well... You're the boy with the awesome hair I met at the fashion show right?" He grinned but then he frowned again as if trying to work something out before he clicks his fingers. "You're Anarka's lad. How's your ma doing?"

"She's well thank you," He replied as Vivica nodded.

"Sorry about the whole... Desperda thing," She mumbled.

"It's ok," He smiled back as Clara grinned. 

"Are you two staying for the show? It would be a shame if you had to go," She asked, spinning around. 

"We're staying," Marinette confirmed. "Luka got some of the best tickets in the house,"

"It was nothing really..." Luka mumbled, blushing but before anyone could say anything, the door burst open and to everyone's surprise, Bob Roth stormed in followed by Penny, who was trying to stop him.

"Sir, I told you he's busy!"

"Jagged, why on earth did you leave my son, XY, out of this little musical get- you!!" He gasped, looking at Luka. "Security! Get that psycho out of here!"

Instantly, Jagged, Clare, Vivica, Penny and Marinette all started shouting at Bob Ross, in Luka's defense, causing him to look shocked.

"Who you calling a psycho, Mr Roth?!" Vivica growled.

"How could you say such a lie?!" Clara gasped, tears in her eyes. "Say it again and you'll make me cry,"

"That's really not rock and roll, Bob! Calling a nice boy like him a psycho!" Jagged stated as Fang growled as Marinette crossed her arms angrily.

"Really, it's fine guys," Luka gasped, gently pulling them back.

"At least, you're willing to admit you were wrong," Bob grinned, thinking he had won before muttering under his breathe. "And talentless,"

"With all due respect, Mr Roth. I have no need to steal other musician's music," Luka replied coolly, crossing his arms. 

"Now listen here, kid. My son has never 'ripped off' anyone's music-"

"Two words, Mr Ross," Luka stated calmly.

"Oh and what are those then?" He sneered.

"Kitty Section," He replied, causing the color to drain out of Bob Ross' face. "Or did you think I would forget?"

"That was a joke!" He laughed nervously as Fang growled at him. 

"You know full well it wasn't," Marinette piped in. "The only reason why you let them play was because Cat Noir filmed you on live tv admitting that you stole their music so don't you dare to try to make out that Luka was the villain!"

"I think you need to leave," Penny stated as security walked over. For a moment, Luka thought they were going to remove him but the two bulky guys walked over to Bob Ross, who glared at them. "The exit is this way, Mr Ross,"

"This isn't over, kid!" He growled, pointing his finger at Luka. Once he left, Luka let out a breathe that he had been holding in before turning to the three musicians before him.

"I'm really sorry about that," He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"What happened between you and Bob Ross?" Jagged asked. "Why did he call you a psycho?"

"Um... it's kind of a long story..." He admitted but Penny smiled softly.

"We have time so you can tell us,"

"O-ok... um... basically... I'm in this band called Kitty Section with my sister and our friends... Marinette designs the gear, sets and props for us... anyway, we entered this contest to win a space on Alec Cataldi with our music video but as it turned out, it was Bob Ross trying to find something for his son to use as new music. He basically stole our music and Marinette's costume designs. Me and Marinette confronted him about it and Marinette tried to get him to do the right thing," He looks over at her with a loving look before continuing. "But he refused to, stating we would want a cut of the profits. She then told him that she would tell the truth and he threatened her. He threatened to destroy all of our futures but he seemed to have it in for Marinette... because of that, I got angry and well... I got akumatized into Silencer... I kind of went after him to get him to admit what he had did and that's pretty much why he called me a psycho..."

"He stole your music?" Jagged gasped, shocked. "And threatened Marinette?!"

"How awful and sad," Clara gasped. "I understand why you got mad,"

"Anyway... can we stop talking about it now? It's in the past," Luka asked, looking away.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Get your hands off me!" Bob Roth growled, yanking his arms off from the security before storming off angily. "That little punk! Who does he think he is!?"

He began to walk off but failed to notice the purple butterfly fluttering behind him before it landed in his glasses. Instantly, the area around his eyes turned red and he came to a stand still as a purple butterfly shape appeared around his eyes.

"Copyright, I'm Hawk Moth," A voice in his head stated. "That artist don't deserve his talents so I'm giving you the power to take them away for good. All you have to do in return is bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous. Do we have a deal, Copyright?"

"Yes, Hawkmoth," Bob smiled before a purple smoke over took his body.

**~At the Gig~**

Luka and Marinette happily danced to the music as Vivica played a solo and joined in with the crowd as they cheered but their joy didn't last as a man in a black outfit with a white copyright logo on it suddenly walked out onto the stage. He had shades covering his eyes and seemed to completely ignore the crowd. He walked straight over to Jagged and touched him. As soon as he did, Jagged flashed black and white then fell to the floor in a sort of coma before the man grabbed the microphone.

"Good evening everyone. My name is Copyright and I'm looking for one person in particular! Luka Coffaine! Where are you, you little punk?!" He growled, shocking both Luka and Marinette as he scanned the room before he narrowed his eyes. "There you are! I told you this wasn't over, you little psycho! That talent of yours will belong to me!"

With that, he leaped from the stage as everyone scream and ran. Luka grabbed Marinette's hand and ran with her, disappearing into the panicking crowd with her. He made a sharp turn before the two of them ran backstage. Everyone around there were in the coma like state. He stopped and open a door that had Jagged's name on it before closing it.

"You're not hurt are you?" He asked, cupping her face. 

"No, I'm ok," She smiled. "But was that who I thought it was?"

"Bob Roth... he must of been akumatized... This is all my fault... I should have just kept my mouth shut about Kitty Section," He gasped, feeling guilty.

"Hey, he was the one in the wrong and he was the one who called you talentless and tried to lie. You just told the truth that's all," She smiled but they heard a crash. 

"LUKA COUFFAINE!!" They heard him shout. Luka looked around and spotted a window. He opened it and helped Marinette out but before he could climb out himself, a hand grabbed his leg and threw him into the wall. "Found you,"

"Luka!" Marinette shouted but he got up.

"Go, Marinette! Run!" He shouted as he backed away from Copyright. He frowned deeply as his back hit a wall. He closed his eyes as Copyright reached out but the sound of a yoyo been thrown caught his attention. He snapped open his eyes as it wrapped around Copyright's hand then he was pulled back as Ladybug yanked it. 

"Get out of here and hide!" She ordered. Luka nodded and ran off before finding his way into another room. He opened his shirt and Sass flew out.

"Time to help Ladybug," He stated as the little snake nodded. "Sass! Scales Slither!"

**(***)**

"Stupid bug!" Copyright growled as he threw Ladybug into the wall and walked up to her. "You shouldn't have gotten in my way,"

He went to reach for her earrings but before he could touch her, he was hit by a lyre and Ladybug was helped up by Viperion before the two of them rushed out. She turned around and gasped.

"He's after a boy called Luka Couffaine. We have to make sure-"

"He's fine, Ladybug. He's well hidden. Trust me," He smiled as Cat Noir jumped down from the ceiling.

"So what's the villain this time?" He asked, spinning his tail.

"He calls himself Copyright and he appears to be able to put people in a coma like state," Viperion explained as he frowned.

"What is it?" Ladybug asked.

"It's just something he said before," He replied, frowning. "When he was threatening that kid, he said 'your talent will be mine'... it just makes me think there may be more to his power then just placing people into comas,"

"That does seem to be the case," The three of them jumped as Rykuro walked over. Cat Noir grinned. "Don't get over excited. I just happened to be in the area. As I was saying... Viperion is right. The coma state is only temporary. A few of his victims are awake now. Included Jagged Stone,"

"Then let's go talk to Jagged," Ladybug grinned before the heroes ran off. They came to the concert hall and walked over to Jagged as well as a few other people. Viperion frowned as he noticed Clara Nightingale was sat down. He walked over to her.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine but I can't seem to rhyme, dance or sing. And when I try to stand, everything gets dizzy," She mumbled as he noticed Vivica attempting to play her guitar but instead, she played a bad note and the guitar string snapped. 

"Ladybug..." He stated, making her look at him. 

"What is it?"

"His power, what he said. It makes sense now," He mumbled. "He can steal other people's talents,"

"That isn't good," Cat Noir states as Ladybug frowns.

"I think it's time to summon your lucky charm," She nods and does so. 

"A tuning folk. What can we do with that?" She asked, looking around. She frowned deeply before looking at him. "I have an idea but we need someone to act as a bait..."

"I could do it, mi'lady. I'm the cha-"

"I'll do it. No offense, Cat but he isn't after good looks. He wants talents. In particular, musical talent and while I'm sure you have what it takes, I'm the one with the lyre," Viperion replies before whispering to himself. "Besides, I have to make this right,"

"Ok. Cat Noir... I need you underneath the stage. once the speakers are on and you can hear the noise, use your power ok?" She orders. Cat Noir nods. "Viperion... you're gonna have to get real up and close with this guy for the plan to work. You need to get him in this exact spot,"

"Got it,"

"Rykuro, I'll need your help with the speakers,"

"Very well. Let's do this," The two girls and Cat Noir ran off as Viperion got into position. He took a deep breathe and started to play his Lyre. Soon, Copyright came in and growled.

"Quite a talent you got there, boy," He snarled, growling as he stalked over but Viperion kept his cool as he played.

"You want it? Come get it!" He shouted. Copyright ran at him before he jumped on the stage. He reached his hand out but before he could touch him, a blast of sound came from the speakers, causing him to cover his ears before the wood beneath him broke, trapping him in the stage. Luka took off his glasses and broke them in half, releasing the akuma. Ladybug came over and proceed to purify it before using the ladybugs to fix everything. Copyright turned back into Bob Roth, who looked around confused as Viperion walked over to him and helped him up.

"What happened!?"

"You were akumatized," He stated calmly. "Look maybe it's not any of my business but you just can't go round stealing other people's work, Mr Roth. Also maybe you should try and encourage your son to actually explore his talents. I'm sure he has some,"

"You should just stick to been a hero, kid," Bob replied, causing Viperion to sigh but Ladybug stood next to him.

"Viperion's right, Mr Roth," She stated, making him roll his eyes. "How would you feel if someone stole the song or the piece of art you put your heart and soul into? Or what if it was your son's work? Would you be happy if that happened to him?"

"Well... no..." He admitted. "But that kid... he went all psycho..."

"Because you pushed him over the edge," Viperion stated. "You threatened to hurt the people he loved and to stop him from doing what he loved. You can't tell me that you wouldn't have acted similar if you were in his shoes,"

Bob went to open his mouth but he was cut off by Viperion's braclet beeping. He sighed and walked off before finding his way back to the dressing rooms. Once he was sure he was alone, he detransformed and feed Sass some ham before walking back to the stage. Marinette rushed over to him and hugged him.

"I'm glad you were safe!" She stated before gasping. He frowned.

"What is it?" 

"Your hoodie is ripped," She gasped before grabbing his hand. "Come on. I've got needles and threads at mine. I can fix it there,"


	10. Baked Goods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luka confirms his theory and Marinette realizes she still has feelings for Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. This is a heartbreaking chapter but the next one won't be. I swear. Also this is based off Kwami Buster. Also sorry for the late update. I had a bit inspiration for my original novel so was working on that and I'm back at work. Yay me

Marionette made a turn on her bike as she cycled to the Liberty. She had some freshly baked goods in her bag that she had made just for the occasion. Rose and Juleka invited her around along with a few other students so they could watch their teacher, Ms. Mendeleiev on the TV show, Alternative Truth. Alya and Nino were also going so she was really excited to be hanging out with them. Everyone in class had agreed to tune in to support their teacher as she had always dreamt of discovering science. Marinette came to a stop as she came to a boat and gently climbed off her bike. She walked onto it and placed her bike against the side of the deck. She walked over to the doorway and knocked lightly.

"Hello, anyone home?" She asks, looking around. She saw Ms Couffaine working on a new guitar before she looked up and smiled as she saw Marinette.

"Hello, Marinette. Luka's in his bedroom if you want to go say hi. You're the first to arrive by the way," She replied, before getting up and heading outside. She always did this after painting a guitar. The air helps the paint dry quicker. 

"Really?" She asked as she moved closer towards the bedrooms to say hi to Luka. As she got closer, she could hear him talking to someone, who she assumed was his sister.

"I'm writing a song for her," His voice echoed but she didn't her Juleka reply. "Yeah, yeah. I know I'm a sap. I just really like her... she's amazing.. I honestly wouldn't be surprise if she was Ladybug, S-"

At that point, she fell flat on her face as she failed to notice the coffee table. Instantly, Luka rushed out and as soon as he saw it was Marinette, he smiled and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" He asked, gently pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Y-Yeah," She blushed as Juleka walked in with Rose. She rose an eyebrow as she assumed Luka was talking to her but if he wasn't talking to her then who was he talking to? She narrowed her eyes.

"You sure you're ok?" He asked, making her look at him. "Actually... you look kind of angry..."

"Wa-what?! No..." She gasped, making him frown as she fanned herself. "Ok... maybe a little but only at the coffee table... it hurt walking into that,"

He laughed softly as Juleka rolled her eyes and walked off with Rose in toll. Marinette smiled a little before turning to him once the two of them were out of earshot.

"Um... I overheard you talk to someone in your room but ... Juleka just came from the deck...." She mumbled, causing him to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"I was talking to myself!" He gasped, knowing he wouldn't be able to tell her that he was in fact talking to Sass about a song he was writing for her. She rose an eyebrow as he smiled nervously. "It helps with the music and I was kind of practicing for when I talk to Penny..."

"She actually messaged you?!" She gasped, excited. 

"Yeah. Jagged wants to talk to me about guesting on one of his songs... possibly...." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "And I figured I'd mention that I've wrote some new material... you know to see what he thinks..."

"Yes!!" Marinette gasped in an excited way as she looked at him. "You're amazing and he would totally love your stuff!!"

"Thank you," He smiled, glad she believed him. It wasn't a complete lie though. Penny had contacted him about working with Jagged and he was working on a new song. He just wasn't practicing a speech when she overheard him but he couldn't exactly say that he was talking to a little snake who had magical powers and could totally give him the power of second chance and transform him into a superhero. Though he suspected she would understand that better then anyone. "Um... about that song I'm writing... I'm actually..."

He got nervous all of a sudden as she looked at him. He took a deep breathe as he thought of the words.

"It's your tuneage," That was not what he was trying to say. What he was trying to say was the song I'm writing, it's about you. In fact, I've based it off your own heart song but that's not what he said.

"Huh?" Marinette asked, confused. He face palmed himself.

"What i mean is that it's based on your heart beat..." Again with the words. He shook his head. "Heart rate... urg no! I mean... your... thing..."

Marinette giggled slightly as he sighed before she smiled softly at him as she gently took his hands.

"You mean my heart song?" She asks, understanding him.

"Yeah... it's going to be your melody... I just have to work it out... i got a rough idea but i need to listen to more of you... if that makes sense," He smiled, linking his fingers with hers. She smiled back but before either them could say anything, everyone else joined them, including Adrien and Kagami. Luka frowned as he saw the pain clear in Marinette's eyes as she looked over at them. He knew she still had feelings for the blonde haired boy. He gently pulled his hands from hers and smiled. "I'm gonna head back to my room. Science isn't really my finger and besides this is Juleka's gathering,"

"You sure?" She asked but he smiled and nodded. "Well... um... ok,"

He turned on his heel and went to walk away but stopped.

"Marinette..." He stated, making her look at him. He gave her a painful smile. "You should talk to Adrien,"

With that, he walked back into his part of the room and closed the door. As soon as he was out of sight, he closed his eyes as if in pain. Sass flew up and looked at him as they heard the group chatter with excitement. Luka picked up his guitar and moved across to his bed, where he sat down and stumbled a light but sad tune. Sass flew over and sat on his knee.

"Why did you tell her to talk to him?"

"She still loves him," He mumbled.

"But you love her... and aren't you two... you know dating?"

"Not really. We're just been... seeing more of each other outside our friendship circle..."

"Courting..." Sass nodded. "But if you love her, why tell her to talk to him?"

"It's because I love her..." He mumbled sadly. "And sometimes when you love someone, you have to let them go..."

"I see," Sass replied but he didn't fail to notice the silent tears that rolled down Luka's cheeks. He flew up and gently placed his hand on his holder's cheeks as the boy allowed his emotions to flow from him. He finally put down his guitar and curled up on the bed. "Maybe we could go out for a run?"

"I ca-can't risk it..." He muttered. "Hawkmoth could try and akumatize me at any point and an akumatized Luka is a lot safer then an akumatized Viperion..."

"Luka..." The little snake sighed as the boy closed his eyes. He admired how selfless the boy was. Nothing like that Adrien boy but before he could think anything else, he sensed another kwami... no... two.

"I wonder if there is any cheese in here..." The familiar voice of Plagg asked as he floated through the wall. Tikki followed seconds later and lightly grabbed his arm.

"Plagg, you can't keep disappearing!" She gasped as a third kwami floated through the wall. The little dragon crossed it's arms as it stared at them. "Longg... i can explain,"

"I hope so," The dragon stated.

"Tikki, Plagg, Longg... what are you two doing here?" He asked, trying to be quiet as Luka had fallen asleep.

"Sass?!" The three of them gasped as he shushed them before nodding to Luka.

"That is your Holder?!" Plagg gasped, a little shocked. Sass gave him an annoyed look.

"He is an excellent hero... unlike yours," 

"Oh please!"

"How rude of you, Plagg," Longg gasped, shaking his head. Plagg rolled his eyes.

".... Is an excellent Cat Noir and you're just jealous," He hiccuped as he tried to say his owner's name.

"Boys, please. Plagg, you need to back to Cat Noir, I need to get back to Ladybug and Longg needs to get back to Ryuko. What if an akuma attacks?"

"Relax, sugercube,"

"Plagg, Tikki is correct. We must return post haste,"

"Yesss... leave quickly," Sass hissed but Luka groaned and opened his eyes before he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Sass... who are you- Oh..." He mumbled, tiredly before he fully looked at his friend. To his surprise, there were three other kwamis, causing him to stare. "I'm guessing they're friends of yours?"

"Yesss," Sass groaned, shaking his head at the stupidity of Plagg. Tikki floated over to Luka and bowed slightly as Longg did the same.

"Wait aren't you... Ladybug's Kwami?" He asked, confused before looking at Plagg. "And you're Cat Noir's... which makes you Ryuko's... but what are you three doing on my boat? Unless Cat Noir, Ladybug and Ryuko are on the boat as well... which means they are people I know..."

"Luka," Sass warned but Tikki flew over to him.

"Please, you can't work out who any of our holders are or you'll have to give up your miraculous," She pleaded, making him frown before turning to Plagg. "This is all your fault. If you hadn't gone looking for more cheese then we wouldn't be here now! You're completely irresponsible! How are we going to get back to our holders without anyone seeing?"

"You just don't know how to have fun, sugarcube,"

"Tikki is right. Anyone could see!" The little dragon gasped as Luka moved to look at it. It gasped and hid behind Sass. 

"Sorry," Luka grinned. "Dragons are my favorite mythological creature. No offense, Sass,"

"None taken," He replied before turning to the others. "Tikki is right. You all need to return to your owners without been seen,"

"Maybe I can help," Luka smiled a little. They all look at him. "Just hide in the hood of my jacket and I'll walk into the kitchen. I live here so if anyone asks, I'll just say I'm getting a drink,"

Tikki bit her lip before nodding and dragging Plagg over to Luka before setting inside his hood. Longg floated over and joined them, along with Sass before Luka got up and headed over to the door before looking out, with the four Kwamis doing the same. It looked like the whole of Juleka's class was here, including Chloe and Lila. Luka carefully existed the room and walked quietly into the kitchen as his sister's teacher was introduced on the tv. He wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying as he poured himself a drink. He turned away from the tv as he filled up the cup with water.

"Coast is clear," He whispered in a voice so quiet that only the kwamis could hear him. 

"Thank you," Tikki whispered before she floated over to Marinette but before she disappeared into her purse, she turned around to check that Luka wasn't looking. He kept his back to the tv, taking a slow slip from his drink and making sure he couldn't see them. Knowing he wasn't going to look, she signalled to the other two and headed into Marinette's purse. Once Longg and Plagg were back with their holders, Sass cleared his throat a little. 

"You can look now," He whispered as Luka refilled his drink. He turned around but as soon as he did, he dropped the glass onto the floor as he stared in shock at the tv. Literally on it were too very bad drawings of the creatures he just met. He shook his head and quickly cleaned up the drink before rushing into the back of the boat, away from ear shot. Sass flew out.

"What the hell?" He gasped.

"I didn't realize anyone else had seen Tikki or Plagg..." Sass admitted, frowning. "This is not good. We have to tell the Guardian about it,"

"I'll have to come up with a reason as to why I just broke a glass in the middle of that show," He mumbled as he heard someone walking towards the door. Sass hid in his shirt as the door opened and Marinette walked in, looking worried. "Marinette?"

"I didn't realize you were back here..." She gasped, blushing before she shook her head. "Are you ok? You broke a glass... it didn't cut you-"

"Luka, Marinette?" Adrien asked as he suddenly opened the door. He looked flustered and confused, similar to Marinette. Luka couldn't help but think about the possible identities of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Could Adrien be Cat Noir and Marinette be Ladybug? "I just... um... needed to use the bathroom?"

"It's over there," Luka pointed out as Adrien disappeared, before grabbing his jacket. "I was just grabbing this. I noticed we were out of milk and bread so I thought I'd take a walk to clear my head and get those while I was at it... um... yeah..."

"Are you ok?" Marinette asked as he pulled it on and began to walk out.

"I'm fine..." He mumbled, a little colder then he meant to. "Just tired. I haven't been sleeping well..."

"Oh..." She mumbled but he needed to get out of there.

"We'll talk later... I promise..." He mumbled, lightly kissing her cheek before heading out. He frowned as he noticed Kagami had disappeared too but he shook his head. He couldn't know the identities of the holders. He rushed off the Liberty and began to run as fast as he could. Sass looked out from his pocket.

"Take a left turn..." He hissed, causing Luka to do that before he followed more instructions. He stopped outside a familiar place. The old man who he had helped like here. He rang the door bell.

"Hello,"

"Master Fuu," Sass spoke.

"Sass, are you here on your own?"

"No. I'm with Viperion. Can we come in please?" The doorbell buzzed and Luka pushed it open before walking inside. The small old man greeted him as Sass flew out.

"Master, I wouldn't normally do such a thing but the identities of all our holders is at risk and -"

"It's ok. Longg had the same idea..." Master Fuu admitted as Kagami came out, followed by the litte dragon. Luka looked at her in surprise.

"Viperion..." She nodded.

"Ryuko..." He mumbled before sighing and looking at the guardian. "I guess I have to give this back,"

He went to take off the bracelet but Master Fuu stopped him.

"It's ok," He smiled. "The usual rules will not apply to you two. I chose you both so Cat Noir and Ladybug have team mates they can always rely on but also as a back up plan,"

"Sass told me you intend for us to fight Ladybug and Cat Noir should they ever become akumatized," Luka mumbled. 

"This is correct," He replies. "Knowing each other's identities may be an advantage if it comes to that but for now, let's focus on the problem at hand. I would do as you normally do. Do not act like anything is wrong and trust in Ladybug. She will fix this,"

"So you're not taking away their abilities?" Luka asked.

"Goodness no," He gasped as Luka took a deep breathe and sighed. "Like I said... act like nothing has happened ok?"

"Yes, Master," Kagami nodded before turning to Luka. "We should transform never the less. That teacher was humiliated live on TV so she's bound to be a perfect victim for an akuma,"

"Good point," He smiled. "Sass, Scales Slither,"

"Longg, bring the storm!" She shouted as her necklace glowed. Within minutes, they were both transformed. Ryuko jumped out the window before Luka followed.

(***)

Luka took a deep breathe as he hid from sight. Somehow, the battle had taken a turn for the worst. He, Ryuko and Ladybug's kwamis had been captured by this new villain, Kwami Buster. Cat Noir, at the moment, was the only one who hadn't. He looked from his hiding place to see Cat Noir getting caught in the ray. He jumped aside into the a metal window lift to hide his de-transformation as Kwami Buster laughed before using her powers to knock stuff down. Seeing a chance to escape, Luka slipped through the fire door and runs down the stairs as fast as he can. Taking a sharp turn, he headed into one of the dress rooms and closed the door. He kept quiet as he heard someone else running before another door shut. He bit his lip as he tried to think off a plan. Ladybug had disappeared already but he suspected she had a plan, which meant he needed to keep Kwami Buster busy but he couldn't do it as Luka. It would reveal his identity to the world. Looking around, he noticed the dressing room he was in was actually Jagged Stone. Smiling to himself, he began to search through the stuff to see if he could find anything that he could use to make a makeshift disguise. He grinned to himself as he found the mask that Jagged had wore when he worked with his mum. He continued looking and found some color chalks and a leather jacket. He quickly put on the jacket and used the chalks to change his hair from blue to green before putting on the mask. Looking around, he found a spare guitar. Grabbing the guitar, he swung it over his back before exiting the room.

"Viperion?" Cat Noir's voice stated but to his surprise, he was faced with Mr Banana.

"Nice disguise, Kitty Cat or should I call you Banana Noir?" He laughed before they hear the sound of Kwami Buster's voice. "Come on. We need to find Ryuko,"

"What Ladybug?"

"I have the feeling she's already on a plan," He states as they run off. A few seconds later, they bumped into a girl in a white fencing outfit. "Ryuko?"

"Viperion... I'm guessing that's Cat Noir..." She mumbled as he nodded. "What's with the guitar?"

"Well I- Watch out!" He shouted, pushing her out the way as Kwami Buster aims at him. He grabbed their hands before running into one of the studios before slamming the door shut. "Blockage it,"

"What about you?" She asked but he looked around before rushing over to the set. He began to hook up different wires to the systems as the other two tried to hold the door. "Viperion! You better have a plan!"

"Yeah! We can't hold it!" Cat shouted before the doors burst open as if to confirm his words. Kwami Buster walked in and laughed.

"Pathetic!" She grinned as Ryuko charged at her. She hit her with a beam and used it to throw her into Cat Noir as Luka finished up what he was doing. "You're all hopeless without Ladybug!"

"You like science right?" He asked, surprising her. "Got an experiment for you,"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. How about we find out how many decibel a Kwami Buster can handle?" He asked, causing her to notice the guitar he was holding. Striking down on the strings, a wave of sound sent her flying into the wall, knocking the wind out of her. He threw the guitar aside and ran out the room with Cat Noir and Ruyko. 

"What did you do?"

"Amplified the sound using the tech they had so it would create a sonic wave," He replied, as they made a turn. "We should split up. She can't chase all of us if we do,"

"Good point," Cat Noir agreed, going left. Ruyko took the right and Luka headed straight ahead. He hid behind a desk as Kwami Buster walked back in, barely injured.

"Where are you, you brat?!" She growled, pissed off. He kept silence. "I'm going to find you,"

He prayed that she got bored and when to look for the others but then he found himself face to face with her gun.

"Found you," She grinned, evilly. "How about we do another experience? How much energy can a Viperion withstand?!"

She hit him with the ray but before she could do anything, he heard someone shouting charge and she stopped aiming at him before chasing stuff outside.

"Viperion, is that you?" A voice asked, making him look around. He was sure it was either Marinette or Ladybug but he couldn't see her. "Over here,"

He looked around and saw a kwami. This one was a bee and it had it's mouth open. To his surprise, there was a tiny girl sat in it in a mouse like suit. It looked like Marinette but also Ladybug at the same. He couldn't help but notice the similarities between the two.

"Ladybug?" He questioned, guessing it was the same option but she shook her head.

"I'm Multi-mouse. Ladybug sent me to help you guys,"

"Oh, hello there, Multi-mouse," He smiled, making her giggle.

"I need your miraculous. I know-" She started but he took it off and handed it to her but it did seem a little big for her. "You trust me?"

"Ladybug obviously does and that's good enough for me," He smiled as she smiled back.

"Ok, meet Ladybug on the roof and I'll go get your kwami back," She smiled before the bee flew off. He watched it for a second before running up to the roof. He hid as Kwami Buster tried to capture the new Kwamis that had turned up. He saw Cat Noir and Ruyko find hiding places before he watched as Kwami Buster capture a few before her back pack suddenly exploded, freeing them. Suddenly, a small bowl appeared out of thin air and captured the newly freed akuma. Luka rose an eyebrow. As far as he knew, Ladybug wasn't here so how was a Lucky charm summoned? A few seconds later, the bee appeared and dropped off Multi-Mouse but her outfit had green detail and scales on it.

"Sass, Mullo, Divide!" She shouted, causing Sass to reappear before she handed him back the bracelet. "As promised,"

"Thank you, Squeaks," He grinned as she blushed at the nickname. She then smiled back and ran off as he put the bracelet back.

"As a precaution, we should try and convince them that Viperion wasn't on the Liberty,"

"Agreed," Luka replied before holding his hand out. "Sass, Scales Slither!"

Once transformed, he jumped up on the roof, followed by Ryuko and Cat Noir.

"Been Cat Noir is more appealing then a banana suit," Cat grinned. 

"Really, Cat? You're driving me bananas with these jokes," Luka grinned, causing Ryuko roll her eyes as Ladybug swung in. Multimouse walked over to her as she knelt down. Cat Noir looked shock to see her.

"Good job, Multi-Mouse. Thanks to you, we got our kwamis back," She smiled, looking towards them. 

"Awesome plan, girls!" Cat yelled as Ladybug purified the akuma before restoring everything. Multi-Mouse returned to her normal size.

"We came, we saw and we kicked her hat," She smiled before taking off the miraculous, turning her back into Marinette. Luka, Cat Noir and Ryuko all looked on with shock as Ladybug gasped. 

"No! Not here!" She gasped before taking it sadly. "Marinette, you shouldn't have given the miraculous back to me here... in front of-"

She looked over at the three of them with a sad look.

"But I didn't think you kept any secrets from each other," She frowned, signing. "Oh! I'm so clumsy!"

"I'm sorry but now you're idenity is no longer a secret," Ladybug sighed. "I won't be able to give you a miraculous again. I'll take Marinette back home. Cat, can you take care of Ms Mendeleiev? Viperion, Ryuko, I'll see you next time,"

"Always a pleasure," Ryuko grinned before disappearing. Viperion nodded before running towards the edge of the building. He jumped down but climbed back up before hiding away from Ladybug and Cat Noir. While he wanted to trust them, something felt off plus this way he could easily get back to the boat as Luka.

"Ladybug, I just wanted to apologize for what my kwami. I don't know what he was doing in that elementary school,"

"It was a high school," Ladybug stated before swinging off wiht Marinette. Luka wanted to let a sigh of relief. Neither of them knew they had been on his boat which was good, which meant he could still be Viperion. Marinette couldn't be Ladybug as there was no way Ladybug and her could be in the same place at the same time. And there was no way Cat Noir was Adrien. Though that one he wasn't sure about but he would leave it be. Noticing Cat Noir had left with Ms Mendeleiev, he went to get up.

"Reality!" A voice suddenly shouted and he ducked by down. Instantly, the scene changed, revealing that the ladybugs hadn't cleared up and that it was an illusion. "Mullo, Trixx... divide!"

He frowned as he noticed Multi-Mouse reappear to her right height but this time, she was in a suit crossed between hers and Ladybug's. 

"Mullo, divide," She shouted, turning back into Ladybug. He almost shouted but covered his mouth as he watched. She purified the akuma and fixed everything for real this time before she fell to the floor. "Tikki... spots off..."

Her ladybug costume disappeared and in her place, Marinette sat as she breathed in. The Kwamis surrounded her as Tikki moved over.

"Are you ok?" She asked as Marinette gave her some food.

"Yeah... that was just tiring," She mumbled before smiling. "But we pulled it off... Cat Noir doesn't know my identity now and neither does Viperion or Ryuko,"

Luka felt bad for spying on her. He didn't meant to. Should he tell her? She got up and stretched before transforming back into Ladybug. He realized she was about to leave but he wasn't sure if he should stop her. However, before he could make a choice, she jumped off the building with the other kwamis. Waiting a few minutes so she was gone, he jumped off and headed home. He landed in an alleyway.

"Scales rest," He mumbled as Sass appeared.

"Luka!" He hissed. "What on earth!?"

"I didn't mean to see that,"

"You could lose been Viperion!" Sass gasped. "You know now who Ladybug is and-"

"I know... but I can keep a secret... I know it's selfish of me to know but-"

"But what?"

"I already knew," He admitted, causing Sass to look at him surprised.

"Since when?"

"Since we first met," He admitted. "Today just confirmed it,"

"You need to keep this to yourself and make sure no matter what you do not get akumatized!" 

"I won't,"

"Luka. I'm serious. You're keeping her identity secret as well as yours,"

"I know! I won't tell. I'll do anything to protect her," He mumbled. "Even if that means..."

He went quiet and shook his head.

"I still need to talk to her about Adrien," He replied, walking towards the bakery. He pushed open the door.

"Oh hello, Luka," Sabine smiled. He smiled weakly.

"Is Marinette in?"

"She just got back. She's upstairs," She smiled. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah... I'm just tired..." He mumbled before heading upstairs. He knocked on the trapdoor.

"Come in!" She shouted. He climbed in and half expected to see Tikki but of course, Marinette didn't know he knew. "Luka?"

"Hey..." He tried to smile but she could tell something was wrong.

"What's up?" She asked, smiling but he looked down.

"We need to talk..." He mumbled, making her frown. She sat down and he sat down next to her. "I know..."

"Know what?" She asked, nervously.

_That you're Ladybug...._

"That you're still in love with Adrien..." He mumbled, making her frown a little.

"I... I'm sorry, Luka..." She mumbled, looking down. "I do really like you but-"

"You really like him too?" He asked, looking at her. She frowned but nodded. He gently took her hands in his. "Marinette, I love you... but I know you don't feel the same way..."

"Luka-"

"I just want to live in these moments with you. Even if you decide I'm not the one for you..." He mumbled. "I'm happy to be your friend if that's what you want and if you decide you want something more with me, I will be there but it's not fair on either of us to try while your heart is with another person,"

"Luka..." She mumbled as she noticed tears slid down his face. "Please don't-"

"I'm sorry. I'll get to going..." He mumbled, getting up. "I'll message you later.."

With that, he left her room. Marinette frowned to herself before Tikki appeared.

"He seemed really hurt, Marinette," She mumbled but Marinette frowned.

"He's right. I am still in love with Adrien..." She mumbled, frowning. "But I like Luka a lot too..."

"You're gonna have to pick," Tikki frowned, causing her to frown as well.


	11. Flavor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luka admits to his depression and Marinette tries to help him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be Melody but I have a really cool idea so for the sake of the story, I've switched Melody and Favor around. The next two chapters are going to be based off the battle of the miraculous

Luka sighed to himself as he thought about the past few weeks. He hadn't mentioned that he knew that Marinette was Ladybug and yet that had no been the oddest thing to happened. While he wasn't part of it, Marinette and her class ended up in space. He was never expected _that_ but to his surprise, it did. He was so worried about Juleka and Marinette, even though he knew she could handle herself. She had proved that on multiple occasions but if he was honest, he missed her. They hadn't really talked as much as before after the whole Adrien talk. Luka expected she was angry with him for the chat and he didn't blame her one bit but despite that, he was still working on her song. It was just hard to hear at the moment. Master Fuu had also given him a lecture about been careful after he almost got himself hurt when he took a hit from Hawkmoth during one of their fights. Luckily, he was fine and their relationship as superheroes hadn't changed. However, he had gotten eaten, along with Cat and Ladybug, by a sentimonster that ate Miraculous. Cat and him had shared the same expression when it happened. One of disgust. He shivered just thinking off it. He got up and grabbed his bike before cycling to his work place. He picked up the food and began to deliver it as he hummed. His phone buzzed so he parked and checked it. To his surprise, it was Marinette.

**M: **Hey. I'm sorry I haven't messaged you lately. I've been really busy with coursework and exams. How are you? x

He smiled as he texted back.

**L: **Hey. I'm ok. Look I'm sorry about that talk we had. I must have seemed like a real dick to you. Forgive me? x

**M: **Luka Couffaine been a dick? As if. Look... are you free this afternoon? I think we could do with a catch up

**L: **I am :) Want to come over to the boat or should I meet you at the bakery?

**M: **Come to the bakery at 4. My ma and pa are out so we can have a good talk

**L: **Ok. See you then x

(***)

Luka took a deep breathe as he walked up to the bakery. For some reason, he was nervous and he wasn't exactly sure why but he suspected it was because he was going to meet Marinette. They hadn't really talked or seen each other in person since the whole aftermass of Kwami Buster, not that she knew what he had seen. He had decided to completely keep it a secret, though had considered a few times if he should be honest with her. Normally, he would be but when he broke down the risks and his thoughts, he realized telling her would reveal his idenity as Viperion, would cause her to lost his trust and possible lost her status as Ladybug so for once in his life, he concluded it was better to ignore what happened and if she ended up telling him then he would accept it as that. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later, Marinette answered the door. She smiled shyly before she let him in. He smiled back and followed her.

"Thanks for letting me come round," He smiled as she locked up before they walked into the living room. He noticed her materials and equipment all over the place. He walked over to the manikin and looked at the dress she'd been making. "This is really pretty. Is it for an exam?"

"Actually, that's for the end of year dance," She replies before pushing her hair behind her ear. "Luka, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior regarding Adr-"

"You don't need to apologize, Marinette," He smiled, holding up his hand before frowning. "If anything, I should be the one to say sorry. I... overreacted and made you feel terrible..."

"What? No. You were hurt and I was been unfair. I shouldn't have asked you on those dates since I knew I wasn't over Adrien and that was unfair on you," She mumbled but he walked over and sat down. She noticed the way he looked down and the way he sat. Her mind flicked to the way he walked in and the way he acted last time she saw him. It was like there was no song in his heart. He had mentioned that he was tired and it reminded him of the time where he thought he had hurt her as Silencer. She moved and sat next to him as she realized something was seriously wrong with him. "Luka... what's wrong?"

"I..." He frowned as he looked down. He didn't just look upset. He looked broken. "Marinette..."

"You can tell me," She asked, causing him to bit his lip. 

"I suffer with depression..." He mumbled, bringing his knees to his chest and hugging them. She frowned but waited for him to continue. "I have done for most of my life. I was diagnosed with it when I was 10 years old,"

"Are you meds for it?"

"No... um... mine isn't chemical..." He mumbled, looking down. "It's situational, meaning meds don't help. It's why I meditate. To clear my mind and playing music helps but when it gets bad... I can't play..."

"Is it bad now?" She asked, placing her hand on his arm. He slowly nodded. "I didn't help with the whole Adrien thing, did I? Oh god, I'm such a terrible friend. I should have noticed something was wrong,"

"Hey.. it's ok. You didn't know. Actually, hardly anyone knows it's came back,"

"Came back?"

"I.. I got it under control but since..." He looked away as she clicked.

"Silencer..."

"Yeah..." He mumbled. "I guess it's why I've been kind of quiet... I just... I'm just so tired all the time, Mari... I've been trying to work out your song but with the way, my head is shouting at the moment... it's so hard to hear even my own music..."

"Luka," She whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her back as they hugged. There wasn't anything bad about this hug. It was just pure and something they both needed. Marinette had been so stressed with Lila and Luka had just been broken for a while now. "I'm sorry I didn't reply much to your texts. I've just been so stressed out with exams and Lila but I should have made more of an effort. I'm so sorry,"

"Mari..." He mumbled, pressing his nose against her shoulder before he gently pulled away and got up. "I'm sorry. You don't need this... I just go-"

"No," She stated, grabbing his hand. "I made a mistake letting you go last time. I'm not making it again so stay with me please,"

"Mari..." He mumbled again, looking at her.

"Let's just be Luka and Marinette..." She smiled, gently pulling him back down on the sofa. She moved closer to him. "I realized something in these last few weeks and I think this might help you. Luka, I lo-"

"Please... don't say it if you don't mean it..." He whispered but she cupped his face.

"I love you," She stated, firmly before lowering her hands. "You're extremely important to me and I want you to know that I care deeply about you,"

For a moment, they were silent.

"You're magic," He mumbled, breaking it and causing her to raise an eyebrow. "I feel better just been here with you..."

"Good but seriously, I mean it. I love you... I'm just unsure if my feelings are platonic or romantic... if you get what I mean..." She mumbled, looking down. "God that must sound awful. Platonic can't be good. That's basically the friend zone. Oh god. have I just friend-zoned you?!"

"Mari... the friend zone doesn't really exist. It was made by some dick who thought he was owed something because he was 'nice'," He explained. "As far I'm concerned, you owe me nothing. I told you last time that I just want to live for these moments with you and I stick by that. I don't just love you because you're physically beautiful. I love you because of your heart. You're the kindest person I've ever met and I'm honored that you just give me small moments of your time. You mean the world to me but I don't expect you to date me, like me or spend time with me because you feel like you have to. You don't owe me anything. If you want to love me, spend time with me, like me or even hate me then that's your choice not mine and I respect that,"

"Luka..."

"Also I treasure your friendship so even if we did end up in a romantic relationship but we broke up, I would never hate you for it. You're my friend as well." He smiled, making her feel a little better before she shook her head.

"You're not suppose to be making me feel better! I'm suppose to be helping you!" She replied, jumping up as he watched her before she stopped and looked at him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really..." He admitted, making frown as she thought.

"Well... we could do something that makes you feel better. I know it won't completely get rid of it but a few hours having fun could help a little," She smiled. He smiled a little at her kindness. It's one of the reasons why he loved her. "So other then music, what does make you feel better?"

"Just been with you..."

"There must be other things," She smiled, trying to hide the blush. He made a thoughtful face as he tried to think.

"Hmm... well, Ice cream is always good and I like going for walks... anything really..." He mumbled as she paced around before an idea popped into her head.

"Do you like swimming? Can you swim?" She asked, making him laugh softly.

"I live on a boat, Mari. Of course, I can swim. Juleka has fallen into the Seline a few times," He replied, smiling softly but she grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him up.

"We'll go swimming then we'll get chips and ice cream! My treat though!" She grinned, causing him to smile a little more. 

"Ok," He replied. "But we'll have to stop off at home so I can grab my swimming gear,"

"Fine by me!" She grinned before rushing upstairs. She came down a few minutes later with a bag and a fresh outfit on. He smiled as she grabbed his hand and practically ran out of the house with him but not before she locked up then they headed back to the Liberty. She saw on the deck, looking out to the sky as she waited for him to get his stuff. To her surprise, she saw Ruyko and Cat Noir swing by. They didn't seem to be hunting an akuma and the app hadn't alerted her but it didn't go un-noticed. The two of them had been spending a lot of time together recently but she was happy. Maybe Ryuko can be the girlfriend Cat Noir wanted.

"You ready to go?" Luka's voice pulled her from her thoughts. She grinned and nodded. "Awesome. Thanks for this, Mari,"

"Anytime, Luka,"

(***)

She felt a little insecure as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her swimsuit was just a basic red one but she wasn't use to wearing so little clothing and in front of Luka of all people. She took a deep breathe and unlocked the door before walking towards the pool. Luka was already sat on the edge of it with his feet in the water. She felt her mind ease as she saw he was smiling to himself and lightly tapping his fingers against the side. She also felt a blush creep on her face as she noticed he was topless. Of course, he would but she didn't realize it at the time she suggested swimming. He looked over at her as she walked over and smiled as she sat down and dipped her feet in the pool. 

"I'm not a strong swimmer... I tend to avoid the deep end," She mumbled.

"That's ok," He replied before sliding into the pool. She followed suit and found herself smiling at how carefree he looked as he moved throughout the water and over to her. The two of them splashed about and did some swimming but gradually, other people left until they found it was just them in the pool. Luka was laid on his back floating on the water as Marinette was sat on the pool side watching him. He was humming to himself before he made himself stand and swam over to her before pushing himself up on the edge, next to her.

"You've been humming since we got here," She smiled.

"Yeah... started to hear songs again... seems you chase away my demons," He smiled back.

"Good. Demons are not cool,"

"Definitely not,"

"Have you heard anything from Jagged and Penny yet?"

"Not really but I suspect they're busy. I heard they are suppose to be playing at the mayor's wedding anniversary so I expect they're preparing for that,"

"Oh yeah. My parents are catering the event and Chloe's been going on about it for weeks," She mumbled, kicking the water with her feet before she shook her head. "Should we go get those chips and ice cream?"

"Sounds good to me," He smiled, getting up before offering her a hand. She took it and he helped her up before they walked over to the changing rooms. He went his way and she went hers. She headed back to her locker and grabbed her hair conditioner before going over to the shower and washing the chemical water away. She freed her hair and mixed the conditioner into it before turning off the shower and heading to her locker again. She grabbed her towel and her clothes before placing them in a changing room and returning to the showers. She turned one back on and washed the conditioner out of her hair before switching it off and wrapping the towel around her. She walked into the room and locked the door before drying herself off and changing back into her clothes. She dried her hair a little bit with the towel before folding it up and placing it in a plastic bag, along with her swimsuit then she put them in her bag. She put it on and unlocked the door before walking over to the hair dryers and mirrors. She tried to find one that worked but all of them seemed broken and she had forgotten spare hair bands. The ones she normally used were soaked and would be bad for her hair if she tried to use them so she sighed to her but left it down before walking outside to meet Luka. He looked up at her and smiled as she shyly returned it. "You look beautiful,"

"I...really?" She blushed as they walked out of the building and headed to the chip shop. They brought a cone of chips each before eating it. "Hm.. Cat Noir's out... you don't think there's an akuma on the loose do you?"

"No. I think he's just on checking on the city. I heard the heroes take it in turn. Though, I haven't seen Viperion running around the city recently,"

"Well, he's been at the main battles right?" He asked, making a mental note to go out for a run as Viperion.

"Of course. He always seems to have the others back," She smiled. "He's cool as well,"

"You think?"

"Yeah... don't tell anyone but I actually met him once..." She smiled as she played with her food. "He was concerned because he overheard me crying over Adrien and wanted to see if I was ok and to make sure Hawkmoth didn't take advantage of me,"

"I think he knows how that feels," Luka mumbled without meaning to, causing Marinette to look at him. "I mean practically everyone in this city has been akumatized so the chances that he was before he become Viperion is possible right,"

"That's a good point," She replied. "He played some music for me, kind of like how you do,"

"R-really?" He gasped, thinking she was about to ask him if he was Viperion.

"Yeah... but not as good," She replied, looking to the sky. "He only played generic tunes. Not that they weren't good cause they were but you'd know what to play for me to make me smile. You're amazing like that,"

"A-Amazing?" He mumbled, feeling a blush on his face. "So it's safe to say you like Viperion?"

"He's cool but so is Cat Noir. I've met him too. He sometimes comes by the bakery to talk," She replied before giggling. "My dad even thought I was in love with him,"

"Are you?"

"With Cat? No way. He's sweet but he's a friend," She smiled before placing her cone in the bin as he finished. "Shall we go get some ice cream?"

"Sure," He smiled back, walking with her as they came up to Andre. Marinette smiled as she looked at Luka before turning to the ice cream man.

"Can we have one ice cream to share?" She asked, smiling as Luka moved closer to her. Andre looked at the two of them and smiled.

"I have the perfect mix," He smiled. "Peach and Blueberry are quite sweet but it seems to me they're destined to meet,"

"Sounds good to me," Luka smiled as Andre made the ice cream. Marinette handed him the money to pay for it before she took the sundae and two spoons. The two of them walked over to the bench, facing the Seline and sat down. 

"Here," She smiled, handing him a spoon before they both dipped in. "Wow... peach and blueberry really works,"

"Yeah... it's sweet but not in a sickly way. It's the good kind of sweet," Luka smiled, looking at her in a way that caused her to blush. "Thank you for today, Marinette. It's really helped me,"

"Anything for you, Luka," She blushed as she said those words but he merely smiled before he made a thoughtful look. "What?"

"I want to do something nice for you," He replied, eating another bit of ice cream. 

"You don't have to,"

"I know I don't but I want to," He replied before clicking his fingers. "I know! I'll work out your melody exactly. The song that suits you 100%. Not just that but I'll get it perfect!"

"Luka..." She blushed before smiling. "I can't wait to hear it,"


	12. Melody (Part One of Two)

"Hey, Papa," Marinette said into the phone as she packed up the last of the macrons into a box. Today was the 20th wedding anniversary of Chloe's parents and her parents were catering the event. If all went well, it would put the bakery into a new level of popularity, meaning her parents could follow their passion more then they already were. "Yes, Dad. I do know where the Grand Paris Hotel is,"

"That's great, sweetie," Her father replied. "We're on the third floor. Once you get there, take the elvator up and come in. Be careful and please don't be late. We're relying on you,"

"Me? Late? I'm never late," She replied, feeling slightly offended by her father's words.

"Remember when Ms Chamack came for her cake or the time when-"

"I get the idea, Dad," She groaned. "But this time I won't be late. Promise,"

Before he could say anything else, she hung up and picked up the boxes. Almost instantly, she tripped up but she managed to stop herself and carefully exited the shop. Only to jump out of her skin again as Luka literally cycled up to the shop. The boxes went flying and she was sure they would go everywhere but Luka caught them all to her surprise. He handed them back to her as she walked over, surprised by his visit.

"Luka," She smiled, taking them off him. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been thinking of you actually and I'm pretty sure I've found your melody at last," He smiled. "The tune that matches you completely. Wanna hear it?"

"Yes," She smiled. He grabbed his guitar from the bike's basket and began to play. Marinette listened closely and felt her cheeks burn as a blush rushed over her face as she watched him. He concrated as he played before a little smile broke onto his face as he stopped before he looked at her.

"What do you think?" He asked, giving her that kind look.

"Wow..." She gasped, looking impressed. "It's... it's incredible!"

"Mmm," He frowned a little before smiling a little. "It's still not quite right. I can do better. I'm gonna work on it some more,"

She giggled softly as he pointed at her but then her phone buzzed, breaking the sweet moment between them. She picked it up with her free hand and saw it was her dad calling again. Pressing answer, she held it to her ear.

"Hey, have you left the bakery yet?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'm on my way," She hung up and looked sadly at him. She didn't want to leave yet. "Sorry, I gotta go,"

"Need a lift?" He smiled, offering her a helmet before flicking down the rod that caused his bike to stand upright. He carefully took the boxes from her hands and fixed them onto top of his delivery box as she put on the helmet. She hopped onto the seat before he got back onto the bike. "Where to, my melody?"

"The Grand Paris hotel," She replied, blushing at the nickname. Flicking the rod back up, he began cycling off with her holding onto his waist. He smiled to himself as he heard her humming the song he just played her as they moved past the citizens but soon the bike ride was over as he stopped in front of the hotel. She jumped off and took off the helmet before handing it back to him. "Thanks, Luka,"

"Anytime, Mari," He smiled as she freed the boxes, picking them up and walking over to him. She smiled shyly before lightly kissing his cheek. He honestly didn't expect her to do that so for a second, he was shocked and in disbelief but as she began to walk into the hotel, he put the helmet back into the basket and turned his bike around. "I'll find the perfect tune for your song,"

Marinette smiled softly to herself before she headed into the building and walked over to the lift. She was happy to see Luka focused on something, other then his depression. Their little outing seemed to have had a lingering effect on him, which she was happy about. The spring in his step had returned and when they weren't messaging each other, he was either working on her song, writing new songs for Kitty Section or trying to get Juleka together with Rose. She stepped inside the elvator as she hummed softly before pressing the third floor button. The ride to it was smooth and she walked out of the lift with a little more confidence but it seemed like she was the only one. As usual, Chloe's parents were arguing and surrounded by snobs but she ignored that and started to look around for where her parents had set up.

"Over here!" Her dad waved, getting her attention. She smiled and began to head over but then she saw Adrien and Kagami sat together. All the confidence she had washed away and misplaced her footing.

"Ahh," She gasped, falling over and dropping the boxes. To her surprise, both Adrien and Kagami rushed over and helped her up before picking up a couple of the boxes. "Thanks guys but I don't want you to miss the ceremony just because of me,"

"Are you kidding?" Adrien replied in a hushed tone. "We can't wait to get away,"

"It's a good thing that you're as clumsy as they are boring," Kagami smiled as they walked over and placed the boxes on the table. She smiled at her mum before she turned to thank them both.

"Oh Marinette, could you get rid of the empty trays please?" Her mum asked.

"Sure," She smiled, going to grab some.

"Can we help you?" Adrien suddenly asked, shocking her. She looked at him uncertain as he held his hands together in a begging pose. "Please,"

"Oh... alright," She smiled, giving him a soft look.

"Oh and before you head back home," Her father stated as he moved about. "Can you get some drink umbrellas? They're in the kitchen,"

"Sure, Papa," She smiled.

"Thanks," He grinned before he grabbed a tray and headed over to the celebrities. Marinette picked some of the trays as Adrien and Kagami grabbed some before walking towards the kitchen. Before she could reach the door, she saw Lila coming over. She tried to ignore but suddenly, she was on the floor again and Lila was smirking before she did her sickly sweet smile. Kagami and Adrien both rushed over to help her.

"Oh dear Marinette. You're so clumsy!" She gasped as Marinette got back up, picking up the trays as she muttered a thanks to her friends.

"You tripped me up!" She gasped but Lila instantly put on the fake tears.

"Me? I was just trying to help you up," She gasped, causing a few people to frown. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"There, there, Lila," The musician XY patted her back as she pretended to cry but Marinette didn't miss the wicked little smirk on her face. However, before she could do anything else, her father marched over with an angry face.

"Miss Rossi, unless you wish for me to contact your mother in regards to your constant bullying of my daughter, I suggest you stay away from her!" He growled, pointing his finger towards her. Lila's face fell but she caught herself.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr Dupan-Cheng... I have this illness that makes me lie!" She fake-cried again. Adrien gently took Marinette's arm and led her away from the scene as Kagami followed. 

"Are you ok?" He asked. 

"I'm fine," She smiled but she knew it was a lie. Luckily, neither of them noticed. They began to play around as Marinette found the umbrellas. She looked over and realized she had never seen Adrien have so much fun as he was now. She realized it was because he was with Kagami and it hurt her a little. However, it was short lived as the doors burst open, revealing his bodyguard. Marinette smiled softly as he looked around. "Are you looking for something?"

He frowned but left, letting her breathe out. Adrien and Kagami popped their heads out from behind the counter and grinned.

"Thanks, Marinette," Adrien smiled as she picked the umbrellas.

"Right. I have to get going. I need to give these umbrellas-"

"No wait," He gasped, shocking her again. 

"Please... escape with us," Kagami smiled, giving her another shock. She looked at the umbrellas before smiling.

"I'll tell you what. I'll drop these off and meet you outside in five," She grinned. "There's a fire exit that way. I'll meet you there,"

She pointed over to the door.

"Great idea!" Adrien grinned before grabbing Kagami's hand and running towards it. Marinette took a deep breathe and headed outside to drop off the umbrellas. Once that was done, she headed out the staircase and towards the fire exit, where Kagami and Adrien were waiting. Unfortunately, Adrien's bodyguard had followed. The three of them saw him and bolted it upstairs. They were a lot faster then him and made it out onto the roof before he did. Looking around, Adrien noticed the ballpit and made a dive for it, grabbing both Marinette's and Kagami's hands. They kept themselves low as the gorilla looked around but he soon gave up and headed back in the lift. They stood up in the ball pit, grinning.

"Been disobedient is really entertaining," Kagami smiled. "I've never had so much fun in my life,"

"Are you kidding?" Marinette asked.

"No why?" She replied but Marinette cheekily threw a ball at her, surprising her a little.

"No reason," She laughed softly.

"You should see your face, Kag-" Adrien laughed but then a ball landed in his face. Marinette and Kagami laughed as he threw one back. She ducked and threw two more. Before they knew it, the three of them were having a ball fight and laugh like this was the only moment in the world. Kagami grinned wickedly and dove under the balls before pulling Marinette under for a few seconds. She resurfaced laughing, followed by Marinette. To their surprise, her hair was loose and she looked beautiful. Adrien looked over at her with soft eyes.

"Wow... it's the first time I've seen you with your hair down," He smiled softly as she laughed but the comment made her insure and she quickly tried to look for her hairbands. The only other person see her with her hair down was Luka and he had made her blush by calling her beautiful.

"You should see you face, Marinette," Kagami laughed before helping her look for her hair bands as Adrien exited the pool and head over to the piano. Kagami handed one of them over to her before exiting as well and leaning the instrument as Adrien began to play a beautiful melody. Marinette listened to it as she searched for the other band, smiling to herself as she found it. She exited the pool and began to tie it up as Kagami looked over at her with a kind expression. "Your hair looks beautiful,"

The way she said was so unlike the Kagami Marinette knew but she had the feeling that this is what she was really like under the cold exitor. 

"She's right," Adrien agreed, causing her to blush a little but before she could say a thing, the elevator pinged. The three of them hid under the piano as the gorilla exited, clearly still looking for Adrien and Kagami. Marinette looked around, using her second sight to come up with a plan. She used her band to send a cupcake in the oppersite direction, which caused the gorilla to rush over there. With him distracted, the three of them made a run to the lift and took it down to the reception. Adrien grabbed both of their hands and headed outside, running towards freedom but they all failed to notice the Akuma that fluttered inside the hotel. The three of them kept running til they finally came to a bench near the Seine. The three of them sat down and took a second to gather their breathes back. "I think we're far away enough now,"

"Won't you get in trouble with your parents?" Marinette asked, slightly amused but mostly concerned.

"It's not everyday we can escape from everything they expect of us," Adrien replied, causing Kagami to laugh softly and pressed her head against his as he smiled. Marinette smiled but it was a little pained and she could help but think that she was getting a taste of her own medience. Is this how Luka felt every time she mentioned Adrien? She frowned to herself as her thoughts turned to him and slowly that song he played came back into her head.

"What should we do now?" Kagami asked, just as Andre the ice cream man started to sing. Adrien gasped as an idea popped into his head.

"Hey! Let's get ice cream from Andre!" He declared in an excited manner before getting up and running over to him. Marinette got up to follow before turning to Kagami.

"Andre is a sweet hearts ice cream maker," She explained, looking back over at him. "The Legend says that whoever shares his ice cream together will be in love forever,"

Again, that song came into her head as she remembered she had shared one of Andre's ice cream with Luka as part of her cheer up Luka mission. She smiled a little before looking at Kagami as she stood up.

"I don't believe in those kind of myths but I do believe in ice cream," She grinned, cheekily before grabbing Marinette's hand and running over to the ice cream stood. Andre looked at the three of them.

"Hmmm which flavors for these two?" He asked himself. "Orange and Peppermint. A perfect pairing that's always a success. Nothing can turn it into a mess,"

The two of them looked at each other smiled before he turned his attention to Adrien and Marinette.

"And for you two. Blackberry and peppermint. An explosive mix. That's a fact but oftentimes, it's the oppersites that attract," He grinned, causing Marinette to blush a little before he looked to Kagami and Marinette. "Orange and a Blackberry. Quite unusual it's true. Not the most obvious but it works for you two... so what will it be?"

"You pick," Kagami instantly suggested. "I don't really get what he's saying,"

"Yeah, you pick, Marinette," Adrien smiled, causing her to fluster. "We trust you,"

"C-can't you find a blend for the three of us?" She asked.

"I can but too many flavors mixed together can throw off the delicate balance," Andre replied, which was basically his way of saying no. Marinette frowned to herself as they all looked at her.

"I don't know!" She gasped, thinking way too much into this. "Blackberry and peppermint don't seem like a great pair and what if the mint finds the berry lame and wants to be with the orange instead and it's true that orange and peppermint are awesome together and well, orange and blackberry just doesn't seem like they go together,"

She looked up and noticed Kagami had moved a little closer to Adrien and suddenly, things seemed very clear to her. The Orange and the Peppermint were meant to be while the blackberry was suppose to be alone. She walked up to Andre and looked at him.

"Look... I think your first idea was the best," She stated in a calm voice. It was time to let go and move on. "The orange and peppermint ice cream..."

She looked back at them with a soft look.

"For my friends here," She replied as Andre looked at her.

"Are you sure, Marinette?" He asked. She nodded and began to walk away as he shrugged and made it. She stopped next to Kagami.

"I'm gonna go back to the palace. I should really help my mama and papa," She stated, feeling hurt but by her own hand.

"We'll go with you," Kagami stated but Marinette shook her head.

"No, no... don't bother," She smiled weakly. "Enjoy your ice cream. Seriously,"

With that, she rushed off and began to head towards the palace. She felt hurt but she knew it was for the best. She just had to lick her wounds and find herself again. She would be ok, even if it didn't feel that way right now. She had to be. For everyone's sake. She couldn't afford to feel hurt, angry or even upset. Not with Hawkmoth and his akumas waiting for bad emotions. She looked down as she turned a corner.

"Stop in the name of- ahhh!" Roger shouted as he was suddenly turned into a giant heart that two headed creature suddenly ate. MArientte stared in horror as another person turned into a heart and got eaten as well.

"This love for the city is so delectable," One of the faces shouted before it spun around so the other face could talk. "And these lovebirds. What a treat!"

"Now that's no way to treat the citizens of Paris," The familiar voice of Viperion stated. "You're suppose to take them out to dinner not have them as dinner!"

With him distracting them, Marinette ran into an alley and transformed into Ladybug before she jumped up on the roof and joined Viperion.

"I can't wait! You both love everyone! You'll be a first rate dinner!" It shouted as the two of them dodged it's eyes. 

"Any ideas on who it is?" She asked as they landed on a roof.

"Mr and Mrs Bourgeois but this time working as one... thing... calling itself Loveater," Viperion replied. "Seems like they can devour love,"

"Not good," She replied, thinking off Adrien and Kagami. "Any signs of Cat Noir and Ryuko?"

"Nothing yet," He replied as they back-flipped out of the way. "But I'm concerned. Hawkmoth hasn't akumatized anyone in two weeks. Why do it now?"

"A good point," She replied as they dodged the rays from Loveater. "Down there!"

"Good thinking," He replied as they dived into the subway. Loveater tried to get in but it's heads were literally too big. Ladybug let a sigh. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," She smiled weakly before taking out her yoyo. "Lucky charm!"

A coin appeared out of thin air and she caught it. She turned it around before frowning.

"A Merry-go-round token," She mumbled before it clicked. "Viperion... I need you to keep that thing busy,"

"Sure thing, Bug but what are you going to do?" He asked.

"Get us some help," She grinned before she exits. Viperion jumped out as Loveater was about to eat someone else. 

"Hey! Big head! You hungry for Love huh?!" He shouted, getting it's attention. "Well, come and feast! I got lots of love!!"

"The boy is in love! With a girl!" The first face shouted before it turned to the other head. "And he loves his family, his friends and his music! He will be a delicious meal!"

Viperion grinned as they moved towards him. However, in the corner of his eyes he noticed a blue figure heading in the direction Ladybug had gone. Before he could do anything though, he was striked down with a blow, causing him to roll and land on his knees. His eyes widen in fear as Hawkmoth literally stood in front of him.

"Loveater. Go find some other meal. The snake is mine," He ordered, causing them to flight off. "You've been quite the thorn in my side, Viperion, since you turned up,"

"Second Chance," He replied, pushing the bracelet aside. Hawkmoth smirked.

"That isn't going to help you," He stated, charging at him. Luka gave it his best shot but Hawkmoth was more experienced then him. Before Luka could even push the head back, he was pinned down and Hawkmoth was reaching for his miraclous. "Not quite the cat's or the bug's but as consolation prizes go, the power of second chance will help quite nicely with my cause,"

"Cataclysm!" The familiar voice of Cat Noir shouted before he flew towards Hawk Moth. The Villain dived out of the way as Viperion was swept up in wind, getting him to safety. The wind reformed into Ryuko as they landed on a roof but Hawkmoth had disappeared. Viperion frowned and began to run off. "Viperion!"

"Keep Loveater busy! I have to find Ladybug!" He shouted, swinging off and heading to the Merry go round but before he could get any farther, Ladybug landed next to him with a hero he hadn't seen in action before. He rushed over. "Ladybug! I thoug-"

"I got the back up we need. Oh, it's good to see those two have joined the fight," She interrupted. "Viperion, this is Rena Rouge. Rena, meet Viperion. We'll use Rena's abi-"

To her surprise, he suddenly grabbed her shoulders and looked at her in a serious way.

"Ladybug, you were followed,"

"Oh. I know by Mayura but I got her off my trail," She smiled, confidence but something didn't feel right in his bones. She must have noticed his worried look. "Viper, it's ok,"

"Something isn't right. Trust me," He stated but before they could do anything else, Loveater suddenly turned back into Mr and Mrs Bourgeois, causing them to fall. Ladybug gasped and jumped down as Cat Noir did the same, saving them. Viperion, Rena and Ryuko landed next to them. 

"Ur... was I dreaming or did Loveater just get de-akumatized all by itself?" Cat Noir asked, causing Viperion frown.

"Why would Hawkmoth do that? I'll ask Master Fu," Ladybug mumbled. "Rena, come on,"

With that, the two girls jumped off and Cat Noir shortly departed with Ryuko, leaving Viperion to frown to himself before he headed into an alleyway.

"Sass, scales rest," He muttered, catching the snake and giving it some food. "Something isn't right,"

"Agreed," The snake replied as he found his bike before cycling off towards the merry-go-round. As soon as he got there, he saw Marinette exit. She was looking down so he knew he had to be Luka, not Viperion. He stopped the bike.

"Are you ok, Marinette?" He asked, making her look at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said in a soft voice. However, as soon as those words leave her mouth, her expression changed and she started to cry, holding her face in her hands. "Actually, no. I'm not fine at all,"

He moved over to her and put an arm around her. She didn't need a leture right now. She needed a friend, just like he had a few days ago. 

"I'm so tired, Luka," She cried as he closed his eyes, listening to her. "Of all these responsibilities. Of having to put up a front all the time. Of never been able to be who I truly am,"

He knew exactly what she felt and he felt like this was a long time coming. Marinette was also so strong, both as herself and as Ladybug. She was always putting others first and saving the day. That had to be tiring. She had the weight of the world on her shoulders and she wouldn't be able to let it out for fear of Hawkmoth getting to her but he wasn't going to let that happen.

"It's alright, Marinette," He whispered in a soft voice. "You can tell me everything or nothing if you prefer. You can be yourself with with me,"

He looked at her with soft eyes, causing her to look back.

"Just yourself," He whispered. More tears came out of her eyes as she rested her head against him. He let go of his bike, not caring that it meant his guitar would fall to and wrapped his arms round her as she cried harder.

"I c-can't do this anymore," She cried. "I've messed up so b-badly,"

"It can be fixed," He whispered, kissing her hair.

"Y-You don't understand," She sniffed.

"Then help me to," He replied.

"I l-led Hawkmoth to Master Fu!" She cried, burying her head in his chest. "I've d-doomed us all. I'm an awful person, Luka!"

"That's not true," He replied, rubbing her back. 

"I do-don't deserve to be Ladybug," She sniffed, not realizing what she said.

"That's a lie too," He muttered. "You're the best Ladybug and you know it,"

"L-Luka," She sniffed then it hit her. "W-What?!"

He looked at her with loving eyes as she looked at him confused.

"H-How long have you known?"

"Since you saved my mum," He replied. "After all, who else could have been that selfless,"

"B-But I've messed up-"

"You'll fix it," He smiled. "I know you will,"

"Because I'm Ladybug," She frowned but he shook his head.

"No, because you're Marinette Dupan-Cheng, the bravest girl in Paris... with or without the Ladybug miraculous,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued....


	13. Earrings (Part Two of Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luka reveals the truth and helps save the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people are salty about the season finale but I really enjoyed it. Can't wait for Felix, Cat Blanc and Season 4. Anyway, here's a link to my Viperion Power up creation so you get the idea of how he looks in these forms. You will have to copy and paste it though to have a look.
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/67839b9f1a4161c5c109e5d583ce0cc7/e6b8a4ebbc2a7228-99/s540x810/026eb60675f71602400b92d7bfe477fcdb2c4cad.jpg

"No, because you're Marinette Dupan-Cheng, the bravest girl in Paris... with or without the Ladybug miraculous," Luka smiled, looking at Marinette with some much admiration and love that it made her feel like she could do anything in the world. She smiled weakly before pressing her head against his chest. He closed his eyes as he held her close to him. The moment they shared was the most peaceful Marinette had since she had become Ladybug. Right now, it felt like nothing could get to her. Not Hawkmoth, not Mayura or any akuma. As long as she was in his arms, she was invincible. She looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Luka..." She whispered. "Why are you so amazing?"

"I'm really not," He smiled. "Do you feel better?"

"A little but I still feel like I've failed everyone," She mumbled as more tears threatened to fall. Luka cupped her cheek lightly and wiped away her tears before pulling her closer again. She closed her eyes as he began to hum softly while he stroked her hair. The tune he hummed wasn't actually her tune but one she knew anyway. It was Miraclous by Clara Nightingale. Slowly, the humming turned to words as he softly sang.

"Miraculous. Simply the best," He sang in a soft voice. "Up to the test when things go wrong,"

"Miraculous," Marinette sang softly, making Luka smile at her. "The luckiest,"

"The power of love,"

"Always so strong," She blushed as Luka looked at her before she took a deep breathe. "I have to tell Cat Noir, Ryuko and Viperion that I have made a terrible mistake. God, they're gonna think I'm such a fool and probably gonna hate me for the rest of their lives and they'll completely disown me. Viperion is gonna be so mad at me. He tried to warn me and I didn't listen to him. He's gonna hate me!"

"No, he won't," Luka replied, making her look at him.

"He'll hate me for sure, Luka," She sighed. "I'm just a failure,"

"He won't, Marientte and you're not," He replied, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Trust me,"

"How can you be so certain?" She asked, frowning and looking down. Luka bit his lip as he thought about his answer. She won't believe him just on his word alone but if he showed her that he knew for certain. 

"I know because I'm Viperion," He stated, calmly. Marinette just stared at him as his words sank in. Sass appeared as if to confirm his words. Luka was Viperion and Viperion was Luka. It made so much sense now that she thought about it. Luka had a habit of disappearing whenever an akuma appeared. She thought he would was just keeping out of danger but literally seconds later, Viperion would appear. She always felt so comfortable around him to and then there was the time where she was crying on her roof and he played for her. She just put down as a kind hero but the truth was it was Luka, cheering her up as usual. However, he couldn't tell her that who he was and if he played what he want, she would have worked it out so he played genric songs so she would be happy without him giving himself away.

"Luka..." She whispered as he sighed.

"I know I've broke the rules but if it means, you'll stop doubting yourself then I'll break them all," He stated. "I know I'll have to give up been the snake but it was worth it,"

She knew he was right. The rules meant they couldn't know each other's identities as it endangered them. Master Fu had explained it to her and he forbade it. It was the one rule he insisted they follow but... Master Fu wasn't here right now.

"I guess you should take this," Luka frowned, going to take off the bracelet but Marinette stopped him. "Marientte?"

"Don't you dare do that," She stated, making him look at her. "Only I know your identity and no one else,"

"But Master Fu sa-" He started but she shakes her head.

"Master Fu picked you for a reason, Luka, so as far as I'm concerned you're not allow to quit ok?" She replied, hugging him. He hugged her back, nodding.

"In that case then," He stated before cupping her face so she was looking up at him. "No matter what happens, I have your back and always will,"

"Luka," She blushed as he pressed his lips to her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his head on top of hers, closing his eyes. Tikki floated up next to Sass and smiled softly as the two of them just stared in the moment. Unfortunately, it couldn't last as soon screams echoed out, causing the two of them to pull away from each other. Luka's eyes widen as he saw people running away from a giant swarm of hornets. Before Marinette could reach, Luka picked her up and began to running. Tikki and Sass flew with them as he ran as fast as he could. She held onto him as he sprinted. "Lu-Luka, head to the Seine,"

"I take it you have a plan?" He asked, taking a sharp turn and jumping over a bench before he kept running. Marinette began to go through her bag as they ran. She smiled when she found what she was looking for. Luka rose an eyebrow as he saw her holding a blue Marcone. "I love sweets at the best times but is it really a good idea? I don't think it will soothes the wasps,"

"It's not for us," She giggled before breaking it in half. "It's for the kwamis. Turn here,"

He nodded and turned, running onto the bridge.

"We'll have to jump into the Seine,"

"Marinette, we'll dr-"

"Trust me, Luka," She smiled before throwing up the first half. "Tikki, power up!"

Tikki ate the sweet, causing her to glow and change her form. She now looked like a sort of fish. Luka rose an eyebrow as she threw up the other half.

"Sass! Power up!" She shouted. Sass ate the sweet as well and changed too. Like Tikki, he looked more fish like. "Luka, we have to jump. Just say Aqua Sass, Scales Slither as we do ok?"

"If anyone asked me to this," He stated before jumping onto a bench before diving with her into the water, closing his eyes as he did. "Aqua Sass! Scales Slither!"

"Aqua Tikki! Spots on!" She shouted at the same time. To his surprise, he felt himself transform before they broke the water's surface. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Marinette had transformed into Ladybug but she looked different. She had flippers on her feet, her ponytails were longer and fading into purple. Her outfit was slightly different too. It looked more water themed. He looked down at himself to see if he had changed, confirming that he had. His outfit was more water themed too. Unlike his usual Viperion outfit, this verison was more blue. He also had flippers on his feet and some fins on his arms. He also had a belt on, which his lyre was attatched to and to his surprise, he could see and breathe under the water as if he was on land.

"Um... what?" He gasped, surprised. "We can talk underwater?!"

"It's a powered up form. Once we've found out what Hawkmoth is up to, I'll explain the powers-up to you but right now, we're safe here,"

"Hornets don't like water," He mumbled before the two of them started to swim off. "Do you think this is Queen Wasp again?"

"I don't know," She mumbled as they swam. A few minutes later, Cat Noir came into view. "Cat!"

"Ladybug! Viperion! You're ok!" He gasped, swimming over. "What's happening? What did Master Fu tell you?"

Viperion frowned as she looked down and the sorrow crept back on her face.

"Master Fu is gone," She admitted. "I don't know what happened to him,"

"What?!" He gasped, shocked.

"Master Fu disappeared," Viperion confirmed. "We haven't been able to reach him,"

"This is bad," Cat mumbled before getting distracted by something. He used his baton to have a look at something before gasping in shock. "It's Hawkmoth! He has Master Fu and it looks Chloe has been akumatized again but... oh god... she has the miraculous holders. Rena, Carapace, Pegasus, King Monkey... Ryuko..."

The way he said Ryuko was worst then how he said the others and he was already swimming off.

"Cat!" Ladybug shouted but he was off to fire with fire. She went to go after him but a soft hand stopped her, making her look at Viperion. Tears welled up in her eyes again. "This is all my fault, Viper. I have-"

He didn't say a thing, just hugged her, causing her to hug him back before he pulled away and looked at her with that same look from early.

"You'll find a way to fix it. I believe in you,"

"Luka..." She whispered before a determined look got in her eyes. "Alright! We need a plan! We can't leave the water so let's first observe and go from there!"

"Aye, Captain!" He grinned, making her smile before they both swam to the side. Ladybug poked her head out the water and frowned as she saw Cat Noir stood completely still. Viperion broke the water and looked around too.

"Excellent work, Miracle Queen!" Hawkmoth grinned. "Now we only need that annoying snake and the bug to turn up. Once they come to rescue their friends-"

"I'll crush them like the insects they are!" Miracle Queen laughed. Viperion frowned as Ladybug thought.

"We need to get Cat Noir and Ryuko. If we can get hold of their miraculous, we might have a chance of winning," She stated. "But we can't get close to them without the wasp seeing us,"

"What if they didn't see us?" He asked, looking at her. She rose an eyebrow before grinning. "What?"

"I have an idea but I don't think I have the mental strength to pull it off," She mumbled, frowning before diving back under water. Viperion drove under and swam over to her. To his surprise, she was holding a miraculous box in her hand. She looked at him before holding it out to him.

"Viperion, I'm entrusting you with the miraculous of the fox. It will grant you the power to use Mirage. You can use it in combination with the snake by saying 'Sass, Trixx, unify but it will use a lot of energy. Can you do this?" She asked. He instantly took the box and opened it. A small orange light appeared before it formed into a little fox. Ladybug gave it some food. "Taking on the fox will also give you the power of illusion,"

She swam over to him.

"I need you to create an illusion of us two walking over to them as if we have been captured by the bees but at the same time makes us, Cat Noir and Ryuko completely invisible and undetected. Can you do that?" She asked. He nodded and two of them swam up before climbing out underneath a bridge where they could see what was going on but no one could see them. "Spots off,"

"Scales rest," They both turned back into their normal forms before Ladybug turned to him.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," He replied, holding out both of his hands. "Sass, Trixx. Unify,"

Instantly, his outfit transformed into a combination of the two kwami and Trixx's flute appeared in his hand. His blue highlights were gone and replaced with orange ones and his lyre was on his back. He span the flute around then played the tune perfectly creating the ball of light before he threw it.

"Mirage!"

(***)

"Well, well. Looks like I truly am the Queen Bee now!" Miracle Queen laughed as Ladybug and Viperion walked over and joined her army of Miraculous holders, causing Hawkmoth to laugh wickedly and Master Fu looked on fearful. They had truly failed and Hawkmoth had won. 

"Miracle Queen, bring me the earrings of the Ladybug and the ring of the Cat!" He ordered as she walked up Ladybug. She went to reach for her earrings but to everyone's surprise, Ladybug's image simply disappeared into smoke. "No! We've been tricked!"

The whole illusion fell causing Miracle Queen to scream as she saw Cat Noir and the Dragon holder were gone from her army and that Ladybug and Viperion had simply been an illusion. She stamped her foot.

"My guard! Find th-"

"Water Dragon!" The familiar voice of Ladybug shouted and suddenly, a wave of water hit her before Ladybug and Viperion landed on in the bubble of water, protecting them from the bees. Both of them looked different then usual. Ladybug was in a black and red yinyang outfit with horns on her head and swords in her hands and Viperion was in a darker outfit that had green undertones. He also had a tail and cat ears. 

"Ladybug! Viperion! Damn you!"

"Actually, it's Dragon bug and Viper Noir right now," The two of them grinned but the sound of Hawkmoth laughing made them both frown. He looked down at them from where he stood, with Mayura by his side and a giant moth trying to break down Master Fuu's shield. Well, that explains why Nino had fully transformed into Carapace and Alya hadn't transformed into Rena as Hawkmoth never got the fox miraculous. 

"Those extra powers won't help you now, Ladybug," He laughed before pointing to the moth and the shield. "Soon, that shield will break and then I'll have the guardian reveal the secrets of the miraclous, including your idenity and it will be all your fault, Ladybug,"

Viper Noir frowned as she looked down.

"She has failed you. All of you," He smirks evilly as Mayura laughed, fluttering her fan. Viper Noir gripped his hands and pointed at him.

"You're wrong!" He shouted, making Hawkmoth frown.

"Listen to Viperion, Ladybug!" Master Fu added in. "Hawkmoth is just trying to divide you but I chose you for reason. Both of you! Unite and you can overcome this!"

Ladybug still wasn't sure but then she felt Viper Noir linking his hand with hers, making her look at him.

"Remember what I said, Bug," He grinned, looking at her. "I believe in you and I have your back no matter what,"

She smiled before linking her fingers with his.

"I believe in you too, Viper," She grinned. "You and me against the world,"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," He grinned before turning to Hawkmoth. "You can't divide us, Hawkmoth. We don't fight each other!"

"We fight together!" Ladybug confirmed. "And today, we fight against you!"

"Insolent brats!" He growled before pointing to Chloe. "Now is the time to action, my Queen!"

"Prepare for battle, my guard!" She ordered, throwing her arms out as Viper Noir pushed back the head of the snake.

"Second chance!" He shouted as the brainwashed ran towards them, even those without their miraculous. Viper Noir grabbed hold of Nino's arm and threw him into Alya, knocking them both down as Ladybug fought with Pegasu. King Monkey sneaked up on her and grabbed her yoyo before touch it with his item, destroying the water dome, causing her to be stung. Her eyes turned yellow and Pegaus went to reach for her earrings as King Monkey tried to capture him. He jumped back and flicked back the head of the snake, resetting time. This time, he tripped Alya and Nino up before running over to her, only to fall into a portal, which threw him off a cliff. He flicked back the head and ran towards her again. He dodged the portal and slid between King Monkey's legs, grabbing his hand and forcing it to face towards the floor.

"Dragonbug! The Portal!" He shouted as Nino and Alya charged. Ladybug tripped them up as she moved the portal to face Chloe, sending them into her but she bounced back and laughed.

"That's the best you've got. Ridiculous! Utterly-" With her distracted, he twisted King's arm and made him throw his item at her, hitting her right in the face and changing her stinger into a disco ball. Instantly, the Miraculous holders shut down and stood still. Ladybug dispelled the water and wrapped her yo yo around Chloe's torso, pulling her toward them. Viper Noir ran towards her as she yelled out.

"Cataclysm!" He shouted out as he touched the disco ball, destroying it. The akuma flew out, making Hawkmoth frown.

"Longg, Tikki, Divide!" Dragonbug shouted, changing back into Ladybug before catching the little dragon in her hand.

"Plagg, Sass! Divide!" Viper Noir commanded. He caught the little cat as he turned back into Viperion. He gave it so food as Ladybug purified the akuma, turning Miracle Queen back into Queen Bee. "Looks like we won, Hawkmoth,"

However, Hawkmoth laughed and released another Akuma from his cane. Queen Bee smiled and jumped up, trying to catch it so she could turn back into Miracle Queen, confusing Viperion a little. Ladybug, however, captured it. 

"Hawkmoth is our enemy, Chloe," She stated, frowning. "We can't let him get the miraclous box or it's all over,"

"Urg! You just don't get it, do you Ladybug?!" Chloe gasped, making her frown. "I'm not on your side anymore! I have asked you countless times to let me fight and you completely ignore me! Even going as far to chose a dirty fox to save my parents instead of me! Well, I got news for you, Ladybug! Hawkmoth isn't my enemy and now I have the miraclous box!"

She grinned before opening it and putting on the miraculous, freeing the kwamis. Viperion stepped forward but Ladybug stopped him as the kwamis crossed their arms.

"I will be the most powerful of the heroes!" She shouted, causing Hawkmoth to laugh. "What are you all w-waiting. Tr-Transform m-me!"

With that, she fell to the floor, practically drained of her energy. 

"B-but I'm t-the q-queen... w-why?" She gasped as Ladybug frowned.

"No one can use that many miraculous. It's just too much," She stated before looking at Hawkmoth as Viperion's bracelet beeped. "It's over!"

"Not yet, Ladybug. I still have the guardian and his shield is about to break. You'll de-transform, leaving him weak and vulnerable," He explained, grinning evilly. "Checkmate, Ladybug,"

"Not yet, Hawkmoth. I still have one more move!" She grinned confidently. It made Viperion smile. "Lucky charm!"

A keyring appeared out of thin air and she caught it.

"A keychain?" She frowned. "What am I suppose to do with this?"

She frowned before looking around but she seemed to come up empty.

"Um,"

"Nothing! You won't get the chance!" Hawkmoth laughed. "My plan is flawless and I have already won!"

"Viper, it's no good," She gapsed as panic began to settle in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Breathe, Bug," He smiled softly. "Just focus. You've got this,"

She took a deep breathe and looked around but more panic filled her eyes.

"I... I've got nothing!" She gasped, turning to face him again. "I'm so sorry, Viper. This is my fault. If I had just transformed back when I went to Master Fu and then listened to you, I would have been able to save him before it got to this. I'm such a failure!"

"That's not true," He gasped, holding her shoulders.

"It is!" She gasped. "Hawkmoth wouldn't have Master Fu or the miraculous box if it wasn't for me! I'm the worst Ladybug ever!"

He frowned as he hugged her.

"Ladybug!" Master Fu shouted, getting her attention. "You are the best miraculous holder I have ever met. Yes, you've made mistakes but we all do! It isn't over yet and you can still win this,"

"But how? I don't know what to do, Master," She gasped but he smiled at her.

"You have all the keys you need, Ladybug, like you always have," He states, keeping up his shield. "And you'll become the most powerful guardian,"

"What?!" Hawkmoth and Ladybug gasped at the same time, along with the Kwamis.

"Master!" Plagg gasped.

"Don't do it!" The little purple tiger gasped as the others looked upset but Master Fu smiled before holding out his arms.

"I, Wang Fu, hereby relinquish the miraculous box and proclaim Ladybug the new Guardian!" He shouted as he become engulfed in white. 

"No! You foolish old man!" Hawkmoth shouted as the moth finally broke through but it was too late. Master Fu collapsed and turned back into his normal self and the miraculous box suddenly exploded with colors before changing into an oval shaped container that sported the ladybug look. Chloe caught it.

"Nooo! It's mine!" She screamed, stamping her foot. "Hawkmoth! Tell them to bring back my box!"

"This is disappointing," Hawkmoth muttered before picking up Mayura and flying off on the giant moth with her. Viperion narrowed his eyes and went to run after them but Ladybug stopped him. 

"We'll need to check on Fu and you're nearly out of time," She smiled softly as Chloe made a run for it. Ladybug tripped her up and walked over before picking up the box. "Sorry but this belongs to me,"

She picked it up as Viperion stood next to her. Chloe frowned and got up before collapsing on the floor again. Ladybug frowned. 

"Chloe, I don't understand why you sided with Hawkmoth," She stated.

"Because all you ever do is ignore me!" The girl gasped. "All I wanted was fight with you and no matter how much I asked you just brushed me aside like I was nothing!"

"Chloe, your Identity is publicly known. I couldn't risk using you in case Hawkmoth hurt you or your loved ones," Ladybug stated, calmly.

"She was trying to protect you," Viperion pointed out.

"Protect me!? I don't need protecting!"

"Chloe-"

"Ever since that snake joined your team, you have ignored me!!" She gasped, beginning to throw all the miraclous off her before she stood up and stormed over to Ladybug as Viperion picked up the discarded miraculouses, making sure they were ok. "Well, not anymore! You can have your stupid powers cause I only want the bee! And I'll save the world on my own cause I don't need you or any of your stupid team! I'll leave for New York and I'll be the only Bee Holder!! I'll be the best hero in the world and for the record, you suck and Paris sucks!!"

"A great hero doesn't side with a villain regardless of their reasons," Viperion stated, calmly as Ladybug took the bee clip from her hair and transforming her back into her normal self.

"Sorry, Chloe but I won't let you,"

"Urg! I hate you and your stupid boyfriend!" She screamed. "And I'm still going to New York! I would rather die then stay here with you! You don't deserve to breathe the same air as me!"

With that, she stormed off and Ladybug frowned as Viperion walked over.

"I really hoped she had changed," She muttered, looking down.

"Some people just can't. They might try but in the end, their true colors show," He replied before looking up at the building. "We should check on Master Fu,"

"Yeah," She nodded before they jumped up and climbed the building. Literally as they landed, Viperion turned back into Luka. He caught Sass in his hands before giving him a little food as Ladybug rushed over to Master Fu, who was laid down with his eyes closed. "Master?"

No answer. She frowned and knelt down next to him.

"Master, please wake up," She whispered and as if one command, he opened his eyes and groaned weakly. Luka frowned as Wazz hit behind Ladybug's back and Sass hid in his jacket along with Plagg. "Master Fu!"

She helped him sit up as he looked around confused.

"Oh... you have a nice costume, young lady," He smiled confused as he looked around. "Um.. who might you two be?"

"He doesn't remember?" Luka questioned as Wazz shook his head before he smiled softly and took Master Fu's hand, helping him onto his feet.

"Everything is ok. We're your friends, sir," She explained.

"Ah thank you," He smiled. "Then it is nice to meet you,"

"Luka..." She mumbled before handing him the dragon choker as he took off the ring. "Can you return the black cat and the lizard to their owners while I fix everything?"

"Of course," He smiled before heading to the door. As soon as he was out of sight, he transformed into Viperion and headed down into the sewers where they had hid Ryuko and Cat Noir before transforming back. Sass yawned and Luka handed him some food before looking at Adrien. His eyes were still yellow and he was still as a statue. It had been easy capturing them as they hadn't be ordered to fight. They had brought them down to the sewers and hid them away from each other. Ladybug wanted to protect their identities as best as she could so Viperion suggested a wall between them. He took Cat Noir to the left side while she had take Ryuko to the right side. He didn't know her reaction to finding out who Ryuko really was but he was surprised when he took off Cat's ring and he turned back into Adrien. Walking over to him, he slid the ring on his finger, causing Plagg to reappear.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" He asked.

"Of course not," Luka smiled, stroking his ears a little. "Your secret is safe with me, Plagg. I hope we meet again,"

"Likewise, Luka," He grinned before opening Adrien's jacket and looking inside. "Ahhh sweet cheese,"

Luka chuckled and walked over to Kagami. Like Adrien, she was still yellow-eyed and as still as a statue. He placed the choker around her neck as Longg reappeared. 

"Luka-kun, it was truly an honor working with you and Ladybug," He smiled before transforming back and sending a text to Ladybug. "I better go. She's going to fix everything,"

"Till next time," Viperion smiled and ran off before heading back up to the surface as the magical ladybug fixed everything. He looked up at the sky as he saw her flying off with Master Fu and the box in her arms. He smiled and moved into an alleyway before detransforming once more. A few minutes later, his phone buzzed. He flicked it open and read the message.

**M: **Hey, can you come around to mine tomorrow morning? Master Fu is staying with me for the night and tomorrow, I'll be taking him to the train station. I also owe you an explanation regarding the power ups. x

**L: **Sure. I'll be there at 9 am. x


	14. Candy Cotton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermass of Battle of The Miraculous. 
> 
> In which Ladybug comes up with a plan to throw Hawkmoth off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think Chloe needs a redemption arc so I'm working on that. Also here's a link to what Kitsune looks like: https://66.media.tumblr.com/b5623e3c757edc6978e29ae5594d85e7/tumblr_pzqjlowZoc1ulhohto1_540.jpg
> 
> Lila will be taking a bigger, villainous role soon and if you go check Flavor, you'll notice I have removed the part about Cat Noir been akumatized as I decided to make a chapter of it. It will be coming soon.

"Will he be ok?" Luka asked as Master Fu got onto the train with Marianne. He turned around and waved at Luka and Marinette. Both of them waved back before the door closed and the train left. 

"He'll be fine," Marinette smiled, weakly as her phone buzzed. She unlocked it and read the message. Luka waited patiently for her to read it. "Alya says everyone is meeting up for ice cream from Andre... would you like to come with me?"

"Sure," He smiled as they turned back and walked out of the station. They hadn't had their talk yet but he knew they would. He trusted her after all. It didn't take them to get long to Andre. Marinette's face fell a little as she saw Adrien, ordering an ice cream. Before she could walk away, Adrien looked over and waved. Luka waved back before he gently gave her a smile then he walked off and sat with the others on the edge of the Seine. Marinette took a deep breathe and walked up to the ice cream store. 

"Hey, Adrien," She smiled before she turned to Andre. "Can I have one ice cream to share please?"

"Of course, Marinette," He smiled as he picked out a cone. "Blueberry for his eyes and strawberry for his lips. I think this one is the best one for you,"

"Thank you, Andre," She smiled, paying for it as Adrien waited for her. She walked over to him. "How are you and Kagami?"

"We're good," He smiled. "I'm taking her out for a date later on,"

"That's great," She smiled sadly as they walked down the stairs. "I'm happy for you,"

"How are you and Luka?" He asked, unexpectedly but before she could answer, he looked over at Kagami and waved before he told her he would see her late and walked over to Kagami. Marinette waved and turned as she began to walk towards where Luka was. She looked back sadly and saw Adrien gently wiping ice cream from Kagami's lips before she closed her eyes painfully and in that moment, she finally made a choice. She needed to let him go and take Master Fu's advice. Life hadn't given her what she expected but it had given her someone amazing. She sat down next to Luka and felt instantly better just by been in his presence. 

"Is everything alright?" He asked, looking at her. She smiled softly and looked at him.

"You know that tune you were trying to find?"

"Your song?" He asked, smiling. She nodded.

"Did you work it out?" She asked, surprising him but making him smile as he nodded. He had worked it out for a while but he wasn't sure if she would want to listen to it while Adrien and the other things were on her mind. "Can I listen to it?"

"Do you want to hear it?" He asked, thinking she'll hesitate but she nodded. He smiled and begin to play for her. The tune sounded so beautiful to her and just listening to it made her feel happy and free. She closed her eyes and smiled as she listened to him playing it. Slowly, he came to a stop and she opened her eyes.

"Luka... it's perfect," She smiled. "You're amazing,"

"I only play what I hear into people's hearts, Marinette," He mumbled, shyly but she placed her hand on top of his as she looked at him with a look of admiration. He felt a light blush go across his face as he noted she had never looked at him like that before. He cleared his throat and began to play again as he wasn't sure what to say. Not that it was a bad thing. He just didn't want to mess up his words so he played how he felt right now. A blush came across Marinette's face as he played the song, gradually bringing parts of hers into the tune, playing them in perfect balance.

"Luka..." She gasped, feeling tears in her eyes form. He stopped as soon as he saw them,

"Mari.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset-" He stopped talking as she hugged him.

"You didn't," She gasped as he hugged her back. "It was just so beautiful,"

"I'm glad you liked it," He smiled, blushing. 

"Like it? I love it," She gasped, gently pulling away. "Can you play it again?"

"Sure," He smiled as he started to play. She closed her eyes and listened, leaning a little closer to him.

(***)

Viperion jumped across the skyline before he came to Marinette's house. Making sure he wasn't followed, he jumped onto the chimney of the house, finding Ladybug leaning against the wall, waiting for him. He jumped down and stood in front of her.

"I'm not late, am I?" He asked as she opened the skyline and slid inside. He followed, closing the skyline before closing the blinds. "Sass, Scales rest,"

"Tikki, Spots off," Marinette ordered, catching Tikki as he caught Sass. "Sorry, Luka. We'll have to keep quiet. My parents are asleep,"

"That's ok," He smiled as she took out a plate of food for Tikki and Sass. Both of them dived in as she walked over and kissed his cheek. He smiled softly before sitting on her bed. "Do you want the Snake Miraculous back? You know since I know,"

"You can keep the snake miraculous as I'm changing the rules slightly," She explained, sitting down next to him. He looked at her. "I think we worked better because we knew who each other was. We knew what was at stake and more importantly, that we have each other's back. I know we did before the reveal but we knew our words were true. We won..."

"But Hawkmoth got away and Master Fu lost his memory..." He mumbled, looking down but Marinette placed a hand on his arm. 

"Master Fu had been training me take over as guardian for a while. I have a copy of the pages we translated from the book and the miracle box is safe and sound," She reassured, making him look at her. 

"But why did Master Fu lost his memories?" He asked, frowning. 

"It's what happens when a guardian gives up the miraculous box. To protect it and the identities of the chosen, they lost their memories of their time as guardian... and as a miraculous wielder. Master Fu knew this and had prepared for such a scenario. The Kwamis will be continuing my training as he passed on what he hadn't taught me to them but I'm now the guardian,"

"And you're ok with this?"

"I guess I have to be. If he hadn't done what he did then Hawkmoth would have won for sure," She mumbled but she was looking down. "But I do feel alone and afraid. This is a lot to take on, even for Ladybug,"

"You're not alone," He whispered, moving his hand so they were holding each others'. "Remember I believe in you and I have your back. Regardless of the problem, the time of day, whenever it's a school day or a weekend, if you need me, I'll be here,"

"Thank you, Luka," She smiled, lightly kissing him on the cheek. He smiled softly before a soft frown took his features. 

"But we do need to talk about the holders. Hawkmoth and Mayura know their identities,"

"I have a plan for that," She smiled, causing Luka to smile. "But the fox miraculous will have to come out to play again,"

"I'm sensing a mirage,"

"Yes," She smiled. "But not yet. First, I need to go talk to the miraculous holders and I would like Viperion to be with me. I've tried to message Cat and Ryuko but no reply,"

"No worries," He smiled before transforming into Viperion. Marinette smiled before transforming into Ladybug. The two of them climbed out onto the roof and jumped off before flying through the night sky before stopping at Alya's house. She hoped Nino would be there too. She dropped down onto the balcony and knocked on the window as Viperion dropped down next to her. Within seconds, Alya opened the window and gasped in surprise. 

"Ladybug! Viperion!" She gasped before moving out the way and letting them climb in. "I'll go wake Nino,"

With that, she rushed off and a few seconds later, she returned with Nino, who looked half asleep.

"Lady dude? Snake dude?" He mumbled, sleepily. "What are you two doing here? Didn't we blow our identities?"

"Firstly, I don't blame you. You were all under Miracle Queen's spell," She informed, sitting down. "And to train new heroes would be hard. Sure, we're gonna need some but I also need ones who are experienced and know what they are doing. In other words, it would be foolish of me to ban the current holders from using their miraculous,"

"So Carapace and Rena Rogue aren't going to be retired,"

"Neither are Pegasus or King Monkey," Ladybug smiled.

"But Hawkmoth still knows our identities," Alya pointed out. "How are we going to fix that?"

"I have a plan," She smiled. "I just wanted to tell you in person that you're not retiring,"

"Thank you, Ladybug," Alya grinned, hugging her. Viperion smiled before getting a bro fist off Nino.

"We're excited to work with you again," He smiled.

"We better go and tell Pegasus and King Monkey the good news," Viperion suggested, getting a nod off Ladybug.

"We'll let you know the plan once we worked all the details but for now, keep this to yourselves," She replied before they both climbed out the window and flew into the night again. Alya squeaked and hugged Nino as they disappeared. Ladybug couldn't help but smile at her friend's reaction. "Viper, can you tell Pegasus and I'll go to King Monkey?"

"Of course, Bug," Viperion smiled before jumped and slid down a roof, making a turn before he headed towards Max's house as Ladybug went towards King Monkey's. He lowered down and knocked on the window lightly. The light turned on and Max opened the window.

"Viperion. Please come in," He stated. The two heroes came in as Max's friend, Markov was charging. "I calculated that there was 89% chance you would visit after the battle of the miraculous. I take it I'm off the team due to Hawkmoth discovering my identity,"

"Actually we want to keep you," Viperion smiled, shocking Max. 

"Excuse me?!" He gasped, excitedly. "But the logical choice-"

"Would be to keep you," He interrupted. "Ladybug wants to extend the team but we also need members who know what they're doing. You understand the horse miraculous and it's powers perfectly,"

"I can't thank you enough, Viperion," He smiled. "I will not let you down but how are we gonna get Hawkmoth off our trail? Thanks to Chloe, he knows who we are,"

"Ladybug has a plan for that too. We just need to work out the details. I'll let you know once we have the details but for now, keep this to yourself," He smiled encouragingly at the smaller boy. "I can't wait to work with you, Pegaus,"

"Likewise, Viperion," He replied as the hero climbed out the window. His phone buzzed as he did.

"I'm sorry. I have to go," He explained, getting a wave off Max as he jumped out the window and swung into the night. He landed on the roof opposite off the Grand Paris Hotel. A few seconds later, Ryuko and Cat Noir joined him then moments after them, Ladybug joined. She walked over to the edge and looked over as Cat walked over.

"Any reason why we're here, Ladybug?" He asked. 

"I have come up with a plan to help the current miraculous holders so they don't go into retirement,"

"Are you sure that is wise? Hawkmoth knows their identities," Ryuko points out but Ladybug looks at her and nods.

"If we don't do something, we'll have to train new people to use the fox, the turtle, the horse and the monkey miraculous. We'll have to train a new bee holder but our team is stronger if we let them four work with us. They already know what to do with their powers and how to fight. They are a strength to our team. Yes, we're gonna have to train new people for the other miraculous but eight experienced users are better then four,"

"I take it you have a plan then," Cat grinned, leaning on his stick.

"Don't I always," She grinned before looking back at the hotel. "But to make it work, we're gonna need Chloe,"

"Are you sure? She did betray us," Cat gasped.

"I know and I'm not giving her the miraculous back," She replied before flying across to Chloe's room. Viperion, Ryuko and Cat followed before entering the girl's room. Chloe stared at the four heroes in surprise. "Chloe Bourgeois, we need to talk,"

"I don't want-"

"Shut up and listen," Ladybug shocked everyone in the room. Chloe went quiet and sat down. "You have committed an unforgivable crime and you placed not only my miraculous holders but the whole of Paris in danger. All because I wouldn't give you the attention you needed,"

"I deserved to be the bee,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm the best-"

"No. Tell me why you deserve. In fact, explain to me how a spoiled, self-centered brat who only puts herself could possible be a true hero? How could she scarifice herself for someone else if she can't even be nice to anyone?" She stated, sitting down.

"I'm not self-centered! I was good! I tried to be nice!" She gasped. "I even believed that Dupan-Cheng didn't cheat on that test or hurt Alya or steal her necklace! I resisted an akuma! I helped save my best friend,"

"And in the end, you placed everyone in danger," Viperion suddenly added in, walking over to Chloe. "What do you think would happen to your family if Hawkmoth won? To your best friend? To yourself? Do you really think he would grant you power?"

"H-he understood me!" She gasped, tears filling her eyes.

"No, he doesn't," He replied. "He preyed on your loneliness. He doesn't care about you or anyone and once he's done, he'll just toss you aside with the rest of us,"

"No! He gave me the box!"

"He already did, Chloe," Ladybug informed, making Chloe frown. "Once he realized you were no longer useful to him, he dropped you and left. Or did you forget that he flew off on his giant moth with Mayura?"

"Chloe, Hawkmoth doesn't care about you or anyone," Cat added in, making the girl frown even more before she finally burst into tears. 

"I just wanted to be special again!" She cried, tears rolling down her face. "I wanted to be a hero. Everyone in school thinks I'm so awful and horrible! I just wanted to prove to them that that I could be better then they think I am but I failed at that too! I don't want to be on Hawkmoth's side but I was so angry that I couldn't help my mummy and daddy that I realized I could get him to free them if I joined his side. I didn't mean for it to go so far, Ladybug but he said that I could be the greatest hero in Paris and that my mummy would finally be proud of me! And I fell for it, like a stupid idiot,"

"Chloe... I should have given you the bee miraculous that day. You were the right choice and I was distracted. I made a mistake but part of been a hero is admitting that we all make mistakes and trying our best to fix them. I can't give you the miraculous of the bee ever again. For one, everyone in Paris knows that you're Queen Bee and you betrayed us to Hawkmoth. You broke my trust,"

"I u-understand," She sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"But I can give you a chance to earn my trust again but it will take time and you won't be getting a miraculous. I don't want you to do this for yourself. I want you to do this for the people you hurt and for the sake of Paris. You revealed the identities of some of our heroes and as a result, our team is feeling the loss. Hawkmoth is getting stronger and we need to as well,"

"W-what can I do?"

"I need you to get your father to arrange an all inclusive day trip for your whole class to the Eiffel tower, all expensive paid for," 

"That's it?" She asked, a little surprise. "I can totally do that! Consider it done! When do you need it done for?"

"This Thursday," Ladybug stated, causing Chloe nodded excitedly. "Chloe, there is something else. When I pull off this plan, it will make you look like you were petty and vengeful to your classmates and that you framed them as miraculous holders. Hawkmoth will also believe you betrayed him if I pull this off correctly,"

"I'm ok with that, Ladybug. If it means I can fix what I did and that Hawkmoth will no longer see me as an ally then go with it. Besides, everyone already thinks I'm petty and vengeful anyway," She shrugged before running out of her room, shouting for her father.

"Do you think she'll change?" Cat asked but Ladybug sighed.

"I have no idea but phase one of the plan is in place. The holders will be in the same place together," 

"Ok so what's the second part of the plan? Will we need to be there?" Ryuko asked but Ladybug shook her head.

"Not here," She stated, leaving the room. The four of them jumped into the night and moved above the rooftops before coming to their usual hangout place. They landed and sat down. "Us three don't need to be there but Viperion, I will need you to be at the tower. You know how to use the fox miraculous better then any of us, apart from Rena Rogue but she needs to be there in her civilian identity to pull this off," 

"Viper Fox?" He asked.

"Only the fox. You don't need to combine the two this time,"

"Whoa, danger noodle! When did you do that?"

"When we had to save your sorry ass, kitty," He smiled, causing Cat to laugh.

"Aah right! Sorry about that!" He grinned, causing Ryuko to roll her eyes.

"So you're gonna create an illusion to convince Hawkmoth that the people he saw becoming the 'miraculous' holders aren't actually the holders,"

"Yep,"

"Is he going to believe that?"

"We can only hope," 

(***)

"Are you sure you're ok with doing this, Luka?" She asked as she held out the miraculous box to him. They were stood in the top of the effiel tower, preparing for their plan. They had arrived there as Ladybug and Viperion but he soon de-transformed and Sass had fallen asleep. He slowly took it and opened it. As soon as he did, a little orange light appeared and flew around. 

"I'm sure," He smiled as Trixx formed from the light. He looked at him with unsure before Luka took out a small bag of Candy Floss, his favorite food. The Little Kwami grinned and floated over.

"So am I staying with this one?" He asked but Marinette shook her head.

"No. It's just for a plan I have," She smiled. "To transform all you have to say is Trixx, let's pounce,"

"Ok," Luka smiled as he put on the necklace. "Trixx! Let's pounce!"

The little fox got sucked into the necklace before Luka swiped his hand over his hair, creating ears then threw his hand to the side. The costume appeared in an orange light as he span before a fox tail appeared. He swiped his hand across his eyes, creating his mask before he held out his hand as a ball of light appeared that then formed the flute. He caught it and striked a pose before looking at himself in the window's reflection. Like his Viper Fox form, his highlights had turned orange but the outfit itself was themed orange, white and black. He had black gloves and boots and a white streak down his chest. The rest was all orange and his mask was white on the top, orange on the bottom. Ladybug grinned as she walked over.

"Wow. You look awesome," She smiled. "What should I call you though?"

"I don't think it matters as I'll only be using this form once but... if I was to use it permanently... I guess I'd call myself Kitsune," He smiled before looking at her. "You better go and meet with your class,"

"You sure you're ok with doing this?" She asked, worried. She knew he could handle it but he had to keep out of sight and create a hell of an illusion. 

"I'll be fine," He smiled. "Don't worry,"

"Ok," She smiled before jumping down and turning back into Marinette before joining the class that had just arrived. She already said she would join them at the Eiffel tower to buy her time and as Ladybug, she had already informed the holders that they needed to go on Chloe's trip as it was part of her plan. I order to get a genuine react of shock, she hadn't told them her plan. Gradually, time moved and it would be time for Kitsune to create illusion. As if on que, Ladybug jumped down and landed on the edge of the Eiffel tower. 

"People of Paris!" She called out. "I have come out today with a message. As you know Hawkmoth recently attempted to take over the city again. This time, by using it's heroes against it. Well, the joke's on you, Hawkmoth! The 'heroes' that you believed were part of my group were merely decoys I had set up. I was aware that you would go after Chloe Bourgeois and as a result, I took precausion and had the true heroes protected!"

To everyone's surprise, a flock of akuma turned up and formed the head of Hawkmoth. Marinette kept her fingers cross that Luka kept outside and was focusing on his mirage. 

"Foolish child! You merely trying to cover up for a stupid mistake,"

"Sure, I made a mistake but I am human, Hawkmoth," Ladybug grinned as he looked around. 

"Your so called heroes are down there. They are but children and you think I'd believe this nonsense about decoys,"

"I thought you would say that," She grinned as Cat Noir, Viperion and Ryuko joined her. "That's why I invited some friends,"

To everyone's surprise, Pegasus, King Monkey, Carapace and Rena Rogue all jumped down and joined Ladybug.

"No! Impossible!" Hawkmoth gasped. "You-"

"I knew you'd go after Chloe. I have done since you akumatized her friend and got Mayura to try and turn her on your side. Well, unfortunately for you, I got to Chloe first. Why do you think she allowed you to akumatize her after resisting one? I also informed them off the role they would have to play and gave them instructions on what to say and how to attack. They were never under her control. All it took was some great acting and a nice collection of contact lens. You can thank my lucky charm for that,"

"Why you little brat! I'll get you for this!" He gasped before the butterflies turned back white and the crowd that had gathered cheered, along with her class.

"To those who helped me during this most recently battle. I just want to thank you. As long as we keep trying our best and work together, I know one day we will defeat Hawkmoth!" Ladybug shouted, causing more people to cheer. "We better go for now! Bug out!"

With that, the heroes all jumped off the tower and swing off in different directions, disappearing into the day time. Marinette smiled to herself. Hawkmoth brought her plan, meaning he'll now believe that the identities of the heroes belong to other people, meaning it was safe to use Rena, Carapace, King Monkey and Pegasus when they were needed. 

"Isn't Ladybug just awesome?!" Kim gasped, excited. 

"I can't believe you guys were in on Ladybug's plan," Alix gasped, looking at the four friends. "And that Chloe let herself getting willing akumatized to help Ladybug. That was so selfless of her,"

"You think?" Chloe asked, shocked but the other students nodded. "Well... I am trying to be a better person..."

"I think that's great, Chloe," Adrien smiled. "Been a good person is a great goal,"

Marinette smiled and noticed Luka sneaking down from the tower and heading back away. Her phone buzzed as a message came through as the class was busy surround the 'everyday' heroes, even Lila was.

**L: **Mission complete. Will feed Trixx and return him later. x

**M: **you did a great job. Looks like Hawkmoth brought it. Will see you later x

(***)

Marinette hummed to herself as she finished sewing her end of year dance dress. With her in the zone, she didn't notice when the trap door open and Luka climb in til he cleared his throat. A squeak left her throat and she spun around, only to see it was Luka. Relief washed through her. 

"Sorry," He smiled sheepishly. "Your mom let me in,"

"That's ok," She blushed before getting up and walking over to him as he closed the trap door. "You did great today. Hawkmoth really believed it. I honestly don't know how you pulled off such illusions,"

"It's like writing a song really," He smiled before handing her the box. "But I prefer been the snake,"

"I don't know. Kitsune was pretty cool," She teased, causing him to pout. 

"Are you saying Viperion is not awesome?" He gasped with pretend shock before lightly pulling her to him and ticking her softly. She laughed but misplaced her footing causing them to both fall onto the floor. Luka caught himself before he landed on but was never the less on top of her. A blush worked it's way across his face as one worked it's way across hers but before he could say or do anything, Marinette softly cupped his face and pressed her lips to his. Luka was surprised but he didn't hesitate to kiss back, cupping her face as he did before they both pulled away before Luka got up and helped her to her feet. "Please don't just play with my heart, Mari,"

"I'm not," She replied, leaning up and kissing his cheek softly. "Remember? I told you I love you,"

"But you weren't sure how,"

"I think I'm starting to get an idea,"


	15. Missed Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lila returns and Marinette finds herself losing her connection to her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Chameleon. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Also I edited Flavor again and changed it from Ladybug happening to Feast happening instead so in this AU, Ladybug hasn't happened yet. 
> 
> The ones that have happened Backwarder, Weredad, Bakerix, Startrain, Kwami Buster, Animaestro, Desperda, Chrismaster, Oblivio, The Puppeteer 2, Silencer and the Battle of the Miraculous. Some of these were made into chapters but some of them weren't.
> 
> The ones that haven't happened and will be turned into chapters or mentioned are Party Crasher, Reflekdoll, Gamer 2.0, Stormy Weather 2, Ikari Gozen, Time Tagger, Cat Blanc, Ladybug, Oni-Chan and Felix

"Ok so you know what this one does?" Marinette asked, holding up the green potion. Luka was laid on her bed with Sass curled up on his chest as they talked Miraculous business. She had made some of the power up potions for him and was teaching him what each one did.

"That's the aqua potion," He stated, looking at her. "It gives the kwami the ability to adapt to water so the user can breathe underwater and swim faster then they could naturally,"

"Good," She smiled before holding up the blue one. "This one?"

"Ice right?" He asked, getting a nod off her. "Gives the holder ice skates,"

"And?" She asked but he bit his lip as he thought. She felt herself blush as he looked cute when he did that.

"Immunity to be turned into an ice statue?" He asked.

"I don't think so," She replied. "But it does give you cold resistance so you can survive in extreme cold,"

"Oh cool," He smiled before he realized the unintentional joke as Marinette smiled. "Pun not intended,"

"But accepted," She smiled before holding up the red potion. "This one?"

"That's the fire one I think," He explains. "Similar to the ice one but opposite in effect,"

"Yep and this one does make you fire resistance but we've only needed to use the water and ice ones so far," She explained before holding up the yellow potion.

"That's the psychic one?" He asked, unsure. She shook her head. "Flight?"

"Nope," She replied. "It's the luck potion. It makes the user immunity to any form of luck so if we had a villain that's ability was to curse people with bad luck, we're used this. It can also be used to gain extreme perception if needed,"

"Cool," He smiled as she held up the orange potion. "That's the earth one,"

"Very good," She smiled. "What does it do?"

"Makes it easier to climb trees,"

"And to go through swamps, jungles and subterranean areas as well mountain like areas," She explains. "The costume gains grips on the hand and feet areas so you can climb anything. Also if you can't see in the dark naturally, this potion will allow you to do so,"

"Awesome," Luka grinned.

"Ok. Purple?"

"That's one the flight one right?"

"Yeah," She smiled. "We gain wings as part of it and it also makes it easier for us to be in the sky at extreme heights so no fear of heights and we can breathe as normal. Also friction, air pressure and temperature don't affect us with this potion. Ok last but not least. Pink?"

"Um.... that one's unlimited power up?" He asked before frowning as she shook her head.

"No. It's the psychic potion. Makes us immune to any villain that has psychic abilities but also increases our own nature 'sixth senses'... like your music gift. It's a form of empathy which is a type of psychic ability so if you used this potion, you'd be able to hear people's heart songs more then you already do,"

"That is pretty awesome but I could imagine it would get noisy," He replied, gently stroking Sass's head as Marinette gets up and walks over to her draw.

"So I know Sass really likes cakes so I made him some mini cake slices that I baked the potions into," She smiled, taking out a little box and handing them to Luka. "I've also made some bread for Longg so Ryuko can also use the transformations,"

"Marinette, you're amazing," He smiled, making her blush. "Do you want to go out and get a bite to eat?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," She smiled softly, moving the hair out of her eyes. He smiled and poked Sass lightly in the head.

"I was sleeeping, Luka," The little snake yawned as Tikki giggled before the two kwamis flew up as their owners got their jackets and leave the room.

(***)

Marinette smiled to herself as she entered her classroom before noticing that the seating plan had been arranged. She rose an eyebrow before noticing Alya and Nino sat together and the only seat left was next to Adrien. She felt a stab of pain in her heart before shaking her head and walking up to Alya.

"Hey, Alya," She smiled weakly. "You didn't rearrange the seating plan so I could sit next to Adrien, did you? Cause you know he's dating Kagami and I really think that it would be a bad idea if I sat next to him,"

"Easy there, Marinette. Miss Bustier asked us to rearrange the seating plan so she could have a place in the front. I'm sorry but we had to put you in the back. I hope you don't mind," Alya frowned, making Marinette frown before she whispered to her. "Plus I know you're still hurt over the whole Adrien dating Kagami so you could actually have space to breathe and relax, maybe doodle some designs down without Miss Bustier actually seeing you,"

She winked, clearly thinking it was a good idea.

"I know it must be hard for you to see him in class and all so I figured a bit space might help. I hope you don't mind that you're in the back,"

"Um... no I guess but who's sitting at the front?" She asked, as Miss Bustier came in.

"Good morning, students," Miss Bustier smiled as she walked in. "I assume you all know that Lila is back from her trip to Atua and is back in school again,"

"Hi everyone," Lila smiled, waving as she walked in. Marinette frowned.

"Hi, Lila,"

"Ooh a seat in the front row," She gasped, dramatically. "You all remembered my hearing issue. You're such sweethearts! All of you!"

She threw fake kisses towards everyone as Marinette watched in annoyance.

"You have a hearing problem, Lila?"

"Yes. I suffer from Tinnitus, a constant ringing in my left ear," She stated, coldly. "I've had ever since the sound of an airplane engine burst my eardrum on the run way when I was saving Jagged Stone's lost kitten,"

"Oh, that's so terrible. How did you manage to hear a single thing at Jagged Stone's concert?" Marinette asked. "And doesn't Jagged have a crodile?"

"Now, it is. Yes but it use to be a kitten before he found he was allergic," She replied. "As for a concert, I haven't been to one recently,"

"Really? Because I saw you backstage at his most recent one," She replied but Lila laughed.

"Are you sure it was me?"

"Oh, I'm certain,"

"Oh really?"

"Really," Marinette smiled as Lila glared at her before showing her a clear picture of her, Luka and Jagged that had clearly had Lila in the background. "Weren't you suppose to be in Atau at that point?"

Lila's face almost drained off color before she laughed it off.

"Oh that was this weekend just gone-"

"It was three weeks ago, Lila," Adrien pointed out. "I was also at that gig and I saw you there too,"

"Was it? Oh man I didn't realize," She smiled slyly, playing dumb. "The jag lag must have gotten to me. I'm so sorry, Miss Bustier,"

"That's ok, Lila. These things happen," She smiled, causing Marinette to frown deeply. "Marinette, do you mind taking a seat so I can begin my lesson?"

"Miss Bustier, why do I have to sit in the back?" Marinette sighed, making Miss Bustier frown.

"Do you have trouble with your hearing, Marinette?" She asked, concerned. "We can work around if you do,"

"My eyesight and hearing are good so I'll sit in the back of the class," Adrien piped up. "Marinette, you can sit next to Lila-"

"No!" Both Lila and Marinette gasped, making everyone frown.

"Oh no... my return is causing trouble," Lila sighed. "Maybe I should have just stayed on the other side of the world. If Marinette has an issue too then I should be the one to go sit in the back. It's ok,"

The whole class gasped, looking at Marinette angrily. She sighed in defeat and shook her head.

"I don't actually have any sight or hearing problems..." She mumbled, thinking about her options. She could lie like Lila and make up some story but then she'd be just as bad and it's probably a bad idea for her to sit next to Adrien anyway. It's not like she minded someone sitting next to Adrien but what she did mind was that Lila had lied to the class just so she could sit next to him. Taking a deep breathe, she looked at Miss Bustier. "I'm sorry to disturb your class, Miss. I'll sit at the back,"

With that, she sat down but found herself getting more and more annoyed as Lila intentionally flirted with Adrien, who seemed extremely uncomfortable with it. However, Miss Bustier started her lesson and Marinette's anger went away with it. The rest of the morning was uneventful but soon, Lunch time turned up and Marinette found herself, walking to a table with her food tray. To her annoyance, Lila was getting people to bring her dishes, claiming she couldn't carry them herself due to an injured wrist. What annoyed Marinette even more was most of Kitty Section was been used by her. She pulled Juleka aside.

"Why are you getting her food?"

"Oh, she can't carry it herself," She mumbled, making Marinette frown.

"She's lying, Juleka,"

"W-what? No, she isn't,"

"She is and she's using you," She mumbled, making Juleka frown. "Look, what if I could prove it?"

"Um..."

"She said her wrist is sprained right?" She asked, causing Juleka to nod. Marinette grabbed a napkin. "Hey, Lila. You forgot your napkin,"

She threw it at her and naturally, Lila caught it without hesitation.

"Oh, I didn't realize your wrist had gotten better," Marinette smiled, victorious but Lila realized what she had done.

"Oww," She gasped in a delayed reaction. "Once I was in India, I witnessed someone getting their eye gourded out with the corner of a napkin. If I hadn't caught it, Max would have lost his eye. I didn't have a choice. Owww!"

"That's impossible!" Marinette gasped, getting more annoyed.

"Lila, you saved my eye!" Max gasped.

"Lila's in more pain now because of you," Kim frowned.

"Are you proud of yourself?"

"Don't blame Marinette. She was just trying to give me a napkin," Lila gasped, smiling at her. Marinette had enough at this point. She stood up and stormed out of the dining room before going to bathroom. She took a few deep breathes as she tried to calm down but someone came in. 

"Marinette?" Lila's voice instantly grated on her nerves. She faced her as the girl walked over and reached out towards her. "Are you crying?"

"No, I'm not," She snapped, frowning. Lila frowned and withdrew her hand.

"I can sense you don't like me but I don't understand why," She gasped. "We barely know each other,"

Marinette's mind flicked back to when she called her out as Ladybug and to when Lila basically called Luka a loser for been akumatized and that she had a thing for villains. Clearly, Lila thought she could win over Marinette and pretend that didn't happen but Marinette knew her game.

"Don't tell me it's because of this new seating arrangement in class!" Lila gasped, looking upset. Marinette knew it was fake but she had to give credit where it was due. Lila may be a bad person but her acting skill was amazing. Marinette huffed and turned to the side, not wanting to face the trickster. "It is!"

Marinette frowned.

"Of course. You're jealous because I was sitting next to Adrien. You would have given anything to sit there yourself," She replied. "We shouldn't fight over a boy. You and I could be friends. In fact, I could help you with Adrien,"

"You and I will only be friends the day you stop lying, Lila," Marinette replied, facing her. Lila frowned. "Also Adrien has a girlfriend and unlike you, I respect that,"

She gasped, looking shocked at Marientte's words.

"I can't prove it but I know for a fact that you don't have Tinnitus, that your wrist is just fine, that you don't know Prince Ali because you've never even set foot in Achu and despite what you got Alya to write on her blog, Ladybug has never saved your life!" Marinette gasped before pinching her nose. "Honestly, I don't care about the seating plan. I care that you're using everyone and lying through your teeth to look good,"

For a moment, Lila looked shocked but her facade finally dropped and she grinned wickedly.

"I only tell people what they want to hear," She replied, smirking.

"It's called lying!"

"There's nothing you can do about it anyway," Lila stated, calmly. "People can't resist when they hear what they like to hear,"

She walked forward, making Marinette step back.

"If you don't want to be my friend... fine," She smiled wickedly. "But soon, you won't have any friends left at all and trust me, I'll make sure you don't get close to Adrien in class or anywhere. He'll hate you by the time I'm finished. Everyone will,"

She slammed her hands on the wall by Marinette's head and moved in closer.

"You seem a little less dumb then the others so I'll give you one last chance," She threatened. "You're either with me or against me,"

Marinette stared at her in shock and fear as Lila continued.

"You don't have to answer me right away," She smirked. "I'll give you to the end of class today,"

With that, she moved away and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Marinette shaken up from the encounter. She knew Lila was bad but this was a whole different level of wicked then she was use to. Hell, she'd rather face Miracle Queen again. After all Chloe's betrayal came from a place of suffering. Lila just seemed to enjoy hurting and using people. She rushed to the toilet stall and locked the door as Tikki popped out of her bag.

"I thought Chloe was evil but Lila takes the whole cake," She gasped, feeling tears stinging her eyes. "She's like a super villain who doesn't even need a costume,"

"You mustn't let her get to you, Marinette,"

"She threatened me, Tikki," She gasped. "If I don't manage to expose her lies, she'll ruin my life. She'll turn everyone against me,"

She felt her anger build so she hit the wall before she burst into tears. Lila was truly a horrible person.

"Marinette! Look out!" Tikki gasped, making her look up. Her eyes widen in shock as she saw the purple butterfly.

"An akuma!?" She gasped, jumping up as it flew towards her.

"You can resist it, Marinette!" Tikki encouraged. "Hawkmoth's power only effects people who think there's no solution to the problems,"

The butterfly was so close she could feel the flutter of her wings.

"And you always find a solution!" Tikki gasped.

"You're right!" Marinette gasped, smiling before staring at the butterfly. "You won't get me! I'm proud, I'm confident. I'm Marinette!"

The butterfly flew off and Marinette grinned before transforming with Tikki to go after it. She went to go out the door but saw Adrien and gasped, closing the door and looking around. Seeing the air vent, she used her yoyo to open it and climbed up into the vent before heading up to the roof. She crawled out and frowned to herself as she saw Adrien acting completely out of character. He stole Nino's hand and jumped up onto the roof, saying something about been at the effiel tower before leaving the school. Ladybug followed him. She saved a mother and child getting hit from the bus and made her way to the effiel tower. When she got there, she saw Adrien on the edge of the tower, walking across it. She jumped and landed on the edge.

"Adrien!"

"Help me, Ladybug! I'm losing my balance!" He shouted before he misplaced his footing and fell. Ladybug jumped down and rescued him, getting a cheer from the crown. "Oh my princess charming! You saved my life!"

He went to kiss her but she pushed him back and jumped away.

"You're not Adrien!" She gasped, making him grin.

"You're right! I'm Chameleon!" He smirked. "You're getting better at this, Ladybug, which is a good thing. It will make this fight all the more interesting,"

He charged at her, swinging his fists and trying to kiss her. She blocked and fought back, avoiding his attempts. She grabbed him and threw him on the ground before taking the hat and tore it in half. To her surprise, there was no akuma. When she looked down, she saw he had vanished. She jumped up and flew off.

(***)

Ladybug jumped around as she searched for the new villain. So far, she was still alone so she took out a phone and sent a text to Cat, Ryuko and Viperion before she continued to look around. 

"Ladybug!" A little boy yelled, making her look at him. "I saw the villain running away,"

He pointed to the merry go round.

"Thanks," She smiled. "Don't stay here, okay? It's dangerous!"

She turned around to face the merry go round, spinning her yoyo but before she could do anything, a woman cried out that she had found her son, making her turn round. The kid jumped at her as if to kiss her but before he could, Cat Noir jumped in front of her taking the kiss. The kid transformed into him as he felt asleep. Chameleon went to grab his ring but she stopped him before he turned to her.

"It's down to you and me, Ladybug!" He shouted before summoning his power. The two of them started to fight but Ladybug got the upper hand and headed to the tower again. She summoned her luck charm and received a shirt. Unsure what to do with it, she wrapped it around her wrist and fought him. She grabbed his baton and broke it but again, it contained nothing. He fought with her more and finally got the upper hand, pinning her down while he tried to kiss her. She pushed back his head and held back his arm but he was pushing against her, getting closer. Before he could kiss her though, a green blurt suddenly knocked into him, throwing him off. "Well, well. Looks we got a snake in the grass,"

"I take it you're not Cat," Viperion asked, dodging the attacks off the villain. He tried to kiss him but Viperion grabbed his arm and twisted it, slamming him against the side of the tower. "And what's with the kissing? Haven't you heard of consent?"

"Viper! Use his cataclysm on the floor here!" Ladybug shouted. Viperion nodded and twisted him around, forcing his hand on the floor. The three of them fell into the bar area. Chameleon jumped up and went to kiss Ladybug but she shoved an oyster on his lips, forcing him to kiss it. The villain looked shocked before he turned into another oyster. Viperion picked it up as they both hear the muffled cries of a girl.

"Well, seems like we have a shellfish villain,"

"Leave the puns to me, Danger Noodle," Cat Noir laughed, jumping down. "I take it they clammed up?"

Ladybug laughed and rolled her eyes before picking up the oyster. 

"Anyway, we're not out of the woods yet," Cat Noir stated. "Any idea where the Akumatized object is?"

"I have an idea," Ladybug replied. "Waiter... if you don't mind,"

She handed the oyster and the t-shirt to her and the woman opened it, revealing a black pearl. Ladybug took it inbetween her finger and thumbs.

"Now we can find out what you really look like, Chameleon," She mumbled.

"You'll see," Cat replied. "It's an old acquaintance,"

"I dread to think," Viperion replied before Ladybug broke it and purified the akuma. The oyster turned into Lila to both Viperion and Ladybug's surprise, who seemed confused.

"Lila?!"

"Ladybug?!" She asked, moving back a little.

"At least, now you can say I saved your life for real. Truce?" She asked, holding out her hand. Lila looked at it surprised. Lila sighed and before smiling and shaking her hand.

"Thanks, Ladybug," She replied. "I'd be honored to call you my friend,"

"Yeah? I'm happy to hear that," She smiled. "Some advice. You don't have to lie and pretend to be something you're not. People will like you for just who you are,"

"You have my word, Ladybug," Lila smiled before her eyes flickered to Viperion. "Oh, wow! You're Viperion right? I'm a huge fan! Not that I'm not a fan of you two," 

"It's cool, Lila," Cat Noir smiled. "Danger Noodle, here, is pretty awesome,"

"And has to be else where I'm afraid. It was nice to meet you, Lila," Viperion replied but it wasn't in his usual wise voice. Not that Lila noticed. "Cat, Bug. A pleasure as always,"

With that, he ran off before he jumped down, disappearing. Ladybug's eyes lingered on him for a moment before she turned to Lila as both hers and Cat's miraculouses beeped. 

"I'm sorry, Lila. We have to go. Will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine!" She smiled. The two heroes flew off and Lila finally dropped her act as she glared evilly at them. She got up and took the lift down to the ground floor. As she exited, a limo pulled up and the door opened. She rose an eyebrow as it appeared no one was inside it. 

"Lila Rossi... I think it's time we met in person, don't you?" Hawkmoth's voice surprised her. She stepped back but her back hit something and she spun round. To her surprise, Mayura was stood there, smirking. "Why do you get in and I'll have you dropped off anyway you want after we've had a talk?"

She looked around before getting into the car. The doors closed and the limo drove off. Luka slipped out from his hiding place and frowned as he sent the photo he took to Marniette before he got on his bike and cycled off, getting back on his shift. 

(***)

Marinette frowned to herself as she looked at the picture Luka had sent her. She'd have to look into it as Ladybug but she's not surprised that Hawkmoth had his eyes on Lila. While she was an awful person, she was a gifted actress and liar. They would have to take extra precaution with her. After all, a leopard doesn't change it's spots and while she had given Lila some advice to stop lying, she was doubtful she would. Of course, Lila thought Ladybug believed her so she could use that to her advantage. Nino and Alya came up to her as she closed the picture.

"Thanks for sitting next to me, Alya," She smiled.

"No problem, girl," She grinned. "I'm glad our seating plan's gone back to the way it was. Hey, you doing anything tonight?"

"I'm watching Kitty Section's band practice," Marinette replied. "Do you guys want to come? I can ask Luka,"

"Sure," Alya smiled as Adrien walked down the steps. "Hey, Adrien. Do you want to come and watch Kitty Section's band practice with Kagami?"

"Oh, we can't. My dad actually booked us a table at the Casa Bini," He smiled before waving at them as he gets into the limo. Marinette rose an eyebrow as she looked at it.

"I better go," She smiled. "I'll message you once I've asked Luka,"

"Ok, girl! See you later!" Alya waved, along with Nino. Marinette turned around but found herself face to face with Lila.

"I see you've made your decision, Marinette," She grinned, evilly before leaning in to her. "From now on, you and I are at war. You will lose your friends and wind up all alone. And Adrien will soon be mine,"

"We'll see about that, Lila," Marinette replied, coolly. "For one, Adrien already has a girlfriend and we're just friends,"

With that, Marinette walked away, leaving an angry Lila behind. 

(***)

Marinette smiled to herself as she walked onto the boat. Luka was cool with Alya and Nino coming by and the evening was going to be good. She slipped into the kitchen and waved to Anarka, who waved back before she went to the back and knocked on Luka's door.

"Come in," His voice replied and she opened it before going. "Hey, Mari,"

"Hey," She smiled, closing the door. Sass was curled up on top of his drawers, happily snoozing. Luka, himself, was sat on his bed as if he was mediating. She moved over and sat on the edge of the bed but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap before nuzzling his nose against her neck. She giggled and moved her arms around his shoulders. "Comfortable?"

"Um hm," He replied, looking up at her with big, blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Your song is off a little," He replied, making her frown. "Talk to me?"

"I had a rough day at school," She mumbled, looking down. "Lila came back today..."

"Well, that's never good news," He mumbled. "I assume this has something to do with her akuma?"

"It wasn't originally hers," Marinette mumbled, making him frown. "It came for me,"

"What?!" He gasped, looking at her with fear. "Why? What happened?"

"She happened," She muttered, looking down. "First, she convinced everyone to have her sit at the front of the class because of her 'tinnitus', which she claims she got when she rescued Jagged's lost kitten on a runway,"

"Jagged has Fang,"

"I pointed that out but she claimed it was before Fang,"

"He's never had cats," Luka pointed out. She sighed. "Go on,"

"Well, she only wanted to be at the front so she could be next to Adrien. She was flirting with him and he looked so uncomfortable and because of her so called 'tinnitus', I had to sit in the back on my own. If it was genuine I wouldn't care but it's clear it isn't. Anyway, I was fine til Lunch. She was getting other people to get her food for her cause she claimed her wrist was sprained! And people were actually doing it! I tried to show Juleka-"

"Hold up. Juleka was helping her get her lunch?"

"Most of Kitty Section were. Actually, literally the only member who wasn't was you and that's because you weren't there," She replied, making him frown. "Rose is caught up in her lies about Prince Ali. I've heard her promising to put Juleka in touch with a photographer so she can model and Ivan and Melene worship the ground she walks on. Anyway, I chucked her a napkin and she caught it fine, like really quickly. I said her arm must of gotten better and only then did she go oww and then claimed that she had seen someone having their eye gourded out by a napkin in India! A frigging napkin!"

"Well, that seems stupid. People believed this?"

"Yeah and then blamed me for hurting her more!" She huffed. "I ended up going to the bathroom but she followed me and at first, she acted like she didn't do anything wrong but once I revealed that I knew she was a liar, she turned on me. She actually threatened me, Luka! She literally told me that I wouldn't have any friends left at all and that everyone would hate me by the time she's finished,"

At this point, she had tears in her eyes. Luka was silent, which was never a good sign.

"S-she told me I had til the end of the day to make my mind up," She mumbled, trying to control her breathe and wipe away her tears. "At the end of the day, she told me that we are at war and that I'll lose my friends and wind up all alone,"

She sniffed and wiped away the tears that were falling.

"I brushed it off but she really got to me," She mumbled, looking down. "And I'm sure no one will believe me if I tried to tell them about it, apart from you.... Luka?"

She looked at him and almost gasped in shock. His expression could only be described as murderous and he was physically shaking as if trying to control him. He looked like Silencer. 

"Luka? Please don't get angry. I didn't mean-"

"You didn't do anything," He stated the words a little too harshly, causing her to frown before his eyes softened. "Sorry. I just hate seeing you upset,"

He cupped her face and wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb before leaning in and pressing his lips softly against hers but before she could kiss back, he pulled away, realizing what he did.

"Sorry," He mumbled, a little calmer. "You should tell a teacher,"

"I don't have any proof that she threatened me and no one will believe me. She has everyone in that school wrapped around her little finger," She mumbled as her phone buzzed. She moved to her jacket and grabbed it, seeing that Alya had text her. "Alya's here,"

"I'm serious," 

"We'll talk about it later ok?" She mumbled. "Besides, I need to talk to you about that picture as well,"

"Alright," He mumbled, looking up at her as she knelt on the bed. He lightly grabbed her hips and moved her so she was laid on her back and he was leaning over her. He linked their fingers together, making her blush. "I have your back,"

"I know," She smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek. He smiled softly before getting up and pulling her up before he grabbed his guitar and headed outside with her. Alya waved at her but to her fear and annoyance, Lila was sat next to her and Nino. She smirked over at Marinette, daring her to do something. She frowned to herself and both her and Luka took deep breathes until Juleka came over and handed her a drink. 

"Aww thank you, Juleka," She smiled but her eyes told a different story as she looked around the place before her eyes landed on Luka. "Oh I remember you. You know I still have Bob Roth's number. I really wouldn't mind putting you in contact with him-"

"As I told you last time, no thanks," He replied, making her frown. "I have no interest in working with the guy who tried to steal my work,"

"Your loss," She mumbled, shrugging. "You know this is the first time I've ever been in a boat house. It's so cool and I just love how chilled out you are about the clutter,"

"Is there something wrong with the place?" He suddenly asked, making her look at him as she held out her hand.

"W-what? No," She laughed nervously. "I'm just use to a tidier kind of place. You know I've been to Prince Ali's palace and it's just so immaculate there and I forget that not everyone has that kind of standard,"

"So what you're trying to say is our home is a tip?"

"W-what?! No!" She gasped, laughing again. "It's just kind messy... I don't know how you can live with it is all I'm saying. I couldn't but I'm a clean freak,"

"Well, no one's asking you to stay," He pointed out.

"Luka," Juleka hissed, moving over to him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I get bad vibes from her, Jules," He replied. "Also she just insulted our home,"

"She just said she loves how chilled we are about the clutter,"

"That's called a back handed compliment, Jules," He explained. "It's a clever way to insult without people knowing and what did you think she meant by 'that not everyone has that kind of standard',"

"S-she's my friend..." She muttered, looking down.

"Juleka... you know I'm not just rude to anyone for no reason,"

"She offered to put you in contact with Bob Roth,"

"The man who tried to steal our work," He muttered. "Also she offered before and then proceed to tell me that it would have been easier just to let XY have our music and Marinette's designs and that she was sure his version would have been better,"

"S-she said that?" She frowned before shaking her head. "Let's just get on with the practice,"


	16. Wings/Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reverser returns, Luka makes friends and Lila begins to help Hawkmoth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I re watched Reverser and this came from it. Also making Viperion mean wasn’t easy but luckily, it’s not permanent and Lila is officially helping Hawkmoth. I promised she would take a more villainous role and this is just the beginning. I do intent for Luka to be the one to expose her though

"Watch out!" Viperion yelled, jumping across the scene and pushed Alya down to the ground. She blushed as he looked to the side and threw his Lyre, knocking the villain down before catching it like a boomerang before helping her up. She dusted herself down before grinning.

"Thanks, Snek boi," She grinned before jumping up and hitting the pigeons out of the sky. 

"Try and keep out of trouble, Alya" He grinned, causing her to gasp and fluster over him calling her by her first name. Mr Pigeon got back up and whistled for his birds to attack Viperion, causing him to back flip out of the way. "Man, I hate this guy!"

"You and me both, Danger Noodle! Aaachoooo!" Cat Noir sneezes before frowning as he wiped his nose. "Bug-a-boo! Hot stuff! You got any ideas? He seems more determined this time! Aaahchooooo!"

"We're a little busy right now, Kitty!" Ladybug gasped as she and Ryuko were surrounded by hundreds of birds. "Luck- oh no! That's mine!"

She tried to grab the pigeon that had grabbed her yoyo as Ryuko hit them continuously with her sword. Cat Noir kept sneezing and Viperion rolled his eyes. They needed to end this quickly.

"Capture that sneezy kitty-cat my darlings!" Mr Pigeon determined, only for Viperion to throw his lyre again, knocking them out the way.

"Don't you know snakes like me eat birds for breakfast!" He growled before throwing his lyre straight at Mr Pigeon's chest, knocking him back and jumping at him. He grabbed hold of his whistle and threw it it towards Cat Noir. "Cat, now!"

"Cataclysm!" He yelled, catching it before sneezing as it turned to dust. The bird dropped the yoyo and Ladybug used it to purify the akuma. Luckily, there had been no real damage to Paris as Mr Pigeon was a minor threat. The four of them fist bumped before Ladybug looked at Viperion and smiled.

"Great work, Viperion. You too, Ryuko and Cat," She smiled as her earring beeped. "Sorry. Gotta go! Bug out!"

"Ladybug! Wait!" Alya gasped but she disappeared into the Paris skyline. "Viperion! Can I have an interview for The Ladyblog?!"

"Sorry. I gotta go. I'm almost out of time," He replied before jumping up into the Paris skyline as Ryuko and Cat Noir ran off to. He made his way to an alleyway before detransforming and giving Sass some cake. He looked at his watch. "You good, Sass?"

"Yep," The little snake smiled before slipping into Luka's hood. "Let's go!"

"Alright! Movie time!" He grinned before running as fast as he could to the cinema. Marinette and her friends had arranged a movie day and to his surprise, he had been invited. He couldn't help but smile as since he had become friends with her, his life had dramatically improved. Not only had he become a superhero but he had friends. Since he was home educated, it was hard to make friends. Sure, it was his own choice but there was a price to pay. He jumped over several things and took a few shortcuts he had learnt as Viperion before he made it to the cinema. Alya and Marinette were waiting outside as he walked over. Marinette smiled and waved at him, causing him to wave back as Alya gushed over Viperion. If only she knew.

"Oh my god, Marinette! Like, I know I'm with Nino but Viperion is so hot and he's really well toned!"

"Hey, girls," Luka smiled as Alya sighed dreamily again. Marinette smiled as he gave her a hug. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek as Adrien arrived with Nino and Kagami. Luka did the guys' secret handshake with both of them before chuckling softly as Nino tried to get Alya out of her day dream. "Sorry, Nino. I think Viperion has captured the heart of your girl,"

"Seems she has a thing for reptiles, man. She has a crush on Carapace too," He laughed, causing everyone to laugh. 

"Hey, you have a crush on Ryuko and Rena Rouge," Alya grinned. "So do you have a superhero crush, Luka?"

"Well, if I had to choose, it would be probably be Ladybug," He smiled, glancing a little at Marinette, who had gone slightly red.

"Well, we all know Marinette has a crush on Viperion!" Alya grinned, knocking her slightly with her elbow. "Not that I can blame her!"

"Come on, guys. Cat Noir is pretty cool," Adrien grinned. 

"I quite like the cat," Kagami piped up, making everyone laugh before they all headed in. Luka gently took Marinette's hand, making her blush more as they waited. As friends, their circle was growing but as heroes, they were even better. Ladybug had set up a meeting between the heroes and gave them all the option of knowing each other's identities since she, Ryuko and Viperion knew quite a few of them. Cat Noir actually chose not to know, which had surprised Luka but he was happy that she had put it out there, even thanking her. His reason was because in case, he got akumatized. If he knew their identities and got akumatized, their families and friends would be in danger as well as themselves. Luka respected his answer. Since finding out everyone's identities, he had to take extra care not to be too emotional. Ryuko had revealed she and Cat knew each others' identities but she didn't want to know Ladybug's for the same reasons. Ladybug was the more important member of the miraculous team and they had to protect her at all cost. Rena, Carapace, Pegasus and King Monkey all agreed they'd rather not know since they were only part time members and were more prone to been an akuma then the full time heroes. Ultimately, Ladybug respected their choices but told them if they changed their mind to let her know. Ryuko and Cat Noir also revealed they were dating, much to Ladybug's delight. Luka, on the other hand, wasn't sure what he would call the relationship he had with Marinette. He'd guess more then friends but less then lovers. He hoped to change that at some point but he also wasn't in a rush. He liked the time he had with Marinette. 

"Hey guys," A red haired boy smiled as he walked over with Rose, Juleka, Ivan and Melene. Marinette waved back as Luka ruffled Juleka's hair and patted Rose's head, getting a little smile off her.

"Hey, isn't Marc with you?" Marinette asked, looking around as she was sure they invited him as well. 

"Oh, he's just grabbing some stuff from the art room at school. He shouldn't be too long," He smiled before noticing Luka as he clapped hands with Ivan "Hey, I don't think we've met yet but I'm Nathaniel,"

"Luka," He smiled, taking the hand that Nathaniel held out and shook it.

"Oh, you're Juleka's big brother right? Those three are always talking about you in the Art Group," He smiled, pointing over to Rose, Juleka and Marinette. Marinette smiled as Rose beamed and Juleka blushed and muttered something, causing Luka to laugh. "They say you're really good at guitar,"

"I try my best,"

"Hey! You should come by our art group, Luka! I'm sure our art teacher won't mind!" Rose gasped, getting nods of approval from everyone. 

"Yeah, that would be cool," Nathaniel agreed as Kim, Max and Alix all arrived but to Marinette's surprise, Luka looks kind of nervous.

"I don't know... I don't exactly go to your school..." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What school do you go to?" He asked, curious. Luka bit his lip.

"I... don't.... I.... I'm kind of home educated..." He mutters, looking away. Nathaniel rises an eyebrow before shrugging.

"So is Kagami but she's part of the fencing group, right Kagami?"

"This is true," She replied, walking over. "You should join the art group, Luka. I'm sure there's more to you then just playing guitar,"

"Yes!!! We could practice some of Kitty Section's songs there and Marinette can design our clothes!" Rose squealed excitedly. Luka looked over at Juleka, who gave him a shy smile and a thumbs up.

"Well.... I guess I could check it out..." He mumbled shyly, causing the three girls to squeal with delight. He chuckled and smiled as Alya looked at the watch. 

"Movie's about to start. Nate, you wanna wait for Marc and we'll save you two a seat?"

"Sure!" He grinned before they went inside. 

(***)

Luka felt nervous as he walked to the art room with Juleka. He knew Marinette would be there but he still felt awkward. It was one thing performing at home. Juleka noticed and smiled at him.

"Everyone's really nice in here," She reassured. "You know most of them anyway through me or Marinette,"

"I know.... but you know why I decided to learn at home and they don't," He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know but not everyone is out to get you," She mumbled. "Besides, you have your guitar with you. Just woo them with your music like you did with Marinette,"

She started to laugh as he turned red before he rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair. The two of them laughed as she fixed her hair before they walked into the room. The Art Studio was huge and accommodated with every type of art he could think off. To his right, there was a wall dedicated to street art and to his left, there were tables and chairs. Boxes of musical instruments were in the left corner of the room and there were easels set up at the back. There were a couple of computers set up in the room too and a manikin with an unfinished outfit in the middle of the room. Rose was sat on one of the tables with headphones on and a note pad in her hand. Alix was working on the street art wall while Nino was working on a computer with headphones in as well. Nathaniel was sat at the table with another boy and Marinette was working on the unfinished outfit in the middle of the room. The teacher was talking to a blonde haired kid that he didn't know.

"Luka!" Marientte's voice brought him out of his thoughts as she walked over and hugged him. "I'm glad you made it. Obviously, you know most people here but this is our art teacher, Mr Peintre and this is Marc! He's Nathaniel's partner and together they create comic books based on Ladybug and Cat Noir! How cool is that?! Marc! Mr Peintre! This is my boy- Ah! I mean! Luka! This is Luka!"

"Hello, Luka. It's nice to meet you," Mr Peintre smiled kindly. "Juleka, Rose and Marinette have mentioned you before. You're Juleka's older brother right?"

"Y-yes sir..." Luka mumbled. "Thank you for letting me come by,"

"Of course. Any artist is welcome here. We're a hobby group. Not a class. My, is that a guitar? Juleka mentioned you could play. Would you mind showing us?" Mr Peintre asked. Luka nervously nodded and took his guitar off his back. He had brought his acoustic as it was lightweight and he wasn't sure if this place had amps or if anyone other then his kitty section friends were ready for his level of music. According to Marinette, he rivaled Jagged Stone for style and loudness when it came to playing his electric guitar. He made sure it was in tune, getting everyone's attention. 

"What do you want me to play?" He asked, unsure as he looked up. Every single person in the room had their eyes on him. 

"Do your heart thing," Juleka mumbled, making everyone raise an eyebrow. 

"Yes! That's a great idea!" Rose cried out. "Luka is amazing with music! He can literally hear and play the songs in people's hearts!"

"Pff! Impossible!" Alix rolled her eyes, making Juleka and Rose giggle. "Ok then. What's in my heart, Beethoven?"

"Well... something like this..." He mumbled as he started to play a fast paced song that resembled a ticking clock. Alix dropped her can of paint in shock as she watched him move his fingers across the fretboard before he turned it into a slower beat that reminded Marinette of someone sitting at a table, painstakingly writing. She realized it must be what's in Marc's heart and judging by the light blush on his face, he had realized it was his song. Luka switched it to another beat. This one was fast and fluttery and Rose squealed, knowing it was hers before he changed it a somber tune that made Juleka smile. He went through Nathianel's and Nino's next then switched to Melene and Ivan's before finally coming to Marinette, causing her to blush as he played it before he put it down. The room was silent for a minute before everyone rushed over and gushed over him, making him blush.

"Dude that was so amazing!" Nino nodded, clearly impressed.

"How did you do that?!" Alix demanded. "What's your secret?!"

"Y-you really captured the c-characteristics of everyone here pe-perfectly," Marc muttered quietly. 

"Alright, alright. Everyone, settle down," Mr Peintre clapped his hands. "Luka, that was truly some amazing music there,"

"T-thank you," He muttered as the door opened. To his surprise, Chloe walked in.

"Oh, you're here," She muttered, looking at him. "I shouldn't be surprised really. Are you here for Dupan-Chang?"

"I got asked to drop by," He replied. "I didn't think a place like this was your kind of thing,"

"Of course, it is. I'm totally an awesome artist," She gasped, grinning. "In fact, my piece will be the best piece of art you've ever seen, Couffaine,"

Before he could say something, she took out a picture of Queen Bee. It wasn't the worst drawing but it wasn't great either.

"That's... nice?" He asked, trying not to insult her.

"Of course, it's nice! I did it! It's for the Miraculous project!" She gasped. "Since Queen Bee was such an important-"

"Didn't Queen Bee betray everyone?" Nathaniel pointed out.

"That was a ruse and she still helped out before that so she deserves a place in-"

"No, she doesn't," Alix stated but Marinette walked over.

"That's really nice, Chloe," She smiled softly. "I think we should put it up in the Miraclous project. Queen Bee did do some good,"

She looked at Luka with a small look as the others argued.

"She did help Ladybug trick Hawkmoth," He pointed out, remembering the illusion he casted as Kitsune. All the miraculous holders knew it was a lie but for them to keep their identities secret. Juleka and Rose nodded as Nino agreed out loud. 

"We think it's lovely, Chloe," Rose smiled softly. Chloe had a light blush on her face.

"Well, do what you want with it!" She gasped before leaving it on the side and walking out.

"Hey, Nath. Why don't you show Luka the paintings you did of Cat Noir, Ladybug, Viperion and Ruyko?" Marinette suggested, causing Nathaniel to smile. He walked over to some covered up canverses before he pulled down the clothes, revealing his paintings.

"Wow!" Luka gasped. "They're amazing!"

"Thank you," Nathaniel smiled, blushing a little. "I really tried to capture the heroes as best as I could,"

"You really did. They look fantastic," 

"Thanks! Would you like to see our comic book?" He asked before pulling Luka over to his table. "We're doing an issue based on Viperion's POV,"

"The storyline is that he goes up against Silencer after Silencer steals Ladybug's voice," Marc smiled proudly but frowned when Luka flinched at the mention of his Akuma idenity. "Hey, are you ok? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, not at all," He smiled softly before looking at his watch. His eyes widen as he realized he had to start his delivery shift. "Oh, I have to go! My shift starts.. well, now... sorry, it was really nice to meet you all!"

With that, he rushed out. Marc frowned as Nathaniel patted his arm.

"He didn't like my story?" He asked but Marinette shook her head and walked over.

"No, I'm sure he loved it. It's just... well... Silencer... was Luka..." She mumbled, shocking the two creators.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry, Marinette. I didn't realize," Marc gasped but Marinette held up her hands.

"No, no. It's my fault. I should have mentioned it,"

"Hey, why don't we turn it into a redemption story like we did with our own akumas?" Nathaniel suggested, causing Marc to smile. 

"Yes! Silencer could work with the heroes against Hawkmoth!" The two of them gasped, making Marinette smile. Her phone vibrated and she picked it up to see a text from Luka.

**L: **Sorry I had to rush off. I forgot I'd taken an extra shift. Anyway, tell you're friends I really like their comic book idea :)

She smiled before clearing her throat.

"He likes it," She announced, making both of them smile before they continued to plot their story.

(***)

Marc hummed to himself as he finished up writing the plot for the next chapter off the ladybug comic. He was the last one in the studio but he had wanted to get his idea down so he stayed behind. He promised to message Nathaniel when he got home though. The door to the room opened, causing him to look around as Lila entered.

"Oh, hey Lila," He smiled as she walked over.

"Hey, Marc. What do you doing?"

"Just writing the plot for the latest issue of the ladybug comic," He smiled.

"You write that? That's so amazing. Do you do the drawings as well?"

"Oh, no. I just write. Nath does the drawings,"

"Wow. He's so talented," She smiled.

"Yeah, he is," He agreed. "Without him, I couldn't do any of this,"

"Well, of course. He's the artist after all," She stated, making him frown. "Sorry! I meant as in that he's the one good at drawing,"

"Y-yeah,"

"It's not like writing is really an art form anyway," She shrugged, making him frown.

"Not an art form?"

"Not really. Sure, it's fun but anyone can write," She pointed out. "It takes a real special person to be about to draw. You're so lucky that you found Nathaniel! He can draw what you can't!"

"I guess," He muttered, feeling really hurt by her words. Lila smirked to herself before gasping.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have to go. I have a dinner with Clara Nightingale tonight! Bye, Marc! Have fun!" She waved and ran out, smirking wickedly as she had done her part. With seeds of doubt planted in the sensitive boy's heart, he would become easy prey for Hawkmoth. She left the building as a purple butterfly moved past her and entered the Art room.

(***)

"I really hope you don't mind Marc and Nathaniel doing a comic about you," Marinette smiled as she moved about the room. Luka was sat on her computer chair, playing his guitar softly.

"No, I don't mind," He smiled. "I like their style and you said they were gonna make Silencer into a hero later on right?"

"Yeah," She replied as she sow the hem of the skirt. "If only they knew how true that was,"

"Well... Silencer isn't a hero,"

"But Luka Couffaine is," She pointed out, making him blush. "Aww the nope rope is blushing,"

"Funny, bug girl," He grinned. "You nearly called me your boyfriend when you were introducing me today,"

"W-what?! You noticed that!" She gasped, pricking her finger. "Oww!"

Luka moved over to her and pressed her finger to his lip, causing her to blush.

"Of course, I noticed," He smiled. "I wouldn't have corrected you either,"

"Luka," She blushed but the sound of a wicked laugh got their attention. The two of them rushed out onto the roof and saw a blur of black and white speed past before several paper aeroplanes landed on the ground. To both Marinette's and Luka's surprise, they began to float along with every thing else. "What the?!"

Luka grabbed hold off the side of the railing and grabbed Marinette's hand, pulling her towards him and inside the house as best as he could but he would admit it was hard. The two of them frowned. 

"What happened?"

"It's like the gravity is gone," She gasped as the familiar face of Reverser came into the view on the Telly.

"Hello, Paris! Tonight, Reverser is back and I'm gonna teach you all who's the best in all of Paris! I've taken away gravity! It takes a real special person to do that, don't you think?!"

"What the?" Luka gasped as the two of them watched it.

"And that's just the beginning! I'll reverse everything and everyone!" He laughed, evilly before smashing the camera. Luka noticed Marinette looking worried at the TV.

"That's Marc," She muttered, sadly. "We have to save him,"

"We can barely move around like this," He pointed out.

"Then let's use the flight potion. It will help us adapt to this kind of situation," She grinned, taking out the purple magicrons. Luka smirked and took out the purple slice of cake as Marinette threw Tikki the Magicron. "Tikki! Power up!"

Tikki ate it, causing her head to glow and her to spin as a light consumed her before she appeared out of it, now with wings.

"Sky Tikki," She grinned.

"Sky Tikki! Spots on!" Marinette shouted, turning into Ladybug. Only this time, her outfit looked similar to a sky diving suit and she had insect wings as part of it. Luka grinned before throwing up the piece of cake to Sass, who ate it.

"Sass, power up!" He ordered, causing the little snake to do exactly the same as Tikki. However, he looked almost the same once he emerged from the light, apart from the little wings he had. 

"Sass Sphere," He declared as Luka held out his hand.

"Sass Sphere, Scales Slither!" He shouted, throwing his hand up into the sky. Once his transformation was onver, he was dressed in a snake themed skydiving suit and he had two feathered wings as part of it. He guessed he was literally a winged serpent. The two of them glided towards the skylight before pushing themselves through it and using their wings to fly. It was much easier then he expected and faster. He had no worries about the lack of oxygen and it came to him, like second nature. They zoomed past the rooftops before coming to a stop by the film studio. Ladybug frowned as she noticed everyone floating, slowing going towards the sky.

"It looks like our old friend, Reverser is back, mi'lady," Cat Noir stated as he and Ruyko flew over. Cat had black feathered wings and Ryuko had dragon wings.

"And this time he's more powerful," Ladybug pointed out. "But what caused it?"

"Well, well. Look who's decided to turn up!" Reverser appeared on his aeroplane. "Now I can prove I'm just as much as an artist as anyone else!"

He summoned a plane.

"Puss to wuss again eh?" He shouted, throwing the planes at Cat Noir but Ruyko pushed him out of the way, getting hit by one. She screamed and instantly held onto him in fear. "Well, not what I was expecting but still funny to see! Let's see! Ladybug, I think I'll take you down a level or two! Hero to Zero!"

He threw the plane and she dodged it as Viperion flew up and tried to land a sneak attack on him but Reverser turned around and threw the plane at him. However, Cat jumped in the way so it wouldn't hurt him before Ruyko screamed and flew over to him again.

"I'm so scared!"

"It's hopeless!" Cat wailed as Ladybug tried to reassure him.

"You're always so nice, Ladybug," Reserver gasped. "So I say from Nice to Nasty!"

He threw it at her but it never hit her. Instead, Viperion took it. 

"Viper," She gasped, looking at him but he suddenly shoved her away.

"Jeez, could you be any more useless?!" He gasped, angrily as Cat stared at him. "What the hell are you looking at, fleabag!?!"

Reserver laughed and flew off, leaving Ladybug with a bitter Viperion, a depressed Cat Noir and a frightened Ryuko. She summoned her lucky charm, which was a belt but frowned before she looked around. Cat Noir lit up and so did Viperion and the belt. Moving across to Cat Noir, she used to the belt to secure her to his back before she looked over at Viperion, who was teasing Ryuko. 

"Viper, I need you to grab hold of Ryuko,"

"And why would I do that? She's been pathetic," He rolled his eyes. 

"This is hopeless," Cat wailed. "We're never going to win,"

"Shut up, loser! You're annoying me!"

"You know, Viperion, you sound just like Queen Bee right now?" She stated. 

"I sound nothing like that spoiled brat!" He replied, glaring at Cat Noir before he whispered boo to Ryuko, making her scream as he laughed. "I'm not helping you. I'm done helping you!"

"Wait... if you help me, it would cause trouble for Reverser and that's what you want to do right? Be mean and cause trouble for people? That would include Reverser and Hawkmoth right?"

"But that means I'll help you,"

"True but it would cause major trouble for Reverser and Hawkmoth if you helped me. Like way more trouble then if you didn't help me. It would be the ultimate terrible thing to do,"

"Well when you put it that way," He smirked wickedly. It did not suit him. He grabbed Ruyko and threw her over his shoulder, ignoring that she was terrified. "Lead the way, trouble bug,"

"Put me down!!! I hate heights!!" 

"Come on, Cat," She stated, pulling him up and flying off with Viperion. 

"Hey, Viper,"

"What?" He snapped, making her flinch slightly but she shook it off. As long as she defeated Reverser, he'll turn back to normal.

"Do you think you could really annoy Reverser? Like been really mean to him?"

"Easily," He smirked as they got to where Reverser was. He shoved Ryuko down. "Hey! Two face! You want to prove you're the best huh?"

"I am the best,"

"Really? Cause from where I'm standing you're the lamest villain I've ever seen! What's your reason anyway for been akumatized? I bet it's stupid as hell!" 

"I'm here to prove that writing is an art form as much as everything else,"

"Pfff! Please! Anyone can write! It's literally just putting words together! I knew you were a loser but seriously, this is just beyond stupid,"

"S-shut up!"

"Oh look at me! I'm Reverser and I'm gonna cry. Boo hoo! You shouldn't be called Reverser, you should be called Crybaby because that's what you are. A good for nothing piece of trash that is throwing a massive hissy fit because someone said that you're not an artist! Big deal! No one makes it anyway!"

"Stop it!"

"Make me, bitch!" Viperion sneered. "Oh wait. The only way to do that is to reverse me! Oh so scary! I'm so afraid! Not!"

Ladybug managed to fly behind him.

"Cat, use your power now,"

"What's the point?" He sighed but she pouted. "Fine. Cataclysm,"

He touched the paper plane and caused Reverser to fall. She undid the belt and threw it up in the air.

"Miracalous Ladybug!" She shouted, causing them to spread around fixing everyone. They covered Cat, Viperion and Ryuko and brought people back down to earth. Reverser turned back into Marc as he fell but Viperion caught him. 

"You ok?"

"Y-yeah..." He blushed as he landed onto the ground and put him down. Ladybug, Cat and Ruyko joined them. "I'm sorry about becoming Reverser again,"

"Why did you?" Ladybug asked, causing Marc to blush.

"A class mate said that writing wasn't truly an art form and that anyone could do it. I don't think she meant it to be an insult but... I took it that way,"

"What class mate?" Viperion asked.

"Oh, she's called Lila," He replied, making Ladybug and Viperion look at each other. "Oh no. I bet getting going! Thanks again!"

"We better leave too," Ryuko nodded before jumping off with Cat Noir.

"Scales rest," Viperion ordered, turning back into his normal suit. "I'm sorry about what I said,"

"Spots off," She mumbled. "It's ok. Reverser got you. Besides, I know you didn't mean it. Anyway, we should head home. I'll see you soon, Viper,"

"Til next time, Bug,"

(***)

"Luka, you came back!" Nathaniel smiled as Luka came into the room. 

"Yeah. I like it here. Everyone is so sincere and pure," He smiled as he looked around the room. His eyes landed on Marinette as she continued working on the outfit. "Besides, I should get out of the house more often. How's your comic coming along?"

"We've decided to make Silencer a hero," Marc smiled before moving closer. "Marinette told us that you were Silencer and me and Nath just wanted to say sorry if we upset you with bringing him into the comics,"

"But if it helps almost everyone in this room has been akumatized so you're not alone," Nath added in, smiling. 

"Thank you," Luka smiled. "So what about Viperion?"

"Oh, we decided to have him as the main love interest for Ladybug," Marc grinned. "In fact, Peta was going to help us make the comic into a film and we would love it if you did the sound track,"

"Sure,"


	17. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luka begins to suspect Lila is definitely working with Hawkmoth and Kagami is akumatized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's my version of Oni-chan. I hope you guys like :D I also just wanna say a thanks to everyone who has read this, left kudos and commented. Honestly, I did not expect anyone to actually like this but I'm glad people do :D you all make my day so thank you. Also I have a wicked plan regarding Cat Blanc.

Marinette smiled as Luka strummed the guitar. He looked up and smiled back at her as she worked on the last details of her outfit. She had found so much inspiration since he started coming to their art class. She just felt so more at ease. Luka stopped playing for a second and wrote something down before trying out the new notes. She looked back at him and smiled softly as he stuck his tongue, concentrating on the new song. She noticed she wasn't the only one, watching him as Marc and Nathaniel were both watching him dreamily. She giggled to herself as he failed to notice anyone watching but then everyone's phones went off. Marinette picked up hers and gasped as she saw a picture of her and Lila.

"I'm glad Lila is making friends but isn't Adrien with Kagami?" Marc asked as he looked at the picture. Marinette frowned deeply as she looked at the picture. It looked like Lila had taken a selfie with Adrien and posted it on her Insta, her Facebook and had even sent it as a message to everyone and anyone she could. Luka walked over and showed her the picture that he even he had received.

"I'm not impressed that she has my phone number," He muttered, clearly annoyed. 

"How did she even get it?" She asked, knowing full well Luka did not like Lila and therefore would not give her his number.

"I think I might have to have words with Rose and Juleka," He muttered, looking in their direction. Juleka gulped a little before Marinette took his hand.

"I think we should check on Kagami first," She stated, causing him to nod before the two of them grabbed their stuff and left the art studio. They ran as fast as they could to where Kagami practiced her fencing but found no wonder there. Luka frowned to himself as he noticed a tree sliced in half. He knew down and picked up the broken training sword. Marientte frowned as she noticed the scrapebook on the floor. She picked it up and saw an impression of a rose on it's pages but the rose itself was missing.

"We need to find her," She gasped before the two of them ran as fast as they could to the most obvious place she would be. Adrien's home. Once they arrived there, it looked nothing was too out of place but Luka suddenly pushed her against the wall, shielding her as a horned girl jumped over the wall and ran off down the street. A few seconds later, Cat Noir followed. "Oh no. Don't tell me that's Kagami,"

"At least, her miraculous didn't get infected," Luka muttered. "An akumatized Kagami is easier to deal with then an akumatized Ryuko,"

"But it does mean we're down on team member," Marinette pointed out before grabbing Luka's hand and hiding behind the pillars, out of sight. "Tikki! Spots on!"

"Sass! Scales Slither!" The two turned into their superhero counterparts and jumped into the sky before heading to where the villainess had gone. They looked around and saw her fighting Cat Noir as Lila Rossi stared in shock and fear. Ladybug jumped down and grabbed Lila as Viperion joined Cat in fighting her.

"I didn't need your- aah!! Are you insane?!" Lila gasped as Viperion almost landed on her. Cat Noir followed shortly. Viperion got up and dusted himself down.

"What is this even about?"

"That ugly horned girl is just jealous that I got to hang out with Adrien Agreste," Lila swooned. "And can't accept that she doesn't stand a chance with him and that we're perfect for each other,"

"You are aware that Adrien Agreste is dating someone?" Cat Noir asked, raising an eyebrow.

"W-what? I had no idea," Lila gasped. "He told me he was single!"

"How dare you try to make Adrien the villain here!?" The girl growled, pointing her sword at her. Lila gulped. "You will give him up! He is mine!"

"I swear I'm telling the truth," Lila gasped. 

"Adrien is perfection! He would never lie and I will destroy anyone who tries to sully his name! For I am his guardian, Oni-Chan!" She screamed before charging at Lila. Viperion and Cat jump in front of her but are easily knocked down before she fought against Ladybug. She kicked her out of the way and swiped at Lila, placing her thorned sword on her forehead before Ladybug threw her yoyo at her, wrapping it around the sword, pulling it away. Lila took the chance to run off but Oni-chan didn't seem too bothered, merely smirking. "It's no use running. Wherever you go, I'll find you,"

"Not before we've captured your akuma," Cat smiled as Viperion flipped his bracelet before charging at her. He ducked and blocked her sword but she got the upperhand as Ladybug swung at her.

"Kagami, please stop!" She tried to reason with her. "This is what Lila wants to happen. You can't give in!"

"I am trying to protect Adrien from that wretched girl!" She screamed as the three of them jumped towards her but her horn glowed and suddenly, she disappeared in a red light before been replaced with Officer Roger. The three of them couldn't stop knocking him into the wall but Viperion flicked his head back, going back to moments before. 

"Not before we've captured your akuma," Cat Noir stated but Viperion stopped him.

"Wait, her horn is going to glow and-" Before he could finish, her horn glowed and Officer Roger appeared in her place. Ladybug looked confused. "She can teleport,"

"Oh that is so not cool!" Cat Noir sighed as Officer Roger looked around, confused.

"Where's the horned teenager?"

"Lila?" Ladybug asked.

"But she doesn't have a horn!" Cat Noir declared but Viperion shrugged. 

"She must do now! Come on!" He replied, running and jumping across the buildings. Ladybug and Cat Noir followed before coming across the police car. Oni-chan was sat in it, calm and collected. Viperion frowned. 

"Kagami, I know you want-"

"That is not my name anymore, Snake!" She declared as Ladybug and Cat joined him. Ladybug sealed her into the cat but to their surprise, the red light appeared and replaced her with Sabine, who gasped in surprise as Ladybug stared.

"Ma-"

"Ms Dupan-Cheng?" Viperion gasped as Ladybug unwrapped the car, rushing over.

"I was in the bakery when this teenager with horn came in, saying a supervillain was after her,"

"Lila?" Cat questioned.

"Oni-chan must be there already,"

"Stay here!" Ladybug ordered before the three of them rushed over to the bakery. They jumped down in front of Lila as she rushed to leave. 

"Lila, are you ok?" Cat asked.

"You're rushing to my rescue after all those mean things I said?!" Lila gushed before hugging Ladybug. "I really misjudged you, Ladybug! You're the only one who can help me!"

Viperion rose an eyebrow as he saw her horn grow before Ladybug gently pushed her away. Cat, however, didn't notice it. 

"I knew she would wind up liking you in the end,"

"Her horn grew," Viperion pointed out as Ladybug's phone vibrated and the horn glowed. She flipped it open and frowned.

"What kind of message is that?!" She asked before suddenly disappearing and been replaced by Oni-chan.

"Hey, not cool! The girls were just starting to get along!" Cat replied, charging at her as Viperion clicked.

"That's it!" He gasped before rushing into the bakery. Ladybug was stood there, dusting herself down. "Ladybug! She's using the horn as a becon,"

"Like a cell phone tower. I know," She smiled. "Mr Dupan-chang helped me work it out. Come on. I have a plan,"

"After you, bug," He grinned before the two of them joined Cat, just as he went flying into a bill board. Viperion rushed over and helped him up before the three of them looked around. They jumped down on the ground and continued to look around before noticing Lila with Oni-Chan. Viperion rose an eyebrow as it looked Lila had said something to her before Oni-chan grinned and suddenly charged at Ladybug, causing her to jump back. However, she was relentless as she continuously tried to attack Ladybug. Cat blocked her sword and knocked her out of the way as he stood with her while Viperion landed on her left side, ready to fight. 

"If anyone recieves a text message, don't let them open," Ladybug informed, making the two of them nod. "That's how Oni-chan teleports herself!"

As if on cue, Oni-chan jumped at them slamming her sword into the ground when they jumped away. She swung it, causing Viperion and Cat Noir to jump out the way before Viperion landed a kick, knocking her back. She stabbed at him but he jumped over her as Cat charged at her, dogding her swipes before back flipping and land on his feet. 

"Oh, Cat Noir! It hurts so much!" Lila gasped suddenly, stealing Cat's attention. "I think I might have broken something,"

"Mi'lady, I got an emerency. I won't be long," Cat Noir gasped, buying her tale.

"Seems like she's pulling your tail, Kitty," Viperion gasped, backflipping away from Oni-chan as Ladybug did the same. 

"She wouldn't do that now. She really looks like she's in pain," He gasped, rushing over to her before he carried her away. Viperion rolled his eyes before looking at Ladybug as she dodged Oni-chan.

"Summon your lucky charm while I keep her busy!" He stated, charging at her. "You know all you girls are fighting over this Adrien Agreste but no one's fighting over me. I'm just as charming as him and better taste in fashion!"

"How dare you compare yourself to Adrien, you sly snake! He's perfection personified" She screamed as Viperion dodged her. 

"And I'm not hm? Well, I prefer it that way! Perfection is overrated! I prefer the rough but ready to fun type of charm!"

"I'll say!" Ladybug grinned. "Lucky charm!"

A hose pipe appeared out of thin air but before she could catch it, Oni-chan grabbed them and wrapped them around both her and Viperion, tying them both to a lamp pole.

"Looks like I caught myself a snake and a bug," She smirked before reaching out for Ladybug's earrings. Ladybug kicked her back.

"Kagami, listen to me. Lila is man-" Ladybug flinched as she placed her hand on her shoulder before a fireman suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Ladybug? Viperion?" He questioned, confused before he started to untie both of them. "You two should be really careful. These things are extremely hard to untie. It once took us two hours to free a kid who had gotten himself tangled in these,"

"Great," Viperion sighed but rose an eyebrow as Ladybug took out her yoyo. "Bug?"

"I got a plan," She grinned, phoning Cat Noir. "Hey, bring Lila to us,"

"Sure thing, mi'lady," Cat replied before hanging up. A few minutes later, he arrived followed by Oni-chan. Lila's horn glowed and suddenly, Ladybug and Oni-chan switched places. Ladybug grabbed her sword and threw it up in the air. 

"Catacylm!" Cat shouted as he caught it, destroying it and freeing the akuma. She purified it before walking over to Viperion and Oni-chan. Ladybug smirked at Viperion playfully, freeing the two of them before she threw the tubes up in the air.

"Miraculous ladybug!" She shouted, restoring everything to normal. Oni-chan turned back into Kagami as Cat Noir gave her the rose. 

"Kagami," He muttered, picking her up as Ladybug rushed over. "Keep an eye on Lila. She's as sly as a fox,"

"Oh my gosh. You guys are the greatest right? You saved me and had this wicked plan-"

"Your leg looks better," Ladybug smirked, knowingly as Viperion crossed his arms with a disapproving look. 

"Oh, been around you heroes is paying off,"

"Well, you won't need us then," Ladybug smirked before her and Viperion jumped on the roofs and ran off. "I knew she hadn't let her lesson,"

"Of course not but I think it may be worst then we realized,"

"What do you mean?"

"First, Marc now Kagami. Both akumas were caused by her so I'm wondering who's next?"

"You think she's doing it on purpose?" Ladybug asked, frowning. 

"I think so," Viperion replied, frowning. "It makes sense to me. Hawkmoth has lost his queen so he's gonna look for a new one,"

"Lila would be a good choice," Ladybug mumbled, nodding in agreement as they landed on a roof top. 

"Should we tell the others?"

"I think we should tell Cat and Ryuko but just those two for now,"

"Alright," He nodded before gently kissing her cheek. "Good night, Bug,"

"Night, Viper..." She mumbled softly, touching her cheek where he kissed as he jumped off the building and headed back home. She turned on her heel and jumped across the buildings before jumping through her skylight. "Spots off!"

She landed on the floor and caught Tikki before walking over to her dressing table and taking out a macaroon for Tikki, who happily took it and started to eat

"I think Luka is on to something, Marinette," She mumbled after swallowing a mouthful. "Lila would be a powerful tool for Hawkmoth to use and it can't be chance that she caused both Marc's and Kagami's akumas,"

"I think he's right too," She replied, getting changed into her PJs before she climbed up to her bed and flopped down as she sighed dreamily. Tikki floated up to her and curled up in the bed. Her phone vibrated and she checked it, smiling softly when she saw it was Luka wishing her sweet dreams. She texted back, wishing him the same before she curled up and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to claim her. 


	18. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luka has a bad dream and almost gets akumatized again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I may have gotten a little inspired by the Cat Blanc trailer.... but damn does it look good!

_Viperion sobbed to himself as he held a limp Ladybug in his arms. Her blue eyes once full of light were empty. Her skin pale and cold. Her hands flopped to the side but she wasn't the only one like this. To his left, he could see Ryuko on the floor in a pool of blood and on his right, Bunnyx was facing the sky with a blank look on her face. The sound of his bracelet beeping got his attention and his outfit disappeared as Sass landed on the floor. The tired little snake pushed itself up as Luka held Ladybug in his arms. He had failed her. The sound of ice crunching made him, looking up shakily as someone walked over. Blinding white and harsh blue eyes met his and a blank smile worked it's way onto a familiar face before the monster before him pointed his finger at him then there was a blinding white light...._

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Luka screamed as he jolted up in bed. Sweating dripping down his face and his body shaking. The door burst open and his mother rushed in.

"Luka?!" She gasped, sitting on his bed and cupping his face as he shakily took deep breathes. "What's wrong? You were screaming,"

He remained quiet for a few minutes before shaking his head. 

"N-nothing, Ma. Just a bad dream," He muttered, feeling sick. His mother raised an eyebrow and frowned deeply but she could tell that he didn't want to talk about it she got up and gently patted his head then left his room. He flopped back down on his bed, taking a few deep breathes. He was really glad Juleka was spending the night with Rose. Juleka had been crushing hard on Rose recently and Rose had finally asked her out. Luka was happy for them and told them that he thought it was about time they got together.

"Luka? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Sass," He replied, looking up at the ceiling. "It was just a really bad dream,"

"You want to tell me about it?" The little snake muttered as he stretched. Luka remained quiet for a few minutes.

"I saw Ladybug die," He suddenly stated, causing the snake to gasp and look at him in shock. The teenager's normal blue eyes were filled with sorrow and fear as he looked up at the ceiling. "She was in my arms and she was dead. Ryuko and another superhero was there too. I haven't met her before but I knew her name. She was called Bunnyx. She was dead too and it was Cat Noir, who had killed them... expect he didn't look normal. You know how he's black with green eyes?"

"Yesss,"

"Well, he was white with blue eyes and he looked so emotionless and empty," He replied as he shivered before looking over at the snake, who frowned deeply. "It felt so real..."

He expected the little creature to say something to reassure him that it wasn't real but he frowned when the little creature said nothing.

"Sass.. it wasn't real... was it?"

"I don't know," The snake admitted. "On very rare occasions, holders of the snake miraculous can developed a secondary power... it is kind of a side effect from the resets,"

"What exactly is it?"

"Premonition," Sass replied. "It happened once before. Centuries ago now but I had a holder, who developed a second sight in a sense. He wasn't always about to see exactly what was going to happen but he would get a rough idea of what was going to happen before it actually happened. I believe it is my power bleeding into the mind of the holder. After all, my power is about time and going back to a set point after living through a future. I would imagine that another particular sensitive human could develop premonitions from using my power after a while,"

"So what I dreamt might be real?" Luka gasped.

"I can't say for certain," Sass replied. "I think we should talk to Marinette and Tikki,"

"No, I don't want to worry her," He mumbled, getting up. "For all, we know it could just a nightmare. I was prone to them when I was younger,"

"Luka, it would be wise to talk to her," Sass replied, floating over to him. Luka frowned before looking at him.

"How about this? If I get the same dream again, I'll talk to her, deal?" He suggested, holding out his finger.

"Deal," The snake replied, shaking it. Luka walked into the kitchen and took a glass out of the cupboard before filling it up with water and downing the drink. He really hoped that this dream was a one time nightmare that had no real meaning but the feeling he got suggested otherwise. Frowning to himself, he plodded back to his room and laid back down in bed. Sass curled up next to him and the two fell into an uneasy sleep.

(***)

"Luka?" Rose's voice suddenly brought him out of his thought train as she frowned softly at him. Marinette was suppose to be coming to their band practice straight away after school but she had to help her parents out at the bakery with a last minute order. She had promised to come by once she was finished. Alya and Nino were there as well but unfortunately, Lila had insisted on coming alone to watch. Luka was already distracted with the dream he had and the last thing he needed was Lila there. "Are you ok? I've just called your name five times,"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine," He mumbled, tuning his guitar for the sixth time as his mind flickered back to his dream. He didn't have it again once he fell back to sleep but the look on Cat's face and Ladybug's dead body was haunting his mind. 

"Luka?!" Rose gasped again, causing him to look at her. He muttered a sorry as he realized he had zoned out again. Juleka and Ivan looked really worried as he tuned his guitar again. Juleka walked over to him.

"Hey, that's the seventh time you've tuned your guitar... are you ok?" She asked. He looked at her. He knew would be able to lie to her but he couldn't tell her the truth either.

"I... I need some air," He muttered before putting his guitar down and heading up to the surface. The sun was setting and the Autumn wind felt good on his face. He walked over to the edge of the Liberty and looked down at the water. The sound of footsteps came across the deck and he frowned as he didn't recongize them. He looked over and saw Lila coming over.

"Are you ok? I was like super worried," She stated, causing him to roll his eyes as he faced away from her. "You seem really distracted. Is it because I'm here? I know it can be super hard playing in front of a new person. Jagged Stone had to teach me some breathing te-"

"What do you want?" He asked, making her frown. 

"What do you mean? I don't want anything,"

"Yeah right," He replied. "Girls like you always want something,"

"What do you mean 'girls like me'?" She asked, faking innocence before she pretends to gasp in shock. "Is this because of Marinette? I know me and her don't get on eye to eye but to judge me based her opinion seems silly. Especially when we could be friends,"

"I'm not judging you based on her opinion," He replied, folding his arms. "I am capable to concluding if I dislike a person on my own. I judge a person by what I hear in the hearts and your tune is quite frankly awful. All you do is lie and manipulate people and somehow, you have my sister and her friends wrapped around your little finger. Oh and you insulted my music so to sum it up, I don't like you, I don't trust you and I certainly don't want to be your friend so just leave me alone!"

He turned to face the Seine but Lila didn't make to leave.

"I only tell people what they want to hear," She states in a different tone. Luka turned around and faced her. "It's not my fault that they are gullible enough to believe what I say,"

"It's called lying, Lila and it's not a good thing,"

"You can tell you hang out with Marinette a lot," She smiled sweetly but it made Luka feel sick. "She said the same. Look, people can't resist when they hear what they want to hear and I just tell them what they want to hear. It doesn't matter if it's true or not,"

He went to say something to her but she walked over to him.

"But with you... well, you're a little less dumb then the rest so you wouldn't buy my lies anyway. Not that I need them. After all, we both know that Marinette doesn't really care about you. You love her but she doesn't love you back. She has eyes for Adrien and only Adrien. Of course, I won't let her get him but it must hurt, knowing that she will never love you back," She smirked before facing him. "In fact, you're basically invisible to her. You're a nobody to her. You couldn't hold a candle to Adrien. In fact, she only pays attention you because she can't have him,"

She moved closer and he stepped back a little.

"No matter what you do, you'll never be the person she truly loves," She smirked evilly. "All you'll ever be to her is the second choice,"

She smirked before turning on her heel and heading back downstairs. Luka waited til she was gone before he allowed himself to fall to the floor. The worst part about what she said was that it was exactly what he feared. It was his biggest fear. That Marinette didn't love him. That she only had eyes for Adrien and that all he was to her was a second choice. A rebound. He tried to blink away the tears but Lila's words had really gotten to him and he knew she had done it to hurt him. She hated that he distrusted her and that he could see through her so she had basically declared war on him. He shakily slammed his fist into the boat and rested his head in his arms as tears silently rolled down his face. His phone buzzed and he picked it up, seeing Marinette's number flashing up on the screen. He pressed answer. 

"H-Hey," He tried to sound normal but Marinette picked up on it straight away.

"Luka? What's wrong?" She gasped.

"L-Lila's here... she just showed m-me her true c-colors," He replied, trying wiping his eyes but his tears kept on coming as he heard what Lila had said on repeat in his mind. That mixed with the nightmare he had was pushing his feelings over the edge. "She s-said you didn't love me and t-that I would only ever be your second choice,"

"Luka, that's not true," She whispered but he went silent as he saw a small purple butterfly flying over. 

"Marinette... there's an akuma..." He suddenly stated, staring at it.

"Try and breathe, Luka," She gasped before she shouted her transformation words. "Keep a cool and calm head. I'm on my way, Luka,"

"O-ok," He closed his eyes and started to take a calming deep breathes as he tried to zen out, allowing his mind to clear but suddenly, a flash of bright light caused him to jump back as he saw those cold blue eyes again. He shook his head and dropped his phone as the corpses of Ladybug, Bunnyx and Ryuko flashed before his eyes. He gripped his chest as he tried to breathe but suddenly, that cold feeling of the akuma spread across his body.

"Silencer, this is Hawkmoth," Hawkmoth's voice echoed in his mind. "Lila Rossi has your loved ones caught in her web of lies hm? Well, I'm giving you the power to silence her for good. No more voice means no more lies,"

"N-no!" He gasped, gripping his head. "Not again!"

"Don't you want to stop Lila from bad mouthing the girl you love? Don't you want to free your friends from her influence?" Hawkmoth asked. "Give in to me, Silencer and I can help you with that."

"S-shut up!" 

"Exactly what I'm offering," Hawkmoth chuckled. It sent a shiver down Luka's spine. "Really, Silencer. I just want to help you. Give in to me,"

"N-no! You're lying!" He gasped but he started to feel his will power slipping away. Hawkmoth could help him get rid of Lila Rossi for good. With her gone, Marinette wouldn't be hurt and Juleka would be free. There would be no more lies because there would be no more Lila. Silencing her wouldn't be enough.

"I couldn't agree more so I'll tell you what. I'll change your powers," Hawkmoth laughed in his head. "Eraser, I grant you the power to erase people from existence, starting with Lila Rossi. All you have to do is return is get me Cat Noir's and Ladybug's miraculous. Do we have an agreement, Eraser?"

Before Luka could answer, he felt two soft hands on his face, slowly bringing his senses back.

"Luka, whatever Hawkmoth has offered you, it won't help," A familiar soft voice spoke. 

"No! Don't listen to her, Eraser! Only I can help you!"

"Hawkmoth preys on those who think there is no solution but you know that isn't true," She spoke but Luka couldn't see past his hurt and his fears. "Luka, please. Fight it,"

"I'm trying but she's right! You'll never love me. How could you?" He gasped, tears rolling down his face. "I'm not good enough,"

"Excellent, Eraser. You can use the powers to erase everyone else out of existence so only you and the girl you love exist then she'll have no choice but to chose you. You'll never be second best again!"

"I acc-" He was cut off by the feeling of her lips on his. The kiss was a desperate one, full of fear and yet it was soft and loving. 

"Eraser?" Hawkmoth wondered as he started to feel the self loathing feelings disappear. "No! You can't resist!"

"Listen to me, Luka," Her voice echoed. "You are amazing and strong. You can fight this. I know you can.... You mean the world to me and I love you so don’t give up,"

"Marinette..." Luka gasped before she pulling him down and kissed him again. His hands fell down from his head and he wrapped one of them around her waist as she cupped his face. He linked his spare hand with hers as the Akuma left his wristband, breaking off his connection to Hawkmoth and fluttered away. He gently pulled away. She wasn't in her ladybug costume. "You should catch that Akuma,"

"I'll be right back," She replied before running off. He saw a red light and then a few minutes later, another red light flashed and she came rushing back onto the boat. She walked over to him and before he could say a word, she hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against her hair.

"Thank you," He muttered, pushing his fingers through her hair as she rested her head against the chest. He knew she only said those words to free him from Hawkmoth but right now, he didn't care. All that mattered was this moment. He closed his eyes and hummed softly. 

"He offered me the power to erase Lila from existence," He muttered before pulling away. "You should go and talk to the others. I'm sure they would love to see you,"

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying here with you," She mumbled but he smiled softly.

"I'm okay thanks to you," He smiled. "Hawkmoth won't get control of me but I still need a few moments to myself,"

"Well, ok," She pouted. "But don't be too long,"

"I won't," He smiled, bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing it lightly. She blushed before going downstairs. He leaned on the edge of the boat and looked over at the water, smiling like a fool. He hummed to himself as someone came on the deck. He recongized the footsteps as Lila's. He sighed to himself as she walked over.

"Look... I just wanted to say sorry about what I said earlier," She stated. "I'm just so stressed with been asked to babysit all the time and been in charge of my mother's finances-"

"Other people may see through your lies, Lila but I don't," He stated, calmly, making her frown.

"I'm totally not lying. Why would I lie?"

"Because you want all eyes on you and like the attention," He replied before shrugging his shoulders. "Lie all you want but know I see right through them and I have no interest in been your friend,"

She frowned evilly as he looked back at the water. 

"I don't know who you think you are but anyone with an ounce of intelligence would want to be my friend but if you don't want to... that's fine but like Marinette, I'll make sure you don't have any left," She smirks, making him frown before she walked over and flicked her hair.

"Good luck with that,"

"What?" She gasped.

"I really don't have many friends and the friends i do have can see right through you too so good luck with that," He replied, shrugging as she gawked at him with surprise. He completely ignored her, causing her to huff and walk off as Marinette and Alya came up. Marinette looked over at him with a worried expression before he turned around and smiled as she walked over.

"So Alya's having a Halloween Party.... do you want to come with me to it?"

"I'd love to,"


	19. Faded Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Viperion finally tells Ladybug about his nightmare and Bunnyx turns up to save the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this was fun to write. Anyway, that's my version of Time Tagger. Hope you like it :D Oh also as a head cannon, I decided Bunnyx has tattoos

Viperion hummed to himself as he played his lyre. He was sat on the rooftops of Paris, playing the soft music because he was unable to sleep again. The nightmare he had about Cat Noir and his team had turned into a reoccurring one. Every sleeping moment, his mind was plagued with Ladybug's dead expression and those steel blue eyes. He knew she was out on patrol tonight so he had sent her a message, saying they needed to talk and then settled himself here, playing his lyre to help calm himself down. He didn't understand the nightmare. He knew dreams are the mind's way of processing things but other then the slight Lila incident, things had been good. He had gone to the Halloween Party with Marinette. He had dressed as a vampire and she had dressed a witch. Adrien and Kagami were there and had happily greeted them, even commenting how cute they looked together. Alya had gone as a sly fox, which had made him laugh and Nino had dressed up as Viperion. It was a cheap outfit from a halloween store but Luka felt honored. Not that he told Nino that. Rose had dressed up as a bee and had convinced Juleka to dress up as a dark rose. The two of them stuck together for the whole night. Viperion felt a smile come onto his lips as he remembered slow dancing with Marinette but a flash of light and the corpse of Ladybug scrolled across his memory, forcing him to close his eyes and shake his head. The sound of someone landing on the roof caught his attention and he opened his eyes, seeing Ladybug standing there, alive and well. He got up and hugged her, causing her to hug back.

"Viper, what's wrong? You're shaking like a leaf," She gasped, cupping his face. She frowned as she had never seen him look so bad before. He looked drained, tired and pale. She gently pushed his hair from his eyes. "Have you had a relapse?"

"N-no..." He muttered before sitting down. She sat next to him but he remained quiet.

"Then what is it? Your message seemed very urgent," She mumbled, placing her hand on his back. He looked at her and suddenly felt silly. Like he was making a big deal of nothing. "Viper, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

He nodded and moved so he could link hands with her.

"I've been having trouble sleeping recently," He muttered, making her frown. He looked down as he played with her hand. "To be exact, I have been waking up every night in a cold sweat and that's on a good night. On the bad nights, I literally wake up screaming or crying,"

"You've been having night terrors?" She asked, confused. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want to worry you and it's only started in the last week," He replied. "I thought it would go away but it's getting more and more. I close my eyes and I see..."

"See what?" She asked.

"It's the same dream, Bug," He muttered, making her frown. "It always starts the same. I'm holding you and sobbing because... because you're dead, bug... you're dead in my arms and I failed to save you,"

"Viper..."

"But you're not the only one. Ryuko and Bunnyx are dead as well and I'm the only one who's alive at that moment then I transform back and he comes over. God, his eyes terrify me. He's so much colder then the ice that surrounds us...."

"Who is?" She asked as tears slid down his face. "Viper, who is it?"

"I-It's C-Cat but he looks w-wrong..." He muttered, tears rolling down his cheeks. "H-he isn't himself. His eyes aren't green and his outfit isn't black. He's not our black cat anymore. He's a cursed white cat. His eyes are blue and colder then ice... and he killed everyone.... I think he kills me at the end because he points at me and there's this bright white light then I wake up..."

He was curled up on himself as he cried. Ladybug wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair.

"Sshh, it's ok. It's just a bad dream...." She whispered, hugging him. He gently pulled away.

"I'm n-not sure it is," He muttered. "For one, there was a hero there, whom I've never met but I knew her name. I knew her and I told Sass about it when it first occurred. He told me that on rare occasions, the holders of the snake miraculous could develop a second power that's a sort of side effect to the Second Chance power and that is actually happened once before. He said it was centuries ago but one of his holders developed Premonitions. He could see a rough outline of what was going to happen before it happened..."

She frowned softly as she looked at him. 

"It felt so real, Bug and it terrifies me to think... dream or not... that you-"

"Ssh, I'm not going to die," She smiled softly, cupping his face. "If it is real, we will find a way to save Cat,"

He didn't say anything, just moved so he was resting his head against her collarbone. She linked her fingers with his as they just sat there, enjoying the moment. 

"I hope it's just a bad dream," He whispered.

"Me too,"

(***)

"The name's Marinette... I bake Shucets... um... I love drawing and sewing blankets?" Marinette asked as she attempted to rap. Luka smiled at her encouragingly.

"Come on, come on," Alya grinned as the game ended, making them all laugh. 

"I'm so bad at this game," She laughed. "You want a go, Luka?"

"Nah, I'm good," He smiled as Chris, Nino's little brother, walked over and sat down, looking sad. "You ok?"

"What's up? You don't want to play with my sisters anymore?" Alya asked, as Luka poked Marinette softly in the cheek, causing her to swat his hand away as he grinned cheekily.

"I'm not a baby anymore," Chris whined before looking at the three of them. "Can I play freestyle crash 2 with you?"

"Come on, Chris. It's a game for big kids. You know that," Marinette replied, making Chris frown and fold his arms in annoyance. 

"That's what you always say," He huffed but before Marinette could reply, both her and Luka noticed a plane shaped flock of pigeons flying towards the musem.

"Great," Luka muttered.

"Ur... again!" She gasped as they both got up. "Alya, can you handle these three on your own? I just remembered I promised my dad I'd try out his new Macron reciept!"

"Sorry, I have to go too," Luka gasped. "I said I'd help Rose with a new song and I have a shift later on that I need to get ready for,"

"Hmm sounds yummy. Maybe we could all come over with you and try it out if that's ok?" Alya suggested. 

"Um my dad gets all weird and shy and-" She gasped but Alya looked from Luka to Marinette and grinned. 

"Sure," She grinned. "Have fun, you two and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Alya!" Marinette gasped before they both speed walked out of the park and hid behind a pillar before looking at Luka. "Maybe it would be easier just to tell her?"

"Well, she said she didn't want to know," He replied as Sass and Tikki flew up.

"That reciept excuse wasn't your best one yet,"

"A song and a shift really?"

"Hey, we're both running out of excuses," Luka pointed out. "Sass, scales slither!"

"We've needed so many this week," Marinette sighed as he transformed. "Tikki, Spots on!"

As soon as she transformed, the two heroes made their way across the rooftops. They landed in front of the musem where Cat Noir and Ryuko already were, looking serious unamused as Mr Pigeon made a threat, demanding Ladybug and Cat Noir hand over their miraculouses. 

"No need to brief you two on this one, right?" Cat sighed. 

"How much times has he been akumatized this week?" Viperion asked.

"23," Ryuko sighed. "Shall we get this over and done with?"

"Yep. Lucky charm," Ladybug replied, summoning her charm. "Think we'll need second chance?"

"Unlikely," Viperion replied.

"Ok," Cat Noir replied, holding out his hand. "Cataclysm,"

The four of them ran into battle, easily defeating Mr Pigeon. He tried his best to put up a struggle but in the end, they defeated him. Ladybug caught the akuma and purified it.

"Bye, bye, Little Butterfly," She muttered, freeing it as Mr Pigeon turned back into Mr Ramier, who looked around confused.

"Please don't tell me it happened again," He sighed as they helped him up.

"It's ok, Mr Ramier," Ladybug muttered. "We're always here to bring you back to the good side,"

"Hmm," He frowned before seeing the ice cream stand. "Can I buy you four ice cream to make up for it?"

Cat Noir looked at his ring and shrugged.

"Since we keep getting better at this, we have a few minutes before we transform," He stated.

"And me and Snake boy haven't used our powers yet," Ryuko pointed out, getting a nod of Viperion.

"Dragon girl's right,"

"Hm... why not?" Ladybug smiled. They followed Mr Ramier to the stand.

"Five ice creams, please," He smiled. Andre picked out perfect favors for all them as Mr Ramier paid before they all sat down and began to eat the ice cream. "I'm really sorry. I just can't help it. Whenever something happens to my beloved pigeons, it breaks my heart and then-"

"Hawkmoth akumatizes you again,"

"Yeah, we know,"

"There must be so way to stop this from happening again," Ladybug sighed as Viperion finished his ice cream. The sound of beeping made both her and Cat frown before the four heroes got up.

"We need to get going," Cat smiled. 

"Thanks for the ice cream, Mr Ramier," Ladybug nodded.

"You're welcome," Mr Ramier smiled as the four heroes walked away. The four of them did their fist bump and went to head off but suddenly a green portal appeared and a young man who resembled a rapper jumped out of it. 

"Yo! I'm Time Tagger from the future, man. I criss-cross time with a spray paint can," He rapped, moving his hand to his beat. Viperion rose an eyebrow. "Looks like your time's up at last cause I'm send you way back to the past!"

He pointed his spray paint gun and fired it on the ground, creating a stamp before firing at Mr Ramier, who disappeared into a portal. A few seconds later, a huge statue appeared in the middle of the square. 

"Viperion," Ladybug stated, causing him to nod as Cat read what the statue said. 

"Second Chance," He stated as he pushed the head of the snake back. The akumatized rapper began to shoot his time stamp all over the place.

"Only one minute left," Ladybug stated.

"No time to lose," Cat agreed, charging at him and slamming his baton towards the villain, only for him to disappear. Viperion frowned to himself.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir, now you're stuck. If you wanna catch me then ha... good luck," He rapped before shooting at Ryuko, who disappeared. Viperion pushed the head back off the snake, resetting the moment. 

"Only one minute left," Ladybug stated.

"No time to lose," Cat agreed, charging at him and slamming his baton towards the villain, only for him to disappear. Viperion frowned to himself.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir, now you're stuck. If you wanna catch me then ha... good luck," He rapped but before he could shoot at Ryuko, Viperion threw his lyre at him, knocking him back at little. "Not cool, man!"

He suddenly disappeared and then suddenly, Viperion found himself in a completely different Paris with people staring at him. Judging by the way they were dressed, it was Paris but in the 1800s.

"Damn it," He replied before pushing the head back.

"Only one minute left," Ladybug stated.

"No time to lose," Cat agreed, charging at him and slamming his baton towards the villain, only for him to disappear. Viperion frowned to himself.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir, now you're stuck. If you wanna catch me then ha... good luck," He rapped but this time, Viperion threw his lyre but as it hit him, he turned to Ryuko.

"Ryuko! Now!"

"Lightening dragon!" She shouted, turning into the element as Cat Noir and Ladybug jumped at him. Viperion grabbed his lyre as the boy disappeared before dodge rolling out of the way when he fired at him. The fire hit a woman and send her back in time, changing the billboard next to her.

"Less then one minute left," Cat gasped as Time Tagger disappeared again.

"All I have to do is go back in time to escape with a laugh and rapid rhyme," He rapped as he reappeared.

"He's going back in time," Viperion stated as Ladybug and Cat Noir tried to capture him but fell as he disappeared. He helped her up while Ryuko helped up Cat. "We can't land a hit on him and unlike him, you two are almost out of time,"

"Then we need to get some back," Ladybug stated, running towards Time Tagger with the others. He disappeared but they kept running and headed into the museum. Ladybug rushed off into the girl's bathroom with Ryuko and Cat headed into the boys' with Viperion. He locked himself in a stall as a green light appeared. 

"You should recharge Sass too," He stated from the stall.

"Good thinking," Viperion agreed. "Sass, Scales rest,"

He caught the little snake and fed him some food.

"So he's from the future," Luka stated.

"Seems to be," Adrien replied. "Looks like me and Ladybug are still a team but he didn't mention you,"

"True but the goal is never about getting mine or Ryuko's miraculous," He replied before looking at Sass. "You ready?"

"Yesss," 

"Alright. Sass! Scales Slither!"

"Plagg! Claws Out!" Cat came out of the stall and the two heroes exited as Ryuko and Ladybug joined them before the four of them ran towards the exit again, only to be knocked down by Alix. Viperion landed on top of Ladybug but held himself up so he wouldn't crush her.

"You ok?" He asked as they got up before looking at Alex. She looked at them in surprise and glee as Cat dusted himself down.

"Crazy!" She declared. "So the message was for real,"

"What message?" Ladybug asked as she pulled out her silver pocket watch and helped it up to the heroes.

"This watch has been in my family forever and it's never chimed until today!" She gasped, excitedly, holding out the watch. "And there was a message for you, Ladybug!"

"Huh?" Ladybug gasped as she took the watch and opened it. 

"Nice work, Mini bug. You're right on time," A voice from the watch said, causing everyone to stare at it. "Now dig as deep as you can into the past and you will find the rabbit burrow,"

"Dig deep into the past?" Ladybug questioned, thinking. "Any ideas?"

"Not right now," Viperion admitted.

"Did you also inherit a shovel to go with your watch by any chance?" Cat joked but everyone just glared at him, especially Alix. "Um... shovel... you know for all that deep digging,"

"Of course!" Ladybug gasped. "What's the oldest exhibit in the museum?"

"The Egyptian Collection," Alix replied, proudly. "My old man says some of it dates back more then 5000 years,"

"Then that's where we need to go!" Ladybug declared. "Alix, lead the way,"

"Alright!" She grinned, skating off. The heroes followed her and came to the collection. Ladybug started to knock around the stuff before she found an obelisk that sounded hallowed. Cat Noir rushed over and used his power, destroying it and revealing a woman dressed in a bunny themed outfit. Viperion stumbled back in fear and shock, knocking into a vase and causing it to break, making Ladybug to look over at him as the bunny girl yawned.

"Mini bug! Kitty! Dragon girl! Mini snake! I knew you'd solve my riddle!" She gasped, jumping down. "A basic security measure in case the watch got stolen. Oh, mini snake, you look pale. The dreams have started, haven't they?"

"Dreams?" Cat asked, looking at him as she studied at him. 

"Hmm... you've only been having them for a week," She muttered.

"I... yes..." He frowned, causing the others to frown. "I've been having night terrors-"

"They're not night terrors. They're premonitions of something that's going to happen and I'm sorry, mini snake but you'll have to live through it to solve it," She frowned, patting his back.

"Can you not help us?"

"I can't. I'm sorry but my time line is a bit messed up. I'm from the future you see. I've already lived through that event and I know how it goes down but if I help you here and now with it, then that timeline won't happen," She explained, placing her hand on his shoulder. "So let's focus on this mission. I need to do something very important!"

With that, she rushed off and they followed her before coming to the bathroom.

"Excuse me," She disappeared inside as Viperion leaned against the wall. Ryuko leaned next to him as Cat Noir frowned and Ladybug paced.

"So nightmares hm?" She asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, Drake," He muttered, making her frown as Alix comes over.

"Sometimes I get nightmares and so I talk to my dad about them. He thinks I'm nuts but the point is it helps to talk about them," She smiled, making him smile a little. "So what are they about?"

"Everyone dying," He sighed, making them both frown. "I see Cat but he isn't himself-"

"Is... Is he white with blue eyes?" Alix asked suddenly, causing him and Cat to frown.

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"And everyone is dead and it's Paris but it's all cold and icy," She continues, making him frown. "I've had that dream every night for about a week. In the dream, I see her,"

She points to the toilet, causing Ladybug to stop pacing and listen.

"And you guys are fighting Cat Noir but he's not the Cat everyone know and then Ladybug gets hit and you're holding her, sobbing then Bunnyx gets hit by this bright light and I wake up, screaming in bed... I just thought they were dreams but-"

"They're not," He replied, frowning. "But why are you getting them too?"

"Well, rest assured guys," Cat grinned. "I'm not gonna go evil,"

"That will because of me and Cat, you won't be able to help it," Bunnyx replied, coming out of the bathroom. "Allow me to explain how I got in that obelisk. This will also help you understand why you're getting those dreams. My name is Bunnyx. In the future, I'm a member of Ladybug and Cat Noir's team of superheroes. Well, the Ladybug and Cat Noir that you're gonna become cause you're more like mini bug and kitty noir right now. Don't worry, mini snake and dragon girl. You're still a major part of the team. Anyway, within the team, I am the hero of the last chance, not to be confused with mini snake's power of second chance. I'm called upon when everyone else has failed, that includes you four,"

"Hey, we just got you out of the stone, didn't we?" Cat pointed out. "Which means you must of failed too,"

"Yes... well, no... it was actually your fault or more precisely, it will be," She replied, causing Cat to shrug. "In the future, one of your cataclysms will accidentally damage my miraculous. That's how Time Tagger will send me to ancient Egypt and get me stuck in stone,"

She handed her broken miraculous to Ladybug, who frowned. 

"Wait... then how are we gonna do that without the rabbit miraculous?" Ladybug asked, looking up at Bunnyx. She turned to Alix.

"Do you have the watch?" She asked.

"My watch?"

"Yes. My watch, our watch," Bunnyx replied, causing Alix to take it out. She looked at it before slowly giving to Bunnyx. She hestiated, looking at her before getting a nod off the superhero. She placed it in her hand and instantly the watch transformed into the rabbit miraculous.

"So this was a miraculous?" 

"In camouflage mode," Ladybug gasped.

"Fluff, counter clockwise," Bunnyx declared, turning into an adult version of Alix as everyone looked on in shock. 

"But you are-" Alix gasped as the rabbit kwami bounced around them.

"So mini me. You get it now," She grinned. "You're me and I'm you. Well, more precisely, I'm you when you grow up but that's why you've been getting those dreams. They're premonitions of an event that's to come and a side effect from miraculous that deal with time. That's why you've been getting them too, Mini snake. Of course, yours are lot stronger then ours. Our power is only to create portals through time. Yours is resetting time and as you know, you're the only person who remembers what happened. That's why mini me dreams that vision as if she is watching the event where as your dreams... I would guess they're in first person,"

"Wow! I can't believe how cool I'm gonna be when I'm older!" Alix grinned, clearly excited. Ladybug frowned as she tried to wrap her head around this.

"But wait... none of this makes sense... I never gave you... I mean her... I mean I never gave either of you the miraculous,"

"You haven't given it to us yet, mini bug cause you haven't yet realized how awesome I really am," She grinned as Fluff appeared on her shoulder. "But don't worry. You will one day,"

"I'm gonna get a miraculous! So cool!" Alix declared, making Ladybug smile as Bunnyx looked over at Fluff.

"Fluff, snack time," She smiled, holding out a carrot. "You have to recharge your batteries,"

The little rabbit ate it in a second.

"Was that breakfast or dinner? What time will it be yesterday?" She asked, spinning upside down. "Is it tomorrow already? When it'll be the day after tomorrow, it will be yesterday again,"

"That miraculous seems so powerful," Cat pointed out. "How comes we don't use it more often?"

"Because travelling through time is very dangerous," She replied. "Interfering with events can have serious consequences,"

A small beeping noise got Cat's attention.

"Oops. Time for me to feed my kwami too," He grinned, rushing off.

"I don't understand," Ladybug pointed out. "If you're from the future then you've gotta know how this all ends. You're younger self has seen it with her own eyes, which means you obviously know how to defeat Time Tagger,"

"Actually, I've been in stone for so long I barely remember but I think the logical thing to do would be to take Time Tagger back to the future where he can be defeated by heroes his own size. I'll take care of this!"

"Awesome!"

"One thing I remember for sure is," She muttered, pulling a thinking face. "Mini me has to be there when I defeat time tagger. If she's still in my memory then she must play an vital role,"

"Good, I wasn't planning on sitting on the bench this time!" Alix declared as future Alix took held out the watch.

"Fluff! Clockwise!" She shouted out, causing Fluff to get sucked into the miraculous. She swiped her hand over her eyes, creating her mask then spun round and held her left hand. A blue glow slid across it, revealing her costume. She span round, creating the costume as she did. She put the watch in a pocket then pulled ears from her hair before holding out her left hand. A spinning ray of blue light appeared and transformed into the umbrella before she grabbed it and swiped it around. She opened it and striked a pose, finishing the transformation as Cat returned. The six of them ran as fast as they could towards the exit but not before Cat Noir stopped.

"Ur guys you should take a look at this now!" He gasped, pointing to the artifacts. They all ran over and gasped.

"Jagged?!" Viperion gasped as he saw him on a banner.

"Time Tagger must have sent him back in time,"

"Not just him. That's Nadja Chamack! Andre Glacier! Mayor Bourgeois!" Alix gasped as artifacts around them changed. Ladybug frowned deeply.

"He's destroying our present by rewriting the past," Viperion stated.

"Bunnyx, since the future me hasn't been able to stop Time Tagger coming here, I must not be that powerful," Ladybug frowned, causing Bunnyx to gasp in shock.

"Are you kidding? You're... I mean you will be an awesome team leader, the great superhero ever!" She gasped, holding onto her shoulders. 

"Then how do you explain Time Tagger?" Ladybug frowned.

"I told you earlier. If Cat Noir hadn't cataclysm-ed my miraculous, Time Tagger wouldn't be here," She explained, looking at her. "In the future, you've defeated Doctor Sadness, the Ecliptic invaders, Pain and Tears the Twin Queens of the Inter-dimension and Nobestia, the evil sister of Megestia so believe me, you're not gonna be intidated by time tagger," She grinned. "Oh and I even forgot Monsieur Rat,"

"Monsieur Rat?" Ladybug questioned.

"You can always count on Ladybug!" Bunnyx grinned. "With her around, there's always a solution,"

"How will I ever get to be like that?" She mumbled, looking down.

"By growing up, Mini Bug," Bunnyx reassured as Cat Noir walked over.

"Tell me, Bunnyx... are me and Ruyko still romantically attatched?" He asked, grinning.

"Cat!" Ladybug scorned as Viperion shook his head and Ruyko shook her head. Bunnyx laughed.

"Spoilers but I can tell you that you're both happy with your choices," She winked. "Let's get going!"

The heroes all headed out and came to a stop, as Bunnyx frowned.

"Looks like Time Tagger's been busy," Ryuko pointed out.

"He's had enough time to spin a giant time web around us," Bunnyx frowned.

"Meaning he can attack us from anywhere?" Cat asked.

"More like from any time," Bunnyx replied as Time Tagger appeared.

"Give me your miraclous, don't make me ask. It's pretty clear you're not up to the task," He rapped, causing them to roll their eyes. "When I bring them to Hawkmoth's door, Ladybug and Cat girl will be no more,"

Cat took out his baton and spun it as Viperion went to push the head of the snake but Bunnyx stopped both of them.

"Stay where you are. I'll deal with him and take him back to the future you," She stated. "It means nothing must happen to you in the mean time,"

"Don't you want a reset?" Viperion asked but she shook her head.

"I can return back from any point in time," She grinned before grabbing her younger self. "But first,"

She jumped over to the ice cream stand and placed Alix down there before summoning her power. She jumped through a white orb and came on of another before she and Time Tagger continuously fought as the heroes watched on.

"She doesn't need to transform back before she uses her power again," Cat gasped in shock.

"No, because she's an adult," Ladybug confirmed.

"I can't wait to grow up!" Cat declared as she whacked Time Tagger good. Viperion could see Cat Noir getting impatient and gave him a warning look as the two of them battled it out. She got some in but so did he. She almost threw him into a burrow but he disappeared and teased her with a rhythm before kicking her hard. She dived back into a burrow and landed a kick to his head. He bounced back and disappeared before tripping her up. He teased her again, calling her fluffy tail as they teleported across the web.

"I can't stand watching them play Cat and Mouse like this," Cat sighed. "Cataclysm!"

"Cat! Wait!" Viperion gasped.

"Cat Noir! No!" Ladybug gasped as he ran at Time Tagger, who disappeared. Cat lost his foot and almost touched Bunnyx's umbrella but she moved out the way and he fell, keeping his hand away from anything before he got up.

"See?! In the future, that's exactly how you damage my miraculous," She gasped before hitting Time Tagger through a burrow as he appeared out of no where. "I knew it! I knew you were going to do that! Who's the best now huh?"

She grinned before turning to Cat Noir and the others.

"Thanks for your involuntary help, my young friends!" She bowed before straightening up. "Now Bunnyx is going home!"

A burrow appeared but she suddenly stopped and frowned as she looked around. 

"Wait! This isn't the exact right moment," She muttered as the burrow disappeared. Time Tagger suddenly appeared and shot at her, causing her to disappear. 

"Enjoy your trip to the ice age, fluffy tail," He grinned before pointing the gun at them. "We've wasted enough time. Give me your miraclous now!"

At that point, a burrow appeared and Bunnyx stepped through shivering. The two of them started to fight again with Time Tagger sending her back to Cretaceous era and then forward to the future.

"Maybe we should help her after all,"

"You heard her! She's the only one who can solve this time problem. She can do it," Alix declared, pumping her fist in the air. "Go Bunnyx,"

Time Tagger sent her back again and she reappeared, smoking before she aimed at him, only for him to trip her up. 

"Sorry, Mini Bug. I just can't," She frowned, looking down. "Looks like I don't have a soluation after all,"

"Urg... what if today is the day we grow?" Ladybug declared. "Viper, a save point please,"

"You got it, Bug," He grinned, flicking the head of his bracelet. "Second Chance!"

"Alright!" Alix grinned as Ladybug summoned her lucky charm. A note pad appeared out of thin air and she caught it.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" She mumbled.

"You work it out. We'll keep him busy!" Ryuko declared, charging at him. 

"Ryuko, that way! Bug, try and work it out!" He ordered, pulling Bunnyx aside before throwing his Lyre at Time Tagger. Time Tagger aimed a hit at him and sent him back in time. He pushed the head back on his bracelet and opened his eyes.

"Alright!" Alix grinned as Ladybug summoned her lucky charm. A note pad appeared out of thin air and she caught it.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" She mumbled.

"You work it out. We'll keep him busy!" Ryuko declared, charging at him. 

"Ryuko, that way! Bug, try and work it out!" He ordered, pulling Bunnyx aside before throwing his Lyre at Time Tagger. Time Tagger aimed a hit at him but he dodged it this time.

"Wind Dragon!" Ryuko shouted, sweeping Time Tagger off his feet before he suddenly disappeared and shot her. Viperion frowned and pushed the head back again.

"Alright!" Alix grinned as Ladybug summoned her lucky charm. A note pad appeared out of thin air and she caught it.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" She mumbled.

"You work it out. We'll keep him busy!" Ryuko declared, charging at him. 

"Ryuko, that way! Bug, try and work it out!" He ordered, pulling Bunnyx aside before throwing his Lyre at Time Tagger. Time Tagger aimed a hit at him but he dodged it this time.

"Wind Dragon!" Ryuko shouted, sweeping Time Tagger off his feet before he suddenly disappeared. Before he could send her back in time, Viperion threw his lyre at him and landed a punch but Time Tagger disappeared and he got hit again. He pushed the head back again before opening his eyes.

"Alright!" Alix grinned as Ladybug summoned her lucky charm. A note pad appeared out of thin air and she caught it.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" She mumbled.

"You work it out. We'll keep him busy!" Ryuko declared, charging at him but this time, he stopped her, making her look confused. "What are you doing?"

"Letting it play out," He replied. 

"What are you gonna do with that? Sign a defeat treaty!" Time Tagger laughed before pointing his gun at Bunnyx. "Now give me your miraclous or I get rid of your friend by sending her back to the big bang,"

"Alright, you win. We'll give you our miraclous," Ladybug frowned, looking defeated.

"I want the dragon and the snake too," Time Tagger declared.

"Fine but all I ask is you give me a little bit of time to write an letter to apologize to my future self," She sighed, defeated.

"Bug..." Viperion gasped, looking at her but somehow, this felt right.

"Mi'lady, you can't!" Cat gasped. "Think of something! You always think of something!"

"Fair enough, Ladybug," Time Tagger declared. "Wish granted,"

"I don't have a pen. Can anyone lend me on please?" She asked, looking down. Alix produced one from her bag and handed it to Ladybug. She looked around and started to draw something.

"Time's up," Time Tagger grinned. "My moment of victory has arrived,"

"Oh. I can't find the words," Ladybug sighed. "It's pointless anyway. I won't even be ladybug in the future once we give up our miraculous," 

"Please don't do this, Mini Bug!" Bunnyx gasped as Ladybug walked over to her.

"Some problems simply don't have a solution," She stopped in front of her. "Go back to your time stream, Bunnyx. Make the most of your remaining time,"

"No! I refused! I-" Ladybug placed her hand on her shoulder and knelt down next to her. She said something to her and then Bunnyx stood up and hugged her. Viperion frowned deeply as she dived into a burrow. Ladybug turned around and faced her friends.

"Come on. We better give him our miraculous," She stated as the other three walked over. She took Viperion's hand and making sure all three of them could see her, she winked. They all walked over to him and stopped as he laughed before he walked over.

"Your earrings are mine, baby bug. Oh, snake boy, keep your hands up. Don't want you resting the timeline now and Kitty Noir, cataclysm this so I can safely take your miraculous after I've got hers," He ordered, handing the pencil to Cat. "And Dragon girl, don't go changing into an element now,"

He smirked as he reached for her earrings but a yoyo wrapped around his hands and dragged him over to a new burrow. Cat Noir's baton knocked his gun from it's holder and then Ladybug charged at it, grabbing it and throwing it to Cat Noir, who caught it with his cataclysm. With the akuma freed, she purified the butterfly and Time Tagger returned to his normal form as she helped him up.

"Ladybug? Cat Noir? You guys are so young," He gasped, confused. "Where am I?"

"The question should be more when are you?" Cat grinned as Bunnyx exited from the burrow. 

"Come on, Chris. Let's go home," She smiled, walking away with him. He went through the burrow.

"See, girl. We did it," The voice of the future ladybug declared. "We always will,"

"Hey future Ladybug! When do I get my miraclous?!" Alix asked.

"When you're as cool as I am, Mini me," Bunnyx grinned before everyone went to wave at her but Viperion's wave wasn't great. In fact, he still looked pale and fearful. She smiled though as she knew _he _would do something about it.

"Hey, Mini Noodle," A male voice suddenly got Viperion's attention. A guitar pick suddenly appeared from the burrow and he caught it, looking at it with surprise. "Don't forget that there's always a solution to every problem. You just gotta be a wise old snake and learn from your mistakes"

He looked up and saw sparkling green eyes next to sparkling blue eyes.

"Come on, cotton tail! Me and Bug ha-"

"Spoilers, you damned noodle!" With that, Bunnyx jumped into the burrow and Ladybug fixed everything. Cat Noir walked over and smiled.

"Hey, about me going evil and all," He smiled, looking at the snake boy. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. The future isn't set in stone. Besides, Ladybug will always save the day. Right, Mi'lady?"

"Right," Ladybug grinned as Viperion looked at the guitar pick. On one side, there was the ladybug symbol and on the other side the snake symbol. He smiled to himself before he tucked it away.

"Whatever happens. I just gotta remember there's a solution for everything,"


	20. Kwami Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the heroes swap miraculous and Lila start to be exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so technically, Kwami Swap should come after Comfort but I got overexcited and started to write this so here it is. The Kwami swap. I toyed with the idea of having Luka as Mister Bug but man, I like Adrien as Mister Bug too and I couldn't resist allowing Luka to take on the dragon Miraculous and giving Kagami the snake miraculous. Anyway, here's my version of Reflekdoll :D

"I don't call the shots, mi'lady," Cat Noir grinned as they all landed on the roof as the magic ladybug fixed everything. Ladybug sighed as Viperion stretched and Ryuko leaned lazily against the chimney. "You're the superhero who captures all the evil akumas and he's the one who rests time. I'm just the cunning, ultra charming Cat Noir and Ryuko is my hot headed partner in crime. Right, Ryuko?"

"Damn right, Kitty Cat," The dragon grinned, making Viperion roll his eyes. 

"Right, you two have it easier," Ladybug grinned, giving a bro fist to Viperion, making the cat and dragon roll their eyes in turn.

"Easy? That's cause we make it look easy," He grinned, gaining a high five off Ryuko.

"As cunning as you are, that little prank you two pulled off almost made my lucky charm fail,"

"Actually, it did fail. Twelve times," Viperion pointed out, making Ladybug frown. "Thanks to you two,"

"Do you know why you two got the ladybug and the snake miraculous?" 

"Because they require someone with a sense of responsibility," Ladybug pointed out.

"Nope. Because you two don't have a sense of humor," Ryuko grinned.

"Pff. Whatever," Ladybug snorted as Cat Noir and Ryuko laughed to themselves. "Me and Viperion have a great sense of humor,"

"Sure you do," Cat chucked, causing Ladybug to fold her arms in annoyance and for Viperion to look away. "Hey, it's no big deal. You two have some many other great qualities. We're just in charge of the humor department,"

At that point, both Ryuko's choke and Cat's ring started to beep as well Viperion's bracelet and Ladybug's earrings.

"Well, you two better going before those clown costumes disappear," Viperion pointed out. 

"Miss you already, Mini Snake!" Cat Noir winked, making Ryuko laugh.

"Hey don't call me that!" Viperion gasped as they jumped off the roof, shouting that they were right. "Man, that cat drives me up the wall sometimes,"

He sighed, shaking his head as the two of them jumped down into the ally.

"Scales Rest,"

"Spots off," Marinette caught Tikki as Luka caught Sass before both of them feed their kwamis. Once feed, Sass hid in Luka's pocket and Tikki went into Marinette's purse. The two linked hands and walked out of the allyway as they headed to the bakery. 

"Hey, are you still doing that video for your website?" Luka asked suddenly. 

"I'm planning to but I need models and time to do it and-"

"I know Juleka wants to model. I could try and get her to do it,"

"That would be great if she could," Marinette grinned. "Juleka's so pretty. It really would be an honor to have her as a model,"

"I'll see if I can encourage her to do it," He smiled as they reached the bakery. "See you later, Marinette,"

"Bye, Luka,"

**~The Next Day~**

Luka played his guitar to her feelings as Juleka looked in the mirror, lifting her hair up and down, up and down before sighing softly. Seeing the moment, Luka stopped playing and looked over at her. She was never confident but he had a feeling that if she was giving the chance, she would be the best model ever. And he wasn't just thinking that because he was her older brother. He knew she was born to do great things and he would make sure she got there.

"Don't you want to be a model anymore?" He asked, getting her attention.

"Y-yeah but no one's ever gonna pick me," She mumbled as he strummed his guitar.

"Have you tried talking to Marinette about your idea?" He asked.

"I don't wanna bother her with that," She replied as he put down his guitar and walked over.

"You're really pretty, Jule," He stated, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sure Marinette would love for you to be her model,"

He picked up her fringe and moved back, revealing both of her eyes. He smiled softly as she looked so pretty.

"You gotta follow your dreams in life. Don't let them pass you by," He smiled, taking the hair clip and using it to put her hair in place. "You were made for this,"

He gently kissed her hair as she smiled at her reflection.

"Go for it," He encouraged, hoping his words helped her find the confidence she needed to ask Marinette. She smiled softly before looking down.

"W-would you be able to be there if she said yes?" She asked, shyly.

"Of course, I will," He smiled. "Now you better get going or you'll be late,"

"Ok," She replied, getting up and grabbing her bag before she quickly hugged him. "Thanks, Luka. You're the best,"

(***)

"Alix, could you shine the light a bit more on Juleka's shoulders?" Adrien asked as everyone worked towards getting Juleka ready. She looked great in the outfit but was starting to shrink into herself. Luka gave her the thumbs up as she looked around, trying to take deep breathes. Of course, it would help if Alya stopped filming. Luka felt a little bit out of his comfort zone too. Sure, he had been in Marinette's room several times but it was usual just him and her, where they could be theirselves without worrying. It didn't help that Lila was here. Marinette protested to having her in her room but Alya and the others insisted. Luckily, Lila hadn't done anything yet as Luka was watching her with a keen eagle's eye. "I want her to stand out,"

"Oh my gosh, Juleka. You look so amazing, I didn't even recognize you," Lila gasped sweetly as she walked in before taking a photo of her without her permission. Luka instantly went on edge. "You know I use to model too. I was one of the top models for Vogue when I was younger. Oh my gosh, I could totally give you tips. You'd be a great model if you could get over your shyness. Not that it's an issues, cause it's adorable. It's just not how models act,"

"Alya, what is she doing here?" Marinette asked, frowning.

"Oh, I invited her since she had experience with modelling," She replied, making Marinette frown.

"I wanted it to be my friends,"

"Well, this way you and Lila can get to know each other," She grinned, giving her the thumbs up. She frowned and walked over to Luka before sitting down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even know she was coming,"

"It's fine. I'll keep an eye on her," He whispered back as Lila sat down and looked around with a disgusted look. Luka rolled his eyes before he noticed Juleka panicking. He quickly got up and rushed over.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked. 

"I d-don't think this is such a good idea," She gasped, looking around as panic settled in her eyes. 

"Is something wrong?" Lila asked suddenly. "Oh, are you panicking? You don't need to panic. It's just a small photo shoot,"

"Lila, stop it. You're not helping," Marinette hissed, concern in her face as she walked over to Juleka. "Hey, it's ok. Is it the outfit? It's too tight and the material isn't-"

"Don't worry. It's not that," Luka smiled, taking her hands. "Hey, just breathe deeply. Like Ma taught you,"

"If she doesn't feel comfortable, she doesn't have to model them," Marinette smiled, trying to relieve the panic from Juleka. "Or we can do it another day. I really don't mind. Maybe it's something I should do myself. They're my designs. Sorry to put some much pressure on you,"

Luka led her to the chair, failing to notice Lila's smirk.

"Hey, why don't you do a couple's shot?" She suggested, causing Alya to look at her.

"Of course!" She grinned excitedly. "Adrien and Kagami! Perfect! Adrien also has the experience so the photos will be perfect,"

"I don't know, Alya," Marinette frowned as Luka helped his sister breathe. "Juleka is the perfect model for it,"

"Well, this gives her a chance to calm down and breathe!" Alya grinned. "Then when she's ready, she can join us!"

"Perfect!" Lila grinned, standing up. "But shouldn't Marinette also model her clothing? Oh I know. You should model them with your boyfriend, Luka!"

"Yes!!" Alya almost exploded.

"I'm sorry but I'd rather stay with my sister,"

"Luka's right. We should stay with Juleka," Marinette agreed.

"Oh, that's ok! We'll be in this room and I'll make sure she's ok," Lila grinned, causing both of them to frown.

"No," They both said at the same time.

"Lu-Luka, it's fine. Go and model with Marinette..." Juleka mumbled, looking down. "One of us should do it,"

"It should be you," He mumbled.

"Seriously, it's fine," She mumbled, making him frown before looking at him with a sad smile. "It will help you get use to the cameras for when you're famous,"

"Jule..." He asked, getting nod of her. He gently kissed her forehead. "I'll do a couple of photos but then it's be your turn ok? Use these minutes to get yourself in the zone, just like music alright?"

"O-ok," She replied as Rose sat next to her before Alya demanded that she had the outfit over to Kagami, who frowned softly and tried to argue but Alya simply brushed it off as if it was nothing. Luka frowned to himself as he watched Juleka disappeared behind the changing wall and quickly got changed into her normal clothes before handing them to Kagami, who frowned but slipped behind it as Marinette pulled out three more outfits. She handed one to Luka and one to Adrien before the three of them disappeared behind the walls and got dressed. Luka started to put on the accessories, having no problem until it came to the bracelet. 

"Don't you dare," Sass hissed.

"Sorry, Sass. I swear it won't be for long," He whispered, taking it off and handing it to the little snake. "Look after it for me,"

"Alright but please hurry," The little snake ordered, getting nod of Luka. He picked up his hoodie and walked over as Marinette also came out. Adrien and Kagami grinned at them. 

"Oh my gosh! We should move this outside!" Lila gasped. "It's such a nice day! We shouldn't waste it!"

"I'd rather-" Before he could finish his sentence, Alya grabbed him and Marinette by the arms and dragged them outside, followed by the others. They all piled into the Gorilla's car. "Hey, where's Juleka?"

"She decided to say at Marinette's," Rose piped up. "She'll be fine,"

"To the Eiffel tower please," Alya grinned.

"What? No but how will Juleka find us when she's ready to model?" Marinette gasped.

"Oh, she doesn't want to model anyway," Lila laughed, making Luka frown as the Gorilla started to drive. It didn't take them long to get there and Adrien and Kagami started to model straight as Luka and Marinette stayed back.

"This doesn't feel right," Luka muttered, playing with his bracelet. "Juleka should be the one here. Not me,"

"Agreed. Let's sneak away and get our miraculous from the car then we can go check on her," Marinette nodded.

"Good plan," Luka smiled as they turned around and went to run off but before they could, a huge doll walked over, causing the others to scream and run. It looked exactly like Juleka when she was akumatized. Luka felt his heart sink as he realized she had.

"Don't leave my friends. You're the very people I've been looking for," Juleka's voice stated angrily. "I've got something very special for your video,"

She directed a ray of light, causing Marinette, Adrien, Kagami and Luka to dive out of the way and hid behind something as she aimed at other people. Luka ran out of his place, despite Marinette reaching out for him and looked up the huge doll. 

"Juleka?!" He gasped, causing the doll to look at him as Marinette watched. "Please stop this,"

"Ah, my rock star brother! You're the one who encouraged me to try and then you go and steal my place! Some brother you are!"

"Juleka, you know I didn't do that! I wanted to stay with you," He stated. "Please, don't let Hawkmoth win,"

"I'm gonna show you what it's like to me, Luka!" She growled, aimed a ray at him. He jumped out the way as Rose ran up to her.

"Juleka! I'm sorry! I should have stayed with you!" She gasped.

"Juleka is no more! I'm Reflekta. Everyone always forget about Juleka anyway!"

"That's not true!" Luka shouted but it fell on deaf ears. She aimed a ray of light at Rose but Luka pushed her out of the way, taking a hit and turning into a copy of her.

"Oh look at that, Luka. Now we can be identical twins!" She laughed as he grabbed Rose's hand and ran as best as he could with her.

"Rose, get to safe spot," He ordered. She whimpered and ran off, allowing him to duck down. "Sass, scales slither,"

Nothing happened as he remembered that he took off his miraculous. He looked up and saw the car that they were in go flying towards the south of the city. He got up and tried to run but fell flat on his face, groaning. 

"Bloody heels," He muttered, getting up and carefully jogging towards the car. It took him a bit of time to get there but he looked around, hoping to find his kwami. "Sass! Sass! Where are you?!"

"Luka-kun?" The familiar voice of Longg made him spin around and he almost fell again but he caught himself.

"Longg?"

"Oh thank heaven. I can't find Ryuko-chan anywhere! Everyone looks exactly the same and I have no idea where she would even be!"

"Whoa, easy there," He gasped, noting his bracelet and thinking back to the other accessories. A ring, a pair of earrings, a necklace and a bracelet. He face-palmed himself. "We all had to take off our miraculous...."

"I'm afraid so. I warned her against it as I'm sure Sass warned you but-"

"Yeah, I know. Trust me, after this I'm never taking off my miraculous ever again," He confirmed as Reflekta and her doll continued to attack everything and everyone. He frowned to himself. He had no idea where Sass was but he needed to take action now. The longer he left Reflekta, the hard it would be to get Juleka back. He frowned to him before taking the choke from Longg and putting it on.

"What are you doing?"

"We don't have time to find Ryuko or Sass. We'll have to work together ok?" He smiled as the dragon looked around nervously. "Trust me ok?"

"Alright but this is a one time thing, young man!" He gasped as Luka grinned.

"Longg! Bring the Storm!" He declared, causing the little dragon to get sucked into the choker. Luka swiped his right hand over his face, creating the mask and removing the look of Reflekta before placing his hands out as a white light created the suit. Two horns appeared on his head and a sword appeared out of a glowing light before he landed on the ground. He jumped up and ran across the rooftops, getting towards the park and Effiel Tower as quickly as he could, landing on a street lamp near the giant doll. He whistled, getting it's attention. 

"Hey, Doll face! Aren't you too old to be playing dress up?!" He yelled, hearing an annoyed groan from Reflekta. She aimed a ray at him but he backflipped out of the way before jumping up and landing a kick to her doll, causing it to stumble back as a female version of Cat Noir turned up. "Ladybug?"

"I see I'm not the only one to change it up today, Viper," She grinned, flickering her hair. "We better hurry this up,"

"As you wish, kitten," He grinned, making her blush a little before blocking a ray of light with his sword as the other two turned up. "Took your time, didn't you?!"

"Ooh someone is snappy today," Cat Noir, who was currently in the Ladybug costume, replied. "And it looks like my Lady Noir is playing the easy part today!"

"So is Drake by the looks of it," The now snake themed Ryuko grinned as she jumped down. 

"Not so sure, Mister Bug," Lady Noir replied, spinning the baton as a ray nearly hit Mister Bug, which deflected it. "It looks like we'll be taking on two opponents with each others powers,"

"So keep your head in the game, Serpentine!" He growled, spinning the sword above his head, deflecting the ray as well before the four of them jumped onto a stone block.

"Stay focused, Mister bug! Use the yoyo as a shield," Lady Noir ordered. He tried to spin it but it hit him in the head, causing her to face palm.

"Ah, just my luck," He mumbled as Drake deflected a ray from them again. "I'm gonna have to capture two akumas instead of one,"

"No, one akuma and one amok!" Lady Noir pointed out.

"She's right! Reflekta has been reakumatized but that big ugly doll is a sentimonster created by the owner of the Peacock miraculous," Drake confirmed as they jumped out of the way of Reflekdoll's hand before they hit it back "We need to find the akuma and the amok if we're gonna defeat her,"

"Ok so all we have to find Refleckta's akumatized object and the baby monster's amok," He mumbled, nodding to himself as he deflected a ray again as Ladynoir did the same.

"Can you manage or do you want to switch back?" She asked, looking at all of them.

"Come on, we can totally hand it," Mister Bug grinned, causing both Lady Noir and Drake to feel nervous.

"This all great and all but what do I use a shield or a weapon? All I have is this stupid-"

"Don't you dare call that lyre stupid!" Drake growled, as Mister Bug and Ladynoir knocked back Reflekdoll. "Your job right now is to stand back and observe. Sure, I get in the fighting but only when I know I have to or if I have second chance active,"

"Perfect," Mister Bug grinned. "Serpentine can use her second chance and I can use my lu-"

"Seco-" Serpentine stated but Drake grabbed her hand as Lady Noir stopped Mister Bug.

"No, wait!" They both gasped at the same time, causing the other two to look confused. 

"Why did you do that?" Mister Bug asked.

"Because it's too early," Lady Noir stated.

"You know nothing about your opponent and you'll only have five minutes left after you activate your power. So you'll want to save it til you actually need it,"Drake added in, reflecting another ray before looking around. He noticed a similar block of stone to the one they were on, only a few feet away. "Serpentine, there,"

He pointed to it, causing her to rise an eyebrow.

"When you get the chance, go there and watch,"

"Seriously?" She gasped.

"You can observe the battle and even work out where the Akuma and the amok are hiding," He explained. "Since we do know where they are,"

"It's Reflekta controlling a giant doll," Mister Bug pointed out.

"Drake is right though. You don't know where the akuma or amok is hiding!" Lady Noir pointed out as the four of them ran off up the doll. 

"The akuma is probably in the same place as last time we fought her. In her bracelet!" He replied as they jumped up and ran up the Effiel tower.

"Maybe. We're gonna have to check that!" Lady Noir replied as they landed on the top of it.

"If I could get my hands on a mirror then I could hit the beam back at her," Mister Bug declared.

"That's not how it works!" Lady Noir replied as they ducked down from a ray. "The Lucky Charm doesn't just give you what you want,"

"We'll see about that. Watch and learn," He grinned before throwing up the yoyo. "Lucky Charm!"

To everyone's surprise, a round mirror popped out of thin air and he caught it.

"A mirror!"

"Beginner's Luck!"

"You're just jealous of my mastery. That's all," Mister Bug grinned. "Ok, Serpentine... let's have a reset point,"

"I wouldn't bother using it now that he summoned the-"

"Second Chance!" She shouted, pushing back the head of the snake. "You were saying?"

"You know what. You do what you think is right," Drake replied, rolling his eyes before the sound of metal caught their attention. They looked over the edge and saw Reflectdoll climbing up the tower. Refleckta herself was aiming smaller rays at them. They dodged them then Mister Bug used the mirror to reflect on back at her, only for it to nothing but create a bright light and annoy her even more. She used Reflekdoll to fire a bigger ray at them but they jumped back out of the way.

"Very effective, Mister Bug,"

"But I thought-"

"May I remind you that the lucky charm doesn't just give you an object to defeat the villain," Lady Noir pointed out. "You actually have to figure out exactly how to use it to win the battle, using your head!"

"I could always reset the time and we could try again. He could re-summon the-" Serpentine pointed out as Lady Noir lightly hit Mister Bug on the head.

"No, that won't work because you used Second Chance after he summoned the lucky charm," Drake pointed out as they reflected Reflekadoll again. "We're stuck with a mirror and a pointless reset point. We're in no immediate danger and now you have til the snake head goes back in it's place, which is roughly under five minutes. Your mastery of the second chance is clearly superior to my own, Nope Rope,"

"And now that you've used your lucky charm, you also only have a few minutes left til you transform back, Bug-a-boy," Lady Noir added in.

"Well, why don't you try helping us instead of making fun of us?!" Mister Bug gasped as they all ducked out of the way. Him and Serptine climbed up the Effiel tower as the rays chased them.

"Sounds like Nope Rope and Bug-a-boy don't have a sense of humor," Lady Noir teased.

"Looks like you two are wearing the clown costumes now!" Serpentine shouted back as they dodged the rays.

"You bet! I'm the cunning, funny and ultra-charming Lady Noir," She grinned, flicking her hair back. "And Drake is my hot head partner in crime. Right, Drake?"

"Damn right, Kitten!" He grinned as the two of them faced the doll. "Watch and learn!"

"Cataclysm!"

"Lightening Dragon!" The two of them landed a strike on Reflekdoll, causing it to fall down and land on the ground. They landed on top of it, followed by Mister Bug and Septine but Reflekdoll's eyes started to open and shut out of sync of each other and it started to make a funny noise as if malfunctioning. Lady Noir looked concerned as it continued.

"Do you think that's normal?" She asked.

"I don't know. I've nevr cataclysmed a senti-monster before,"

"And I've never used Lighting Dragon on one either," Serprintue added in as they forced.

"W-what's happening?" Reflekta gasped from inside, causing Drake to remember who was in there. 

"Damn it. We've been relentless!" He gasped, as they jumped back as Reflekdoll got up and started to direct it's beam everywhere. The four of them landed on the ground.

"It's as if the Cataclysm and lightening were like a bee sting on a bull," Mister Bug explained.

"It riled it up without actually wounding it," Serpentine added in as they all jumped back. 

"We don't have much time before we transform back," Lady Noir frowned.

"And we don't know where the amok is hidden," Drake frowned as Reflekdoll continued to be out of control. "Reflekta can't control it anymore,"

"No, Reflekadoll! Stop!" She shouted as if to confirm his words. "She-Cat Noir! She-snake! Bugboy! Dragon-boy! Help me!"

Reflekdoll moved backwards, stamping on cars and knocking into stuff as it aimed it's beam at everything and anything.

"We have to help her," Drake stated as Lady Noir gasped in shock. 

"So you guys like playing with dolls?" She grinned before her and Drake jumped over.

"Hey! You stole my line!" Mister Bug gasped as he and Serpentine followed. Lady Noir threw her stick towards the eye of the doll, holding it open as her and Drake landed on it. Mister Bug and Serptine landed next to them but before Mister Bug could use the Yoyo, Reflekdoll stumbled forward against causing Drake to fall forward inside the eye then it stumbled forward, causing the other three to fall off, along with the baton. He frowned as him and Reflekta slid across the room but he grabbed hold of her.

"Wind dragon!" He shouted, turning into the wind and exiting the doll before reforming on the ground as the others joined him. Reflekta got up and backed away from them.

"These costumes look ridiculous on you!" She declared, holding her hand out. "I'm gonna redo your wardrobe,"

"You could, at least, show a little gratitude," Mister Bug replied, breaking her bracelet. She fell down as the akuma escaped. "Besides, I think we look pretty good in these costumes,"

"Don't forget to capture the Akuma," Lady Noir sang softly, pointing to it.

"I've always wanted to do this," He gasped, excited before opening the yoyo and purifying the akuma. Reflekta turned back into Juleka but Drake suddenly pulled them out of the way as a beam moved by, turning her into a copy of herself. "Oh well. I can just fix it. Mir-"

"We might want to stop Reflekdoll from destroying everything before we go around repairing stuff," Lady Noir pointed out before she and Drake dived at it, hitting it as Mister Bug looked around.

"Any ideas, Serpentine?" He asked.

"None and it's not like I can reset the time line. If I do, the outcome could be worst and we've already defeated one of them," She pointed out.

"Okay. I admit it. It's not easy been a super ladybug,"

"Or a super snake,"

"And I'll admit I like wearing your costume!" Lady Noir replied. "It's a lot lighter on the shoulders!"

"And I'll admit I like been the dragon!" Drake replied as they both hit it but it seemed to rile it up more. "It's much more fun then been a wise old snake. I think I could get use to it!"

The four of them dived out of the way of another beam and landed behind a chimney.

"We've never be able to do this without you two," Mister Bug replied. 

"Reflekta was controlling the doll from inside it's eye," Drake stated as he looked over.

"We're gonna have to get inside there and find the object containing the amok," Lady Noir declared, getting a nod of them.

"But how can we get inside without getting hit by it's beam?" Serpentine asked, causing Mister Bug to nod in agreement.

"Why don't we just figure out how to use this mirror?" Drake replied, pointing to it.

"Great idea," Lady Noir grinned before thinking. "Hmm, you're a simple, straightward kind of guy,"

"Thanks for the simple part,"

"While I always seem to come up with convoluted plans,"

"Not to say... surreal," He grinned.

"Of course, simple and straightward," She gasped as they all stood up and watched Reflekdoll. It turned around and that's when Drake saw it.

"Kitten, there," He pointed to a x-pin.

"Of course. That's x-pin on the back of it's head. That's how we're gonna get in," Lady Noir grinned. "And all we need is a..."

"Screwdriver!" Mister Bug grinned.

"Or a coin," She replied, pointing to the mirror.

"That's right. Or something shaped like a coin," Mister Bug gasped, looking at the mirror.

"How did you even see that?" Serpentine asked.

"I told you. The snake observes," Drake grinned. "Alright. We'll get it's attention. You two trip it up!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Lady Noir grinned as Drake and Serpentine jumped down. 

"Stand here and play the lyre. I'll attack it once you've got it's attention," Drake ordered, moving to hide. He always most flinched as Serpentine attempted to play the lyre. She couldn't play but it did it's job and soon, Drake was slamming his foot into it's face before jumping behind it and running off, causing it to follow. He jumped up into a tree as Lady Noir tripped it up and Mister bug tied it up with the yoyo string before joining them on the back off it's head. Serpentine stopped playing and joined them as they opened it's head before looking inside. He frowned as he saw Juleka's hair clip inside. "That's it,"

"Alright," Mister Bug replied as Lady Noir used her baton to break it. He captured the feather and purified it before grabbing the mirror and throwing it up in the sky. "Miraculous Mister Bug!"

The magic ladybug spread all over Paris restoring everyone to normal and repairing the damage done by Reflekta and her doll. Drake walked over to Juleka and helped her up. 

"W-what happened?" She asked, confused.

"You were akumatized," He stated. "But we fixed it,"

"Th-Thank you... oh no! Luka and Marinette! They're gonna think I was angry at them!" She gasped. 

"Your brother will be here soon," He smiled before moving over to the other three and joining it with their fist bump before the four of them jumped up onto the roofs and ran. 

"Hey, Drake. I get why you have to be calm and observe all the time," Serpentine stated.

"We all have our roles to play," He grinned before they all separated. He jumped down into an alley close to the Eiffel tower. "Clear skies!"

He caught Longg in his hand and feed him so cake he had in his pocket.

"You did well, Luka-kun," The little dragon grinned, floating up as Luka took off the choker and handed it back to him.

"Thank you, Longg-sama," He smiled, bowing slightly. The dragon bowed back and floated off. A few minutes later, Sass floated over. "Sass!"

"Luka!" The little snake grinned, pressing himself against Luka's chest as Luka hugged back. "I was so worried about you when Reflekdoll started to attack,"

"Don't worry, Sass, I'm ok," He smiled as the snake handed him the bracelet. "This is never coming off again. I promise,"

With that, he let Sass hide in his pocket and made his way to where the girls and Adrien were. He threw his arms around Juleka.

"I'm so sorry!" He gasped. "I should have stayed with you and not-"

"L-Luka... it's fine," She smiled. "I just got really panicky and-"

"Girls! Luka!" Marinette gasped as she ran over. She caught her breathe for a second. "I'm so sorry, Juleka. I should have realized how important this was for you,"

"We're sorry too, Juleka," Kagami's voice chimed in as she and Adrien walked over. Alya looked down as well.

"I'm sorry too. I got overexcited with the idea of a couple's shoot," She mumbled, looking up at her. "Forgive me?"

"Y-you're all forgiven," Juleka mumbled, looking away shyly. Luka smiled but it disappeared as Lila came over.

"Oh, dear. I can't believe you let yourself get akumatized over a silly-" She started.

"You stay away from my sister!" Luka growled, surprising everyone. "You're the whole reason why she got akumatized!"

"L-Luka," Juleka gasped. "Lila did-"

"Backhanded compliments! Taking photos of you without your permission! The whole lie about her been a model! Getting your face when you was panicking! The whole idea of a couple photoshoot! Suggesting me and Mari join in and moving it to the Eiffel tower, knowing full well we said that once you were calm, it was your turn and then saying that you didn't even want to model! She had this planned from the start!" He pointed out, causing Lila to tear up.

"T-that's so silly. I love Juleka-"

"STOP LYING!" He shouted, causing everyone to looked shock. "You stay the hell away from my little sister or I swear you'll wished you never met me!"

Lila looked generally shocked as she didn't expect him to explode at her before she sighed.

"I just go," She frowned.

"Yes! Go! You're not welcome here or on the Liberty ever again!" Luka growled. The girls went to argue but Adrien stepped up.

"Luka is right. Everything was going fine until she came in," He replied before looking at her. "Lila just go,"

"A-Adrien?" She gasped but Luka didn't miss the glare she gave Marinette before she walked off.

"What the hell?" Alya gasped. "Lila is the nicest person-"

"She's a liar," Adrien suddenly stated, making everyone frown.

"And she's been directly responsible for three of our friends been akumatized," Luka pointed out. "Juleka, Kagami and Marc. All of them got akumatized after Lila did something. She on purposely made Juleka freak out, she insulted Marc's writing, telling him it wasn't a true art form and she took a photo of her and Adrien in a couple like pose and sent to everyone's phone, including mine and I'm guessing yours Kagami, knowing full well that Kagami and Adrien are a couple,"

"Not to mention she was the cause of your almost akumatization," Marinette added in, looking at Luka.

"You almost got akumatized?!" Juleka gasped.

"Yes. A few nights ago. Lila tried to befriend me and when I said I wasn't interested and that I knew she was lying, she turned on me and ripped into me, telling me that no matter how hard I tried, Marinette would only ever see me as second best," He replied. "It almost worked too,"

"But surely, this is just by chance," Alya gasped. "Lila can't be working with Hawkmoth right?"

"Chloe was," Kagami pointed out.

"Wasn't that a trick for Hawkmoth?" Rose gasped. Luka frowned.

"Believe what you want but when she gets someone else hurt, angry or both again and an akuma is going to come for them then you'll see that I was correct," He sighed, shaking his head. "Of course, I hope it doesn't come to that,"


	21. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lila finally gets what's coming to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Ladybug. I enjoyed writing this :D

"If you had been akumatized, nothing would have stopped you from handing your miraculous over to Hawkmoth!" Tikki gasped as she floated around the room. The worry was clear in her face as Marinette laid on her bed, hugging her pillow. 

"And there would be no more Ladybug," She sighed. "End of story,"

"We can't let that happen," Tikki declared.

"Neither Lila or Hawkmoth will win. I will prove my innocence!" Marinette gasped. "If only Alya could help me,"

"Alya didn't become akumatized early today at school," Tikki pointed out. "I'm sure it's because she trusts you. Call her,"

"You're right!" Marinette gasped, getting up and grabbing her phone. She quickly dialed Alya's number, who answered on the first ring. "Hey,"

"Oh, Marinette! I'm so sorry!" She gasped.

"It's fine. I just want to prove my innocent," Marinette gasped as she sat on the roof garden. "Any suggestions?"

"Let's recap what we know," She stated. "You're accused of stealing the answers to the mock exam. Evidence one... the paper were found in your school bad. You're also accused off pushing Lila down the stairs. No one witnessed the actual incident but everyone did see Lila at the bottom of the staircase. You're also accused of stealing Lila's necklace, which was evidence two... found in your locker. And finally you have a motive. I know you hate Lila from day one because she hangs around Adrien,"

"I'm so glad I called you. Thanks for the support," Marinette deadpanned. "Anyway, that can't really be used as motive. I don't even like Adrien in that way anymore and Luka hates her more then I do,"

"True but Luka isn't at our school, isn't the one in trouble and I'm pretty sure he scared Lila after the Reflekdoll incident," Alya pointed out. "Anyway, you're my best friend, Marinette. I totally believe but the evidence is stacked up against you. The good thing is the world's greatest supporters always seek the truth so I'm gonna prove your innocence,"

"Phew... thanks, Al,"

"First off, a culprit always leaves clues. That's a given and by following these clues, it will lead us-,"

"To Lila?" Marinette gasped, annoying Alya.

"Noo! To the guilty party," She explained. "If you're so quick to accuse Lila, you might just overlook another potential baddie,"

"Ohh... right," Marinette nervously laughed. 

"Whoever it was had to have touched your locker when they put the necklace in," Alya mumbled. "I'm gonna track down some finger prints,"

"Marinette, can we have a word?" Her mum suddenly stated as she popped up. Marinette looked over and nodded before turning back to the phone.

"I'll meet you later at your place," She stated before hanging up. "Yes, Ma?"

"Can you come downstairs please?" She asked before going back down. Marinette frowned and followed her into the bakery, where her dad was waiting with a spare apron. She frowned. Her mum turned to her. "Now, listen, honey, we love you but this whole thing has gotten very complicated and until we've found a new school for you, we've decided that you should help us with the bakery,"

"But I'm telling you I didn't do anything," Marinette gasped. "If I have to spend all my time in here, how am I gonna be able to prove that I'm innocent?"

"It's fun here in the bakery," Her dad piped in, handing her the apron. "You'll see,"

She took it before looking at her parents with a sad face. Before they could say anything, tears just started to roll down her face as she couldn't hold them back any longer. 

"Y-you do-don't be-believe me, d-do you?" She gasped, trying to wipe them away. Sabine and Tom frowned. 

"Of course, we do sweetie but-"

"T-then why are you punishing me?" She sobbed, unable to hold back anymore. "I've d-done n-nothing w-wrong,"

"We know," Tom replied, placing his hand on her shoulder. "But you're sensitive. You'll overthink and get yourself worked up if you don't have something to focus on. That's why we want you to help. It's not a punishment, sweetheart. I promise you. We believe you,"

"Y-you do?" She wiped away her tears and put on the apron.

"Of course," Sabine reassured. 

(***)

Marinette collapsed on her bed as she felt drained and tired from working in the bakery. Since her dad always got overly serious with his baking, he told her off for answering her phone to Alya. Of course, he then apologized when he saw the hope drain from her eyes. Alya had came up with nothing. No finger prints at all. Marinette curled up as tears began to fall again before a light tapping got her attention. She frowned and looked up as she heard it again. It was coming from the Skylight. She opened it and a green steak jumped in.

"Scales rest," Luka ordered before catching Sass. Marinette instantly threw herself into his arms and he caught her, tightening his arms around her.

"Luka," She sobbed, burying her face in his chest. "Today's been awful,"

"Juleka told me what happened," He mumbled. "She said that Lila had accused you off stealing from her and assaulting her?"

"She made it look like I stole answers to a test and her grandma's pendent and that I pushed her down the stairs," She frowned, making him growl lowly. "She framed me, Luka and hardly anyone believes me. I don't think even my parents do,"

"Hey, I believe you and so does Juleka," He replied, cupping her face and wiping her tears away. "Remember what I said when we faced Miracle Queen,"

"T-that no m-matter w-what you've a-always got my back," She sniffed.

"Still true," He smiled softly before hugging her. She hugged back and for a few minutes, they just stood there. In those few minutes, Marinette felt like nothing could get her. She was in the safest place in the world and nothing could ever get to her while she was in his arms. Not an akuma, not Lila, not Hawkmoth and not Mayura. "Juleka said there were scarlet akumas but no one got akumatized,"

"N-not true... a few people did... my mum did and Juleka and Rose did..." She mumbled.

"Did you?"

"Did I what?" She pretended not to know what he meant.

"You know what I mean," He stated, looking at her. Her eyes moved down and she looked ashamed. "You did, didn't you?"

"I'm s-sorry. I was just hurt-"

"You don't need to be sorry," He cupped her face again. "None of this is your fault, Marinette. Lila may try and make it seem that way but it is not. She's the one who threatened you, she's the one who has been hurting our friends and she's the one who is responsible for this and I'll be damned if I sit by and let her continue,"

"I know you want to prove my innocence but even Alya-"

"Alya is not me," He smiled before getting a serious face. "Or Viperion as a matter of fact. And while this is about you, I always can't stand by and let her give Hawkmoth an advantage. He has his new Queen and you've got your knight. I'm taking down Lila Rossi and her lies with her. I'm ending her role in Hawkmoth's chess board and by the time, I'm done with her, she'll wish she'd never stepped foot in Paris or even declared war on my girl,"

She blushed as he called her that. 

"O-ok but how do we do that?"

"I'm not sure yet but I promise you I'm gonna catch her out,"

"Thank you, Luka," She smiled. "Can you stay with me tonight? I don't really want to be alone,"

"Of course," He smiled, pressing his lips to her hair. "I'm always here for you,"

**~The Next Day~**

Luka frowned to himself as he typed on the laptop, trying to find ways of learning more about liars and the types they are. He had stayed the night at Marinette and sneaked out in the morning but not before writing her a note, telling her that he loved her and he would be round to check on her later on. As soon as he got home, he had fallen asleep. Not because he didn't want to get on his expose Lila plan straight away because he did but Lila was a smart girl and if he was gonna expose her for the nasty cretin she was, he had to be at his best. He had the same dream about Cat but he was so use to having it now and his mind was focused on other things that it didn't bother him as much as usual. Once he woke up, he grabbed his laptop and logged on to the web. He had narrowed her down to a Sociopath Liar. Basically, she didn't care who she hurt as long as she had control. He had read up on typical behaviors of liars, why they do and how one can spot it. He jumped as someone knocked on the door. He looked over and saw his mum. 

"Hey, Ma,"

"You ok?" She asked. "I noticed you sneaked out last night,"

"I went to Marinette's," He replied. "She was really upset,"

"Oh, what about?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Anarka approved of Marinette a lot. Luka bit his lip.

"Well, there's this girl in her class called Lila,"

"Ah, isn't that one of Juleka's friends?"

"I hope not," He replied, frowning. "I've told her to stay away from Juleka and that's she's not welcome here. Not that Jule will listen to me,"

"Now why would you do that, Lad?" She asked, knowing it wasn't like Luka to dislike someone. Not unless their heart song freaked him out.

"Mum, she framed Marinette and got her expelled from school, she threatened me when I said I didn't want to be her friend, she got Juleka and two other friends of ours re-akumatized and she lies like there's no tomorrow," He gasped. "Worst part is she's really good at it,"

"She what?!" His mother gasped angrily, surprising him. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well, she only just framed Mar-"

"I mean about her threatening you and getting Juleka re-akumatized!" She growled, looking pissed off. He looked down.

"Because I didn't want you to become Captain Hardrock again," He replied, making her frown softly.

"You're too good for this world, Luka," She replied.

"She's a really good liar and I don't know how to prove it," He sighed. "I promised Marinette I would but I just don't know how,"

"I don't know what to suggest so how about some advice," She stated. He nodded. "I've met people like her before and they only fear two things, my lad. Lack of control and expose. If you're gonna try and prove Marinette's innocence then this girl will do everything in her power to stop you. You need to be prepared at all times for anything. She will try and make you look like the bad guy but the thing is about these people is they are cocky. If they think they've won, they will show off and flaunt it and so they will make a mistake. They might not notice something or know someone's habit. If you really want to defeat a person like this then force them to play by your rules and get them in an area that you know like the back of your hand,"

"I think I have an idea," He smiled before leaning over and kissing her softly on the cheek. "Thanks, Mum. You're the best,"

**~One Week Later~**

"I'm so glad you invited me, Juleka but what about your brother? He scares me you know," Luka rolled his eyes when he heard her voice but he just played his guitar as she walked by him. "I just don't understand why he would threaten me like that? Has he always had a tendency to overreact?"

It took all of his strength not to strangle her there and then. Naturally, Lila had wormed her way back into Juleka's affection, despite his warnings about her or at least, that's what she thought. Juleka had finally seen Lila for what she was after he got her and Rose to contact Prince Ali and asked him about Lila. They were heartbroken to find out that they had been lied to when Prince Ali confirmed that he had no idea who Lila was. Upon releasing Luka was intending to bring down Lila, Juleka and Rose asked to help. He hadn't told them his full plan but told them to act natural and not to let her realize they had seen the truth. As part of that, they had invited her to the boat. He hated every second of it but Lila might hurt Juleka and Rose if she realizes that they know the truth. They suspected her after the Scarlet Akumas turned up but realized when Marinette had been let back to school. Lila had claimed she had a sickness that made her lie about stuff and asked the head teacher to bring her back. That's got them wondering. What else had she lied about? Of course, no one else thought that but they were so blinded by Lila and it was so obviously a lie that they thought Marinette had threatened to hurt her if she didn't get her back to school. Even Marinette's teachers were exactly the same. Right now, everyone but Alya and Kitty Section believed that Marinette had done all of those things but he'd be damned if he was gonna let her get away with this. Fornately, having Kitty Section and Alya back on Marinette's side allowed his plan to be put into action. Everyone was in place, expect for him. He got up and walked outside onto the deck, making sure Lila had seen him go outside on his own before he sat down, stumbling his guitar lightly. Since he wanted to expose Lila and her lies, he had made sure he was well in the way of the CCTV his mum had set up on the boat, in case of thieves. There was no audio but he suspected he wouldn't need it once he pissed her off enough. However, just in case, he would have his phone near by and on record as he often recorded the songs he played. It was something he did so he could listen back to it and work out where he was going wrong with a song. If it just happened to capture Lila's confession then that would be perfect. He took out his phone, pressed record and placed it on the side table next to him before closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe.

"Take one," He stated before he began to play. However, a few seconds in the song, he heard someone coming across the decking. He knew from the footsteps that it was Lila.

"Wow, you've actually gotten worst since I last heard you play," She stated in a bitchy manner.

"Lila, go away. I made my feelings on you very clear," He stated, playing again but he moved closer.

"Oh come on, Luka. You should be thanking me for getting that psycho out of your life," She purred before touching his arm. He didn't expect that so he jumped up and away from her. "I had the wrong idea. I should have seen really but Marinette doesn't like Adrien as more then a friend anymore. She likes you,"

"And I like her back," He stated but Lila laughed. 

"Oh please. Marinette is a stupid idiot who fell right in my trap," She grinned in a wicked way. "I promised to take everything away from her and I almost have. All her friends hate her, none of the teachers trust her... even her own parents think she's guilty,"

"You framed her?" He gasped with shock. She laughed again, causing him to frown.

"Of course, I did. As if Marinette would ever steal test papers or my grandmother's necklace... I still can't believe people brought that. I made that necklace to trick Adrien into thinking I was the descendant of the fox hero. Anyway, she got in the way," She stated, making him frown. "She stopped you from been akumatized,"

"Hold up... you said those things to me on purpose to get me akumatized?!" He gasped. She laughed again.

"Of course. Hawkmoth has given me the world. In return, all I have to do is create some sad lonely victims for him," She smirked evilly. "You and your sister were perfect as were Marc, Kagami and Mylene but Marinette... oh she was the icing on the cake! So many people trusted her. It was too easy to frame her and so much fun. I told her I'd ruin her life. She's such a trusting fool but what pissed me off was when I saw her kissing you and you-"

She poked him in the chest harshly.

"Resisted the akuma!" She screeched before flicking her hair. "Well, I had to get rid of her and now you're gonna become an akuma again and there will be no Marinette to save you this time,"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because no one will believe you," She smiled sweetly. It made him feel sick. "Everyone knows you're on Marinette's side, everyone knows you've hated me since the beginning and Juleka told me all about your anger issues,"

With that, she walked away from him and sat down.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Oh I've done nothing. I simply came to make peace but you viciously attacked me for no reason and no one will actually believe that you didn't," She smirked. "The best part about this is it will take the last thing keeping Marinette from breaking away from her. She's going to lose you,"

She smirked at his horrified face before letting out a scream of pain. A few seconds later, the whole of Kitty Section and his mum ran out. Juleka and Rose rushed over to her as she cried fake tears.

"What happened?" Rose gasped.

"L-Luka... he attacked me for no reason!" She gasped. "I just tried to talk to him and he went nuts on me!"

"What?" Ananka gasped. "That's not like my boy at all!"

"H-he did. I think he blames me for Marinette!" She gasped but she almost broke character as Luka simply walked over to his phone and picked it up. He pressed something and faced her.

"I didn't attack her," He stated, calmly. "She's faking,"

"Luka?!" Juleka gasped.

"And I can prove it," He replied. "Mum, what do I normally do when I play my guitar regardless of where I am?"

"You record it," She stated.

"And I came out here to play my guitar," He smiled, calmly before pressing the play button. 

"Take one," His voice echoed before the guitar started to play. Lila's face drained off color as she realized he had recorded the whole thing. 

"Wow, you've actually gotten worst since I last heard you play,"

"Lila, go away. I made my feelings on you very clear,"

"Oh come on, Luka. You should be thanking me for getting that psycho out of your life. I had the wrong idea. I should have seen really but Marinette doesn't like Adrien as more then a friend anymore. She likes you,"

"And I like her back,"

"Oh please. Marinette is a stupid idiot who fell right in my trap. I promised to take everything away from her and I almost have. All her friends hate her, none of the teachers trust her... even her own parents think she's guilty,"

"You framed her?"

"Of course, I did. As if Marinette would ever steal test papers or my grandmother's necklace... I still can't believe people brought that. I made that necklace to trick Adrien into thinking I was the decendant of the fox hero. Anyway, she got in the way. She stopped you from been akumatized,"

"Hold up... you said those things to me on purpose to get me akumatized?!" Her laugh echoed.

"Of course. Hawkmoth has given me the world. In return, all I have to do is create some sad lonely victims for him. You and your sister were perfect as were Marc, Kagami and Mylene but Marinette... oh she was the icing on the cake! So many people trusted her. It was too easy to frame her and so much fun. I told her I'd ruin her life. She's such a trusting fool but what pissed me off was when I saw her kissing you and you resisted the akuma! Well, I had to get rid of her and now you're gonna become an akuma again and there will be no Marinette to save you this time,"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because no one will believe you. Everyone knows you're on Marinette's side, everyone knows you've hated me since the beginning and Juleka told me all about your anger issues,"

The sound of footsteps are heard on the recording. 

"W-what are you doing?"

"Oh, I've done nothing. I simply came to make peace but you viciously attacked me for no reason and no one will actually believe that you didn't. The best part about this is it will take the last thing keeping Marinette from breaking away from her. She's going to lose you," 

He let the scream play out before he pressed stop. 

"T-that doesn't prove he didn't attack me," She gasped. "A-And he could have prerecorded th-that with Marinette,"

"Oh, I thought you'd say that. I thought of that too," He smiled very calmly. "I knew you'd confront me about Marinette. It was an obvious move. You'd do what you can to make sure I fell along with her since I'm the only person to believe her... or at least, that's what you thought. Mum, if you don't mind,"

"CCTV, girlie," Anarka smirked, pointing to the camera before taking out her phone. "Connected to my phone. I saw the whole thing and have the video saved,"

She smirked before she pressed play and showed the footage of Lila threatening Luka and then moving across the deck and sitting down before pretending to be hurt by him. She looked around as Kitty section crossed their arms. Lila looked like a deer in headlights as she realized she was trapped in a corner with no way out. 

"Well, it's not like anyone else knows," She grinned, finally dropping her facade. "Who's going to believe a bunch of wannabe tramps over me!?"

Luka couldn't help but laugh softly as he shared a knowing grin with Juleka and Rose.

"What's so funny?! Why you smiling like that?!" She gasped. At that point, Cat Noir and Ladybug turned up and Lila turned on the tears. ""L-Ladybug! This psychopath is trying to frame me for-"

She frowned as she noticed that Ladybug and Cat Noir were smirking too. Once again, she dropped her facade.

"What is so funny?!" She growled, stamping her foot down. "Tell me!"

"You're on the air, Lila Rossi," Ladybug smiled, pointing to the CCTV that was still filming them. 

"When I got akumatized into Silencer. After I had been transformed back, Bob Roth accidentally revealed live on air that he had stole our designs and music thanks to Cat Noir. This is whole situation is currently live steaming through the Ladyblog," Luka confirmed as the sound of police sirens were heard in the distance. The color drained from her face as she realized she had well and truly lost. "You just admitted to basically the whole of Paris that you were working for Hawkmoth and that you're a liar,"

"B-but... how?!" She gasped. "How did you know?!"

"Viperion has been onto you for months, Lila. He found evidence of you meeting with Mayura and worked out that you were the direct cause of the recent akumas. He overheard Luka shouting at you and when the mass akumatization happened at your school, he was certain. He realized that Mister Couffaine would be your next target again as he was one of the only people to believe Miss Dupain-Cheng so he contacted him to warned him about you and discovered your hatred towards Miss Dupain-Cheng and the attempted akumazation," Ladybug confirmed. "We just need you to confess to it so Luka volunteered to put himself in danger,"

"But you can't use that as evidence! You didn't have my permission to film or to record me!" She gasped.

"Actually, I was just simply recording my music and my mum had CCTV installed in case of a break in. You were the one who incriminated yourself," Luka replied, calmly as Roger came over and placed her in hand cuffs.

"While that is correct, there are ways around," Ladybug grinned as Roger held out a warrant and a pair of handcuffs. "We have a warrant signed by the mayor of Paris and the head of the police stating that we can use what we got here to do as evidence due to you committing acts of terrorism,"

"Miss Rossi, you are under arrest for acts of terror, plagiarism, fraud, preventing the course of justice and harassment," Roger stated, placing her in hand cuffs. "You have teh right to remain silent," 

"You might not get sent to prison for your acts of terrorism, Lila but at the very least, you'll be deported and banned from Paris. Hawkmoth won't and can't come to you for help anymore," Ladybug stated. "The whole of Paris knows you're a sociopath and a liar,"

"You won't get away with this!" She gasped, getting shoved into the police car.

"Knight takes Queen," Luka muttered so only Ladybug could hear him. 

**~Meanwhile in Hawkmoth's Lair~**

Gabriel looked his phone and saw Lila trying to call him. She was probably trying to get him to help her but he frowned to himself and hung up before blocking the girl's number. She was useless to him now. He had seen the footage and watched the news that reported her arrest. Luckily, he had never revealed who he truly was to her but he frowned. Chloe had failed, Lila had failed.

"Nathalie," He stated as his assistant walked over. He had banned her from using the peacock miraculous but she had gotten much better now and he had fixed it, thanks to the guardian's records.

"Yes, Gabriel," She stated. 

"I was wrong to think those children were worthy of been my Queen piece," He stated, taking her hand and placing the peacock miraclous in her hand. She gasped and looked at it.

"You fixed it?"

"Yes. Now it won't make you sick," He smiled before transforming into Hawkmoth. "And now is the time for Mayura to take her true place by my side as my queen!"

"Yes, Hawkmoth," She grinned, throwing her glasses aside. "Dusuu, spread my feathers!"

She transformed into Mayura. 

"Lila Rossi and Chloe Bourgeois may have failed you but I won't," She declared, pulling out a feather and turning into an amok before she placed it in a keyring of the Effiel Tower. 

**~Later That Day~**

Luka stretched as he got up and headed into the kitchen. Life felt great and while he knew Hawkmoth would be up to something, he couldn't help but feel a little lighter. Marinette was proved innocent, Lila was gone from their lives and now he could finally focus on what his dreams meant. He got a class of water but stopped when he heard Juleka gasp. He looked over and saw Ladybug fighting Mayura as Cat Noir joined her. He frowned as Marinette had literally just walked out of the door. As amazing as she was, even as Ladybug, there was no way she could get to the Arc de Triomphe that quickly. Sighing to himself, he put his water down and grabbed his jacket before leaving the boat. He walked at first but then broke out into a run before detouring into an alleyway.

"Sass, Scales slither!" He declared, transforming and then sending Ladybug a message before he jumped up onto the building and activated his second chance before jumping into the battle, seeing cat about to kiss 'Ladybug'. "Cat No!"

Unfornately, she grabbed his ring and he turned back into Adrien. Viperion pushed the head of the snake back and wasted no seconds from jumping and shoving Cat away from Ladybug.

"What the hell!?" Cat gasped, getting up.

"Firstly, you've got a girlfriend and secondly, she's trying to steal your ring and finally, that isn't the real ladybug," He pointed out.

"H-He's lying," She gasped, getting up. "He's jealous because you and I are meant to be. He won't stop until he has gotten rid of you, Cat Noir. He wants me all to himself!"

"Seriously?!" Viperion gasped. "If that's your best impression of her then you're hopeless. The real Ladybug would know that while I love her, her happiness is more important to me then my own,"

"H-he's just saying that!" She gasped, tears in her eyes. Cat growled a little. 

"You just can't accept that mi'lady loves me, can you?!" He gasped, charging at Viperion, who simply grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"Open your eyes, Cat. That is not Ladybug," He stated as Cat struggled.

"How would you know?!" He argued, glaring at the snake.

"Because I'm right here," Ladybug stated, landing next to him as Viperion let him go. Cat gasped in confusion and surprise. "Viperion's right. That is a fake. She's manipulating you and you know I'm already in love with someone else,"

Cat Noir looked over at the two bugs with a pained look.

"Listen to your heart," The fake Bug cried.

"Urg! No, listen to your brain!" The real Ladybug groaned. 

"You're just an illusion!" He shouted, throwing his baton at her but she caught and threw it back at him, confusing him even more. 

"See? I'm real enough,"

"I-Impossible! There can't be two ladybugs!" He gasped, really confused.

"She must be a fan of Ladybug who's been akumatized by Hawkmoth," The Fake Bug gasped spinning her yoyo. "Don't fall for her tricks,"

"Mi'lady, no!" Cat gasped.

"Viperion, Cat Noir... we have a villain to fight. We'll take care of me later," She gasped.

"That's the lady I know," Cat grinned, causing Viperion face-palming. "Viperion?"

"Viper, please tell me you don't believe this?" The real Ladybug asked, getting rid of any doubts in his mind. Not that there was any. He knew Ladybug better then anyone else. 

"Of course not, Bug," He grinned, moving next to her.

"She's controlling him!" The fake bug gasped. 

"No kidding! Don't worry, Danger Noodle. We'll save you!"

"I can't believe he just fell for that," Viperion sighed. Sometimes he wondered how Adrien managed in life. He was so dense sometimes. 

"Ok! Good Job! You win! I am the fake Ladybug!" She gasped, sounding annoyed before pointing to her ear. "But there's no way I'm letting you Cataclysm my earrings!"

Viperion almost face-palmed when he felt for that again. The real Ladybug let the fake one capture her as Cat Noir charged at her, ready to destroy the earrings but Mayura turned up, shouting for the fake Ladybug to stop. 

"Hello, Mayura," Ladybug stated, shocking Cat Noir. Though Viperion was completely unfazed.

"Mayura?!" Cat gasped. "But she looks so real,"

"Things aren't always what they seem to be," Ladybug stated. "Right, Viper?"

"Right,"

"This Ladybug isn't an akumatized person or an illusion,"

"She's a sentimonster," Viperion confirmed.

"But she's so much more elaborate then any of the ones we've faced," Cat gasped before looking at Viperion. "How did you know?"

"Sentimonsters give off a low-frequency sound that other people do not," He replied. "I can hear it the same way I can feel vibrations,"

"The Snake Miraculous," Cat replied. "Gives you snake like powers... but I don't get it. She's so perfect. There's nothing monstrous about her at all,"

"Sorry, Kitty but you should have known. I'm no where near as perfect as her," Ladybug confirmed.

"I love you just the way you are, Mi'lady," Cat Noir admitted.

"I got an idea of where the amok is," Viperion pointed out. "Look at what Mayura is holding,"

"Good work, Viper," Ladybug replied.

"Whatever it takes steal their miraclous from them and don't hold back!" Mayura ordered as the Senti-bug looked at them before throwing up her yoyo.

"Senti-charm!" She shouted, catching a bazooka gun.

"Let me show you a real... Lucky Charm!" Ladybug declared, catching a folk. 

"Ok, you're definately to the real one!" Cat gasped as Viperion grinned. They all dived out of the way as Senti-bug started to fire at them, dogding the attacks. Viperion landed a hit on her and Cat hit some of ammo away from them. Ladybug saw Mayura hiding and seemingly tired. The Peacock Miraculous may be fixed but she still recovering. Cat dived on Ladybug, stopping her from been hit as Viperion joined them.

"Mayura looks drained," Ladybug noted. "That's our chance,"

She jumped across the ammo and dived in the air. Her bug sight highlighted a glass panel and an idea popped into her head. 

"You two, cover your ears!" She ordered, landing on it and scraping it down the glass. The two heroes covered their ears as Mayrua and Senti-bug covered theirs, dropping the keyring. Ladybug grabbed it and went to break it but she stopped before she looked at the monster. She was stood there, looking sad and harmless. She sighed and walked over to it, giving it the keyring so it could make it's own choices. Viperion and Cat moved over and joined the two bugs as they all turned to Mayura, advantaging on her. Mayura, however, destroyed the Senti-bug cause Cat Noir to charge at her angrily, which is when Hawkmoth turned up and started to battle them. It didn't take long for him to get the upper hand and capture Cat Noir. Viperion wasn't sure what to do, especially when Ladybug captured Mayura. To his surprise, both Hawkmoth and Ladybug threw their prisoners off the building and jumped after their partners. He shook his head and jumped down as Ladybug told Cat that she did that because he was her partner and that Ladybug didn't sound as cool as Ladybug and Cat Noir. To Viperion's annoyance, he went to kiss her but she stopped him.

"But the real Ladybug's heart belongs to someone else," She stated, throwing a shy look towards Viperion before she used her magic ladybugs. The three of them were sad as it didn't bring back the Senti-bug. "The Peacock's power can be so cruel in the wrong hands. More so then the butterfly's.... anyway, aren't you with Ryuko?"

Cat's face fell and he sighed, getting up.

"We... we broke up..." He sighed, making both her and Viperion frown. "She told me that she didn't want to be second best and that no matter how hard I tried, I was still in love with you and she's right. I love you, Mi'lady and always will,"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ladybug frowned but Cat Noir's ring beeped. He bid them farewell and went off. Viperion's bracelet beeped as well. 

"I'll see you later," He smiled before running off. Once hidden, he turned back into Luka and fed Sass. "I'm worried about Cat. Do you think this is how he goes evil?"

"I don't think so," He replied. "Come on. Let's go see Mari and Tikki,"


	22. Sun & Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gamer happens and Luka wonders about things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kind of a filler chapter. Hope ya all like

"You know if you need more time, we don't mind," Luka smiled as Marinette stuck out her tongue as she drew the designs for Jagged's posters. She was super excited that she was chosen by him to design the posters for his upcoming show but he could of had better timing. She had an English test and a science test, not to mention the unfinished dress and what feels like a hundred other things.

"It's fine, Luka," She gasped. "I'll be fine,"

"You sure?" He asked as his phone buzzed. "Ah, the others are here. Do you want me to let them in?"

"Yeah. If you don't mind," She smiled as she grabbed another pen and began to detail the outlines. Luka smiled softly before getting up and walking over to her. She blushed lightly as he gently kissed her cheek before he headed downstairs and let the others in. 

"Why am I not surprise you're already here?" Juleka shook her head as they headed up to Marinette's room. She looked up as they came in but he could see in her eyes, she was panicked. One of the t-shirts had been destroyed and the others were quite finished yet.

"Ok so I'm not quite done with all of them yet but this is what I've got so far," She gasped, holding up the only finished one. "What do you think? Is it ok? Is the unicorn perfect? The unicorn has to be perfect!"

"They're amazing!" Rose gasped, excited as she looked at them. Luka smiled as Juleka and Ivan looked at them while Mylene sat down. "They're so perfect,"

"You're truly gifted, Mari," Luka smiled, causing her to smile a little but before Marinette could say anything else, he suddenly disappeared and then so did the rest of Kitty Section. She dropped the shirt she was holding in shock before her computer turned itself on and Gamer came on the screen.

"What do you do when no one wants to play with you?" He asked. "You give them no choice,"

"Max?" She gasped as Tikki looked at the screen. "Oh, no! This is my fault!" 

"Marinette, stop. This isn't your fault,"

"Ladybug, Cat Noir," Gamer started to talk again. "All these people were once akumatized and saved by you. If you want another chance at freeing them, you're gonna have to come and play with me,"

"I think you're gonna have to take a break this time," Tikki stated, looking at her. Marinette nodded and got up, ready to say the transformation words but Tikki gently placed her hand on hers, making her look at the little goddess. "But you're gonna have to be super careful today. Luka disappeared, along with all of Kitty Section, which means Viperion won't be there to back you up but Kagami also got akumatized which means no Ryuko either,"

"I know but I'll be ok. I think Gamer really just wants to play," She stated. "Tikki! Spots on!"

She transformed into Ladybug and bolted out of her window. Jumping across Paris' skyline, she hoped to get this over and done with. She had some much to do and while she felt like it was her fault, she really needed to wrap this up quickly. She landed on a rooftop near the huge primard and sighed as Cat joined her. 

"No Viperion today?" He asked. 

"No and I don't think Ryuko will be joining us either," She stated, pointing to the gaming zone. "Both of them are in there,"

"What? But how did he get them?"

"He has captured everyone who was ever akumatized. Both Ryuko and Viperion were akumatized in their civilian forms," She sighed. "I know you don't like Viperion but we need to free him, Ryuko and everyone else,"

"Hold up... what makes you think I don't like Viperion?" He asked. She gave him a look. "Ok, so you've kissed him and he knows your identity but I don't hate him. I think the guy is actually pretty awesome. He's smart and looks after the team. Hell, we'd be defeated a good few times over without him. Another thing, he clearly loves you and respects you. Also, I think of him as my friend. In other words, I like him. I promise,"

"I'm glad," She smiled softly, getting an adorable smile of Cat. 

"Come on. Let's save our friends!" He grinned, holding out his baton as two small pods floated over. Ladybug looked over and grinned.

"Let the game begin!"

(***)

Luka suddenly opened his eyes to find he was back in Marinette's bedroom with the rest of Kitty Section. He frowned confused but before he could say anything, Marinette suddenly hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back before looking at her. 

"I was so worried!" She gasped, looking at all of them. "You all just vanished and I was really freaked out! So I went downstairs and my parents had gone and then I saw on the news that villiain Gamer had come back and stole people and I was j-"

"Marionette, breathe," Luka smiled. She took a deep breathe.

"I was just really worried," She mumbled, playing with her hands. "I'm glad you guys are ok,"

Rose suddenly hugged her, causing Marinette to hug back as Juleka mumbled something before Mylene's phone buzzed. She looked at her before gasping.

"Oh, no. We have to go, Ivan! Dad's on in twenty minutes," She gasped. Ivan nodded before they said they're goodbyes and left. Juleka and Rose decided to go and took some shirts with them, leaving Marinette alone with Luka. She moved her hair behind her ear as he stood there, unsure what to do.

"Um..." He mumbled. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you today. Been stuck in the gamer as Silencer was.. an experience,"

"I bet," She mumbled before shaking her head. "Anyway, now that Gamer has been defeated and that Max is able to test out his game thanks to Mum and Dad, I can final... Luka, what are you doing? I need those to finish the kitty t-shirts,"

"You can finish them tomorrow. Right now, you're gonna join me and Max on his new game alright?" He smiled softly as he folded the material and placed it carefully in the drawers. She pouted and crossed her arms as he moved over to her. He gently leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, making her blush lightly.

"T-that's cheating," She gasped before smiling. "But I suppose I have a small amount of time for a game!"

With that, she grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs, going into the living room. Max was currently owning her dad on as his akumatized self. Her dad managed to make a sort of comeback but Max owned him and won the game, getting a high five off her Mum. 

"Ah, Marinette, perfect timing. Would you like to come and play with us?" He asked, pushing his glasses up. "And your friend is welcome too but I don't think we've met?"

"Um... err.. this is my... Luka?!" She gasped, blushing a little.

"Your Luka?" Max questioned. "Alya and Nino had mentioned you were spending more time with another boy then Adrien,"

At that point, Marinette went bright red and Max realized what he had said. He laughed nervously.

"Sorry, Marinette. I didn't mean it in a bad way," He smiled shyly before looking at Luka. "It's nice to meet you, Luka. I'm Max. I designed and created this game. Would you like to play with us?"

"Yes. It looks awesome," Luka smiled, sitting down with Marinette as her parents handed them the controls.

"We've leave you kids to it," Sabine smiled before leaning next to Luka. "Thanks for getting Marinette away from her work. She's been overworking herself for a week,"

"Anytime, Mrs Dupain-Cheng," He smiled softly as Marinette selected a character. He raised an eyebrow as she went for Miraculer while Max selected Trouble Maker. The two battled it out as they both hit the buttons. Luka looked over at Marinette and smiled softly as she stuck out her tongue as she tried to win. Unfortunately, Max won but she laughed softly and handed the controller to Luka.

"You can select any character... oh Silencer hm?" Max grinned, picking Frozer. "Let's see how this goes down,"

"Oh it is on," Luka grinned as the screen told them to fight. Marinette fought Luka would lose almost straight away as his Silencer Character was exactly made to go on ice but to his surprise, he did very well and managed to steal Frozer's voice but in the end, he got defeated. "Ahhh damn! Want another go, Mari?"

"Nah, I'm good watching," She smiled as Max selected a character. He went for Frightningale and Luka selected Guitar Villain.

"Nice choice. Let's see who's the better musician," Max grinned as the two of them started to fight. Luka did much better this time, even winning the game. Max gasped in pretend sorrow before laughing. However, his phone rang and he answered it. Luka went to say something to Marinette but noticed she had fallen asleep. He smiled softly as Max hung up the phone. "Sorry, I gotta go. It's my mum's last night in Paris before she goes off to train as an astronaunt,"

"That's awesome," Luka grinned. "And I get it,"

"What did you think to the game?" Max asked as he packed up the game and got his coat on. 

"I really liked it. I'm not much of a gamer to be honest. I'm usually more focused on music but I thought it was awesome,"

"You're into music?" Max asked. Luka nodded.

"I play the guitar and I'm in a band called Kitty Section," He replied.

"Can you compose music?"

"Yeah. I write all my own riffs," 

"Do you would think you could come up with an opening track for my game? I'll paid you a commission," Max asked, looking hopefully. Luka made a thoughtful look. 

"Sure, why not?" He smiled as he took out his phone. "You have Facebook right?"

"Yep. May I?" Max asked. Luka opened Facebook on his phone and handed it to Max, who went on his profile and added himself as a friend. "I'll accept it when I get home. Tell Marinette I'll see her in school,"

With that, he went downstairs and shouted bye to her parents. Luka looked over at her and gently shook her. She yawned and blinked.

"Come on. Let's get you to a proper bed," He smiled, gently helping her up and into her room. She leaned on him sleepily as he helped onto her bed. Tikki floated down next to him as he gently pulled her blanket over her as she snuggled up into her bed. He climbed down and wrote her a note as he decided he better get home before getting a little hug off Tikki. 

"Take care, Luka," She smiled softly.

"You too," He smiled as he climbed down the ladder and headed downstairs. He knocked on the kitchen door lightly. 

"Yes?" Sabine answered. 

"Hey, I just thought I'd let you know that Max has gone home and Marinette's gone to her room to sleep," He smiled, popping his head through. "I'm also heading off,"

"Ok, dear," She smiled. "See you soon, Luka,"

"Good night, Mrs Dupain-Cheng," He smiled before heading out of the bakery. He yawned to himself as he began to walk back to the Seine. The night air was cool and the streets were quiet. He looked up and saw Cat Noir running across the rooftops. He smiled to himself as he reminded himself that it was his turn to go on Patrol tomorrow night. He made a turn and to his surprise, Bunnyx was leaning against the Lamp post. He thought she might be waiting for someone else and there was no way she could know who he was as she had never met him as Luka so he continued walking but she cleared her thought and looked directly at him. He frowned as she nodded her head to a darkened area and walked over there. He looked around and followed.

"What do you want?" He asked. 

"I'm just here to give you a heads up, Mini Snake," She replied. "Remember that I told you that dream of yours was going to happen?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, it's gonna happen real soon. Like in the next two weeks soon," She replied.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you told me I do," She replied. "Urg... I mean older you... the one in the future. Earlier today, he told me that he remembered when he was walking home to the Seine on the night after Gamer attacked that he ran into me and that I told him that the dream he had was going to happen in roughly two weeks time,"

"Alright. Anything else I should know?"

"You're gonna meet me again but it won't be the me you know. She'll be from just before the future that happened. Ladybug will give her the rabbit miraculous for the first time so she won't be as experienced as me. Basically, a younger version of me, who hasn't met you yet so she won't know you but you'll know her,"

"Man, this is confusing," He gasped. "So how do I meet her?"

"I can't tell you that. Only that you will," She replied. "That version will find you as Viperion and please be careful,"

With that, she disappeared into a burrow, leaving Luka alone. He frowned to himself and headed back to the Seine. He found his way back onto the boat and into his room. His mum and Juleka were asleep so Sass floated out.

"Whatever this event is it can't be good,"

"I don't understand... the Bunnyx in my dream is an adult so how is it a younger version of her?"

"I do not know but I think we will find out soon enough,"

(***)

Luka looked up at the night sky as he thought about the recent events and the one that was come to pass. Would he be really be able to save Cat from this awful fate, whatever it was? Or would he fail? He sighed softly to himself as he looked up at the night sky. Sass floated up and sat on the edge of the boat. Luka sighed a little more as he wondered if he and Marinette would ever be together. Sometimes, he wondered if he was destined to be with her. 

"Sass... I know that the Ladybug miraculous and the black cat miraculous holders are soulmates.... but is it possible that the snake miraculous holder could also be the soul mate of the Ladybug miraculous holder?"

"Hmmm our chosen have fallen for each other before," Sass replied. "The way I see it is the black cat is like the sun and the ladybug is the moon. The two are the different sides of the same coin and on paper should work,"

"Thanks," Luka rolled his eyes but Sass held up his hand.

"But they don't work out in reality. On paper, they are perfect for each other but the reality is the cat can be too much. Like the sun, he is bright and because of that, he can act a little blind and even outshine people. Where as the moon glows softly. She is not too bright but she can't work with the sky. She needs darkness and mystery for her to really shine and that's what the snake holder can be for her. The night sky that allows her to shine while still having her back,"

"So what you're saying is screw fate and stop worrying?" Luka smiled, getting a little chuckle from the snake god. 

"Exactly,"


	23. Earth & Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luka hangs out with friends and Marinette begins to understand Kagami better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Ikari Gozen. Hope you guys enjoy :D

"So Kagami is your partner for this game thing?" Luka asked as he video called with Marinette. 

"Yeah. I mean don't get me wrong. I like Kagami but she keeps on giving me this unsettling smile and she asked me what my bloodtype was. Apparently, everyone in Japan knows their bloodtype," She sighed. "I don't mind working with her as you know but she keeps on looking at her phone and I feel like she's making fun of me,"

"Mari, I don't think she is," Luka smiled. "I'm just not sure Kagami knows how to human sometimes,"

"Tell me about it," She sighed softly as Kagami called for her. "Oh, well. I better get going. Bye, bye you two,"

She grinned softly, waving at both Luka and Sass, who was quite happily nestled in the crook of Luka's neck and was using his hoodie as a mini blanket. Luka smiled softly as he waved back.

"Ok. Try and have fun. I'll talk to you later," He smiled, hanging up as Sass happily chilled on his shoulder. He put his phone and began to play softly.

"So why did you not sign up for this friendship day game?" Sass asked as he looked up from his spot.

"Hm... I have friends. Besides, I'm no good at riddles," Luka smiled as he played softly. "Why are you hiding in my neck today anyway?"

"It's cold," The little snake hissed, making Luka chuckle. The leaves had started to fall and the north wind was beginning to blow but it wasn't too bad. However, he lived on the seine as the air was much colder here and he imagined the little snake god was sensitive to it. 

"If you want, I can also Mari to make you a little blanket for the upcoming months," Luka suggested, getting a little nod off the snake. He smiled but playing a little bit then he decided to go for a walk. He slipped on his shoes and Sass tucked himself into his hood before he grabbed his phone and walked out of his room.

"You off out?" His ma asked. He nodded. "Make sure you're home by six o'clock sharp,"

"Sure, Mum," He smirked, rolling his eyes before they both burst out laughing. As if the captain would put a curfew on her kids. She trusted them and if they got into trouble, then they could learn from their mistakes. He walked over and gently kissed her on the cheek before leaving the boat and walking towards the town center. It didn't take him long to get there and he browsed around the shops as he hummed to himself. 

"Luka?" A somewhat familiar voice called out. He looked around and spotted Ivan waving at him. He smiled and waved back before walking over. He noticed he was with Nino, Max and a tall guy he recognized as King Monkey. Though he hadn't officially met him or Nino really. He only knew him because he was Alya's boyfriend and a friend of Marinette's and of course, he knew that he was Carapace but only because of Miracle day.

"Hello, Luka. It is wonderful to see you again," Max grinned, pushing up his glasses.

"Hey, how's it going?" He smiled as Max turned round to Nino and Kim.

"Luka here is making the opening soundtrack for my game," He smiled happily. "I'm 100% sure he will make it sound awesome,"

"Dude, that's awesome," Nino grinned. "You play with Ivan right?"

"Right," Luka grinned.

"Luka writes all of the music and he's a master at playing guitar!" Ivan grinned, proudly. "Without him, Kitty Section wouldn't be around. We were struggling so much to find a guitarist and then Luka was like I play guitar and boom, he joined us and now we're epic!"

"Hey, I'm not that good," Luka mumbled, playing with his hands. He was sure Sass had just rolled his eyes. "So what are you guys doing today? You part of that friendship day game thing?"

"Nah, Alya's playing it and tried to convince me to play but I'm no good at Riddles," Nino laughed. "Besides, if I want to meet Adrien Agreste, I just have to message him. He's my best bud,"

"All the girls are playing it," Max replied. "I would have too but I have plenty of friends here. Which is amazing because in the beginning of the year, I started off with zero and now I have one, two, three, four-"

"Five if you count me," A little robot appeared from inside Max's bag.

"Of course, I count you, Markov. You're my best friend," Max smiled as Markov flew around before noticing Luka.

"Hello, I'm Markov," He stated. 

"Hi, I'm Luka. It's nice to meet you," Luka smiled softly, not failing to notice that Max had counted him as a friend.

"Didn't you join in with it, Luka?" Ivan asked, looking at him softly.

"Oh, you know riddles aren't really my thing," He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Besides, I got friends,"

"Yeah but been home schooled isn't fun,"

"You're home schooled, dude?" Nino asked, frowning.

"That explains why we have never seen you in school," Max points out.

"Oh that must be so cool!" Kim grinned excitedly. "I would love to be home schooled! I'd only turn up to go swimming!"

"Y-yeah... I'm home schooled," Luka admitted, feeling a little bit uncomfortable. "But it's cool and come on, Ivan. You know the captain always make sure I have any instrument I want,"

"True, the captain is awesome like that,"

"Excuse me but who is this captain?" Markov asked, showing question marks in his eyes. 

"Oh, the captain is my mother," Luka explained. "She calls herself captain because we live on a boathouse called the Liberty on the Seine. Ivan comes round a lot and I think Nino's been on it a few times,"

"I didn't actually realized you lived there, dude," Nino laughed. "That is so awesome,"

"It is pretty cool," Luka admitted. "As for the school thing, I do go to the art club and I've made friends there. Marc and Nathaniel are awesome and so talented. Actually, that reminds me. I need to ask them about the next issue of Silencer,"

"Oh their new comic! It's so cool!" Kim gasped. "Silencer was a supervillain, who switches sides and using his voice stealing powers for good! Though Viperion doesn't trust him but Ladybug does and he works with the Illustrator and Reverser to help save Paris! Oh, oh! Who's your favorite superhero, Luka?!"

"Hmmm... it's a tough choice between all of them really. Cat Noir's power of destruction is epic and he uses it well, Ladybug is clearly a natural leader and has confidence, Ruyko can turn into the elements so who wouldn't like that and Viperion has a lyre as a weapon. As a musician myself, I imagine it would be useful,"

"What about the part time heroes?" Nino asked.

"Carapace is pretty cool but to be fair, all of them are," Luka struggled. "I can't chose,"

"Mine's King Monkey!" Kim declared. "Imagine having the power to mess up people's abilities! Soo much fun!"

"Nah, Carapace's shield ability is way better!"

"Pegasus can literally travel anywhere he wants," Max huffed. "That is 100% more useful then any of those two,"

"Umm come on, guys.. they're all cool," Luka grinned as Ivan grinned.

"I agree with Luka!" He declared, putting his arm around Luka's shoulders. 

"Thanks, Ivan," He smiled but then horrid screams were heard. Luka looked over and saw a giant machine-like centaur that appeared to be chasing something and was coming towards them. He looked at his feet and saw Marinette and Kagami running. He looked around and saw the cinema. "Guys! Get in there and hide!"

"No problem, dude!" Nino declared as they ran inside. Luka pretended to follow them but grabbed a stick and used it to jam the door. "Luka!"

"She must of seen us running and threw a stick at it. It's jammed!" He stated, trying to open it before looking around. "There's an alleyway over there. I'll hide in there. Keep low and don't draw attention to yourselves!"

"Ok! Be careful!" Ivan gasped. Luka nodded and ran into the Alleyway. As soon as they were out of sight, Sass flew out.

"Very crafty," He commented before Luka held out his arm.

"Sass, Scales Slither!" He declared, transforming before jumping up onto the cinema roof and then jumping into action. He jumped down as the creature reached out of Kagami. 

"You will never go out again!" It declared but before it could grab her, Viperion pushed her out of the way. He landed on his feet as she got up and ran. "Kagami!"

"Hey!" He yelled. "What are you suppose to be?!"

"I am Ikari Gozen! I am as elusive as the wind, as powerful as the flood and as swift as lightening! What can a pathetic creature like you do to a goddess like me?!"

"That is some real cockiness there!" He stated as he dodged her attacks before he jumped up and landed a kick on her chest, forcing her to stumble back as Ladybug and Ryuko joined him. He back flipped and landed next to them. "Ok, Ryuko. What happened?!"

"I'm afraid my mother was akumatized because I disobeyed her. I only wanted to make a new friend," She sighed, looking down as her mother looked for her. "I was a fool,"

"No, you weren't," Ladybug assured. "But we need a plan,"

"Purrrhaps I can help," Cat Noir grinned before going to charge at the giant centaur but Ladybug grabbed his tail, stopping him. "Ok, mi'lady, you clearly have a plan,"

"Well, we need one," She replied, throwing up her yoyo. "Lucky charm!"

She caught the box that appeared and opened it. It contained bathbombs. 

"Hmm," She looked around and her bug vision highlighted Ikari Gozen then she looked around. Viperion and Cat were lit up then the box and finally Ryuko. "Ok, I have a plan. Viperion, you're gonna distract her. Cat, you and me are going to get her to eat this. Finally, Ryuko. You need to let yourself get eaten. When you end up inside, use water dragon then we destroy her akuma and everything goes back to normal. Sound good?"

"Alright!" Viperion grinned as Cat got into position. Ladybug grabbed a delivery box off a motorbike and put the bathbombs into it. "Hey, Ikari Gozen! Why don't we become friends? After all, it is friendship day!"

"I don't need friends, you worm!"

"Firstly, I'm a snake and secondly, you're never gonna make any with that attitude!" He gasped, kicking her back. He landed on the floor but she grabbed him and swallowed him. He landed on a car seat and a seatbelt strapped him in. This wasn't part of the plan but he opened the seat belt. a few seconds, the box landed on his lap so he opened it, ready for Ryuko, who came through a few seconds later. She looked at him and grinned.

"You might want to hold your breathe," She declared as Ikari Gozen shouted something about her daughter's location. "Water Dragon!"

She burst into water and it started to fill up the place. Viperion took a breathe before he was submerged. The bathbombs floated up and started to fizz before the room shook and lunged forward, freeing Viperion as it flooded the whole place. He swam up and a few seconds later, was spat out by Ikari Gozen. He landed on the ground as the water reformed into Ryuko. The centaur felt down and Cat cataclysmed her Bokan, freeing the akuma. Ladybug captured it and purified it before throwing up the box the bathbombs were in fixing everything. Kagami's mother turned back to normal with her car and everything was fixed. The four of them did their fistbump and both Cat and Ladybug went off.

"Hey, Ryuko," Viperion stated, causing her to look at him. "You know you can call me a friend both in the mask and outside of it,"

He had never seen her smile like that before but he assumed it was because she was happy.

"Thank you, Viperion," She smiled before rushing off. He jumped up onto the building and down into the alleyway. He quickly transformed back before looking outside and rushing over to the cinema. The stick he used had disappeared too. He smiled softly before opening the doors. 

"You guys ok?" He asked.

"We just realized Mecha Monkey vs. Cyber Sharks 4 is on!" Kim gasped excitedly. "You wanna watch it with us?"

"Sure," Luka smiled before they all brought tickets and food. 

(***)

"So me and Kagami ended up getting orange juice even though we lost," Marinette smiled. "She's actually really nice outside of the costume and honestly, I think I maybe misjudged her because she always seemed so strict. Oh, did you know her and Adrien broke up?"

"Oh... did they?" He asked, wondering why this was news to Marinette but then he remembered she didn't know who Cat Noir was. Even if it was pretty obvious. 

"What about you? Did you do anything fun?"

"I ended up going out, battled a giant centaur and then went to the movies. Just another day in the humdrum life of Luka Couffaine," He winked, making her laugh. "It was nice. I got to hang out with Max, Ivan, Nino and Kim for a little bit but I had no idea what the movie was about. It's like the fourth one in the series and I hadn't seen any of the others,"

"Really?" She laughed softly as he nodded. "Well, I'm still proud of you for hanging out with friends,"

"Yeah? Well, I tried my best," He smiled. "I'm proud of you too,"

"Oh and why's that?"

"You befriended Kagami and took her out for orange juice," He smiled softly. 

"Well, she is really cool," She grinned. "Oh!"

He rose an eyebrow as she rushed up and brought over a new t-shirt design for Kitty Section. 

"What do you think? I'm basing them on the four elements. Water, Earth, Fire and Air. Cool huh?" She gasped excited as he looked at them. He noticed each element had a kitty section mask based on their characters. "So Juleka's is Water, Rose is Air, Ivan is Fire and yours is Earth,"

"Why am I earth?" He asked.

"You're grounded and down to earth!" She grinned, making him smile. "Also snakes are earth creatures so I figured it made sense. Sure, no one else knows you're Viperion but you and I do and-"

"Marinette, I love them,"


	24. Spring & Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chloe makes a return and so does Stormy Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, it's a fillery kind of chapter and a lot shorter then the others but still fun to write. Also yay for Sassicle! I think I'll be powering through the next few chapters before I want to write the Cat Blanc one but i still have Felix and Party Crasher to write as well as the theme mermaid and songbird but I think Frighteningale and Syren will be making an appearance for those two.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" Chloe gasped as she pushed her way through the group of people. Marinette frowned to herself as she watched her. She had heard that Chloe would be back in school soon but she still wasn't looking forward to it. For her part in Hawkmoth's plan, she was kept under house arrest but most people believed the story about Chloe helping Ladybug trick Hawkmoth so it was very hard to keep her imprisoned for her crime when it looked like it had been part of a genius plan. She guessed it was the effect of tricking Hawkmoth but at least, this way the miraculous holders could be used if they were needed. Marinette was still careful though. She would only need them if she absolutely needed them. After all, she had Cat Noir, Viperion and Ryuko as back up and she knew they all had her back. She hope that would never change. Chloe, on the other hand, should change but it seemed like she wasn't going to be changing anytime soon. Marinette sighed as Chloe started to laugh. "Hello, Little Miss Weather Girl,"

"What do you want, Chloe?" Aurore sighed as she looked at her.

"I heard your GPA dropped a whole point," She gasped as Sabrina looked down before laughing. "Guess you can't be Little Miss Weather Girl and Little Miss Good Grades at the same time,"

"Looks like Chloe hasn't changed," Alya sighed as Luka walked over. He looked over and frowned as Marinette crossed her arms.

"Oh, we better not making her cry, Sabina," Chloe laughed. "She might turn into Stormy Weather and rain on us. What a ridiculous power. Utterly ridiculous,"

"That's it," Marinette grumbled before walking over as Aurore frowned. "Aurore won't be transforming because her grade average will be up again next term,"

She looked over at the blonde-haired girl and smiled softly at her. Luka felt his heart skip a beat as he watched the scene unfold.

"Don't hesitate to ask if you need any help," Marinette smiled, kindly. Luka couldn't help but smile to. Marinette was always so kind to people and he loved that about her. She put others first and always wanted to help. He hoped that never changed. 

"Thank you, Marinette," Aurore smiled softly but Chloe's laugh caused her to frown again. 

"Yeah! Right!" Chloe gasped. "Once a villain always a villain,"

"You mean like you then?" Luka piped in, making Chloe huff.

"Hey! I redeemed myself!" She gasped. "Ladybug trusts me!"

"I highly doubt that," Marinette sighed. "Anyway, people do change for the better. Unlike you it seems,"

"Urg! Please! I'm way nicer then I use to be, Dupain-Cheng!" She gasped. "You, on the other hand, will never change! You'll always be Adri-dum... I mean Adri-bum... blad blad... lame and you!"

She pointed to Alya.

"You don't even know who Ladybug really is! You two are made for each other. You're both just as clueless as the other," She laughed before looking at Luka. "I don't even know you but judging by your awful sense in style, you'll always be a loser too. No wonder why you're hanging out with these two! Now back to you- urg where did she go? I wasn't even through trashing her!"

Chloe turned on her heel and stormed off as Marinette sighed before turning to Luka.

"Wanna get the subway with me?" She asked. He nodded and they headed off, after saying goodbye to Alya and Nino. "I think we'll need to be careful,"

"You think she might get akumatized again,"

"Yeah.. Chloe may not be on Hawkmoth's side anymore but she hasn't changed," 

"Sometimes, people don't," He smiled. "Ah, my stop. Be careful, Marinette,"

"You too, Luka," She smiled before a light blush spread over her cheeks as he kissed her cheek before getting off and heading up to the Seine. He smiled to himself as he came to the Liberty and walked on it. He looked over and waved as Jagged went over a crazy plan for his new album with his mum, Penny and Vivica. That had become a common thing now. Jagged liked to get his mum's thought on his plans and Penny was always with him. He often felt like Vivica liked to talk to a woman who knew how to handle Jagged.

"Hey, Luka! What do you think to this?!" Jagged gasped excitedly, showing a badly drawn design of what he figured was a guitar. 

"That's cool, Jagged but how are you going to play it?" He asked, making Jagged look at the picture before he rushed over to Penny and started to ask how he would play it. Luka smiled to himself before heading into his room and putting his guitar down. He flopped onto the bed and smiled as Sass floated out of his pocket and made his way onto his stomach.

"What are you thinking about?" The Snake asked.

"How things have changed," Luka replied. "So much has changed for me in this last year and I just can't believe it. Who'd thought I'd be a superhero or hanging out with Jagged Stone and Marinette has changed too. She seems so much sure of herself and her crush on Adrien isn't effecting her as much anymore. I seriously might ask her to be my girlfriend,"

"Why wait?"

"Because I like what I have with her right now and I don't want to rush it too much," He smiled.

"And Adrien?"

"You know I'll give her up if he's who she wants," He sighed softly.

"I don't understand that, Luka. You have a real chance with this girl and actually love her but you're willing to give her up if she decides she loves another. Would you be willing to fight for her?"

"Not if it would cause her sadness," Luka confirmed, sitting up. "I love Marinette with all my heart and I would do anything for her, that includes letting her go. I have too much respect and love for her to try and cage her,"

"You're really different to other humans," Sass commented before nuzzling his cheek against Luka's. "I'm glad you're my master,"

"I'm not your master, Sass," Luka smiled. "I'm your friend and in my eyes, we're equals,"

"This is why you're the snake," He smiled. "So kind and wise,"

"I do try," Luka grinned before frowning as he noticed his breathe. "Odd,"

He quickly got up and pulled on his hoodie before rushed outside his room. He frowned as he saw his breathe and saw frost on the windows of the Liberty. Even in midwinter, the boat was never this cold to create frost on the portholes.

"Hey, what's going on?" He gasped, shivering but no one answered. Frowning to himself, he moved carefully through the room and looked outside. Heavy snow was falling and there was a strong mist around. He slowly moved outside and saw that his mum, Jagged and Vivica had been turned to ice statues. "Mum!"

He frowned deeply before looking around. As he looked over, he saw the whole Seine and everyone near it had also been frozen. He felt a sudden jolt and heard a huge thumn. He looked towards it and saw a huge volcano where the Eiffel tower should be. He frowned to himself before he noticed ice spreading toward him and rushed back inside, quickly closed the door. He frowned as he heard the ice spread across it, trapping him inside. Fortunately, he knew another way out. He quickly turned on the boat's heating system before turning on the TV. If he was going to face whoever did this, he needed to know what their deal was and why the big volcano.

"Stormy Weather has returned and seems more powerful then before. Not only has she frozen most of Paris, she also has made a super volcano and is threatening to use it to move the earth out of it's rotation around the sun. Experts are saying that if she successes, the earth will be plunged into an eternal winter," Nadia Chamuck gasped before touching her ear piece. "This just in. Scientists around the world have confirmed that the earth is in fact moving off balance. Our only hope lies with our heroes,"

"Sass, I think it's time to try our ice power up cake!" Luka grinned before taking out the slice of blue cake. He threw up in the air and Sass ate it. "Sass! Power up!"

Sass began to glow then span into a white light. When he re-emerged, he had a icicle shaped tail and was more of an ice blue then a green.

"Sassicle!" He grinned as Luka held out his wrist.

"Sassicle! Scales Slither!" He declared as he moved his hand in a wave movement before throwing it up in the air. Sass got pulled into the bracelet and then Luka struck his hand down, creating his lyre before he pointed his finger up to the sky. His costume was created in it's usual green light but he spun round as his usual shoes began ice skates. He swiped his hand over his eyes creating his mask before spinning again, this time creating a belt around his waist before hooking his lyre on it and posing. Once transformed, he headed into the back of the boat and exited from the back door before he jumped on the frozen Seine and skated towards the volcano. He noticed the people who weren't frozen already shivering and curling up to each other as he made his way through the streets of Paris before jumping up on the roof as Ladybug and Cat Noir fell back. He held them both up as Stormy Weather caused Lightening to strike in the air as if to show her power.

"You guys ok?" He asked as Ladybug shivered. Cat sneezed and shivered too.

"I didn't think been near a volcano would be so cold," He groaned.

"She's using it to move us away from the sun," He stated. "She's also caused a blizzard, frozen most of Paris and effectively plundged us into an eternal winter that will only get worst with that volcano. You two are gonna need your ice power ups,"

"She is way stronger then the first time we faced her," Ladybug sighed. "Do you think we can defeat her?"

"True, that she is stronger but so are you," Viperion smiled. "You two know each other a lot better and on top of that, you have me and Ryuko. We're a stronger better team and she's no match for us,"

"Viperion is right, mi'lady," Cat smiled. "We've learnt to trust each other and we always have each other's back,"

"Speaking of which, I'm gonna distract Little Miss Sunshine so you two can get your skates on!" Viperion grinned before he jumped off and span around, throwing his lyre at her before he landed and skated off. Stormy Weather growled and began to direct lightening towards him. He made a sharp turn and skated up a ramp before jumping over. She span around and hit him with a blast of air.

"You can't defeat me!" She screamed, hitting him with another one. "I'm a hurricane!"

"I'm not here to defeat you!" He grinned, coming to a stop. "I was merely distracting you!"

"What?!" She gasped as Ryuko landed a hit on her face before she back flipped and landed next to him. The two skated backwards, dodging her attacks as Cat and Ladybug joined them too.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug declared as she threw up her yoyo. A small pencil dropped out of the sky and she caught it. 

"Now's not the time to do some drawing, mi'lady," Cat grinned before throwing his baton towards Stormy Weather. While he battled her, Ladybug frowned and looked around. She smiled as she noticed a copy machine that lit up before Ryuko and Viperion lit up then Cat Noir did.

"Viper, I need you to get that copy machine and throw after I've thrown this pencil then Ryuko use Lightening dragon to cause a flash,"

"Alright!" They both yelled. Viperion skated over and grabbed the machine lifting it up. He was grateful that the miraculous granted him super strength, speed and aglisty as well as protected him from basically all injury. Ladybug nodded and threw the pencil. Cat Noir grinned as he let himself drop down. Viperion threw the machine towards her. She went to use her umbrella to deflect it but Ryuko used lightening dragon on it, causing a massive burst of light. In the process, Stormy Weather dropped her umbrella to protect her eyes and Cat jumped up to catch it.

"Cataclysm!" He shouted, grabbing it. As soon as he did, it turned to dust and freed the akuma. Ladybug captured it and purified it before grabbing the pencil and throwing it up in the air.

"Miraculous ladybug!" She shouted. The magic bugs spread across the city, clearing it up. Viperion joined Ladybug, Cat and Ryuko as they did a four way fist bump. They de-tranformed from their ice suits before Ladybug grinned. "We keep getting better at this,"

"I hope this never changes," Cat Noir smiled before his ring beeped. "Til next time!"

With that, he ran off. Viperion, Ryuko and Ladybug all went their separate ways as well. Viperion made his way back to the Seine before hiding in a nearby alley and detransforming. 

"Ladybug is right. You are really getting better," Sass smiled as Luka feed him a piece of cake.

"Yeah," He smiled. "We do make a great team,"


	25. Mermaid (1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Syren returns and Luka's nightmares get worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The beginning of the end. Get your tissues, hold on and get ready for this ride because this is how it's gonna go down. Party Crasher, Felix and Songbird are all happening after these Cat Blanc events. To work with the themes, I have rearranged them again! This is now the order that they will be in: Mermaid, Soulmates (Cat Blanc!!), Reincarnation, Witches & Cats (Felix), Songbird and finally Vigilante (Party Crasher? Maybe? Seriously, trying to think how to do this one without Master Fu). Like my version of Loveater and Miracle Queen, this next three chapters will all be set one after the other. Good luck.

"Hey, Marinette! Hey, Luka!" Kim grinned as he waved over at them. Luka waved back as Marinette grinned before she grabbed his hand and rushed over. "Didn't think you two were into swimming?"

"We're not so much but the pool can be really fun and relaxing," Luka smiled as Marinette nodded.

"Yeah. I'm not very good at swimming but I've improved since I took up lessons," She smiled. Luka looked at her.

"I could always show you two how to swim!" Kim grinned proudly. "I've got a spare time til Ondine turns up. She's my girlfriend and swimming partner! She's so fun and super cool! Hey, why don't you two join us after swimming? We're gonna grab food afterwards!"

"We wouldn't want to intrude," Marinette gasped as Luka nodded.

"You wouldn't be!" He grinned, proudly. "Here she is now! I'll ask her! Hey! Ondine!"

"Hey, Kim," She gasped as she ran over. "Are you ready for tonight? I was able to get us a table at Bouillon Chartier for tonight,"

"Amazing! Hey are you cool if my friends Luka and Marinette joined us?" He asked, making her frown.

"I don't know if we'll be able to change the table to accommodate for four people and I was hoping it would just be us two...." She mumbled, looking down. 

"Hey! Don't worry about us two!" Luka grinned as Marinette nodded.

"Yeah! You two go have fun and enjoy yourselves!" She grinned, causing Ondine to smile.

"Oh thank you," She gasped before grabbing Kim's hand and diving into the pool. Luka and Marinette both smiled before sitting at the pool edge and relaxing. Luka looked up at the celing and smiled to himself.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just remembering the last time we were here. Hey, will we get ice cream after this?" He asked, grinning. She laughed softly.

"If you want," She smiled as he looked at her. She blushed lightly as her eyes landed on his lips before she blushed and looked away. "Um..."

"Mari," He stated, sweetly, causing her to look at him again before he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her mouth. She blushed heavily as she wasn't expecting it.

"W-what was that for?"

"A thank you... my life has improved so much since you came into it... I'm even thinking about rejoining school..." He admitted, making her raise an eyebrow.

"Why did you leave in the first place?" She asked. He sighed softly, knowing she would ask eventually. "You don't have to tell-"

"I was getting bullied," He admitted, causing her to be a little surprised. "Both me and Juleka were. She got it worst then me. It's why she is the way she is now. All shy and scared. She found a solution to stop it. She made herself invisible but it's like she can't stop... but me... in a way, I got the worst of it. I got beaten up on a daily basic and called every name under the sun. When I tried to tell the teachers, the kids responsible made me look like I was lying and emotionally blackmailed me. They often used Juleka as a way to hurt me even more. They threatened to hurt her if I told anyone. Because I was a child, I believed them. That's why I took a dislike to Lila. She reminded me of the bullies I had to face when I went to school,"

"I'm so sorry that happened, Luka," Marinette gasped. She had seen him hurt and depressed but the only word she could describe the way he looked was right now was broken.

"It got worst as the years when by. As you know I was diagnosed with depression at 10 years old. Well, my school didn't believe me or my mum despite the medical records and when my bullies found it, it just made everything worst. Anyway, after three years, I finally broke. My mum had just gone through a divorce with my dad and the bullies thought they could try and use it to hurt me more then they already did but it didn't work out for them. I ended up just completely lashing out. I broke one of their noses and put the ringleader in hospital with broken ribs. I didn't mean to kick him that hard but I just had enough and all the times he had shoved me in a locker or punched me in the face.... they just flooded my mine and I kept kicking him before I finally stopped and suffered a full blown panic attack..." Luka mumbled as he looked down. "I know I should have been the bigger person... but they said it was my fault that my dad had left... that he couldn't stand having a son like me..."

"Luka..." Marinette sighed as she hugged him. He hugged back before he pulled away.

"I was expelled from that school and when it came to finding a new one, I begged my mum not to let me go and to home school me instead..." He sighed. "She promised to if I promised to learn how to control my anger and depression. Hence why I meditate,"

"Oh, Luka," Marinette gasped, taking his hands and looking at him with a look of pure admiration. "You're amazing and brave. It's no wonder why Master Fu chose you,"

"Marinette..." He felt touched by her words but as usual, he wasn't sure how to say so. So he wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a hug, which she happily returned. He nuzzled his face in her neck as she placed her cheek against his shoulder. "Thank you,"

"For what?"

"Everything..." 

"Luka..." She mumbled before they both heard shouting. They separated and looked over as Ondine looked heartbroken at Kim.

"You forgot!" She gasped. "It's our one year anniversary and you forgot!"

"I'm really sorry, Ondine. I've had a lot on my mind," Kim gasped as she ran into the girl's locker room in tears. Kim sighed as Marinette and Luka got up and walked over. "Oh, hey... I take it you heard that..."

"Yeah..." Luka mumbled as Marinette frowned.

"I'm gonna go check on her," She stated before heading inside the girl's locker room. Luka looked over at Kim.

"What happened?"

"I'm an idiot. That's what happened. I completely forgot today was the one year anniversary of our relationship. She had gone to all this trouble to get a table at one of the fancies restrantants in Paris and even got me a sighed swimming cap and I forgot. I asked what the cap was for and she told me. I thought she was joking at first so I was like no way and she was like yes, it is and then I had to admit I forgot..." Kim sighed. Luka gently placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled. 

"I'm sure you two can work it out," He stated as Marinette rushed out the girl's locker room. As soon as she did, the level of the pool began to rise. "That's not good,"

"Kim, get to the roof now!" Marinette ordered. Kim didn't need telling twice as he legged it out of the room. Marinette grabbed Luka's hand but the water suddeny washed over them, seperating them. Luka panicked as he looked around for her before swimming his way to the top. He swam across towards the boys' locker room before taking a deep breathe and diving underneath. He swam over to his locker and noticed it was already open and his bag was gone. He swam up and out of the room before looking around.

"Sass?" He gasped before swimming over to the fire exit. He dived back under and swam through the now open door. He noticed his shoe floating and grabbed it before swimming towards the roof. He finally caught up with where the water was rising and saw his other shoe. He picked it up as he got out of the water and ran up. "Sass?!"

"Luka?" He heard the little snake gasp. He rushed over and saw Sass trying to get his bag to the dry part with Tikki, who had Marinette's bag. "As soon as the water appeared, I grabbed Tikki and headed this way. Sorry, I dropped your shoes,"

"It's fine," Luka gasped, grabbing his bag and taking out the power up cakes.

"Luka, where's-" Tikki hiccuped red bubbles but he knew what she meant. He gently patted the little Kwami.

"I'm gonna go find her. Get to the roof top ok?" He smiled softly before He took out the green one and threw it to Sass. "Sass, power up!"

"Aqua Sass!" The little snake declared as he transformed.

"Aqua Sass! Scales Slither!" Luka declared before transforming into Aqua Viperion. He dived into the water as Tikki floated to the roof and swam back into the pool area. He looked around for Marinette before noticing her float near the bottom of the pool. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. He swam over to her and grabbed her around the waist before swimming as fast as he could to the rooftop. He broke the surface and swam over to the doorway before laying her down on the floor. Tikki gasped as she saw them and floated over. Marinette was completely still and she wasn't breathing. She seemed to have a cut on the side of her head. Panic rose in him but he took a deep breath, calming himself before he pressed against her chest softly before he pinched her nose and took a deep breathe before placing his mouth over hers and pushed the breathe into her. She suddenly gasped, causing him to pull away before she coughed up water.

"Marinette!" He gasped, moving her hair as she coughed and looked at him. 

"You're ok," She gasped, hugging him. He hugged back. "Ondine got reakumatized. She can-"

She coughed before shaking her head.

"Go find her before she hurts someone else. I'll catch up in a moment," She declared. He frowned but nodded before getting back up and diving into the water. He swam around.

"I didn't think snakes could swim," The familiar voice of Ondine made him turn around. Only she looked more like a mermaid now.

"Well, there are such thing as water snakes," He grinned. "So a little fish told me you're upset about your boyfriend forgetting your on-"

"Shut up!" She screamed before diving at him. He dodged at her.

"Look, I get it-"

"He doesn't care!" She screamed. "He forgot!"

"People have a lot of things going on their lives that can make them forget the important things but I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose. I'm sure he loves you,"

"What do you know about love?!" She screamed, trying to hit him with her tail. 

"A lot more then you'd think," He replied as Ladybug and Cat joined him. He swam over to them. "Think we'll need a rest point, Aquabug?"

"Should be fine, Viper,"

"Do I get a cute nickname too?" Cat purred, making him laugh.

"Sure, Catfish," He grinned before three of them charged at the mermaid. Despite her been in her element, it didn't take them long to defeat her. With the help of a lucky charm in the form of a fishing net, they captured her and freed her akuma before Ladybug used the miraculous bugs to restore everything back to normal. With Paris no longer submerged, Luka detransformed on the roof, away from prying eyes and ran back down into the swimming pool, where Kim and Ondine were making up. He rushed over as he saw Marinette and hugged her. Even though, he had saved her and fought by her side in the water, seeing her unconscious at the bottom of the pool still freaked him out. for one thing, it reminded him she was a normal human but it also made him think about his dreams. She hugged him back and rested her head against his chest. "You really scared me,"

"I'm sorry, Luka. I didn't expect that wave to happen," She mumbled, looking up at him before whispering. "Thank you for saving me,"

"I told you I will always have your back," He smiled softly, looking at her deep in the eyes. A blush came across her face as she looked back. All she could see in his eyes was a look of true love. He really loved her and was willing to protect her. She smiled softly as she moved closer to him.

"Thank you," She smiled. "I have your back too,"

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her small frame as Kim and Ondine walked over. 

"Are you two ok now?"

"Y-yeah," Ondine replied.

"I'm taking her out tomorrow night to make up for it," Kim smiled. "But I'm really sorry we interrupted your date,"

"Date?" Marinette gasped. "O-oh... we're not on a d-date? We're j-just hanging out...."

Luka frowned but he didn't fail to notice the small, sad look Marinette put aside as she mumbled something.

"You're not a couple?" Ondine asked. "Kim and I thought you were. We're so sorry,"

"It's fine. Me and Marinette... are taking it kind of slow..." Luka smiled softly before looking at her with soft eyes. "I'd wait for an eternity for her,"

"Luka..." Marinette gasped, blushing.

"Well, I think you make a cute couple!" Ondine gasped, making Marinette blush more. "We're better go anyway! Again, sorry for the trouble!"

"Bye!" Marinette waved along with Luka before turning around and facing him once there were alone. "You're really ok with taking this all slow?"

"Of course," He smiled softly.

"But... what if-"

"Marinette, your happiness is the most important thing to me," He smiled softly, looking at her. "You know how I feel about you but I don't expect you to love me back. I've said before and I'll say it again. That choice belongs to you. I won't lie because I would love for you to be my girlfriend but if you chose not to be, I will never hate you for it. I promise you here and now that I will always respect your choice regardless of how it affects me and that I will always value you as a person and a friend and if you decide I'm the one for you then I will try my best to make you happy but if you decide I'm not then that's cool too,"

"Thank you, Luka," She smiled, hugging him. "I like taking it slow with you. I like getting to know you,"

"I like getting to know you too," He smiled softly. "Shall we get changed and go get some ice cream?"

"Sounds good to me,"

**~The Next Day~**

_"We were happy," Cat stated as he walked over. His eyes were cold and blue. "I was happy..."_

_"Cat.... please... tell me what happened!" Ladybug gasped as she stared at him with Ryuko was ready to attack if she had to but Bunnyx was no where to be seen. Viperion, on the other hand, was looking around. The whole of Paris had been flooded. Everything was submerged, apart from the building they were stood on now. He looked around and frowned to himself as he saw the moon in the sky. Only it was partly destroyed. "_

_'That's what caused the flood,' He thought to himself as he turned his attention back to Cat, who was looking down._

_"I made a mistake and I lost it all but now you're here, I can fix it," He mumbled before looking at her. "Just give me your miraculous, Mi'lady and I can fix all of this! No more hawkmoth! No more pain! Just me and you together forever!"_

_Viperion instantly moved in front of Ladybug as Cat looked at her with an insane and almost hungry look. Ladybug looked absolutely broken and Ryuko looked mad but not as angry as Cat looked right now._

_"You're always getting in my way!" He snarled. "You slithered into our team and stole mi'lady from right beneath my nose!"_

_"I never stole her because she was never yours to begin with or mine!" He shouted back. "Ladybug is her own person! Her choices are hers! Not ours!"_

_"Shut up!" He screamed before flying a white ball at Viperion, only for Ladybug to push him out the way and get hit by it. Viperion screamed as he tried to catch her, only to see her cold, dead eyes before she turned into stone. "Mi'lady!! Look at what you've done!"_

_Viperion didn't say a thing as he held her. Tears rolled down his face as his bracelet beeped. He looked up as Ryuko dives at him, only to be turned to stone too. Cat keeps walking towards him as he seemed determined to hurt him. Bunnyx suddenly dives out of a burrow but Cat is too fast for her and pretty soon, she joins Ladybug and Ryuko._

_"Look at what you've done!" Cat snarled. "I had a chance to fix it and now they're all dead! Everyone is dead because of you!"_

_"No... I didn't do this! Cat, listen to me! Hawkm-"_

_"Hawkmoth is dead!" He snarled as Viperion detransformed into Luka. For a minute, Cat seemed shocked but then he narrows his steel blue eyes and a deep growl comes from his throat. He doesn't try to destroy him. Instead, he just smirks and the bright light forms again...._

Luka woke up in a cold sweat as he came back from his nightmare. It seemed to have gone into more detail then the last time. He felt like every time he had one, it was bringing him closer and closer to the event that caused this. He wasn't sure what it was but it must have been bad for him to be getting these dreams. He got up and headed to the bathroom. He splashed his face with water and shakily looked in the mirror. He looked tired and drained. He sighed and dried his face before heading back to his room. He paced up and down it's length as Sass watched him.

"Luka?"

"I'm trying to think," He mumbled. "What could possible have caused Cat to turn into that... thing? It must of been something devastating to him because the cat I know. He would not end up like that. Hawkmoth must of done something... and the moon... it was split in half, Sass... god, this is so bad... and I don't know what to do. Why am I having these dreams?!"

"You are sensitive and a good match for me," 

"I wish I wasn't right now. I just... She dies.. Marinette dies! They all die and I don't think it's just my friends... Sass, the moon controls the ocean and Paris was completely submerged in water so what happened to the rest of the world?! Is everyone dead? Oh, god... Juleka... Mum.... Rose... all the friends I've made! They're all gonna-gonna... d-die..." Luka felt his breathing hitch as he started to realize that everyone he ever loved would be dead. He gripped his chest as he started to hyperventilate. Sass floated over and gently placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Breathe, Luka. Copy me," He stated in a calm voice. "Breathe in!"

He inhaled and Luka copied.

"Breath out!" He released the breathe. Luka did the same. "In!"

They took another deep breathe.

"And Out!" They released that breathe together, repeating the action til Luka could breathe again. He sank down into his floor as he finally let the tears roll down his face. The despair he felt knowing that everyone would die, that Cat would be driven mad to the point of destroying the earth and feeling hopeless to save it. It was almost too much but Luka knew he had to calm down. If he didn't, an akuma could come for him and that was the last thing he wanted to happen. Especially with it been Adrien's birthday today. He had been very surprised when he had gotten an invite to his party. All the celebrities were going but apparently, Adrien had convinced his father to let some of his friends go and he apparently considered Luka a friend, even though they didn't hang out that often. However, he did like Adrien and didn't want him to have a bad birthday so he decided to go. it helped that Marinette would be there, along with their other friends. He kept taking deep breathes before finally calming down. "You good?"

"I'm good, Sass," He smiled softly. "Thank you,"

The little snake hugged himself against Luka's cheek.

"Good. I don't want you to be akumatized," He smiled before sitting on his knee. Luka patted his head softly. 

"Me Neither, Sass,"


	26. Soulmates (2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cat Noir becomes Cat Blanc and Luka makes a sacrifice to save the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my verison of Cat Blanc! Dude, that episode broke me soo much! Enjoy if you can.

Luka smiled to himself as he looked up at the manor. He had gotten there in record time, giving that he only had a hour to get ready and to get to the manor before the party started after he woke from his nightmare. He had concluded that he had slept this through his alarm. He walked through the gates as other people started to arrive. He was still impressed that he had been invited to Adrien's birthday party over at his home and he wanted to look nice for the event. He had even brought him a gift. It wasn't anything fancy but he figured since Adrien enjoyed playing the piano, he would get him a music note bracelet. He was really surprised by how many celebrities were there. Jagged was there naturally and so was the Mayor of Paris so naturally Chloe was there too. He felt really nervous been there but he relaxed once he saw Adrien. He walked up to him.

  
"Luka? You made it," Adrien smiled. 

  
"Yeah. I was surprised to get your invite," He replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

  
"Hey, we might not get to hang out but that's exactly why I asked father if I could invite you. You're awesome," He grinned. Luka smiled softly.

  
"Thank you," He smiled before giving him the gift. "Happy birthday by the way,"

  
"You didn't have to," Adrien grinned before opening it. "Wow, that's so cool of you, Luka,"   


"I know it's not much bu-" He was cut off by Adrien hugging him. "I take it you like it?"

  
"Yeah. I'm gonna go put it in my room. Be back in a minute," He smiled before rushing off. Luka smiled a little and got himself a drink. He talked to a few people and looked around nervously as he wondered if Marinette was going to turn up. He was sure she had an invite but she wasn't here yet. He frowned as he saw Adrien come back out, only to notice he was wearing a hat. The hat that Marinette had made for his birthday. He watched as he walked up to his bodyguard and asked a question. His bodyguard shook his head as Mr Agreste's assistant came over. Luka edged closer and listened in.  


"But I invited her?" Adrien gasped.

  
  
"I'm sorry but your father took her off the party list. She understood, Adrien,"   


"Marinette's my friend... the girl...." He whispered the last bit, looking down before rushing out of the building. Luka frowned deeply and followed. Adrien looked upset and he needed to make sure he didn't become that monster he had dreamt about. He looked around and saw Adrien get into a taxi before it drove off. Frowning to himself, he ran over to an alleyway and let Sass out.

  
"Are you ok?" Sass asked.

  
"Adrien just got told his dad removed Marinette off his birthday list. We have to make sure he's ok," Luka stated. "Sass, Scales Slither!"

He jumped up onto the rooftop and ran to try and catch up with the car. He suddenly stopped as Bunnyx appeared in front of him from a burrow. Remember what she had told him, he frowned deeply as she grabbed his shoulders.

  
"It happens today, doesn't it?" He asked, making her frown.

  
"Yes. Get in the burrow," She stated. He climbed in with her following. He looked around, amazed that it is bigger on the inside as she exited again before she's followed by Ladybug and Ryuko. Bunnyx faced them as Ladybug looked around before she noticed him. 

  
"Viperion?" Ladybug asked as he faced her, frowning. "What's going on?"

  
Bunnyx stepped in front of them and cleared her throat.

  
"Today, some event happens that causes a serious problem in the future but I have no idea what it is or how it happened," Bunnyx explained before looking at Ladybug. "Has anything abnormal happened on your end?"

  
"I don't think so," Ladybug replied as she tried to think. Ryuko shook her head and Bunnyx looked over at Viperion, who frowned and walked over to her before taking her arm and moving her away from Ladybug and Ryuko. He wanted to respect Ladybug's wish not to know Cat Noir's identity. 

  
"Adrien's father took Marinette's name off his party list," Viperion whispered so only Bunnyx could hear him. She frowned deeply. "I know it's small but could that be the event?"

  
"Possibly," Bunnyx replied as she walked back over to the burrow and began to search through it. She stopped as she saw Ladybug looking at the past and the future before she placed a bowl on her head, making Ladybug frown and Ryuko laugh. 

  
"Hey, what's this for?"

  
"Do you want to know your birthday gifts?"

  
"No, of course not,"

  
"Exactly," She replied before going back to the burrows, moving Ladybug next to her.

  
"What about you? Do you know all your birthday gifts?"

  
"Well, I know a few," She replied, moving the burrow to a scene with a younger her and her father. Viperion moved next to them as Bunnyx smiled softly then shook her head and moved it forward. "Normally, we don't interfer with the past or present because it can change the course of the future but this time is very serious, Mini bug,"

She went to place her hand on Ladybug's back, only for her hand to go through. Viperion gave her a worried look as she gasped in shock before she shook her head.

"Our future is in danger!" She declared as he watched her before he pushed back the head of the snake.

"Second chance!" He declared, making everyone frown.

  
"Mini Snake, is that a good idea?" Bunnyx asked, frowning deeply.

  
"I know what's out there. I've been dreaming it for months and I know we'll be safe in here if we need to reset," He replied before he looked at Bunnyx with determination, who nodded at him. "Let's go,"

  
The four of them exited the burrow into the future. It was exactly how he dreamt it to be. It was cold and a mist lingered around. He could see the whole destruction. Everything but the building they were stood on was submerged in water. Bunnyx removed the bowl from Ladybug's head, causing her to gasp as she looked around. Ryuko held her hand to her mouth, tears filled her eyes as she took in the whole scene. It was truly an awful sight. The moon was broken in half and was close to the earth. Viperion frowned to himself as he remembered his dreams. Everyone he loved was dead, the whole world was dead but they had a chance to change it. They could and would save them all.

  
"W-what happened here?" Ryuko asked as they all looked around. Ladybug looked like she was gonna cry.

  
"The less you all know, the better," Bunnyx explained. "Just do the usual. Capture the akuma and fix everything. That should put the future back on track,"

  
"An akuma did this?" Ladybug gasped. "But how? This is nothing that we've ever faced before,"

  
"You need to fix this," Bunnyx replied, turning around and going back to her burrow. "I'm gonna try and work out what when wrong,"

  
"Bunnyx!" Ladybug gasped but she disappeared as Ryuko looked around. Soft singing caught their attention and they looked over to where it was coming from. Sat on the roof of a plastic shelder was Cat Noir. Ladybug's eyes lit up when she saw him. "Cat?"

  
"A little kitty sat alone," He sang softly. "Without his lady..."

  
"Cat Noir?!" She gasped, getting his attention. He looked around and climbed onto the roofing.

  
"My lady?" He gasped, looking excited to see her. His eyes landed on Ryuko and Viperion. "My friends! I thought I'd lost all of you!"

  
He got up and jumped off the roof, smiling in a happy but deranged way. Viperion took out his Lyre as Ryuko took out her sword.

  
"I was so Chat-grinned that you were gone," Part of Viperion was glad to hear Cat make a pun. It meant the Cat he knew was still there. However, Ladybug and Ryuko looked terrified.

  
"C-Cat, what happened to you?" Ladybug asked as he walked over. "No! You can't tell me anything!"

  
"Don't worry, Cat," Ryuko added in. "We're gonna fix this,"

  
"Of course, we're gonna fix everything now that you're back, my lady!" He gasped, ignore Ryuko and getting on all fours like a real cat before circling around Ladybug before he suddenly grabbed her earrings. "And that you're gonna give me your miraculous"!" 

  
Ladybug struggled and kicked him off her before backflipping away.

  
"My miraculous?!" She gasped, spinning her yoyo as Viperion and Ryuko stood next to her, ready to fight. Cat got back up. "What's going on with you, Cat Noir?!"

  
"Sorry... I didn't mean to come off as rude," He gasped, looking at her with sad, blue eyes before he held out his hand. "Please, give me your miraclous, my lady,"

  
"What on earth is going on with him?" Ryuko gasped, frowning. "Why does he want her miraclous?"

  
"Isn't it obvious?" Viperion replied, making the two girls frown. "He's been akumatized by Hawkmoth and that's why he wants it,"

  
"No, no," Cat replied, frowning softly. "Cat Blanc has.... made a few mistakes..."

  
"Cat Blanc?" Ladybug repeated, lowering her yoyo. "You really have been akumatized, Cat Noir,"

  
Viperion frowned as she slowly walked over to him. 

  
"But deep down, you don't want to the miraculous," She stated, holding up her hands as he looked down. "You need us to free you from this evil. Let us help you,"

  
"Save me..." He whispered as a tear rolled down his face. Viperion frowned deeply and walked over as well.

  
"My poor, little kitten," Ladybug frowned softly as Viperion joined them.

  
"It's ok, Cat," He smiled softly. "We're gonna help you,"

  
"Do you remember where the akuma is?" Ladybug asked as she checked him over. To Viperion's surprise, he let her but then he suddenly grabbed her hand again and placed it on his heart, looking at her with that insane look. Viperion gasped and stepped back, getting ready to attack.

  
"Here, in my heart!" He gasped, grinning insanely. "But you already broken it!"

  
"W-what?!" She gasped as he tried to grab her miraculous. Viperion pulled her out of the way and slammed him into the floor.

  
"Run!" He shouted as the three of them rushed to the edge and jumped as Cat Blanc got up. 

  
"Fine! Have it this way!" He shouted as they landed on the bus. Viperion looked around and felt fear building up in his throat. They were getting close to the Effiel tower, which where the girls die. "Stop playing around, Marinette!"

  
"W-what?!" Both Viperion and Ladybug gasped. He looked at her.

  
"How did he know!?" He asked, frowning.

  
"I don't know! I never told him!" She gasped as he landed on the bus and began to walk towards her. He opened his arms wide and grinned madly. 

  
"Come to me, Marinette!" He stated. Viperion threw his lyre at him but that seemed to piss off Cat Blanc who slammed his fists into him repeatedly and threw him on the floor. Viperion groaned as he was sure his ribs were broken before his eyes widen as Ryuko ran at him. He flickered a beam of light at her and she turned to stone. Viperion's eyes grew wide as Cat Blanc overpowered Ladybug and torn her earrings from her, transforming her back into Marinette. He flickered back the head of the snake and opened his eyes as he found himself back in the burrow. He followed it through again, watching the girls' reaction and Cat Blanc's, hoping he could learn how Cat found out Ladybug's true identity, only when they got to the bus, he didn't attack Cat and stopped Ryuko from doing so as well. This time, Cat chased Ladybug to the tower and the two other heroes followed as she declared she wasn't Marinette and that she had never told him. However, he turned her to stone when she tried to attack him. Ryuko then also got turned to stone, trying avenge her friend. Viperion reset the timeline. He followed it through again and again, they got killed. He reset it again and again, getting more and more desperate each time. He managed to follow it through again and got past this point. Cat Blanc fought them off and continued to ignore them, turning back to Ladybug. He formed a ball of light in his hand and faced her.

"Give me your miraculous so I can make everything right!" He demanded as Viperion and Ryuko faced him to. The ball in his hand got bigger. "Super Cataclysm!"

  
"Dive!" Viperion ordered, having already lived this. The three of them divided out of the way of the attack but it hit the building and knocked it down. However, it didn't get any of them. They swam to the Effiel tower and Viperion stared at it in horror.

  
"Viperion..." Ladybug gasped, touching his arm.

"This.... this is where you all die in my dream...." He muttered before closing his eyes and balling up his fist. "And it is not happening today!"

  
"He's coming," Ryuko pointed out. They jumped across and hid as best as they could.

  
"It was so amazing, Marinette!" Cat Blanc gasped as he crawled across the metal. "We tried to keep it a secret but you know how that hard that is. After all, that snake knew before me but he was kind enough to let you go to me. To your true soulmate.... but then Hawkmoth found out everything and a result, our love did this to the world, my lady!"

  
"Our love did this?" She gasped. "But I thought..."

  
She looked at Viperion.

  
"I must of have let you go..." He mumbled, frowning. "I love you too much to cage you, Ladybug,"

  
"Ahh, the kind snake! Always putting other first before himself!" Cat Blanc laughed before looking at him serious. "Expect I know you're to blame!"

  
"W-what?!" Viperion gasped before Cat Blanc when to hit him with a blast of light. Only for Ladybug to take the hit. "No!"

  
He pushed back the head of the snake and opened his eyes as he reappeared in the burrow. However, this time he didn't leave. He needed to know what happened and he needed Bunnyx's help for that. She rose an eyebrow but dropped off Ladybug and Ryuko never the less.

  
"Ok, spill it," She stated. 

  
"Show me how to work this," He replied. She showed him. "Somehow, he found Marinette and Ladybug are the same person. It must of happened at the party... he went to his room after I gave him his gift. She was suppose to give him a hat she made for his birthday but she never got in. His father removed her name but she really wanted to give him that hat. She mentioned he never got good gifts, only what people thought he should have so she wanted to give him something use and personal... there!"

  
He watched the scene unfold of Adrien entering his room and seeing Ladybug leave. Adrien walked over to the bed and saw the gift on the pillow, sighed by Marinette. Viperion frowned deeply as he watched Adrien connect the dots before he rushed over out of the room and talked to his bodyguard and Nathalie, who told him she wasn't allowed in. He exited the building and took the taxi to the Effiel tower, where Marinette was with her friends.

  
_"I can't believe you were banned from the party," Alya frowned. "We thought it was bad that we were but you as well,"_

_   
"Y-yeah but I managed to give him his gift and I'm sure Luka will tell me all about it," She smiled. "Adrien has a friend there at least,"_

_   
"Marinette!" Adrien called out, rushing over._ Viperion frowned as he saw himself jump down in the allyway and detransform. _"I'm so sorry my father banned you... all of you..."_  


_  
"It's ok,"_

_   
"Can I have a word?" He asked, smiling. Marinette nodded as that timeline's Luka watched. She walked over. "I realized something today..."_

_   
"Y-you did?"_

_   
"Yeah. I finally realized you were never just a friend to me," He mumbled_. Viperion saw the sadness in his own eyes as he watched Adrien confess to Marinette._ "I know there is something more, Marinette,"_

_   
Adrien took her hands and smiled softly as he looked at in a loving way._

_   
"And now I know why..." He whispered. Marinette's face blushed. "I love you,"_

_   
Her eyes widen as her dream came true. _

_   
"I thought you loved someone else..." She gasped, before her eyes went wide as she saw Luka. Adrien looked behind him and frowned softly as he saw him too._

_   
"Luka?" He asked. _

_   
"Sorry. I didn't mean to intrude," He mumbled, stepping out from the shadows. "I saw you run out of your house and wanted to see if you're ok,"_

_   
"Oh... I didn't mean to worry you," Adrien gasped. "I just had to tell Marinette that-"_

_   
"You love her... I know..." Luka mumbled, looking down before giving them that pain filled smile. "You two should go to Andre's.... they do great ice cream...."_

_   
With that, he went to turn away but Marinette grabbed his hand._

_   
"Luka... I-"_

  
_"It's ok, Mari. I meant what I said. I don't hate you," He smiled softly at her before gently kissing her forehead. "Go and be with him. You deserve to be happy. Both of you,"_  


_"Luka...." Adrien gasped as he smiled. Both him and Marinette failed to notice the pain in Luka's eyes as he turned and walked away._

Viperion frowned and fast forward it. He watched as Adrien and Marinette grew closer and stronger, he grew more distant from them then the worst happened. He gave up Sass.

_"Y-You don't have to," Marinette gasped._

  
  
_"You and Adrien don't need me anymore," He smiled. "It was fun while it lasted though. I'm glad I was able to help,"_

  
  
He frowned to himself and shook his head forwarding more. They got stronger and it got better for them. They still hung out with him and the others but they were a true power couple until it got worst. Gabriel Agreste forced them to break up, threatening to pull Adrien out of school if they did. Marinette cried as she broke up with him and then Hawkmoth sent out an akuma for her. Adrien begged his bodyguard to let him see her and the bodyguard did. Adrien saved her from the akuma by turning into Cat Noir in front of her and they grew stronger but Hawkmoth found out as it turned out he was Gabriel Agreste as Nathalie told him, meaning she was Mayura. Cat Noir and Ladybug tracked Hawkmoth down to his lair and got close to defeating him, only for him to reveal he was Adrien's father all along and showed the poor boy his catonic mother. He then beat the living crap out of him. It made Viperion sick. How could he do that to his own son? He watched as it got worst. Hawkmoth tried to convince him to join his side to steal Ladybug's earrings and save his mother while Ladybug warned him off the price and in his hurt and confusion, Hawkmoth akumatized him but Cat tried so hard to fight it. He didn't want to hurt Ladybug or Hawkmoth and it got too much for him. Viperion closed his eyes as Cat Blanc's power exploded and destroyed the moon. He had his answer now. Cat was hurting and didn't deserve any of this. He pushed back the head of the snake again. He followed them again and tried to talk Cat Blanc down. He told him he understood his pain. That only pissed him off more. He reset the snake. He tried to help him. He begged him to let him help over and over again, telling him he could save him. They could save him but he had to reset the snake again and again. This was the fifteeth-hundred time. Viperion didn't bother try to reason with him. He didn't try to fight him. Ladybug had tried to find his akuma. It ended up the same way each time. She got turned to stone.

"There is an easy way to finish this," Cat growled as they faced him again.

"Cat, stop!" Viperion gasped, trying to reason with him again.

"I just want to make it all better again!" He shouted back. "Give me your miraculous!"

"Never!" Ladybug declared. "Lucky charm!"

A guitar pick appeared out of thin air and landed in her hand. She looked around, confused as to what to use with this. Cat growled and aimed at the feet, knocking them into the water. Viperion's eyes went wide as he saw Ladybug and Hawkmoth. He took out his lyre and took out the breathing arapus before swimming to where the seine was. He looked on in horror as he saw the stone figure of himself, holding Juleka as they curled up. He swam back to Ladybug and saw her looking around as she tried to work out what to do with the pick. 

_Don't forget that there's always a solution to every problem. You just gotta be a wise old snake and learn from your mistakes..._

He reached into his pocket and took out the pick that his future self had given him before pushing back the head of the snake and opened his eyes. 

"Bunnyx?" He asked, taking out the guitar pick to show her."Do you know this pick?"

"Yeah. That's a future item. How did you.. never mind..." She replied before pointing him to a window. He looked at it and watched the scene unfold. 

_"What do you think?" His future self asked as he held the Ladysnake pick._

_"Awesome but why that design?"_

_"It's a reminder..." He smiled. "That no matter what we have each other's back. After all, it was thanks to you that I was freed from Hawkmoth's akuma..."_

_"Hmm. I don't want to remember you as Basilisk, my love," Marinette smiled. Viperion frowned._

"Basilisk but I've only ever become Silencer..." He frowned to himself. "Wise old snake... learn from your mistakes... Baskilisk... Adrien becoming Cat Blanc... urg I'm missing something else!"

He flickered the snake head back and searched in the burrows again as Ladybug, Ryuko and Bunnyx watched him. He flicked through the scenes and came across his most recent nightmare. He watched himself wake up in a cold sweat then wash his face before pacing up and down his room, trying to work out what he was missing then he went into the panick attack and broken down before Sass helped him calm and he tried to control his emotions so he wouldn't get akumatized. 

_"Good. I don't want you to be akumatized," He smiled before sitting on his knee. Luka patted his head softly. _

_"Me Neither, Sass," He smiled before he looked at the time and gasped. "Damn it. I didn't realize the time! It's an hour til Adrien's party!"_

His eyes went wide as he realized what needed to be done. He closed his eyes and pressed the head back again. He opened his eyes and looked at Bunnyx, who frowned.

"I know how to stop this but.. you need to jump into the battle as well. I have to detransform..."

"What? Why?"

"I have go back in time,"

"Then I can-"

"No. I must go back using the Second Chance. It's the only way. Trust me," He gasped, looking at her. She frowned. "Bunnyx... I'm sorry but you're gonna be turned to stone..."

"W-what?"

"It's why you couldn't tell me anything. You knew the dreams had started because I told you that's when they started, you only knew about this time because I told you and I knew that I needed support so I told you to tell me that I would find a way and even told myself that.... I understand now..."

"Viperion... you're scaring me," Ladybug gasped. Viperion closed his eyes.

"Scales rest," He muttered, catching Sass before feeding him. The little kwami looked up at him. "Remember that panic attack I had today?"

"Yess,"

"When I tell you to, bring us back to that moment ok?"

"Wh-what? Why?"

"Trust me, Sass," 

"Ok," 

"Sass, Scales Slither," He replied, transforming before flicking his wrist. "Second chance. Bug, can I have a cookie?"

"Um.... sure?" She replied, giving him one.

"Thank you. Let's do this..." He whispered before they ran outside and faced Cat Blanc. He let the battle go exactly the way it did the first few times. Gradually, they came to Eiffel tower as Cat explained that Hawkmoth had ruined everything for him.

"We were happy," He declared as he walked over to them. His eyes were cold and blue and he was ready to kill. "I was happy..."

"Cat.... please... tell me what happened!" Ladybug gasped as she stared at him with Ryuko was ready to attack if she had to but Bunnyx was no where to be seen. Viperion, on the other hand, looked around. The whole of Paris had been flooded exactly how it should be. Everything was submerged, apart from the tower they were stood on now. He looked around and frowned to himself as he saw the moon in the sky. Only it was partly destroyed. Exactly like in his dream. He took a deep breath as he turned his attention back to Cat, who was looking down.

"I made a mistake and I lost it all but now you're here, I can fix it," He mumbled before looking at her. "Just give me your miraculous, Mi'lady and I can fix all of this! No more hawkmoth! No more pain! Just me and you together forever!"

Viperion instantly moved in front of Ladybug as Cat looked at her with an insane and almost hungry look. Ladybug looked absolutely broken and Ryuko looked mad but not as angry as Cat looked right now.

"You're always getting in my way!" He snarled. "You slithered into our team and stole mi'lady from right beneath my nose!"

"I never stole her because she was never yours to begin with or mine!" He shouted back. This was playing out exactly how it needed to be. "Ladybug is her own person! Her choices are hers! Not ours!"

"Shut up!" He screamed before flying a white ball at Viperion, only for Ladybug to push him out the way and get hit by it. Viperion couldn't help but scream as he tried to catch her, only to see her cold, dead eyes before she turned into stone. Despite knowing it would happen, it still killed him inside. "Mi'lady!! Look at what you've done!"

He didn't say a thing as he held her. Tears rolled down his face as his bracelet beeped. He looked up as Ryuko dived at Cat, only to be turned to stone too. Cat began to walk towards him as he seemed determined to harm him. With perfect timing, Bunnyx suddenly dived out of a burrow but Cat was too fast for her and pretty soon, she joined Ladybug and Ryuko. He closed his eyes as he whispered that he was sorry.

"Look at what you've done!" Cat snarled. "I had a chance to fix it and now they're all dead! Everyone is dead because of you!"

"No... I didn't do this! Cat, listen to me! Hawkm-"

"Hawkmoth is dead!" He snarled as Viperion detransformed into Luka and for a minute, Cat seemed shocked. Luka took the chance to give Sass a piece of cookie, which he ate quickly but then Cat narrowed his steel blue eyes and a deep growl came from his throat.

"What are you going to do?" Luka asked, looking at Cat. 

"There is no point in going on!" Cat declared, looking broken as he began to make a white ball of light. "She's dead... I only wanted to fix this!"

"I know," Luka replied as he got up. Cat shakily looked at him as he walked over. 

"W-what are you doing?" He gasped. "I'm gonna destroy everything!"

"I'm so sorry for your pain, Adrien," Luka gasped. "But I'm going to fix it. Better me then you. You don't deserve this..."

"L-Luka..." Cat's eyes flicker green for a second.

"I'm giving you a second chance," He smiled. "Sass! Now!"

The little kwami flew up and grabbed Luka's arm.

"Second Chance!" He shouted....

Luka woke up in a cold sweat as he came back from his nightmare. It seemed to have gone into more detail then the last time. He felt like every time he had one, it was bringing him closer and closer to the event that caused this. He wasn't sure what it was but it must have been bad for him to be getting these dreams. He got up and headed to the bathroom. He splashed his face with water and shakily looked in the mirror. He looked tired and drained. He sighed and dried his face before heading back to his room. He paced up and down it's length as Sass watched him.

"Luka?"

"I know what caused it..." He mumbled. "I know what caused Cat to turn into that... thing! It was exactly what I theorized, Sass. It was something devastating to him because the cat I know. He would not end up like that and yet he did. Hawkmoth broke him... and the moon... it was split in half, Sass... god, this is so bad... and I have to make an awful choice..."

"I know, Luka..." Sass frowned. "It's going to be ok,"

"No, it's not! I don't want to do this but if I don't then.... then.... Marinette dies! They all die and it's everyone, Sass! Juleka... Mum.... Rose... all the friends I've made! They're all gonna-gonna... d-die..." Luka felt his breathing hitch as he started to realize that everyone he ever loved would be dead if he didn't do it. He gripped his chest as he started to hyperventilate. Sass floated over and gently placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Breathe, Luka. Copy me," He stated in a calm voice. "Breathe in!"

He inhaled and Luka copied.

"Breath out!" He released the breathe. Luka did the same. "In!"

They took another deep breathe.

"And Out!" They released that breathe together, repeating the action til Luka could breathe again. He sank down into his floor as he finally let the tears roll down his face. The despair he felt knowing that everyone was going to die, that Cat will be driven mad to the point of destroying the earth by his own father and feeling hopeless to stop it unless he made a choice. It was too much. He took a deep breathe before shakily standing up. "Are you sure?"

"It's b-better this way..." He muttered. He had no choice. It was between the devil and the deep blue sea. And he'll be damned if he lets that future happen. He made his choice. He'd do anything to save them both from that pain. "Sass, scales slither..."

He transformed into Viperion before taking out his snake phone and dialling Marinette's number.

"Luka?"

"M-Marinette...." Tears rolled down his face as he took a deep breathe.

"Luka, what's wrong?"

"I love you..." He whispered before hanging up and taking out the guitar pick. He looked at it as the black butterfly entered the room. It landed in the pic and the connection with Hawkmoth opened. 

"Basilisk, I'm Hawkmoth and not only am I giving you unlimited second chances but also a ghastly stare!" Hawkmoth declared. "Anyone who looks into your eyes will be frozen in time and all I ask in return is Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous! Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, Hawkmoth," He answered. "No one will escape my sight..."

With that, he allowed the purple smoke to transform him, knowing full well that it was better this way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet y'all didn't see that coming? Actually, maybe you did. Either way before of his akumatization, the cat blanc timeline is wiped out. Obviously because Marinette and Cat have to fight him as Basilisk, meaning she never revealed her identity by accident and so forth.
> 
> Edit: Also edited it so the ending makes a bit more sense!


	27. Reincarnation (3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luka becomes the akuma Baskilisk, Ladybug makes a choice for the better and where she finally does something about her feelings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! I had so much fun writing this! Oh, here's a link to what Basilisk looks like: https://66.media.tumblr.com/5753d5d671a35830be0a3c0effa8fafd/e335491bc4255439-47/s540x810/e744f48613233473a3e5ac2f54a1749fc66757e3.jpg
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the comments and kudos!

**~Hawkmoth's Lair~**

"Sir, are you sure this is ok? It is your son's birthday. Shouldn't you spend some time with him?" Nathalie stated as Hawkmoth took a deep breath. He had on purposely removed some of the guests of Adrien's birthday party list in order to create feelings of hurt and insult in his son's friends. Hell, he would even use his son if he has to. He didn't care who got in the way anymore. He needed those miraculous and he needed to win. 

"I'm doing this for my son! So he can have the greatest gift in the world!" He declared, swallowing his own lie.

"But banning his friends from his party? You know how it excited he was for this,"

"And he'll be more excited when he discovers his mother is back," Hawkmoth replied, making Nathalie sigh in defeat. There was no getting through to him today. "Now we wait. Soon, feelings of hurt and loneliness will- What?!"

"Sir?" Nathalie gasped but she frowned as she saw the excitement in his eyes.

"This... this feeling... it's so raw!" He grinned. "So much despair, so much self-loathing and yet determined and so, so broken! Yes! This is perfect!"

He held out his hand and a butterfly landed in it. He placed his hand over it and poured his dark energy into it. 

"A young man so desperate to save the ones he loves and so determined to save a friend from a fate worst then death!" Hawkmoth grinned before letting the akuma go. "Go, my little wicked one and evilize this pure soul!"

It didn't take long for the butterfly to find it's intended and to Hawkmoth's surprise, it was Viperion, the snake hero who always seemed so strong and so determined to defeat him. Part of him even wondered what had broken the hero enough to make him vulnerable to his akuma but he shook his head and smiled wickedly. It was the perfect opportunity. He would be a master piece. Better then Style Queen and Miracle Queen. He would be perfect and deadly.

"Basilisk, I'm Hawkmoth and not only am I giving you unlimited second chances but also a ghastly stare!" He declared, grinning like a manic. "Anyone who looks into your eyes will be frozen in time and all I ask in return is Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous! Do we have a deal?"

He expected a little resistance but to his surprise, he got none.

"Yes, Hawkmoth," The now corrupted Viperion answered. "No one will escape my sight..."

"Excellent," Hawkmoth grinned, taking down the connection. "This is excellent, Nathalie!"

"It is, sir?" 

"Yes! My latest akuma will truly be a master piece! I don't know how he became so full of despair but Viperion is now our puppet and I know he'll succeed!"

'Why would he let himself get akumatized?' Nathalie thought but she couldn't bring herself to ruin his good mood by suggesting that Viperion becoming akumatized was too perfect, even though it seemed odd and wrong to her. She frowned softly before shaking her head.

"Sir, I will take my leave now," She muttered. He waved his hand as he grinned. "Try and spend some time with your son today... but if you need me...,"

"I will call for you,"

"Good," With that, she took the lift back into the manor.

**~Meanwhile at Marinette's Home~**

"Come on! Answer!" She gasped as she paced around her room. She was trying again for the sixth time to phone Luka after his phone call. She finally hung up and frowned deeply.

"Marinette, what is?" Tikki asked, floating up.

"He sounded awful, Tikki... like he was hurt, broken and terrified... oh god... this is not good," She gasped before she dialed Juleka's number. 

"Hello?" Juleka asked.

"Juleka!" Marinette gasped, relief following through her. "Please, tell me Luka is with you?!"

"Um... no... he was on the boat... why? Is everything ok?" She asked as Marinette frowned deeply.

"What? Oh, no. We were just going to go to Adrien's party together," She sighed.

"I'm sure he's on his way," Juleka reassured.

"Yeah... thanks," She sighed as she hung up. She couldn't help the tears that rolled down her face. Tikki flew over and handed her a tissue. "Something is wrong, Tikki. I know it,"

She wiped her eyes as Tikki flew back over her desk to grab her more tissues. She shivered as she heard the skylight open and the sound of someone landing behind her. Tikki gasped as Marinette went to turn around. 

"Marinette, don't face me. You mustn't look at me no matter what," Luka's voice stated in a calm but cold sort of way, making her frown deeply. It sent shivers down her spine.

"W-why not?"

"I... I don't want to hurt you," She heard him move towards her. She looked towards her mirror and gasped as she saw part of his reflection. She could see he was in an outfit similar to his Viperion outfit but it was black, red and acid green instead of the shades of teal blue and green. She moved her eyes up his reflected figure, noticing his skin was now a light green color but before she could look in his eyes, he quickly covered her eyes with his hand, stopping her from looking and making her gasp in surprise. A light blush found it's way onto her face as she felt him link his free hand with hers. She swallowed softly as she could literally feel his breathe on her neck. "Marinette... I told you not to look,"

"I- S-Sorry," She whispered.

"I'm going to move my hand now from your eyes but please don't look. Not even in the mirror and just listen," He stated. She nodded and he slowly moved his hand. "I'm sorry,"

"W-what for?"

"This. I couldn't see another way. I tried everything I could. I really did but this... this was the only way... forgive me..." He muttered before she felt him wrap his arms around her shoulders. She blushed as she felt him gently pressing his nose to her neck but then he stopped and she frozen up as she felt his fingers on her earrings.

"Y-you can fight this," She gasped and to her surprise, he stopped and she frowned as she felt water falling on her skin.

"Please.... save me..." He gasped before he gently kissed her cheek and then he was gone. Marinette let out the breathe she was holding before she looked around. Tikki flew over to her.

"Marinette, are you ok?" She asked as she turned around. She was completely alone.

"I'm fine but why wouldn't he want me to look at-" She gasped as her phone began to vibrate. She grabbed it and looked at it before looking at Tikki. "It's an Akuma alert!"

"Do you think it's...."

"Yeah, it's him. Somehow, Luka has been akumatized... but why?" She asked, frowning. It made no sense. He was doing ok. They were in a good place in their relationship and his depression was uncontrol. The only thing that seemed to get to him were those nightmares of Cat Noir going crazy and killing everyone he loved. Her eyes widen as she came to a realization. "Tikki... I don't know how but somehow, his nightmares are the cause..."

"But there's just nightmares..." Tikki replied, confused.

"Yes but remember Bunnyx. She basically confirmed that they were what Sass believed them to be. Premonitions of the future. What if Luka got even more afraid of them and Hawkmoth sensed his fear and took advantage?"

"But he looked like Viperion..." Tikki frowned before gasping. "Maybe he was about to go on patrol when it happened,"

"However it happened we need to save him," She replied as her phone buzzed again. "There's a live steam on the Ladyblog,"

She pressed it and began to watch the video.

"Alya here. Apparently, a new akuma has appeared. Unlike other akumas, he has yet to attack anyone and is currently jumping through the roofs of the city. Here,"

She moved the video towards the rooftops and Marinette gasped as she saw him jumping around. Ryuko suddenly jumped down onto the roof he landed on and held her sword out, ready to fight. Viperion, on the other hand, wasn't facing her but he had stopped moving. Alya gasped in excitement before rushing into the building they were on and rushing up onto the roof. Marinette covered her mouth as Alya hid behind a plant and filmed the whole thing. It was the first time she couldn't properly see him and honestly, he looked terrifying. His hair was red and black, his powersuit was red, black and acid green and his lyre was red too. It was also more jagged then before.

"Surrender now, Akuma or face my wrath!" Ryuko shouted. Viperion turned around, revealing his skin was a sickly green and his eyes were closed. Marinette frowned. Why were his eyes closed? Ryuko smirked and charged at him, believing herself to have the upper hand but he easily caught her sword, twisted it and threw her into the wall. Ryuko got up. "Wind dragon!"

Viperion slammed his foot, knocking her out of her wind form. She growled and charged at him again. He dodged every move and yet Marinette frowned as she noticed he wasn't look at her. In fact, he had his eyes closed yet he was still dodging her every attack before he landed a kick again, slamming her into the wall again. 

"Stay down, Ryuko," He stated, calmly before turning around again.

"Viperion?" Ryuko gasped, shocked before she got up. "Face me, cowardly snake!"

"My name is no longer Viperion," He stated, calmly. "It's Basilisk and I do not wish to fight you,"

"Let me guess you want to fight Ladybug and Cat Noir and take their miraculous?" She growled. "I will not let you! I will protect them with my life!"

"Always so fierce and hot headed," He chuckled, turning around. His eyes were still closed. "I've always admired that about you,"

"Then face me with honor!" She stated, grabbing her sword. "Water dragon!"

She turned into water and moved towards him but yet again, he reached out and grabbed her by the neck. She gasped in surprise as he held her up before yanking the sword out of her hand.

"I understand. You're not going to give up," He stated, frowning. She kicked him and back flipped away from him. "I see. You give me very little choice,"

She grabbed her sword and sliced at him but once again, he dodged every moment. She jumped back and grinned.

"Afraid to actually look at me, Cowardly Snake!" She grinned before jumping up in the air. "Dodge this! Light-"

She suddenly stopped. Not just stopped but completely frozen like she was suspended in midair. Her eyes were open as was her mouth. Her sword was in her hand ready to hit and she was literally a few feet off the ground. Viperion's back was facing the camera but he was facing her. He sighed and turned away before jumping off the roof and flying off. Alya slowly came out of her hiding place, still filming. She carefully walked over and circled around Ryuko before turning the camera on her.

"I don't know how but Ryuko is frozen in midair...." She gasped. "And it appears that Viperion has been akumatized.... Ladybug if you're watching this, he appears to be going west. I'm going to follow- Oh no!"

Alya gasped as she dropped the camera. It felt down and Marinette gasped as she saw Basilisk come into view. Alya looked around and grabbed a piece of loose piping before she tried to hit him. He blocked it, knocked it out of her hand and pushed her back. She felt onto the floor and tried to crawl away from him as he walked towards her. 

"I'm sorry, Miss Cesaire but you're gonna get badly hurt if you follow me," He stated, moving in front of her. Her eyes go wide as he stands in front of her.

"HEL-!! She screamed but it's cut off midway then the camera is cut off. Marinette stares in shock and surprise as tears roll down her cheeks.

"Marinette..." Tikki started but Marinette wiped her tears away.

"We have to stop and save him!" She gasped. "Tikki! Spots on!"

She transformed and jumped out the skylight before flying across the city. She landed on the building he had been on and frowned as they was no sign of him. She looked around and found Alya's now broken phone before she looked up and saw Alya herself. She was sat on the floor, her back against the edge of the building, her eyes wide and her mouth in an O shape but completely still. Ladybug leaned down and gently touched Alya's face before snatching back her hand and gasping. She was cold as ice. She waved her hand in front of her but nothing. She got up and looked around around before she saw Ryuko. Like Alya, she was completely still. Ladybug moved around her. She placed her hand underneath her and moved it about before frowning to herself and looked up at her.

"Hmmm..." She frowned as she thought. "Whenever Hawkmoth akumatizies a miraculous holder, he always gives them unlimited versions of their power. That must be how he was about to dodge and counter Ryuko's attack. He has unlimited second chance but second chance can't do this... but Venom couldn't control people originally either and Hawkmoth always names people things to do with their powers. After all, Reflekta turned people into versions of herself and Syren had mermaid like abilities and could flood the place so the answer is in his new name... He said he was called Basilisk... why does that seems so familiar... Think! Basilisk!"

She took out her yoyo and logged onto the internet. 

"Basilisk... giant snake... king of snakes... was part of the plot of Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets... mythological creature... extremely deadly... has a deadly glare..." She mumbled before clicking on the link to a Basilisk's powers. "According to legend, the basilisk has a deadly stare. Anyone who looks into it's eyes will suffer instant death or petrification,"

She looked over at Ryuko and Alya and gasped as she looked at them. Her yoyo vibrated in her hand, making her jump. She looked at it and saw Cat Noir calling. She answered it.

"Ah mi'lady!" He gasped, sounding relieved. "I'm glad I was about to get hold of you. I haven't been able to get hold of Ryuko at all!"

"Cat? Are you ok? Where are you?" She gasped.

"I'm at Agreste Manor," Cat replied. "Viperion is here but he's

"Been akumatized. I know," She admitted, frowning to himself. "Cat, you need to be very careful-"

"I know. He knows our identities, which is super bad," Cat pointed out. Ladybug frowned as she hadn't even considered it but he had a chance to petrify her and take her miraculous but he didn't.

"I know. He actually visited me in my civilian form,"

"Then how are you still Ladybug?"

"He didn't take my miraculous, despite having the chance to. He told me he was sorry and that this was the only way. That he had tried everything else and then he said save me. I'm still trying to piece together what he meant by that but the Viperion we know is still in there. In fact, I think that's why he used his powers on Alya. He said that if she followed him, she get badly hurt... so he used them to stop her from following him!" She gasped. "Ok, Cat. Listen up. He has unlimited second chance and he petrify people so whatever you do, don't look at his eyes! That's how he uses the power!"

"So I have to fight him with my eyes closed?" Cat gasped. 

"He seems to have his eyes closed most of the time. Like he's trying to avoid looking at people but it's only a matter of time before the akuma really takes control. Right now, he is resisting," She replied, frowning. "But even with him resisting Hawkmoth's influence, it still isn't going to be easy. Try to avoid fighting him if you can but please be careful if you have to. I'll be there soon,"

She sighed, hanging up before turning round, only to jump as Bunnyx walked out of her burrow.

"Bunnyx?"

"Ok so older you told me that she remembered me coming to you like this today," She stated. "I have no idea why but who am I to argue with you?"

"Um... ok but I really need to get to Agreste Manor," Ladybug sighed. Bunnyx looked at her and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"What?! Nothing!" She gasped before frowning. "It's Viperion... he's been akumatized..."

"Oh... mini bug... I'm sorry," Bunnyx gasped, hugging her. Ladybug hugged back before pulling away.

"He was acting really odd and wouldn't let me look at him," She sniffed, wiping her eyes. "He said that 'this was the only way' and that he had 'tried everything else'. I don't understand what this means. I know he's been having nightmares about Cat going insane and killing everyone,"

"But those nightmares stopped," Bunnyx replied, making Ladybug frowned. "I use to have the same ones but they suddenly stopped. I figured they were just bad dreams but..."

She suddenly grabbed her hand and dragged Ladybug into the burrow. She looked around as she gasped in surprise as Bunnyx walked over to a hole. She muttered to herself as she moved it.

"But if they were... why can't I remember?" She muttered to herself, searching through holes.

"Wow, I can't believe that it's bigger on the inside..." Ladybug gasped before shaking her head. "Bunnyx? What is going on? Why would Luka let himself be akumatized over nightmares?"

"I'm not sure they were nightmares, Mini bug," Bunnyx frowned as she found what she was looking for. It was Luka waking up from a nightmare. Ladybug walked over and covered her mouth as she watched. She had never seen him be so broken before.

"Has this thing got sound?" She asked as she watched Luka talking to Sass.

"Yes... hang on. I'll rewind it,"" She replied, pressing her hand back but it stopped and started to play again. "That's odd,"

"What is?"

"There's no limit to rewinding these burrows. I can see any part of the past, present and futures but I can't go back any farther then this. It's like this timeline starts here," She mumbled, frowning deeply.

"Is that even possible?" Ladybug asked.

"Anything is possible," She mumbled before going to another burrow and forwarding it to yesterday, where they defeated Syren. She fast-forward it again but it suddenly became fuzzy and static-like. "It's as I thought,"

"What is?" Ladybug asked as they were back to the burrow where Luka was sat in his room.

"Something happened in that timeline," She pointed to the Syren one. "But it was completely erased and replaced by this one, starting at this point"

She pointed to the one they were stood in front of.

"Then we should jump out into this one and stop him from been akumatized!" Ladybug gasped but Bunnyx stopped her. "What?"

"We should watch this one first then decided what to do," She replied. "For all we know the future that was erased was even worst then this one,"

"Ok... let's watch..." Ladybug muttered. Bunnyx pressed play.

_"Luka?"_

_"I know what caused it..." He mumbled. "I know what caused Cat to turn into that... thing! It was exactly what I theorized, Sass. It was something devastating to him because the cat I know. He would not end up like that and yet he did. Hawkmoth broke him... and the moon... it was split in half, Sass... god, this is so bad... and I have to make an awful choice..."_

_"I know, Luka..." Sass frowned. "It's going to be ok,"_

_"No, it's not! I don't want to do this but if I don't then.... then.... Marinette dies! They all die and it's everyone, Sass! Juleka... Mum.... Rose... all the friends I've made! They're all gonna-gonna... d-die..." Luka felt his breathing hitch as he started to realize that everyone he ever loved would be dead if he didn't do it. He gripped his chest as he started to hyperventilate. Sass floated over and gently placed his hand on his shoulder._

_"Breathe, Luka. Copy me," He stated in a calm voice. "Breathe in!"_

_He inhaled and Luka copied._

_"Breath out!" He released the breathe. Luka did the same. "In!"_

_They took another deep breathe._

_"And Out!" They released that breathe together, repeating the action til Luka could breathe again. He sank down into his floor as tears roll down his face. He took a deep breathe before shakily standing up. "Are you sure?"_

_"It's b-better this way..." He muttered. "Sass, scales slither..."_

_He transformed into Viperion before taking out his snake phone and diallng Marinette's number._

_"Luka?"_

_"M-Marinette...." More tears rolled down his face as he took a deep breathe._

_"Luka, what's wrong?"_

_"I love you..." He whispered before hanging up and taking out the guitar pick. He looked at it as the black butterfly entered the room. It landed in the pic and the connection with Hawkmoth opened. He listened to what he had to say. "Yes, Hawkmoth. No one will escape my sight..."_

_With that, he allowed the purple smoke to transform him._

"Stop it!" Ladybug demanded as she held her hand to her mouth. Bunnyx stopped it and looked at her. Tears were sliding down her cheeks. Bunnyx frowned, looking at Ladybug before looking at the screen.

"We can't interfere with this," She stated, making Ladybug look at her shock.

"W-why not?"

"He said Hawkmoth broke Cat Noir and that everyone died, including you. Well, what does Hawkmoth do with broken or hurt people, Mini Bug?"

"H-he a-akumatizes them," She sniffed before her eyes went wide with realization. "N-no... not c-cat as well..."

"That's what he must of meant by not having a choice," She stated. "In this other future, Cat Noir must of been akumatized and Luka somehow witness all of this before somehow getting back to the past to fix the mistake but I couldn't of been the one to bring him back and his Second Chance isn't that powerful-"

"Sass..." Ladybug suddenly gasped. "He was talking to Sass like he knew what was going on,"

"Hmm but is a kwami really that powerful?"

"Yes. I've seen it before. Plagg used Cataclysm to help me with Style Queen. It almost destroyed most of Paris and that was just with a little tap. Master Fu also pointed out the leaning tower of Plaza, Atlantis and the dinosaurs. Plagg did all of those and we know Tikki created basically everything so it makes sense that Sass could easily go back in time to that point with Luka. The two of them must of realized if Luka became an akuma, it would stop the events that led to Cat's akumatization and in turn would save everyone,"

"He sacrificed himself to save everyone..." Bunnyx muttered.

"That's why he came to see me as Marinette! He asked me to save him! He even said that he didn't want to do it," Ladybug gasped. "He's placed his trust in me that I'll be able to save him. I can not fail! I have to save him!"

Bunnyx grabbed her arm, causing her to look at her.

"I'm coming with you," She stated. Ladybug nodded and the two of them jumped out of the burrow and ran to Agreste Manor. 

**~At Agreste Manor~**

"Come here, Mr Agreste! Basilisk just wantssss to talk!" Viperion, who was now calling himself Basilisk, hissed as he walked around. Cat Noir had managed to avoid fighting him and followed Ladybug's advice but he was very confused. Viperion didn't seem to be going after Adrien Agreste. Instead, he made a target of his father, which baffled Cat to no end. He had finally gotten a chance to actually spend sometime with his old man when Viperion gate-crashed the party. Of course, Gabriel had demanded Gorilla to protect them but he ended up petrified. That had sent everyone into a panic. Adrien used it to his advantage to slip away, transform into Cat Noir and phone Ladybug, who confirmed his theory but also warned him about his powers as an akuma. Cat looked up and noticed his father with Nathalie, hiding. They were close to the panic room but if they moved, Basilisk would see them. "I know you're hiding!"

"Normally, I'd be happy to see my furr-end, Viperion," Cat purred, jumping on the sofa. "But this new look of yours... it's sending slithers down my spine,"

"Cat and snake puns really?" Basilisk sighed as he moved around. Cat noticed his eyes were closed.

"So why you going after Mr Agreste hmm?" He asked, slowly moving closer to the snake. "Has he got something to do with this?"

"I don't like the way he treats people," Basilisk replied. "He's an emotional abusive, pathetic excuse of a human, who cares for no one but himself! It's disgusting!"

Cat flinched to himself because as much as it hurts him to admit it, it's true. 

"Viper-"

"That's not my name anymore, Cat Noir," He stated before leaning close. "Viperion is no more! Only Basilisk exists and if you get in my way, I'll make sure it's the last time you do,"

"You can fight this," Cat gasped, putting his baton away. "Please, I don't want to fight my friend. I don't want to fight you... danger noodle,"

Basilisk flinched at the nickname. He looked down as tears rolled down his cheeks and his eyes still closed, causing Cat Noir to wave his hand to his father, who grabbed Nathalie's hand and ran into his panic room, putting it in lock down. A few seconds later, Ladybug came through the window as Cat gently placed his hand on Basilisk's shoulder. Bunnyx followed her as she carefully walked over.

"Oh, Viper," She gasped, sweetly, gently taking her hand in his. "Tell me where the akuma is. Let me help you,"

"Save me... please..." He whispered before suddenly jolting back and gripping his head. "N-No! I won't look at them! You can't make me!"

"Viper?" Ladybug gasped as he kept his head low.

"Bug...." He whispered. "I'm s-sorry. I had no choice..."

"I know but it's ok. We're gonna fix it," She stated, moving closer. She went to touch his face but he suddenly grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. He reached for her Miraculous. Cat Noir went to hit him but he caught his baton, pulling Cat Noir closer. He slowly started to open his eyes but Bunnyx suddenly whacked him in the face, freeing both Cat Noir and Ladybug. Basilisk landed on his feet. 

"Fine! Be that way!" He snarled. "Let's see how good you are fighting blind!"

"Close your eyes!" Ladybug gasped as she realized what his plan was. "Viperion! This isn't you!"

"That version of me is gone, my sweet melody,"

"I know why you did this. I know about Cat!"

"You know nothing-"

"I know it was either you or him," She gasped.

"W-what?!"

"You stopped it. It's ok now,"

"She's right. That timeline... it's gone!" Bunnyx replied, keeping her eyes shut. "It's been completely erased! In fact, it didn't even happen!"

"You saved everyone now please let us save you!" Ladybug gasped. Baskilisk suddenly gasped and she heard him move away before they heard a thumb. Ladybug carefully opened one of her eyes. He was on the floor, his eyes screwed up as he tried to fight and his hands in his hair as if in pain. Ladybug gasped and opened both of her eye. Cat also opened his eyes and rushed over to her.

"Mi'lady. We need to go," He gasped, grabbing her and Bunnyx. The three of them ran out of Agreste Manor and jumped onto the roofs of Paris. Ladybug took out her yoyo and threw it up in the air.

"Lucky Charm!" She shouted, catching a hairbrush. "A hairbrush? How is t- ohhhh!!! Cat, I need to go,"

"Miraculous box?" He asked. She nodded. "Ok. We'll keep an eye on him from here but please be quick,"

She nodded, looking back at the house before she jumped up onto the roof and rushed over to the bakery. She landed on the roof before quietly detranforming. She slipped inside, gave Tikki a cookie and took out the miracle box. She opened it and took a deep breathe. She grabbed the money, the horse and the turtle.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tikki asked.

"Even though he has a unlimited second chance, it will be harder for him with six of us," She replied. "However, King Monkey's the most important,"

"Ok," Tikki smiled. "Let's go save Luka,"

"Tikki, spots on!" She transformed and jumped out the window. She landed on where Cat Noir and Bunnyx are. The two of them are watching Basilisk walking down the street. People are running away in fear as he moved throughout the streets but they are getting petrified everytime they look at him. Ladybug flinches as she knows Luka would hate every second of this. 

"My melody! My kitten!" He shouted in a sing song voice. "Please, come out and give me your miraculous! I know you're here somewhere!"

They don't answer. He stopped walking and growled.

"Fine! Be that way but if you don't give me your miraculous, I'll petrify everyone in Paris!" He declared before jumping on the roof opposite them and running off. Cat went to follow him but Ladybug stopped him.

"We ha- oh my..." He gasped as she handed him a miraculous box.

"Take this to Nino Lahiffe," She ordered. Cat grinned and jumped off the building towards where Nino was. She handed the next to Bunnyx. "This one belongs to Max Kante. Think you can get it to him?"

"Of course, Mini Bug!" Bunnyx replied before jumping into a burrow. Ladybug threw her yoyo and made her way to the swimming pool. She jumped down just as Kim waved goodbye to Ondine. She grabbed him and pulled him aside.

"Ladybug?!" He gasped, excitedly. She took out the little box from her yoyo and held it out to him.

"Le Chien Kim, this is the miraculous -"

"Of the monkey!!" He gasped, excitedly. "I know!!!"

She couldn't help but smile.

"I need your help for this mission," She stated, as he took it from her. "At the end of the mission, you will give me back the miraculous. Can I trust you?"

"Yes!!" He grinned, opening the box. A golden ball of light appeared out of it then floated around him before turning into Xuppa. "Sup, Xuppa?"

"Yo, Nitwit!" Xuppa grinned as Kim laughed and put on the circlet. "Come on! What are you waiting for?! You know what to say!"

"Xuppu! Show time!" He declared and transformed before grinning as he looked at Ladybug. "King Monkey at your service!"

"Alright, let's go!" She grinned, jumping up. King Monkey followed, jumping across the roof while he yelled in excitement. He jumped down and landed on the roof next to her as Bunnyx and Pegasus came out of a burrow. Cat Noir and Carapace landed on the roof a few seconds later.

"Alright, everyone's here," She gasped. "The akuma we're facing today is Viperion,"

The three new comers gasped in shock.

"He's been akumatized into Basilisk. Not only does he have unlimited second chances but he can petrify by simply looking at them," Cat informed, frowning.

"I know he's our friend but we must be extra careful and treat this as a normal akuma. I fear he will try and use our friendship as an advantage," Ladybug replied, getting a nod of everyone. 

"Do we know where the akumatized object is?" Carapace asked.

"It's a guitar pick but I'm not sure where he has it," Ladybug replied. "I know I said this already but we really need to be extra careful with this fight. He has his second chance, which is unlimited,"

"This makes sense," Pegasus confirmed. "Hawkmoth increased the power of Queen Bee so she could paralyse anyone when he akumatized her but also increased the powers of Rena Rage and Shellshock,"

"He also gave him the power of petification," Ladybug added in. "Now his second chance can only be reset by his bracelet but he is also no longer fighting with his eyes closed so we're gonna have to fight blind,"

"That is going be hard," Carapace pointed out.

"Very. In fact, this will be the hardest fight we've ever had," Ladybug confirmed, making the others frown. "He's also threatened to petrify all of Paris if we don't give him our miraculous. We need to make sure he doesn't do that,"

"How would he do it?" King Monkey asked, frowning.

"He'd have get everyone to see his eyes at the same time," Cat replied before his eyes went wide. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Ladybug asked.

"Tonight is the Agreste Company fashion catwalk for charity but it has every important person there! Even the mayor and it's been live streamed through every social media and most news channels will be covering it! Most of Paris will watch it, meaning Basilisk will be able to use it to petrify them!"

"Where's it been held?"

"At the Grand Paris Hotel," He gasped. The six of them ran jumped and across the building until they came to the Grand Paris hotel. They jumped down and went to the staff entrance. The door was opened and two security staff were frozen in place. "He's already here,"

"We should enter from the top," Ladybug stated. "He'll expect us to enter here,"

With that, they jumped up onto the roof and entered through Chloe's bedroom. The silence was unnerving. They moved around quickly before gasping as they found Chloe and her best friend, Sabina, frozen. Ladybug frowned as he had clearly been here but wasn't here now. They jumped as they heard the windows suddenly slam shut. Ladybug span her yoyo as they heard someone move around. 

"Basilisk, we know you're here!" She gasped, throwing her yoyo but it wrapped around Mayor Bourgeois, who gasped and then the TV flickered on. She frowned as he was stood in front of the Camera but his eyes were closed. 

"Nice try, Ladybug but I knew you'd do that," His voice echoed. "You have two choices. Either give me your miraculous or everyone in Paris is petrified,"

"I'm not going to let you do this!" She shouted, freeing the mayor and throwing up her yoyo.

"You're not actually talking to me. After all, I'm in a different area of the building but I know what you're going to say," He replied. "Just like I know you're stood right in front of this television set,"

Bunnyx suddenly pushed it out of the way and Mayor Bourgeois suddenly petified.

"Poor Mayor Bourgeois," Basilisk stated. "Let me guess you're gonna summon your lucky charm,"

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug shouted at exactly the same time. A small, square mirror appeared out of thin air and she caught it. She looked around as nothing lit up. She frowned and they ran to the door. She tried to open it but found it was locked. He had trapped them inside. She frowned as she thought it herself.

"I'm not sure what you can do with a mirror. Given that I'm here and you're there but I guess we'll see. Oh, you're locked in by the way," He chuckled as she looked around. "Oh, let me guess. You get Pegasus to create a portal into a different room or Cat Noir to cataclysm the door. Either way isn't going to end up good for you,"

"Everyone, move aside to the walls," She whispered. "Cat, the door,"

"Cataclysm!" He touched the door and moved back to the wall. 

"Got ya!" Basilisk replied from the TV set that he had placed in front of the doorway. Ladybug edged closer and switched it off before they ran out of the room. She noticed the mirror light up. She held up her hand and sneaked the mirror around the corner. Another TV was set up.

"He's live steaming himself onto TVs he's set up," She replied. "Pegasus. Do you mind,"

He nodded and threw his horse shoe, which bounced off the wall and destroyed the TV before he caught it. They ran to the next part and checked the mirror.

"No TV," She mumbled as they moved down. She frowned as this area had mirrors. In fact, all the areas did but this one had a lot more. They all ran and stopped. She moved the mirror around and noticed Chloe's butler moving the TVs in place. She threw her yoyo around him before he could turn it on. "Why are you helping Basilisk?!"

"He said he wouldn't petrify me if I helped him!" He gasped. She looked around again and again, there were mirrors.

"Why can't he do it himself!?" Cat Noir asked but she thought back to how she worked out his powers before looking around. The mirrors lit up.

"The mirrors!" She gasped. "He isn't immune to his own powers,"

"Alright!" Cat grinned. "Hey, Jean? Where was he streaming from?" 

"The Hotel's security office. It's that way," Jean replied, pointing to the east. Ladybug nodded and the heroes rushed towards it before kicking the door down. Only to find the room empty. "No! Please don-"

"Jean!" Ladybug gasped as they turned back and ran, only to find him petrified and the lift was on the 1st floor. "Cat, what time is the show due to start?"

"Anytime now!" He gasped. "It's been held in the grand ball room, which is just pass the inside restaurant," 

"Alright let's go!" She gasped before stopping. "We better take the stairs,"

They all ran down and stopped at the fire door. Ladybug opened it and held her mirror out. Seeing only petrified people, she nodded to the others and they moved through the area and into the restaurant. She used her mirror around and grabbed a table cloth when her bug vision lit it up. She gave it to Carapace, who folded it up and held it before they moved to Grand ball room. The fashion show was in full swing. She frowned and moved her mirror around he wasn't anywhere to be seen but then he jumped down and landed on the cat walk.

"Helloooo Paris!" He shouted, holding out his arms. "Oohhh Ladybug! Cat Noir! I know you're around here somewhere! As promised, I will petrify everyone in Paris unless you give me your miraculous!"

He waited. Ladybug looked around as her bug vision kicked in. The team lit up then the table cloth.

"Fine! Let's start with everyone who's looking me right now," He growled as King Monkey lit up then Basilisk himself and finally the mirror. The people who weren't looking at him or not facing suddenly screamed and ran out of the room as Ladybug grabbed the cloth and torn it up into strips. She handed one to each of the heroes before as they hid behind the chairs. Basilisk tuttered as he looked around. "Come out before I use one of these cameras to freeze everyone who's watching at home! All I have to do is look at it and they'll succumb to my glare!"

"I got a plan," She hissed as they all took a strip of material. The only one she didn't give a piece to was King Monkey. "We are gonna distract him while King Monkey uses Uproar. It will cause his powers to mess up, meaning we can defeat him. You keep hidden and the moment you see an opening, take it. I'd summon uproar now,"

"Ok, Ladybug," He nodded before whispering his magic words. "Uproar,"

A little toy snake appeared out of thin air and he caught it before he ducked down as Basilisk looked around. 

"Come out!"

"Remember timing is everything and rely on your other senses. Sight isn't our ally today," Ladybug nodded. "Monkey, shout to use once you've hit him. We won't have a lot of time to do this,"

"You can rely on me," He grinned, giving them a thumbs up as Ladybug tied the cloth around her eyes. The others did the same and copied her before they came out of their hiding place. Basilisk clapped as he saw the blindfolds.

"Clever but Cat Noir has already used his cataclysm and Where's the monkey?!" He gasped, surprised.

"Didn't see that huh?" Ladybug asked. "Alright! Attack!"

She dived at him along with Cat and Bunnyx. Carapace threw his shell and Pegasus threw his horseshoe. Basilisk managed to dodge everyone by back flipping and hit the shell back before throwing his lyre at them. It hit them and he landed a kick to Carapace before dodging Ladybug's yoyo attack. She swung at him, throwing punches but he dodged them before he span around and kicked Cat Noir before grabbing her leg and pulling her close to him. He pulled off the cloth but she had her eyes screw up.

"Open those beautiful blue eyes, Pretty Melody," He whispered before pushing her back and throwing Pegasus into a wall. Bunnyx dived into a burrow and then landed a kick on him but he swiped down, causing her to hit Cat Noir. Ladybug moved closer to Cat as she put her blindfold back on. He kicked Carapace into Bunnyx and throw Pegasus into the stage. 

"Attack him and let him capture you," She whispered to Cat Noir, who nodded and took off his blindfold before throwing him at Basilisk. He caught his baton and twisted it out of his hand before grabbing both of his hands and grinning.

"Open your eyes, Cat," He stated. "I just want to see them,"

Cat slowly opened his eyes but Ladybug suddenly flew at Basilisk. He pushed Cat Noir on the ground and held him down with his foot before catching her with his free hand around the neck and grinned before he pulled her close to him.

"Looks like I win," He stated before Cat Noir suddenly grabbed his foot and brought him down onto the floor. He landed on top of him but Basilisk threw his head back, cracking Cat's nose. He stumbled back but Ladybug jumped onto Basilisk's back before he could do anything about it. She grabbed his arms around his head and Bunnyx dived and grabbed him around his waist. Carapace grabbed a leg and Pegasus grabbed his free one. He struggled as Cat walked over. He looked straight into Cat's eyes, causing him to stop in mid-movement.

"Cat Noir!" Pegasus gasped, causing Basilisk to free him. He kicked him and Carapace into a wall and threw Ladybug into the stage before freeing himself from Bunnyx. Ladybug got back up and span her yoyo.

"Give it up, Ladybug!" He growled. "There's no beating me and now I have Cat Noir trapped. You can't win!"

King Monkey suddenly jumped up and went to hit him with his stick. Basilisk sighed and caught it before pulling him close. King Monkey had his eyes screwed up.

"Did you really think I wouldn't see this happening?" He asked but before he could do anything else, King Monkey slammed his toy snake onto Baskilist's arm. Instantly, he jumped back as he covered his eyes. "N-no! What did you do?!"

Ladybug pulled off her cloth and opened her eyes. She saw that his pick had turned into a whistle.

"Get that whistle!" She ordered but before she could, a blue feather landed in his lyre. "Oh no!"

"What is it?!" Carapace asked.

"It's an Amok!" She gasped as blue smoke created a giant snake.

"Hawkmoth is really trying to get him to succeed!" Bunnyx replied. "Continue the plan! Me and Pegasus will get this thing!"

"I'm helping too!" King Monkey stated as Ladybug and Carapace rushed over to Basilisk. Despite now been blinded, he still managed to give them a run for their monkey and the giant snake did not help. Ladybug stopped.

"Carapace, a little shelter please!" She ordered before facing Basilisk. "And keep your eyes closed!"

"This is only temporary!" He growled, going to hit her but she stepped back. A few seconds later, the ball disappeared and he grinned. "See?! I tol-"

She held the mirror in front of her face as he looked up, causing him to look in his own eyes and freeze in place. She closed moved around him and covered his eyes with her blindfold as the others fought the snake. She put the mirror away and grabbed hold of his lyre and snapped it in two. The snake completely disappeared as the amok went free before she took out her yoyo.

"Time to de-evilize!" She shouted, capturing it and purifying it. "Bye, bye, Little feather. Carapace, you can open your eyes and lower the shield,"

He nodded and did so as she reached into Basilisk's pocket and took out the guitar pick as the others walked over.

"Time to free him from your influence, Hawkmoth," She stated, snapping it in half. She opened her yoyo and span it. "Time to de-evilize, Viperion!"

She threw it and captured the butterfly before pulling it back to her.

"Got ya!" She stated, pressing the yoyo and freeing it. "Bye, bye, Little butterfly,"

She took out the mirror and threw up in the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She shouted, spreading the magic bugs throughout the whole of Paris. They came back into the hotel and spread across Cat Noir and finally Basilisk, who fell to his knees and turned back into Viperion as Cat stretched. His phone rang and he answered it.

"Mi'lady! Ryuko's back!" He shouted, grinning as Viperion gently touched his head.

"W-what?" He looked up and his eyes went wide before getting up and rushing to Bunnyx. "The future?! Tell me it's safe right?! I stopped it right?!"

"Oh yeah. That timeline Cat goes crazy. Totally gone! Completely wiped out of existence! Like it never happened because it didn't," She stated as Viperion lets out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, I haven't gone crazy!" Cat gasped as Ladybug moved over to him.

"It was worth it then," He muttered before looking at the team. "I'm really sorry for anything I did while I was akumatized..."

He looked down as Ladybug stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Bug. I really did try ever-" She cut him off by suddenly hugging him. He looked surprised but hugged back.

"I know. I know you tried but please, don't ever get akumatized again," She gasped, cupping his face as he looked at her. "You were truly terrifying to fight and I hate that we had to,"

"Ladybug..." He gasped as her earrings flashed. "You're about to transform back,"

"So am I!" Cat chimed. "Later, Danger Noodle! Bunnyx, guys! It's been a blast!"

With that, Cat ran out and up onto the roof. Bunnyx smiled and opened up a burrow.

"See ya around, Mini bug and mini snake!" She grinned before disappearing into the burrow. The rest of the team exited the building and jumped up onto the roof before finding a hiding place. Ladybug hid behind a wall while the other three found hiding places. Viperion sat down as he waited.

"Kaali, slow down,"

"Xuppa, close curtain,"

"Wazz, shell off," Carapace declared as a green light was seen. Viperion gave cake to all of the Kwamis, who flew over to him and happily ate it.

"Viper... can I have a word?" Ladybug asked, peeking her head round the corner. He looked over at her before walking over to her hiding place. "They did really well today.... but we could have defeated you sooner if they had their miraculous full time,"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked as Tikki ate a cookie. 

"If something like this was to happen again, who would be there to defeat us?" She asked. "You were chosen with Ryuko to defeat me and Cat if we're ever akumatized. Master Fu didn't consider if you two were akumatized. We all need to be battle ready for if that happens again or if we are captured by an akuma... I know Master Fu-"

"Bug, you're the guardian now and if you think they have earnt a place as a full time member on the team then I say go for it," He smiled, gently placing his hand on her shoulders. "You're the guardian and I trust you with my life. I knew you'd be able to save me,"

"Viper," She gasped, hugging him before she straightened up and transformed back into Ladybug. She quickly dropped a text to Cat Noir and Ryuko, telling them to meet her there before she walked over to the kwamis.

"Go back to them," She ordered.

"Are you sure?" Wazz asked. She nodded before clearing her voice.

"Please transform back," She ordered, causing them confusion. A green light flashed and Carapace walked out before a reddish light flashed and Pegasus joined them. Finally, a golden light appeared and King Monkey walked out as well, just Ryuko appeared on the building. She jumped down and walked over as she looked at Viperion.

"Good to see you back, Snake boi," She grinned as Cat Noir joined them. Ladybug called them over. 

"I have decided to allow our friends to keep their miraculous," She replied.

"We're getting a bigger team!?" Cat grinned. "Yes! Not that I don't love spending time with you guys but this is gonna be awesome!"

"I'm glad you think so," Ladybug grinned. "Ryuko? Thoughts?"

"Hawkmoth only has one ally where as you've have six,"

"Seven," Ladybug corrected. "I will also be making Rena Rogue a full time member too,"

"Excellent. We need more girls on the team," Ryuko grinned. "Hawkmoth won't know what will hit him,"

Ladybug grinned before the four of them faced the new heroes.

"Normally, I would ask for your miraculous back at this point but we have all agreed that you should keep your miraculous," She stated, shocking them. "But I have a few conditions. One, you look after your kwami, two, your identities must be secret and three, you must only use your miraculous in emergencies. You can join in with patrol but for now, until you have passed a probation period, your miraculous are for emergencies only. An example would be if me or Cat Noir were captured or if any of us are akumatized,"

"Alright!" King Monkey grinned.

"Of course, Ladybug. You can rely on me 100%,"

"This is gonna be awesome! Thanks, Ladydude!" Carapace grinned but looked at Ladybug. "Will Rena becoming a full time member?"

"Yes," Ladybug confirmed. "But keep it a surprise ok?"

"Alright!" He grinned. "Shell ya later!"

"Time to getting swinging!"

"I'll see you guys at the next race!" With that, they all jumped off and went their own direction. Ladybug sighed as Ryuko and Cat jumped off the building too.

"I should get back to the boat. I'm sure with the mess I caused Mum and Juleka will be worried," He sighed.

"Come by mine tonight," Ladybug stated. "I think we need to have a heart to heart,"

"Yes, bug. I'll be there,"

**~Later that Night~**

Viperion smiled to himself as he saw Carapace and Rena jumping across the rooftops before he jumped across some before landing near the bakery and jumping through the open skylight. He landed on the floor and saw material scattered all over the place.

"Scales rest," He whispered, catching Sass who yawned.

"There's some cake on there for him," Marinette replied as she walked over. Her hair was done up in a bun and she had a pin cushion on her wrist. "Thanks for coming,"

"Are you going to take Sass off me?" He asked, looking down.

"What? No!" She gasped. "Look I know you got akumatized on purpose but-"

"Which makes me as bad as Lila,"

"What?! No, it doesn't!" She reassured. "Look, Lila got people akumatized. She hurt everyone around her, including you. You, on the other hand, did it because you were trying to save people. Luka, I don't know what you saw it that future but I know it must of been bad for you to do that,"

Tears began to roll down his face as he finally broke down. She moved him over to her Chaise longue, making him sit on it as she sat next to him.

"I-it was aw-awful... t-the wh-whole of P-Paris had been d-destroyed and flooded... C-Cat was all alone and he ha-had gone mad with the loss and the akuma..." He sniffed as he recalled. "W-we f-fought five thousand, six hundred and eighty-seven times and each time, he k-killed you and R-Ryuko... once I realized what had to be done, I had S-Sass take me back to m-my most re-recent nightmare and instead of letting myself c-calm down... i... I let an akuma take over,"

"Why then though? And what caused him to go crazy?"

"Y-You t-two... ended up in a relationship and H-Hawkmoth took advantage.... he used a secret and forced Cat into absolute despair before akumatizing him. He tried to get cat to kill you but he couldn't... he used his power on himself and that's how he destroyed the moon... and that day, something happened that caused that future to happen. I had to stop it,”

"But how did we end u-"

"I'm sorry, Bug but I can't tell you," He whispered. "If you know then it could create a world worst then that one. All you need to know is an event happened that caused and me becoming an akuma caused a new set of events that wiped out that one. I'm sorry it happened but I-"

"Didn't have a choice," She smiled softly. "I know,"

"Forgive me," He whispered as she cupped his face.

"I don't have to. You did nothing wrong in my eyes," She replied, looking deep into her eyes. She blushed at little as she stared.

"W-what?"

"I just... I never noticed how blue your eyes are, Luka," She mumbled. "I missed been able to look at them,"

"Marinette..." He mumbled. She surprised him by pulling him down for a kiss. It wasn't like their other ones. It was soft and quick but filled with love. "Marinette... I love you... I know you're still getting over Adrien but-"

"After today, I realized something," She mumbled, cutting him off as he wiped away his tears. "Adrien is cool but he's just a friend and I have someone much better with me. Someone who I can trust and who loves me for all of who I am and I want him to be my boyfriend,"

"He's lucky. Who is he?"

"You," She smiled, looking at Luka before standing up. "Luka Couffaine, I am the hero Ladybug and the designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Will you accept me as your girlfriend and your superhero partner?"

"Yes!" He grinned, standing up and picking her up. She gently wrapped her legs around him. "You can rely on me as both Luka Couffaine and Viperion!"

She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck before she leaned in and kissed him passionately. He didn't hesitate to kiss back as Sass and Tikki watched.

"You know I'm sure Luka is the reincarnation of one of my previous holders," Sass whispered to her.

"I think it's the same with Marinette," She replied, nodding.


	28. Witches & Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien's cousin turns up and Ladybug tells Cat Noir about her relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! My version of Felix is done! Hope you all like!

"So what's got you smiling huh?" Alya asked from her phone screen as Marinette sat on her bed with her drawing pad out. She was drawing some designs Kitty section's upcoming show. It was only a small venue but it was technically their first ever gig, other then the music festival and the TV appearance. Luka had messaged her early in the morning, asking her if she could come down and watch them and he also asked if she could design some more outfits for it. He wanted her to hear the new songs first so she could get an idea of designs but she couldn't help drawing a few designs. Originally, she was suppose to be hanging out with Alya but Alya had to babysit her sisters as something last minute came up for her parents. She had originally video called to explain but when she noticed Marinette all happy and smiling, she had to know why.

"Well, Luka asked me to design some new outfits for Kitty Section," She smiled dreamily. Alya rose an eyebrow.

"That's not it!" She grinned, knowing her best friend too well. Marinette grinned a little. "Come on, girl! Don't hold back on me now! What's got you all smiley?!"

"Well... you know I've kind of been spending a lot of time with Luka..." She mumbled, pushing her hair back.

"Yeaahhh?" Alya grinned, knowing that they had basically been going out on dates with each other. Marinette often came to her with the details. When it first started, she would say how lovely Luka was but often felt guilty about Adrien. However, that gradually lessened until one day, she just told Alya about how wonderful going out with Luka was. There was no mention of Adrien or the sudden realization that she had enjoyed another boy's company and therefore betrayed her precious prince. Instead, she smiled and was giddy about the whole. She told her about how kind and thoughtful Luka was and how much of a gentleman he had been. Alya had been happy for her.

"Well... I may have asked him out," Marinette replied, giggling a little. Alya rose an eyebrow.

"You asked him out?"

"Yep!" She gasped, causing Alya to gawk at her.

"As in on a date thing?"

"No... I asked him if he wanted to be my boyfriend," She smiled, clearly proud of herself. Alya couldn't help but smile too. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng is no longer a single pringle!"

"Marinette! That is awesome but don't you still love Adrien?" She asked, frowning a little. She instantly regretted it but to her surprise, Marinette didn't turn into a hot mess of guilty and fear. She instead shrugged softly.

"I don't think I ever did, Alya. I confused attraction for love but what I have with Luka... it's so much more real," She explained as she saw the time. "Oh no! Sorry, Alya. I said I'd drop by the Liberty to hear some of their new songs!"

"That's cool!" Alya grinned as Marinette rushed around to pack up her art work and threw on her jacket.

"Aaah!! I only have five minutes to get there!!!" She gasped, picking up her phone.

"Are you sure you'll get there in time?" Alya asked, raising an eyebrow before her sisters demanded her attention. "One minutes, girls. Let me say bye to Marinette then we'll play some games,"

Alya grinned as her sisters cheered before turning back to the camera as Marinette slid on her shoes.

"I gotta go, girl," She grinned. "Enjoy the private show,"

"Alya!" She gasped but Alya merely laughed and hung up. Marinette put her phone away as Tikki peered out of her purse.

"Are we gonna make it in time?" She asked as Marinette ran down the stairs. She said goodbye to her mother and father before running out of the house and straight in an alleyway. "Marinette?"

"We'll never get there on time as Marinette," She gasped. "Tikki! Spots on!"

She transformed and jumped onto the roof before making her way across the rooftops of Paris. As Ladybug, it only took her a few minutes to get to the Seine. She jumped down in another allyway and transformed back into herself before giving Tikki a cookie and running towards the Liberty. She gasped for breathe as she looked over. To her surprise, Luka was sat on his own, tuning his guitar. He looked up and waved as he saw. She smiled and waved back before walking over to him. 

"Hey, Mari," He smiled, gently kissing her on the cheek, making her blush.

"H-hey, Luka," She grinned. "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, Ivan's running late and Rose and Juleka are downstairs," He replied, lightly rolling his eyes. "They said they're be five minutes but they've been longer. Knowing those two, they've gotten lost in each other's eyes again,"

"They are cute together though,"

"Oh totally but don't tell Jules I ever said that," He grinned as she sat down. "You ok?"

"Yep! I'm good thinking!" She replied, face palming. Luka smiled softly. "I mean I'm good. Can I have a glass of water plase?"

"Sure. We have juice and fizzy in as well," Luka smiled as he put down his guitar and got up. "What do you want?"

"Just a juice," She replied before he wondered off. "You don't-"

"Here," He smiled, handing her a drink.

"Thank you," She mumbled, smiling a little as he sat back down. Always the gentleman. "Well done for getting your first gig by the way. I can't wait to hear the new songs,"

"I think you're gonna like them," He smiled before they noticed a car pulling up. They both recognized it as the Gorilla's car. Both of them raised an eyebrow as it stopped.

"That's odd," Luka mumbled.

"Yeah..."

The two of them looked over as Adrien got out of the car, followed by another boy who looked exactly like Adrien. Adrien looked over and waved at them before he walked onto the boat. The boy followed him as he looked around with a disgusted look on his face. Marinette frowned a little before relaxing as Luka gently smiled at her. 

"Hey guys," Adrien smiled softly. "Congrats on getting your first gig!"

"Thanks, Man," Luka grinned, walking over and clapping hands with him. "I'm surprised you're here though. Special occasion?"

"Actually, yeah. I'm showing my cousin around Paris since he's staying with father and I for a couple of days. Naturally, I had to introduce him to my favorite guitarist and favor fashion designer. Though I was going to head to the bakery after this as I figured Marinette would be there," He smiled, nodding to her. She smiled shyly as the other boy walked over. "This is Felix. Felix, these are my friends, Luka and Marinette. Luka is an awesome guitarist and Marinette is a fashion designer. She may even be better then father one day!"

Marinette blushed a little at his words as Luka mumbled shyly about him not been great.

"Oh please. You're brilliant!" Adrien grinned. "Are Rose and Juleka here? What about Ivan?"

"Rose and Jules are downstairs. I can go get them if you want," Luka suggested but Felix was looking around with a sour face before facing Adrien with a nasty look.

"Why do you surround yourself with peasants?"

"Felix!" Adrien hissed, clearly embarrassed by his behavior. Felix, however, didn't seem to give a damn. He continued to walk around the deck as if inspecting the place.

"The Liberty really?" He asked, sneering. Luka instantly went on edge. Felix noticed and walked over. "I suppose this is your boat?"

"Felix! Stop it!" Adrien gasped but again, Felix ignored him and waited for an answer.

"It's my mother's and it's my home," Luka stated, frowning. "And we like the idea of freedom here,"

"The only true freedom comes from having money then you can do anything and get away with it. Not that you'd know anything about money," He replied, casting an eye at Luka's clothing. "That much is obvious from the way you're dressed,"

"I happen to like the way Luka is dressed," Marinette stated, jumping in to his defense. Luka looked at her and smiled softly. "And he may not be rich but he has something you'll never have!"

"And what is that?" Felix asked, looking at her.

"Friends!" Marinette growled back. "I doubt you have any with that attitude,"

"I have money. I don't need friends," He tutted. "I can just buy anything I want,"

"It doesn't work that way,"

"Everyone has a price, sweetheart," He grinned. "Even a pretty thing like you,"

Marinette looked at him with a look of disgust and horror as Luka gently pulled her to his side.

"I'm sorry, guys," Adrien gasped, pulling Felix to the side but Felix pulled his arm away and smirked at both Luka and Marinette. 

"Anyone can be brought,"

"Not everyone," Luka growled, linking hands with Marinette. "And I don't recall you been invited. Leave now,"

"Are you two an item?" Felix sneered, ignoring Luka before moving closer to Marinette. "I could take you to the best places in Paris and show you a real good time,"

"I said leave now!" Luka growled, moving in front of Marinette protectively. Luka rolled up his fist as Felix continued to smirk, clearly wanting a fight. Marinette, however, pulled Luka away as Adrien yanked his cousin away. Luka looked at her and instantly calmed down. "Sorry, Mari,"

"It's ok. I thought it was quite romantic you jumping to my rescue," She smiled shyly before gently pecking his cheek. "I just don't want him to be the cause of an akuma getting to you,"

"Don't worry, Mari. I've had enough of akumas to last a lifetime," He joked, gently picking up her hand and kissing it before looking over at Adrien, who was telling his cousin off. Felix shrugged his shoulders and got back into the car. Adrien sighed in defeat and followed. "But we should definitely be on alert,"

"Agreed,"

(***)

Nothing happened over the next two days but when Sunday rolled over, Marinette found herself worried more then ever. Today was the one year anniversary of when Adrien's mother disappeared. Everyone had gathered the Liberty to come up with a way to let Adrien know he isn't alone. Since they knew he wouldn't be able to join them today, they decided to make videos to let him know how much they care about him and that they are there for him. Marinette and Luka had made their videos together in his room as she felt nervous about it and now she was pacing around his room, worrying that it wasn't good enough.

"What if he hates it?!" She gasped as Luka looked watched her. "Oh, god. What if he thinks I'm been awful?"

"Mari, all you said was that you care for him and that you're there for him,"

"I said I love him!" She gasped, covering her face. "What if he thinks I'm mean that I'm in love with him? Or what if he gets angry because he only likes me as a friend?! What if he says that he hates me?! And also why are you so calm?! I told him I love him but I'm suppose to be your girlfriend! I am a terrible girlfriend!"

He smiled as he played his guitar and walked over to him before sitting down next to her.

"I don't think he hates you and I don't think he'll think you're in love with him. He'll probably think you mean you love him as a friend," He replied, calmly. "And you're not a terrible girlfriend. I don't expect you to stop caring about him just because we're together now. I love Adrien as well. I just love him as a friend and I think you do as well. As for why I'm so calm... well, that's simple,"

"It is?" She asked. He smiled softly and played a bit of his guitar.

"Yep," He replied before looking up at her. "You're here with me, worrying that you're been a terrible girlfriend, which you're not,"

"Luka, you're too good for me," She smiled softly, going over and sitting next to him. He played his guitar softly as she closed her eyes but both of their phones vibrated interrupting them. "What if he said-"

"Whatever he said, I'll be here," He smiled softly before taking out his phone and pressed playing on the video.

"First of all, thanks so much for all your messages, guys. Really. Sending me messages on today of all days to remind me of how sad I'm suppose to be feeling. Why that's great! Really! Thanks!" Adrien gasped in a horrible way. Marinette found herself frowning as she watched.

"T-that's not like Adrien," She frowned, clearly hurt. Luka looked at her and gently moved his arm around her.

"My father was right. What can I possibly get out of going to school. Hanging out with you people is a total waste of time," He continued, causing both Marinette and Luka to frown. "And Chloe! You're still the same spoiled brat you ever were. You know that?"

Both Marinette and Luka looked at the video in shock as it finished. 

"I don't think that's Adrien," Luka said calmly. 

"No way! It can't be!" Marinette agreed, looking at him. "There's no way he would be so cruel,"

Luka nodded in agreement.

"But if it's not Adrien then..." Both of them looked at each other as it clicked.

"Felix!" They both said at the same time before Marinette jumped up.

"The others don't know about him! We have to warn them!" She gasped as he put his guitar aside and followed her upstairs. Alya, Rose and Juleka were sat on the ground, sharing Alya's tablet between them while Nino, Kim and Max all stood behind them.

"He did know Chloe before he knew us,"

"Don't believe to that video!" Marinette gasped. "It's not Adrien,"

"Marinette's right. It's his- watch out!" Luka gasped as an akuma flew in and landed into Alya's tablet. The purple butterfly shaped appeared around Alya's, Rose's and Juleka's eyes as Marinette and Luka both backed up.

"He's going to regret what he said to us," They said in union as the purple smoke took over their bodies. Luka grabbed Marinette's hand and they both ran into the bridge. 

"This isn't good," She gasped. "They still don't know it's Felix and not Adrien,"

"Meaning they're gonna go after him instead," Luka pointed out, causing Marinette gasp. They both transformed and Viperion opened the window before they climbed out and landed on the roof of the Liberty as Lady Wifi paused Nino before the three of them cackled like witches. "Interesting,"

"Time to punish a very naughty boy," Wifi grinned as the other two nodded. Ladybug stood up to get their attention.

"She can be logged out by disrupting her signal," Ladybug replied, spinning her yoyo. "You're not punishing anyone, Wifi. It's time to log you out!"

"Not now that I have satellite connection!" Lady Wifi replied before firing pauses at both of them. The two heroes dodged them and jumped on the ground but a pink fog started to appear.

"Pinch your nose, Viper!" Ladybug ordered as she pinched hers. He did what was told as the fog consumed them, Max and Kim. It cleared and the two of them bowed.

"At your service, Princess Fragrance," They both sang, making Viperion frown. 

"Capture Ladybug and Viperion," Princess Fragrance ordered, causing Kim and Max to charge at them. Ladybug threw Max into something as Viperion grabbed Kim's arm and pinned him to the ground.

"Call you later," Reflekta teased before the three villains disappeared in a white light. Viperion threw Kim to the side and grabbed the phone they used.

"Lady Wifi can also use wifi to travel through phones," Ladybug sighed. "Come on, we know where they're going!"

**~ At Agreste Manor~**

Viperion landed on the roof as Ladybug looked towards the manor. It looked like Adrien had been cornered by the girls. The two of them frowned. 

"I'll distract the girls while you get Adrien or whoever it is out of there," Viperion stated. Ladybug nodded and he jumped down, landing through the window as Adrien dodged a hit from Reflekta. "Hey, girls, why don't you make this easy on yourselves and surrender?"

"Naughty boys get punished and right now, you're been very naughty," Lady Wifi declared. 

"Ohhh I'm hissing in my boots," He replied before Reflekta charged at him. He dodged the attack and grabbed her boot, slamming her into Lady Wifi before kicking the tablet out of her hand. He went to grab it but Princess Fragance tripped him up and when to land him on him. He kicked her to the side and back rolled back into a stance. Lady Wifi threw several pauses buttons at him but he jumped around the room before noticing Adrien was gone. "Sorry girls. Gotta go! It's been fang!"

With that, he dived out of the window and jumped across the rooftops. He landed one, just as 'Adrien' leaned into kiss a very uncomfortable looking Ladybug. Viperion growled to himself and jumped onto the roof but to his suprise, Ladybug ducked under his arm and faced him.

"Which part of no did you not understand?!" She growled before punching him. He landed near Viperion's feet and gulped in fear as the snake themed hero glared at him before he suddenly dragged him up and slammed him against the wall.

"I suggest you make sure you learn from this," He growled. "If a lady said no then she means no! Got it?!"

"Y-Yeah," He gasped, scared before he shoved him aside and walked over to Ladybug.

"You ok, Bug?" He asked, looking at her with concern. 

"I'm fine. Grossed out though," She replied. "Clearly that isn't Adrien Agreste. He wouldn't be so pushy,"

"That's Felix. Adrien's cousin," Cat Noir stated as he landed on the roof before moving across to the two other heroes. "I just ran into the real Adrien and he told me everything. You made a lot of enemies in one day. Bet you don't have a lot of friends acting the way you do. Am I wrong?"

"Burn," Viperion grinned, holding out a fist to Cat Noir, who returned it with a smirk on his face as Felix looked away. The two of them clocked the three punishers. "No Ryuko today?"

"She's out of town," Cat Noir replied. "What's the plan, mi'lady?"

"Not sure yet but they're coming!" She replied, throwing up her yoyo. "Lucky charm!"

A can of cream landed in her hand and she looked at it confused. 

"Do you think covering us in whipped cream will save you from been punished, Ladybug?" Reflekta asked as she landed on the roof. She pointed her hand at them. 

"Do you want to smell like fish for the rest of your life, kitty?" Princess Fragrance declared as she point her gun at them.

"Do anything and I'll pause you for good, Viperion," Lady Wifi gasped, pointing her tablet at him. Viperion frowned deeply. 

"You spend way too much on your phone you know that," Cat jested but the three of them were trapped in a stale mate with the three villains. They looked around but to their surprise, Felix suddenly attacked Lady Wifi, knocking her tablet out of her hand and catching it. He landed on the ground with a satisfied smirk. Ladybug looked at him.

"Felix, smash it in half and this nightmare will be over," She grinned but he stood up.

"What makes you think I want it to be over?" He replied, shocking her. Viperion rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Hawkmoth! Can you hear me, Hawkmoth?"

All of the villains and the heroes looked at each other really confused as he called out.

"You want Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous, don't you?" He called out as Ladybug looked over worried. Viperion noticed and carefully moved his hand to his bracelet.

"And what do you want?" Lady Wifi suddenly said, looking at him. 

"I'm after a piece of jewelry too," He explained. "How about we make a little exchange?"

"Get hold of the miraculous first," Reflekta suddenly ordered.

"We'll discuss the rest later," Princess Fragrance added in. 

"You got yourself a deal," He grinned evilly. "Now I think it's high time Ladybug, Cat Noir and that snake were punished!"

Ladybug looked around as he went to hand Lady Wifi the tablet. She jumped down and Ladybug moved out the way, dropping the can which caused Wifi to trip up and knock into Reflekta, who in turn accidentally shot at Princess Fragrance. Viperion jumped across and tripped up Felix as Cat Noir knocked his baton into him, causing him to fall off the side of the building, dropping the tablet in the process. Ladybug caught him in her yoyo as the three heroes looked on.

"I say we drop him," Viperion grinned.

"No!" Felix gasped in fear. 

"I think Viperion's right. We should drop him," Cat Noir agreed. Ladybug grinned and went to let go of the rope, which made him scream in fear. 

"I'm sorry!" He screamed. "Please don't drop me! I swear I won't try and contact Hawkmoth again!"

"Good to hear," Ladybug grinned.

"I hope you've learnt your lesson," Cat grinned as Viperion sighed.

"I still think we should drop him,"

"You know full well we can't, Viper," Ladybug smiled before she pulled Felix back up and freed him from her yoyo strings. Cat Noir and Viperion walked over as she held out her fist before placing they're to hers.

"Pound it!" The three of them grinned before Ladybug captured the butterfly and purified it. She threw up the whipped cream and called out the magic words, restoring everything. Viperion walked over to the now confused girls and helped them up as Cat Noir glared at Felix, who looked down. 

"Why would you want to make a deal with Hawkmoth?!" He growled but Felix sighed.

"I just wanted to get my mum's rings back. Mr Agreste, my uncle, has them and has kept them even though they belong to my side of the family," He mumbled. "I figured Hawkmoth could help me get them back,"

"Hawkmoth wouldn't be able to, Felix," Ladybug stated, walking over to him. "He makes false promises and if you had succeed in getting our miraclous to him, he wouldn't return the favor,"

"He'd just cast you aside like trash," Viperion added in. "Bug, Kitty, we should get these girls back to where they were. I'm sure their friends are worried,"

"What about me?" Felix asked but flinched away when the three heroes gave him a dark glare. Cat Noir sighed.

"Wait here. I'll tell Adrien where you are," He replied before picking up Rose as Viperion and Ladybug picked up Alya and Juleka. "I also suggest before you leave. You say sorry to all of his friends in person. That was unforgivable sending out that video,"

"I... I will," He sighed, looking down. Cat Noir nodded before turning to Rose.

"Hold on tight, Princess," He smiled, making her squeal with joy. The heroes then jumped down and swung across the city before dropping them off at the edge of the Seine. They went to leave as Rose and Juleka ran back to the ship. Alya, however, lingered. Viperion noticed and frowned as Ladybug told Cat Noir that they needed to talk later on. He nodded and told them to message him when they want to meet up before leaving. 

"Um.... Ladybug...." Alya started, looking down. Ladybug's earrings started to beep and she frowned. "About Rena Rogue?"

"I'm sorry, Alya. I have to go," She replied before placing her hand on her shoulder. "I'm about to transform. Viperion, would you mind?,"

"Of course not," He smiled. She smiled back before flying off. "What's on your mind?"

"I got akumatized..." She mumbled, looking down. "Does that mean I'm off the team?"

"Hey, been akumatized isn't your fault. You didn't know that wasn't Adrien when you saw the video," He reassured, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. "Besides, I also got akumatized recently and I'm still here as a full time hero. Ladybug isn't going to kick you off the team,"

"Thanks, Viperion," She grinned before running off. He nodded and headed back to the Liberty discreetly before climbing through one of the lower levels portholes and transforming back. He fed Sass before heading up to the upper levels. 

"Luka!" Juleka gasped, hugging him. He hugged her back. "I'm so sorry if I attacked you!!"

"Hey, it's ok," He smiled as Marinette walked over. He smiled at her softly before they both noticed a car pull up. Luka crossed his arms as Felix got out and spoke to someone before he walked over to the boat. He stopped at the entrance and looked up.

"Can I come aboard?" He asked, surprising everyone, who instantly turned to Luka. He narrowed his eyes for a second before nodding. Felix walked on it and stopped in the middle. "Um.. I'm not very good at this but I just want to say sorry. I'm sorry for getting you three akumatized, I'm sorry for making out that Adrien hated all of you and I'm sorry..."

He looked at Luka.

"For insulting your home, insulting you and hitting on your girlfriend..." He mumbled, looking down. Luka walked over, causing Felix to look up at him. He stopped in front of him.

"I accept your apology," He stated calmly. A little too calm. Marinette noticed Juleka going on edge as Rose looked like she was about to grab something to restrain him. "But if you ever hit on my girlfriend or get my little sister or my friends akumatized again, I will destroy you. Understood, Felix?"

"U-Understood," He replied.

"Good," Luka replied before his whole demeanour changed and he held out of his hand. Felix looked at him in surprise before shaking it. "I'm guessing you're going home?"

"Yeah. London calls," Felix replied unsure how to take Luka. A woman exited the car and called his name. "I should go. Mother is calling and really I am sorry,"

"Safe travels," Luka nodded before the two boys turned away from each other. Felix got into the car and drove off and Luka walked over to his friends. "What?"

"You handled that better then I would have thought," Juleka mumbled but Luka smiled.

"I'm getting better at a lot of things," 

**~Later That Night~**

"Little kitty sat all alone," Cat Noir sang softly as he sat on the rooftop, waiting for Ladybug. A few minutes later, she joined him. "So what's this about hm? I'm not in trouble am I?"

"What? No," Ladybug grinned, sitting down. "There's something important I want to tell you, Cat and I want to tell you in person instead of you just finding out by chance,"

"Ok?" He asked. Ladybug fiddled with her hands.

"Me and Viperion are dating..." She mumbled. "Both as heroes and as civilians,"

For a moment, Cat Noir was silent and she expected him to get upset but then a massive grin came across his face.

"Yes! I won!" He grinned, making her look at him in confusion. "Oh, everyone has noticed that you two clearly have a thing for each other so we took bets. Carapace betted that you'd get together in a year's time, Pegasus believed the chances were for two months time, Ryuko said you'd just painfully flirt with each other without actually getting together, King Monkey was with me and said that you get together soon and Rena Rogue guessed six weeks,"

"You guys took bets on how long we're taking to get together?!" Ladybug gasped as Cat grinned. "Wow... wait, aren't you mad?"

"Mi'lady, I love you and all I want is for you to be happy," He smiled. "I learnt from a friend that sometimes that means giving someone up. If Danger Noodle makes you happy then I can live with that. Besides, we're still friends right?"

"Of course, we are,"

"Then I'm happy for you and the danger noodle,"

"Thanks, Cat,"


	29. Songbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bob Roth returns and causing more trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go now that this one is posted. I hope you guys like :D

"So what do you think?" Luka asked as he looked up from his guitar. Marc and Nathaniel were looking at him like he was playing music from heaven or something and Max was grinning. Luka had played him the piece of music he had composed for his game. 

"Perfect!" He grinned as Markov floated around him. "I knew you were the right person to capture what I wanted. Thank you, Luka,"

"No worries," Luka smiled, stretching as Marc and Nathaniel came over excited. "You two ok?"

"We just wanted to show you our latest comic," Marc smiled as Nathaniel handed him the book. Luka took it and flicked through it. It was their take on the battle between Basilisk and the heroes. Luka couldn't help but smile at how well drawn it was. "Basilisk was terrifyingly awesome but we added some context as to why Viperion was akumatized,"

"We wrote it so Viperion had no other choice. If he didn't get akumatized, Hawkmoth got the miraculous," Nathaniel explained.

"So to make sure that never happened, he used his second chance to bring him back and allowed himself to be taking over instead," Marc added in. "He is defeated by the hero trio of Silencer, The Illustrator and Reverser after his fearsome glare petrifies all the miraculous holders! What do you think?"

"That's awesome," Luka grinned, handing it back to them. If only they knew how close to the truth they were. "But why did you make Viperion sacrifice himself?"

"It seems like something he would do," Nathaniel replied as Marc nodded.

"Yeah, Viperion comes across very caring. When I met him after I was devilized, he seemed very concerned about my well being. He even caught me when I fell. You know he reminds me of you, Luka. Very cool, very caring, extremely selfless," Marc mused, blushing a little. Sometimes, Luka wondered if Marc and Nathaniel knew more about the heroes then they let on.

"Maybe he is Viperion?" Nathaniel laughed. "If he changed his hair to green, he would look exactly like him!"

"Nah!" Alix butted in. "I met Viperion and Luka is way more chill! Besides, Viperion has green eyes and Luka has blue!"

"Hmm I don't know there's similarities," Marc continued. "Both Luka and Viperion are older then everyone else, both are very kind and both are musicians,"

"But an he actually play the lyre?" Max pointed out. "All I've seen is him throwing it. A surprisingly effective weapon though,"

"Umm I look nothing like Viperion... right?" Luka asked, wanting to change the subject. Everyone was way too close to working out he actually was Viperion. Fortunately for him, Rose and Alya had perfect timing and rushed into the art area with Nino. All three of them looked like they had just downed a lot of sugar. "Um... Rose? You ok?"

"I'm fine but we're just heard the greatest thing ever!" She gasped excitedly as she practically bounced.

"Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale are filming a new music video!" Alya gasped, looking at everyone in excitement. "And they're holding auditions for extras and the heroes of Paris at the Louvre today! Now!"

"We must go!" Marc declared.

"Yes!" Alix joined in. "A chance to meet both Jagged Stone and Clare Nightingale! I'm not missing this!"

"Our chances of actually meeting the two stars are very slim," Max pointed out, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Less then 10% and our chances of been in the video are even lower!"

"Don't worry, Max," Alya grinned. "Marinette does Jagged's designs. She's already there!"

"That does increase our chances to 21%," Max replied. Luka wondered if he should tell them about his mum's past with Jagged. 

**~At the Louvre~**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sass asked as Luka splashed water on his face. "Our magic disguises you but even so..."

"Don't worry," He smiled as he adjusted his guitar on his back. "I'm not going to compromise my identity and we'll just be extras. I doubt Jagged and Clara will remember me anyway,"

"Alright," Sass hissed as he curled up in Luka's pocket. "I trust you,"

"I know," He smiled as he walked out of the bathroom before joining the others in one of the huge lines. It seemed everyone in France came out to audition. He looked around and frowned as he couldn't see Marinette. He walked over to Juleka and the others, who looked like they were about to explore with excitement. "Hey, where's Mari?"

Juleka pointed to the stage, where he saw Marinette, Adrien and Kagami all dressed in superhero costumes. He could have face palmed as they were all dressed as their superhero identities. If only people knew but as he looked around, he noticed people seemed completely oblivious to the fact that they all looked like the heroes. He remembered Sass explaining that while their magic causes people to look the other way, it would be wise to avoid something like this. 

"So how did Marinette get on stage?" He asked. 

"Oh, Clara insisted on her been Ladybug since she almost got the role last time," Alya explained as Marinette just grinned nervously. "And Adrien's father got him the role again. As for Kagami, I think her mother pressured her into been Ryuko but look how close they look! It's so perfect!"

"They do look like Ladybug, Cat Noir and Ryuko," Luka commented, hoping no one put two and two together. Marinette's eyes were looking at the auidence. She spotted him and instantly relaxed as she waved a little. He smiled and waved back before Clara came onto the stage, followed by Jagged. The crowd cheered and roared in excitement as she spun around and grinned.

"Thank you for coming all of you!" Clara declared as Jagged stood next to her. "Now let's work on making this dream come true!"

"Yeah! Time to rock and roll!" Jagged grinned. "As you can see we have three of our heroes! Allow me to introduce them! You all know Adrien Agreste!"

The amount of girls that roared made Luka jump a little. 

"He's gonna be playing Cat Noir!" Jagged declared. "And our Ladybug is my album designer, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

"And last but certainly not least! Our dragon girl without a leash!" Clara rhymed.

"Kagami Tsurugi, daughter of Tomoe Tsurugi, the legendary dragon fencer of Japan!" Jagged called out. Luka was surprised by the yells that some boys gave out. Kagami merely bowed a little and stood up straight.

"However, we are still missing our snake!" Clara declared. "We need a Viperion, make no mistake!"

"Luka, you should totally try out for him," Marc hissed, giving him a thumbs up but Luka shook his head.

"Let the auditions begin!" Jagged declared before he grabbed a seat. Clara sat next to him and watched as people walked on and tried to play the role of Viperion. Luka frowned as neither of them seem satisfied. A few people came close to looking like him but to both Jagged and Clara, they lacked something.

"This is hopeless! We're never find our Viperion!" Jagged wailed as the que came to an end.

"What seems to be the problem?" The voice of Gabriel Agreste asked as his assistant Nathalie came over, holding a tablet that had a video call on it. Luka watched with interest. "No Viperion yet? That is a shame,"

"We need someone who is wise, kind and smart! Someone who truly loves their art!" Clara sighed before she looked towards the crowd. Her eyes suddenly lit up as she grinned. "Of course, how could I not see? The answer is right in front of me!"

"I take you have been inspired, Clara. Very good," Gabriel replied, nodding.

"I have to make sure my thought is true," She replied. "About a dear friend in the color blue,"

She grabbed a tray of cakes and walked over to the line.

"You all must be hungry from all this waiting," She declared, walking over with a tray of cakes. "Please, help yourselves,"

A rush of people caused the gang to get squashed against the barrier. Marc instantly felt panicked. However, it subsided as Luka carefully pushed back people, protecting his friends and Juleka. Clara noticed and smiled to herself as the idea evolved.

"Oh no, you're all get squashed!" She gasped before un-clipping the barrier rope. Her security gasped as the swamp of fans was unleashed, causing her to drop the cakes and knocking her down. She gasped, overwhelmed but the sound of a guitar caught the attentions of the fans, giving Alix a chance to help her up. She looked over and saw Luka playing his guitar, drawing the attention to him. She stood and instantly squealed before rushing over to him. "Luka Couffaine! I knew it was you. As soon as I saw the color blue!"

"W-What?" He gasped, ceasing his playing as she rushed over before pulling him over to her. He was completely surprised at the fact that she remembered him. 

"Sweet Luka, as beautiful as the music you make," She grinned, dancing with him. "Will you do the honor of been our snake?"

"M-Me?" He gasped, surprised. "Oh, I'm nothing like Viperion! Really, someone else sho-"

"Luka, your heart is pure and true," She sang, spinning him around before she looked at him. "I think this would be a perfect role for you,"

He looked over at Marinette, Adrien and Kagami. He did come to be with his friends and they were his friends. After all, Marinette was his girlfriend. He looked over at the others, who gave him thumbs up and grinned. He looked back at Clara before looking at Marinette again. She gave him a thumbs , meaning

"My sweet kind boy, please say yes!" She sang. "You really would be the very best!"

However before he could answer, XY and Bob Roth stormed in, looking very confident. To his surprise, XY was wearing a cheap Viperion outfit. He instantly shoved Luka out of the way and grinned at Clara.

"No need to use such a loser," He declared as he bowed. "Your Viperion is here,"

"Ummm," Clara frowned as she looked over at XY. She sighed softly and turned to the tablet. "Gab, what do you think? I don't mind XY been in the video-"

"The boy in blue would be preferrable. He looks like he would fix in with our heroes and I'm sure he's a friend of my son," He mumbled, looking at him. "Boy, what's your name?"

"Luka, sir," He mumbled, feeling a bit overwhelmed. 

"You're friends with my son, correct?" 

"Y-yes, sir," 

"And you know the girls?"

"Yes, sir. Kagami is a friend and Marinette is my girlfriend," He replied.

"Knowing the other 'heroes' is perfect and you're the correct height and build but if you do not wish to play our Viperion, I won't make you," He replied, giving Luka a glare never the less. Though Luka felt that this was Gabriel Agreste's natural expression. He made a mental note to ask Adrien later. Bob Roth cleared his throat.

"This punk is no where near as talented as my son-"

"I'll do it," Luka blurted out, shocking XY and Bob Roth as Clara squealed in happiness.

"Oh, Luka! You've made my day!" She sang, spinning around. "Now off the the changing room that way!"

She pointed to them as a member of the tech team lead him to the changing room. They gave him the outfit and he went inside before getting changed. Sass flew up and sat on the vanity case. Luka moved around.

"Wow, this is a perfect fit," He mumbled as he looked around. Sass checked out the outfit as Luka put on the mask. "How do I look?"

"Like Viperion," Sass replied, admiring the details on the outfit. "This is made so well. The craftman ship, the material. It's perfect,"

"Do you think people will work out that I'm Viperion?"

"No," Sass replied. "No one has even battered at eyelid at the other three despite the fact that they look like their heroes selves. Besides, your hair is currently blue and your eyes are blue. When you're Viperion, they all turn green. Even if you look like the real deal, people will think otherwise because of those features,"

"Clever," He replied. "Hey, why are my eyes and hair green when I transform?"

"The look is what you desire," Sass answered. "I would guess on a subconscious level you want to define yourself from Viperion,"

"So I make myself as different as I can,"

"That or you just really like the color green," Sass shrugged, making Luka smile before someone knocked on the door. Sass hid as Luka opened the door.

"You ready, Luka?" The techie asked.

"Yeah," Luka replied, coming out of the trailer and walking over. He waved at his friends as they cheered out and stood next to Marinette, who looked more nervous then before. "You ok?"

"Y-yeah... just freaking out inside," She gasped. "I think I have stage fright,"

"Don't worry. You'll be fine," He smiled, making her relax as Clara span over. Luka noticed that Bob Roth and XY had gone. He felt a little more relieved.

"You four are perfect so let's begin!" She called out. "It's time to have fun, dance and sing!"

"Not so fast, Miss Nightingale," Bob Roth appeared with Mayor Bourgeois. Both men looked annoyed as they walked over. "Sorry, kids but this video is cancelled. No filming will be done today,"

"W-what?" Marinette gasped.

"Mr Roth, you can't just walk in here and shut us down. Miss Nightingale and Jagged don't work for you-"

"You're right there, Miss Rolling but they need certain permission to-"

"We got the permission, Bob!" Jagged called out. "Penny made sure we had it. Didn't you Penny?"

"Yes I did,"

"Ah but you see as the mayor of Paris, it goes to my office and I'm afraid I have no such paperwork," Mayor Bourgeois grinned, smugly. Luka frowned deeply. "Since you have no paperwork, you can't have your video filmed here until you filed it,"

"But I did file it!" Penny gasped.

"Clearly not," Bob Roth laughed. Luka gripped his hand into a fist. 

"It's obvious that you had it destroyed because your son isn't in the video!" He gasped but Bob laughed.

"I destroyed nothing and you can't prove I did," He grinned. "Too bad. I was looking forward to you failing, Mr Couffaine. You better clear up. The mayor wants the musem back to open in an hour,"

With that, he laughed and walked off. Clara sank onto her knees as Penny and Jagged moved over to her. Luka frowned deeply and moved across to them but before he could, Clara ran off and Jagged followed. Marinette walked over as Penny began to clear out people and the tech team started to take down the set.

"Something similar happened last time she tried to do a song about the heroes," She mumbled, taking his hand before whispering. "Maybe we're just cursed,"

"I refuse to believe that," He whispered back as Adrien and Kagami walked over.

"We should all get changed. Father will want the costumes back until they can start filming again," Adrien replied, looking over at where Clara had ran off too. Luka nodded and they all began to walk off towards the changing rooms but the room were suddenly destroyed by a sound wave. The four of them gasped as they looked up and saw both Clara and Jagged on top of a trailer, only they were their akumatized selves. 

"I don't where you all think you're going but we're making this video today!" Guitar Villain declared before beginning to play his guitar.

"Get back!" Luka called out, rushing over with Marinette to pull people back from the falling bricks as Guitar Villain trapped everyone inside. Luka looked around and started to direct other people to answer exit. As people started to escape, he began to sneak away.

"You two, don't you dare go!" Frightingale sang as she jumped in front of Kagami and Luka. He had noticed Adrien and Marinette had managed to slip away. "You're the stars of my video!"

She then hit the two of them and others with her whip before laugh. 

"Sing, dance or rhythm! Or you're be frozen in no time!" She declared as people started to turn into crimson statues.

"We have to sing, rhythm or dance," Kagami frowned as she moved her body to a slightly rhythm. "Or we'll be frozen like the rest of France,"

"Not an issue for me," Luka grinned. "Music and art is second nature to me,"

"Oh a natural bravo," Fighteningale grinned as the four of them danced. "You even have the right tempo,"

She jumped away as Cat Noir and Ladybug jumped through the window and began to fight her. Guitar Villain joined in as Luka looked around. 

"We need a plan, we need to fight," Kagami growled. "We can't just dance for the rest of the night,"

"Agreed, my friend," He stated. "But to no end,"

He noticed the stage production and the two of them rushed over there. He looked around as he kept up the dance before noticing the smoke machine.

"I have an idea. That smoke machine," He sang. "It was cause quite the scene,"

"Good thinking, Snake," She grinned as he turned it on and put it on the highest setting. "Trouble is ours to make,"

"Yes but the heroes need to come to play," He stated as the smoke covered them. "It's time for Viperion and Ryuko to save the day,"

The two of them ran to a place for cover, even though the fog machine was thick enough to hide them. Ryuko frowned to herself before she clicked.

"I've been hit in my civilian form," She sang. "So Longg, bring the storm!"

She transformed as Cat Noir and Ladybug got hit. She joined the battle as Sass popped out, doing a little dance of his own. Luka rose an eyebrow but didn't question it.

"If I don't sing or dance, then I'll wither," He sang to himself. "Time to say. Sass, scales slither!"

He transformed into Viperion and joined the battle. Frightingale went to lash out another person so he dived in the way and took the hit before jumping up and landed a kick. It worked perfectly because then people would thinking he got hit as Viperion. She stumbled back but laughed.

"Sing, dance or rhythm! Or you'll be frozen in no time!" She cackled as he back flipped away.

"I hope you have a plan," He stated, dancing. Ladybug frowned and shrugged.

"Last time, we defeated her by been chained together," Cat Noir sang. "But she has guitar Villain with her, she's more powerful then ever,"

"If we are to win and save France, then I better activate my..." Viperion sang as he flicked back the head of the snake. "Second Chance!"

"Awesome solo!" Guitar Villain cried out, causing the heroes to jump out the way.

"The only way to get the upper arm is for me to summon my.... Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called out as she threw up her yoyo as the other three danced. She frowned to herself as a cable appeared out of thin air.

"A cable? Great, that's our only hope. I guess it's better then a rope," Cat Noir stated as she looked around. The guitar resting against the wall lit up as did the speakers and Viperion. She grinned before turning to Viperion. 

"I know what to do," She grinned. "We need a guitar player and that has to be you,"

"She wants a world full of song," He grinned. "Guess I have to play along,"

"Cat Noir, use your power on the guitar to bring harm," Ladybug grinned. "You know the opposite to my Lucky charm,"

"And what of me? What can I do?"

"Help me destroy the mic of you know who,"

Viperion rushed over to the guitar and plugged it in before he started to play, getting the attention of Guitar Villain and Frighteningale. Cat Noir landed a kick to Guitar Villain and destroyed his guitar using his power as Ryuko and Ladybug took out Frighteningale's microphone. The little butterfly escaped just as Viperion turned into a crimson statue. Ladybug purified it then grabbed the cable and threw them into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She shouted, restoring everything before the four of them fist bumped each other before going off their separate ways. Luka came back into the studio as Marinette and the others rushed over to him.

"Are you ok?!" Marinette gasped, knowing full well he was but she hugged him anyway. Clara and Jagged walked over.

"We've decided not to make the video," She sighed, causing everyone to frown. "However, onward with the show,"

"Both me and Clara are working a song called Songbird and we need a guitarist to play since Vivica is on holiday," Jagged started before looking at Luka. "Would you like to be our guitarist on this song?"

"Me?" He gasped, surprised as everyone gave him words of encouragement. He looked over at Marinette, who grinned. "Yeah.. I'd love to!"

"Awesome!" Jagged grinned. "Marinette will be doing the designs for the album it will be released on, right Marinette?"

"Of course!"


	30. Vigilante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Party Crasher happens and Team Miraculous meet on a roof to enjoy the moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's my version of Party Crasher. This is also the end of this story. I really hope you've all enjoyed it because it's been fun to write. Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos and for actually reading it. I have such amazing response to this and it's been a blast. As for writing, watch this space! I have some ideas for other Lukanette stories! Thanks again!

"Luka! How did you get away from Marinette?" Nino asked as he came into Adrien's room. He had received an invite like everyone else and was surprise to learn that Adrien's old man had gone away from two weeks. Naturally, he had been at Marinette's when he had gone the text. Originally, he wasn't going to go but Marinette told him to go and have fun.

"What do you mean get away from her?" He asked, confused.

"You know! What excuse did you use?" Nino asked, causing Luka to raise an eyebrow. "We're suppose to be planting trees with the girls,"

"Oh, me and Mari were just playing Mega Strike 3. I got the message and told her that I'd been invited to a boys only gathering. I wasn't going to go but she encouraged me to do so and here I am,"

"You told her the truth?" Kim asked, looking shocked. "And she didn't get all huffy about it?"

"Of course, I'd tell her the truth and no, she didn't," Luka smiled softly as his phone vibrated. He unlocked it and smiled as he saw a text from her, telling him that she hopes he has fun and that she's owing her dad at the game. He laughed softly and texted back as Mr Banana came in. He rose an eyebrow and burst out laughing, getting a confused look from Nino and Kim as Adrien walked over. "Sorry, it just reminded me off something funny. Hey Mr Banana, can I have a picture?"

"Sure," He grinned, letting Luka take a picture of himself with the Banana.

"Thank you," He grinned, sending it to Mari with a caption of 'not quite Banana Noir but still found it amusing'.

"Stay peachy!" The mascot grinned before talking to other people.

"Hey, guys. I can't believe you set this up for me," Adrien started to laugh as he saw Mr Banana, getting a strange look of Kim and Nino as well.

"What is with you two? It's just Mr Banana," Nino asked, confused. Adrien frowned and stopped laughing. Nino's face dropped and he held up his hands. "I mean laugh all you want!"

"It's fine, Nino. It just reminded me of something funny," Adrien smiled as more guys joined, getting the party bigger and bigger.

"Hey, Adrien! Can I play your piano?!" Jagged Stone yelled as Max began to climb the wall. Adrien nodded and Jagged started to play before spotting Luka. "Luka! Get over here and play with me!"

Luka smiled and walked over before sitting on the edge of the piano and started to play his guitar. The two other musicians came over and joined them as Max used a fan to spread confiety around the room, turning it into a real party. Adrien looked absolutely amazed by the whole thing. Luka had to remind himself that the boy wasn't always allowed out and didn't have the same amount of freedom as himself. No wonder why he loved been Cat Noir so much. If Luka was stuck in a prison like this, he would love been a superhero too. He made a mental note to thank his mum later on. Even if she's confused by his action. Luka's phone vibrated and he frowned softly as he opened it.

**M: **Hey. The girls are onto Nino and the guys. I've been dragged into a mission to get into Agreste Manor :/

Luka jumped down and went to walk over to Nino when what he assumed were the girls walked in. All in really bad disguises. Marinette was dressed up as a maschio biker, completely with fake glasses, nose and tash. He held back laughter as he looked at all of the girls. Juleka was the best diguised. She had tied her hair back and had put on his leather jacket. Rose on the other hand had an over-sized jumper and a fake tash. In fact, all the girls had gone for a fake tash and long item of clothing. Marinette looked embrassed as Alya looked around and saw Nino. She began to storm over, looking mad but Marinette grabbed her arm. Luka began to walk over.

"Al-"

"No! They lied to us!"

"Luka didn't lie to me," She whispered in a hush voice. Alya looked at her surprised. "I told him to come and have fun. They just want to hang out together with Adrien,"

"I get that but we're Adrien-"

"Do you?" Marinette asked, making Alya frown.

"What do you mean?" Alya asked.

"Last week, you spend all of your free time with Nino," She pointed out. "Even I don't spend all of my time with Luka. We both have lives away from each other. Sure, I love been around him and his company is great but I can't keep him to myself all the time. Let's just leave and let the guys enjoy their time together. You can tell him off for lying later,"

"I guess you're right," Alya sighed as a strange looking guy came in. He was dressed in seventies dancing gear and had a pink afro but Luka instantly went on edge. Weird balls for hands and blue skin was never a good sign. He had to be an akuma. He walked into the room and looked directly at Adrien, who also was on edge. Marinette instantly on edge too.

"So Adrien! Too busy for your number one fan," The Party Crasher asked, pointing at him. "I'll make sure you never forget to invite me to one of your parties again,"

Everyone around him laughed as if he wasn't been serious. Alya rolled her eyes and went to say something but she didn't get to finish her sentence as she suddenly disappeared in a white light when the akuma touched her with his disco ball. Marinette dived aside and gasped in shock as the party goers were captured one by one. Luka tried to run over to her but the amount of people, that were running and panicking, caused him to be swept out of the mansion. He rushed over to a green car and hid behind it, waiting for the right moment to transform as Cat Noir and Ladybug bounced out before been joined by Ryuko. He watched them from his hiding place as Party Crasher came out.

"I will right this injustice!!" He shouted, firing at them. Luka rose an eyebrow. He did find it interesting that some of the akuma believed they were more like Vigilantes then super villains. Even he was like that as Silencer. "No one will ever forget me again!"

"Where's our favorite snake?!" She asked, looking around and spotting him. He shrugged and her eyes showed understanding as Cat Noir tried to fight the villain. He drove at him but the villain kicked him away. Luka frowned to himself as he watched and took out his phone. Ladybug summoned her lucky charm as he started to write what he had worked out. He was just about to send the text when Ladybug got captured. He dropped his phone in shock as Ryuko also got captured.

"Oh no," He gasped, looking around. He couldn't just transform in the open but Cat Noir was in trouble. He was attacking head on and there was no way he could win this. Luka noticed a bunch of dustbins by the mayor. He rushed over and hid behind them before reemerging as Viperion. He landed a kick to Party Crasher's face before he captured Cat Noir, who backflipped away.

"Where were you?!" He gasped. "Ladybug and Ryuko-"

"Have been captured. I already know," Viperion replied. "I was in an exposed area and couldn't transform but I observed. He's fast, clever and he's reading our moves. I'm not sure how he's doing it but we're gonna need-"

"Some backup?" The voice of Pegasus gasped, causing the two heroes to look at them.

"Pegasus? Carapace?" Cat Noir grinned, looking at them before getting into a fighting stance. "Time to stutter your disco stuff,"

"Second Chance," Viperion declared, pushing the head on the snake back. "Alright, be careful. He can read whatever we're gonna do next,"

"Don't worry, Viperion! We got you and Cat Noir covered!" Carapace declared, lifting his shield in the air. "Shel-"

Party Crasher suddenly hit him with a blast capturing him. Viperion gasped and pushed back the head of the snake. He opened his eyes.

"Alright, be careful. He can read whatever we're gonna do next," He repeated. 

"Don't worry, Viperion! We got you and Cat Noir covered!" Carapace declared, lifting his shield in the air. "Shel-"

Viperion ran to push him out of the way then suddenly it went white. The last thing he heard was Pegasus calling out his name then it just felt like he was floating before suddenly reappearing with Ladybug, the team and everyone else who had gotten captured. King Monkey ran over to them and grinned as Party Crasher regathered his disco balls. He frowned and pointed at them, causing the other people to run off. 

"Excellent work," Ladybug grinned as she looked at her hand. Viperion watched her face as she worked out what they needed to do. She turned to Carapace. "Carapace, protect us!"

"As you wish, Dudette!" He grinned before lifting up his shield. "Shell-ter!"

The green force-field surrounded them, protecting them from Party Crasher. Ladybug took out her yoyo and typed something into it before turning to Pegasus.

"Pegaus, I need you to teleport here," She showed him the map reference. "And grab something that can play this,"

She held up the tape cassette. He nodded and created a portal before popping his head through it. He closed it and handed the old cassette player to her. She grinned and turned to the team.

"He can read our every move," She explained, putting the cassette into the player and pressing the play button. Music blasted out as she looked at the team. "The only solution is to be so unpredictable that he can't read our dance steps so freak out!"

"That sounds like a plan, Mi'lady," Cat grinned. "I'm an excellent dancer,"

"I'm sure you are," King Monkey laughed before they started to do random moves, confusing Party Crasher as they danced.

"What are you doing?!" He gasped, looking at them like they were insane. "It's nonsense,"

He shook his head and charged at them but King Monkey grabbed his arm and dragged him down. He went to hit Pegasus but he dodged him and Carapace hit him with his shield, knocking him. King Monkey hit him with his staff before Cat Noir landed a kick. Viperion threw his lyre, knocking Party Crasher aside before he turned to Ladybug as she tripped him up. She straightened up as Cat Noir hit him with his baton.

"Care to dance, my sweet melody?" Viperion grinned, holding out his hand.

"Of course, my handsome snake," She grinned, taking it. The two of them danced and fought against Party Crasher. Viperion carefully moved her around, spinning her so she could kick Party Crasher in the face as the others also joined in. Ladybug kicked his glasses off his face before using her foot to direct it to Cat Noir, who used his power to break it. The akuma flew out and she lowered her yoyo before capturing the akuma and purifying it before letting it out and throw up the casette tape. "Miraclous Ladybug!"

The magic Ladybugs flew around, restoring everything as Viperion watched. Despite seeing this multiple times, it never stopped amazing him. He looked at the team and smiled as Party Crasher turned into a young man who was dressed similar to Adrien. He looked around confuse as the heroes did their fist bumps before fangirling asking for a photo with them. Since they had time to spare, they posed before 'disappearing'. Viperion found his way to outside of Agreste Mayor before transforming back. He caught Sass and gave him some food before running into the place. 

"Luka! You're ok!" Adrien grinned as Marinette rushed over and hugged him. Nino was talking to Alya as they cleaned up, who nodded and listened. The kid who had been akumatized shuffled over to Adrien, holding a mop.

"Um... I'm really sorry I gat-"

"No worries," Adrien smiled before frowning. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I indirectly lied to you but I really didn't know my friends were planning to throw me a party, Wayhem. It was completely a surprise,"

"Adrien! You don't have to apolygize!" Wayhem gasped. "What matters is that you had a great time with or without me and I get to clean house with my idol! Oh I also got a selfie with the superheroes! It was so cool!"

"I'm glad you're happy, Wayhem," Adrien smiled as Luka and Marinette continued to tidy up. They had to make sure this place was super clean for when Mr Agreste came back. Adrien looked around the room and smiled. Luka smiled back as he noticed before helping Marinette put back the CDs. She grinned as he helped with the ones she couldn't reach. Once the house was clean, everyone headed to the party to plant the trees they intented to do so. Luka grabbed Marinette's hand and pulled her away from everyone.

"What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He merely smirked and gently kissed her, making her blush. "Wh-What was that for?"

"Because I love you," He grinned. "Come on. We've got trees to plant,"

"O-ok," She gasped with a blush over her face. He grinned before linking their hands together and walking over to the others. 

(***)

"Now nothing seems as strange as the leaves began to change or how we thought those days would never end," Viperion sang softly as he played the lyre to the sound of All Summer Long. Autumn leaves were falling from the trees and the world was shifting once more but he took a moment to himself to sit down and watch the world. It was something he did every year but usually he did by the seine with his guitar. He would grab a seat and start to play then sing whatever came to mind. "Sometimes I hear that song and I stop to sing along and think man I'd love to see that girl again,"

With perfect timing, Ladybug landed on the roof and walked across to him before sitting down next to him. He smiled softly as she gently cupped his face and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before he turned to her.

"Would you like to request a song, my sweet melody?" He asked as Cat Noir and Ryuko joined them. Cat grinned at him as he sat down, hanging his leg over the edge of the building lazily like an actual cat would. Ryuko sat next to him and leaned against his shoulder. He smiled softly as Ryuko closed her eyes. Viperion raised an eyebrow.

"We're taking it slow," Cat smiled. "Not dating but happily enjoying each other's company and seeing where it goes,"

"A certain snake gave us inspiration," Ryuko replied, opening one eye and looking at him. Viperion smiled softly as the silhouettes of King Monkey and Pegeaus flew by. It looked like it was their turn for patrol. He smiled softly to himself as he began to play the lyre again, creating a song that was a perfect mix between the four of them. Cat Noir and Ryuko closed their eyes as they listened and Ladybug held her head to the sky with her eyes closed too as she listened. A small smile came on Viperion's face as he played. It had been a hell of a ride these last few weeks. Taking down Chloe and Lila, facing his own demons and making a sacrifice to save his friends and the world but despite everything, he wouldn't change it for the world and he couldn't wait to see what the future held.


End file.
